From Heaven To Hell
by monique122
Summary: Midnight Death Sequel Brooke Summers sold her soul for the man she loved. Now she is back from hell. Will she be able to fix everything? Dean/OC
1. How was Hell?

**A/N:**

**I have had this first chapter written since like before the eight chapter of Midnight Death. So please enjoy and Review.**

**Brooke's POV**

Pain was everywhere. Screams. Some mine, others not. It's so dark here. I can't sleep. It's an eternal agony. No dean. No Sam. No Family. I'm completely alone. I died January 1st 2007. It had to have been centuries since then. Dean is probably dead. I was suspended in the air by hooks. They broke off and I began falling. Screaming as I hit the solid ground there was blackness. But of course that went away. I coughed up blood and tried to pick myself up. I saw Alastair walking towards me. He bent down and cradled my face in his hand roughly

"Hey pretty girl. I have a surprise for you." He said. I thrashed my head away from his grip and fell backwards on my butt. He glared but then smiled.

"I will enjoy your pain." He said. "Dean." He called.

I saw another pair of legs walking towards me. The way they moved was so familiar. As I looked up I sobbed. The most beautiful face I have seen in forever. It was Dean. I stared into his beautiful forest green eyes. But there was something different about them. Instead of the fiery passion the use to light them up it was replaced with blankness. I stood up slowly. I tried walking towards him but I was scared. Why was he down here? What had he done?

"Dean?" I asked. His eyes shot up still with blankness. I looked at Alastair who was grinning.

"Okay. It's play time." I backed away. Alastair jerked me towards him. I tried fighting him off screaming for Dean to help but he just stood there. Alastair tied my arms to the something I couldn't tell at this point… Then my legs. He put the gag in my mouth. He clapped his hands together and walked towards Dean. He bent towards Dean and whispered something in his ear. He raised his head towards me and a tear fell down his cheek. Alastair past him a knife. I was use to this knife cutting into my skin every waking moment... But it always hurt worse and worse every time. But I wasn't ready for this. Dean walked towards me.

"I'm sorry." He said and slide the knife over my stomach cutting deep into my skin. I screamed in agony. Both from pain of how it felt and who was doing it to me He cut and carved over and over again. When I finally passed out the only thing remaining in my mind was, "It was Dean."

____________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a gasp slamming my head against something wooden. As I fell back down I hit my head on something wooden again. I felt around groping for something to hold. I was in a box. A wooden box. A coffin. I was gasping for breath the smell of pine filling my lungs. How did I get here? I thought I was dead? Well, I had to have been. I mean. I am in a coffin. I had to get out to here before I suffocated. I slammed my fist against the top of the coffin. Breaking nails in the process. I did this over and over again my knuckles bleeding until the top broke. Dirt began falling in. I dug at the wood revealing drawings of demons traps and pentagrams. I dug at the dirt crawling out of my own grave holding the little breath I had. I felt warmth on my hands. I griped on to the earth and pulled myself out of the ground. I groaned as I slide my body out of the ground. Once out I toppled over and gasped for breath. The hot sun beating against my skin felt good. I stood up slowly feeling worn out. I looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing what I died in. I was wearing my favorite pair of boots and a brown tank top with a denim skirt. I looked around and gasped. All the trees around me were on the ground in a circle. I squinted my eyes. I saw my house when I looked down I saw my father's grave. I was only a few yards away from my house. I took off in a sprint towards it.

_____________________________________________________________________

I stood in front of my house, breathing slowly. My Mustang was parked out in front. Meaning Sophie was here. I wonder how old she is now. I had to have been in hell for years. I walked up the steps of the porch and knocked. I heard footsteps. I took a step back. When she opened the door. I gasped. She looked exactly the same.

"Who is-" She asked and stopped off short. She looked at me her mouth opening and closing. Someone walked up behind her. It was Rachel. She saw me.

"Sophie go to your room." She said. Sophie didn't move. She pushed her inside and walked out. She tried to hit me but I ducked.

"What the hell!" I yelled ducking as she swung again. She caught me off guard and pushed me and I hit the banister.

"Rachel! It's me Brooke!" I yelled as she tried to kick I rolled away.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you are not Brooke! You're a shape shifter" She screamed. Another person came out. A blonde, Laney. I jumped up quickly and backed away.

"It's me. Really! I can prove it!" I yelled. Laney stood there but then pulled out a silver knife and threw it. I caught it before it hit me.

"If I was a shape shifter would I be able to do this?" I took in a breath and slide it across my upper arm. Laney and Rachel stood there.

"And If I was a demon I wouldn't be able to cross the yard. Rachel, Laney. It's me." I said trying not to cry. I dropped the knife and walked towards Rachel. She grabbed a hold of my arms tears falling down her face. She pulled me into a deep embrace and sobbed happy tears. I cried with her and hugged her back. She let go and I looked at Laney. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I knew you'd come back." She said. I laughed and hugged her. Rachel joined in on the hug again. I looked towards the door. Sophia was standing there watching intently. I smiled and let go of Laney and Rachel.

"Brooke..." She said in a whisper. "Are you really back?" I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. I gripped her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"B, I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." She sobbed. I sshed her and nodded.

"I won't I promise."

___________________________________________________________________

I stood in the bathroom after taking a bath in nothing but undergarments. I was gawking at myself in the mirror. All my scars I once had were gone. But I hat to large hand prints on either side of my stomach. Like some one yanked me out of hell. They were burned onto me skin. Giant welt handprints, I traced my fingers along the raw skin. I shook my head and pulled my shirt on and pajama pants. I walked out of my bathroom. I walked down the hall looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. I stopped when I reached one of Dean and me. Our wedding picture. Images of Hell flooded my mind. I closed my eyes and sighed. I walked towards the stairs. I heard this noise I high pitched screeching. I grabbed my ears as the begun to bleed then my eyes to. I screamed. I heard someone running up the stairs. I blacked out.

**Dean's POV**

I sat on the couch in the motel room cleaning my gun. I had gotten out of hell two weeks ago. I can never tell Sammy what I did in hell. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. Sam walked in with the food. He passed me my burger. I put my gun to the side and began to eat. His phone began to ring. He looked at the caller Id.

"It's Sophia." He said. I looked at him. Sophia hadn't called since Brooke's death. This must be urgent. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Soph what's up?" He asked. I heard her jabbering on the other side. The look on Sam's face worried me. He looked up at me a shocked look still on his face.

"Yeah. Alright. We'll come." He said and hung up. He looked at me and a smile was spreading across his face. He started laughing. I stood up.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He stood up walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Not funny Dean. Good. Oh god so good!" He yelled and threw his hands up turning away.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned around the smile still there.

"She back dean. Brooke's back." I froze. I didn't know what to think. Should I be happy? Yeah I defiantly should be happy. But...what I did... I shook my head. A pained feeling growing in my chest.

"Come on lets Go!" Sammy yelled grabbing his crap. I nodded still dazed. Brooke was back. Brooke. My Brooke. And I wasn't happy....

____________________________________________________________________

I drove next to Rachel's ugly ass car. Sam opened the door and climbed out. I sat and stared at the house.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam groaned excited to see Brooke. I took in a deep breathe and climbed out. It was about seven now and the sun was sitting. Sam and I walked up the steps of her house. Sam knocked on the door. I heard talking and someone ran to the door. Sophia opened it quickly. She had an exhausted look on her face. She smiled.

"Hi." She said and moved for us to walk in. I walked and followed Sam in nervously. I saw Rachel crouched in front of the fireplace. I walked further in and saw Laney bent over the couch. As I walked towards her I saw Brooke. She was beautiful. She looked exactly like she did before she died. A memory of hell flashed threw my head quickly. Her screams echoed in my head. I took a deep breath and made it go away.

"How is she?" Sam asked. Laney stood up.

"We don't know. She showed up here. Perfectly fine. She went up stairs to shower and a few minute later she was screaming and bleeding from her ears and eyes. She has been out since." She said. Castile. Maybe... He could have brought her back. "And she has these." Laney said lifting up Brooke's shirt. Two welted handprints were on either side of her stomach.

"What could have brought her back?" Rachel asked. Laney shrugged.

"An Angel." Sam said. The girls laughed.

"An Angel? Right. So really now?" Laney laughed. I looked at her with a serious face. She was doing a fish impersonation. "Is that what brought you back?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow. Groped by an angel. I'm sure she'll have a field day with that when she wakes up." Rachel said.

"Guys I think we should give her some space...With Dean." Sophia said interrupting and laughs. I turned to look at her and she had a smile on her face. Sam put a hand on my shoulder and left followed by everyone else. I sighed and was towards Brooke. I pulled a chair over and sat beside her head. Her eyes were twitching under her eyelids. She made little squeaks every now and then. My guess she was having a nightmare. I bent towards her ear and whispered.

"B, I'm so sorry. Please...Please...Wake up." I said and kissed her lips. I rose back up to look at her. I saw hazel. Her beautiful eyes were open. I smiled. Her eyes were swimming the look on he face confused me. It was like she was terrified.

"Brooke, are you alright?" I asked. I reached for her and she screamed punched me and ran. I fell backwards out of my chair holding my jaw. I stood up and walked towards her.

"No! Stay away from me!" She yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone came running down the stairs. She started to cry. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't Brooke well it was...but she didn't even hit like Brooke. Laney ran to her.

"B, What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. Brooke cried harder as Laney shook her. She tried pushing her away. Laney let go and Brooke slide down the floor and held her knees.

"Please stop! Go away! Make **him** go away!" She cried. Laney looked at me. I just stood there starring at the sobbing Brooke. Sam grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me away.

"Come on Dean." Let's go outside." Sam said pushing me away from the scene. Sam closed the door being him.

"Dean what happened?" he asked. I just shook my head everything I did to Brooke in hell coming back at me to fast.

"I've got to leave." I said and ran towards the Impala. Sam followed. I climbed in and started the car.

"Dean!" He yelled as I drove off. I was driving way faster than I was suppose to. But I had to leave. Brooke doesn't deserve what I did to her. She deserves better. And that's was I'm going to give her.

___________________________________________________________________

**Sam's POV**

I stared at the dirt rising as Dean drove away. What happened in hell? What did Dean do...Was Brooke one of the souls he....No, Dean wouldn't. I sighed and walked back in the house. Laney had gotten Brooke calm. She was sitting on the couch her knees hiked up. She hugged her knees. I walked over towards her and crouched in front of her. I reached to touch her and she flinched away. I pulled my hand back and looked at her.

"Brooke?" I asked. She didn't look up at me. "Do you know where you are?" I asked she looked up.

"No...Is that my name...Brooke?" She asked. I looked at her puzzled and just nodded.

"Do you know where you were?" She began to rock back and forth.

"That's all I remember. That place. Oh god...No not God...God wouldn't let that happen. It was horrible. So much pain. And then he came and the pain was even worse." She said bawling again.


	2. Angels are whores

**A/N: I love Angels and I defiantly love Cas!!! Read and Review!!**

**Brooke's POV**

I laughed in their faces when they try to tell me I was a hunter. Me a hunter. I kill supernatural creatures for a living yeah right!

"Wait…So you're saying I'm some sort of Buffy wannabe? Wow you guys are insane. And I may not know who I am. But I'm not staying with a bunch of crazies." I said and walked away. The small blonde named Sophia stepped in front of me. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Excuse me." I said. She shook her head.

"Brooke…Please…You have to remember me…I'm your baby sister… When we were little Momma died. Trying to save you. The demon feed you his blood. It gave you some freak power. You can read minds and control people, god knows what else. When you were 23 you sold your soul to save dean. He's your husband. Then you died and now your back." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm 28 how am I married? Am I retarded? Okay… I'll believe me being your sister because I remember having a sister sorta. But I am not a fing demon slayer. Now if you excuse me I need a walk." I walked past her and opened the door. I froze when I saw him. The man that had toured me was standing in front of me. I backed away quickly bumping against the wall. He walked in slowly. He dangled a necklace in front of me face.

"Take it." He said. I hesitated but then grabbed it. I placed it in the palm of my hand. It was a silver heart shaped locket. I opened it. On one side was picture of a woman with same blonde hair as Sophia. My guess it was my mother. On the other side was the very man who cut me in hell. He and I were kissing. I looked up at him. His forest green eyes made my heart stop. I felt a tear run down my face.

"You…" I said. He looked away. I dropped the locket and ran.

**********************************************

I supported myself against a tree as I cried. How could he do that to me? I was his wife and he…he torture me? I don't understand. I heard footsteps and I turned around. Two men walked towards me. One was wearing a long brown trench coat the other was a tall back man wearing a suit. I heard a fluttering sound and I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped and turned around. A man stood behind me smiling. He was at least 6'3" had shaggy black hair and was wearing a full on black suit.

"Hello Brooke." He said. I backed away and ran into the trench coat man who grabbed my shoulders.

"You need to run." He whispered to me. I nodded. He didn't let go of me.

"Castiel, it's not nice to turn against your elders." The shagy haired man said. The man named Castiel stepped in front of me.

"Nathaniel, You the one who is turning. You will not touch this girl." He said. Nathaniel smiled.

"I'm not going to harm your precious human Castiel. But you do have good taste, she's very beautiful. Sort of like Anachel." He said looking at me. Who was Anachel? I could tell Nathaniel hit a nerve because Castiel tensed up.

"Don't you speak of her." Castiel said teeth clinched. Nathaniel smiled. Then he was gone. It I hadn't blinked I probably would have seen him leave. But someone grabbed me from behind and i screamed. The man named Nathaniel put his hand on my face.

"No!" Castiel yelled. There was a blinding light and I surge of pain through my body.

"Brooke!" Someone yelled. It was the man who had tortured me in hell. He caught me as I fell.

"Brooke, Brooke are you okay?" He asked. I pulled away and fell on my bottom.

"Stay, away from me!" I yelled crawling away. He looked at me a hurt expression crossing his face. I looked for Castiel he was standing by the man whose name I had not heard yet. They were both staring at me with shocked expressions.

"We have to kill her!" The black man yelled.

"No!" Dean yelled Castiel put his arm on the other man's chest.

"We can't Uriel."Castiel said. I closed my eyes. Thank you God for sending Cas. Uriel glared at Cas.

"If you won't I will" He said and walked towards me quickly. I crawled away faster but my back hit a tree. Uriel raised his hand but there was a flashing light. I heard him scream. When I opened my eyes he was gone. I looked around everyone had the same shocked look as I did.

"Castiel, you must give her, her memories back." A voice said. I stood up slowly and looked for the person who the voice belonged to. I saw a redheaded girl walking towards them.

"Anna."Castiel said greeting her. "You really shouldn't keep doing blood spells."He said. Anna smirked and looked at Dean. I stood up slowly trying to escape as they all had a reunion. I turned around and got ready to run but Castiel was behind me. I ran into him and I bounced back falling. He stuck his hand out to me. I slowly took it and he helped me up. I touched my forehead and the blinding light took over my thoughts. Flashes of memories flew through my head. I was screaming at someone it was Dean. Then I was crying then I was kissing him then I was running. All the memories I had lost were all coming back at once. My head was throbbing and I blacked out.

** ****************************************************

**Dean's POV**

I stood over Brooke watching her sleep. What had that son of the bitch done to her? Castiel and Uriel walked into the room. Anna has escaped before Uriel came back seeking revenge.

"Stay away from her!" I said. Uriel chuckled. Castiel was starring at her like…like he was in love with her and I didn't like it.

"We aren't going to hurt her Dean. Nathaniel had a plan for her. That why he gave her Ananchel's grace." Castiel said looking at her.

"What? Her grace? Does that mean she's a…Angel?" I asked. Castiel looked up at me.

"No…She still has demon blood in her and she is still human. She is the reincarnation of Ananchel which is why he picked her. He was in love with her." Castiel explained.

"What do you mean was?" I asked.

"Dean, Anachel was…a strange angel. She desired to be a human so much… So she tried being one. She fell in love with two…angels. One of them was Nathaniel. She was torn between the two unable to chose, so she fell. When she fell she was reincarnated as Brooke Summers. Nathaniel joined Lucifer, and had been working with Lilith. He wanted Brooke to make the deal, so this could happen. So you could break the first deal. Brooke is going to bring about the Apocalypse." I stared at him my brain doing cartwheels.

"Wait so let me get this straight. There was a slutty angel two timing another angel and now that slutty angel is Brooke?"I asked. Castiel looked at me. He nodded unsure of himself. I groaned.

"Why does all the shitty stuff always happen to our family? Who the hell was the other guy anyway?" I asked. Castiel looked away for a moment. That's when it hit me. Cas was the manwhore!

"No! Now way in hell! Cas you! You were the other man or angel or what the hell ever!" I yelled turning around quickly. "You know what, just leave and don't you dare make angel goggily eyes at my wife." I heard the fluttering knowing they were gone. I sighed and sat on the end of the bed. I looked over at Brooke. She was breathing heavily like she was having a nightmare. My guess it wasn't a nightmare but a memory.

**********************************************

**Brooke's POV**

"_There, there Brooke. You're okay now." Alastair said cleaning the knife he was using to cut me with. I was crying from pain. He laid his knife down and walked over to me._

"_So Brooke I have a question for you." he said sitting on a chair and crossing his legs. I looked at him, my eyes burning with hatred. "You know your hubbie is down her now." he said smiling. I closed my eyes a tear escaping my eye. "And I torture him worse than what I do to you. But I can stop torturing him, if you say yes." I lifted my head up._

"_Yes to what." I croaked out. He smiled._

"_Now where getting somewhere" He said standing up. He walked around me unlatching the chains around my wrists. "Dean will be taken off the rack, if you take his place." He said smiling. I fell to my knees as he unlatched the other chain._

"_I don't understand. I'm already on the rack." I said. He smiled and picked me up by my hair._

"_Let you husband cut you. What do you say?" He asked smiling. I closed my eyes._

"_No." I said he frowned._

"_Bad choice." He said and stabbed me._

I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom. I sat up slowly and saw Dean standing by the door. I stood up. He heard my footsteps and turned around.

"Brooke. "He said, I frowned and bit my lip. I wanted to cry. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. He was still taller than me, he was still muscular, and he was still the hottest gut I have ever seen. His eyes were swimming, unable to look at me. A tear fell down my face.

"I'm sorry." He said. I slapped him across his face. I left a red handprint. He closed his eyes.

"That's….That is for breaking your promise." I said and grabbed his face. I kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My back hit the wall, and he tried making his way to the bed. My bottom was on the dresser. I pulled back and ripped his shirt of my hands feeling his chest. He kissed me roughly and we knocked everything on the dresser to the floor. He pulled my shirt off once we fell to the bed.

"Brooke, Brooke I am so sor-"I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything Dean. Just show me." I said. He nodded and brought his lips to mine.

***********************************************

I woke up reaching for dean. I didn't feel him. I opened my eyes and sat up holding the sheets to me. The room was empty. I looked over at where he would have been there was a note on the pillow. On top of the note were my wedding rings, and his.

_I'm Sorry_

That was the only thing the note said. "I'm sorry." I fell back on the bed and covered my face up with the covers. I had lost Dean, again.

**A/N:**

**Please don't hate me!!! This made me very sad. And the Anachel/Castiel thing will get better. I know it's all confusing right now. But it will get better I promise!! **

**Review please! C: **


	3. You Make Me Feel Like Were In HighSchool

**A/N:**

**Okay, this one is mostly angst, sorry but I loved writing this chapter! Don't forget to review**

**Brooke's POV**

_**I'm sorry**_

_Two words, he only left me to words. I…I don't understand? Why did he leave me? Again? What did I do? Did he fall out of love with me when I went to hell? Then why did he sleep with me?_

I turned the rings on my fingers. Dean's were too big to fit on my finger, so the hung lossely. I looked up at the sky, the stars shined brightly In a mocking way. I dialed dean's number for the fifth time today.

"Hey, you've reached Dean, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." It went straight to voicemail, again.

"Hey Dean, It's me again, Brooke….Could you please call me? You're making me feel like a high school girl."I laughed whipping the tears away. "I…I love you…Bye." I said and hung up. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sob that had escaped my lips. I took in a breath, and whipped away my remaining tears. I stood up and walked up my porch steps. Sophia stood at the door a sympathizing smile on her face. I tried to smile but failed.

"Brooke, I'm sure he has a good reason." She said as I walked past her. I nodded biting my lip to keep from crying again.

"I bet your right." I said toneless. I walked up the stairs without saying anything else. How could he do this to me?

******************************************************************************

**Dean's POV**

I sat on the bed looking at me phone.

_**Five missed Calls**_

_**Brooke**_

_**Brooke**_

_**Brooke**_

_**Brooke**_

_**Brooke**_

I sighed; she called five times…Five, five missed calls, four new voicemails. I listened to the first one.

_Hey, Dean…I…I must sound so retarded but, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_ I heard her sniffles indicating she had been crying; _if I did do anything I am sorry. Please call back…I love you._

_**Message Deleted**_

My phone said to me. She thinks she did something, when I left to because I did something. I lie down and put the phone to my ear.

_Okay Dean, you're scaring me? Are you alright? Please, Please call me back. _

_**Message Deleted.**_

_You know what Dean, screw you. What the hell is your problem? Damn it! Look what you're doing to me. I'm acting like a freaking stalker!_

_**Message Deleted**_

_Hey Dean… It's me again, Brooke….Could you please call me? You're making me feel like a high school girl. _She laughed, and started again. _I…I love you…Bye_

_**Message Deleted**_

_**End of Messages**_

I sat up and threw my phone across the room. The door opened and Sam walked in. He looked at me then at the phone lying on the ground broken. Sam passed me my food.

"I'm not hungry." I said lying back down. Sam sat on the bed opposite of mine.

"Dean, what's wrong? You've been moping around all day. If you want to stay with Brooke you should." He said. I turned my head.

"I can't." I said.

"What do you mean you can't? Dean, Brooke is your wife. She needs you. I don't know what happened but-"

"I'm not looking for a heart to heart Sam, okay?" I asked sitting up. He nodded slowly. I got ready you speak but there was a loud knocking at the door. I got up quickly and answered it. Sophia stood outside the door alone.

"Hey what the mat-"She nailed me square in the jaw. I fell back on my back, not expecting the blow.

"You stupid selfish son of a bitch! Get up!" She yelled walking in and slamming the door.

"God Damn Sophia! What the hell is your problem?" I asked standing up holding my jaw. She walked towards me furiously; looking so much like Brooke it was scary. She was two inches away from me, nostrils flaring, and angry tears in her eyes.

"You are my problem Dean Winchester. How dare you leave Brooke? You get back there and fix it now."She said jabbing me in the chest with her finger. I turned my head.

"I can't." I said. She slapped me hard. My face stung, I turned my head to look at her and for a spilt second I saw Brooke. Sophia's jaw was clinched, fist held to her side her knuckles becoming white.

"You're a stupid jackass."She said and stormed out slamming the door. I watched her climb into Brooke's car and drive off quickly. I turned and looked at Sam. He was looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"Don't okay? I don't need it right now. I'm going out for awhile." I said grabbing my car keys and walking out. Sophia was right, I was being selfish…but, I couldn't stand to look at Brooke after what I did to her.

**************************

**Brooke's POV**

"_I love you Dean Winchester." I said turning my head to look at him. He smiled._

"_I love you too." He said leaning over to kiss me. We were on top of the Impala's Hood. We had stuck out to see each other. Dean put his hand on my wait pulling me towards him. I put my hand on the back of his head pulling his lips closer to mine. _

"_I'm sorry." He said and there was a sharp pain in my side. When I opened my eyes I wasn't on the Impala anymore…I was in hell. He moved the knife up slicing my skin._

I sat up in bed quickly tears falling down my face. I took in breaths to try in calm myself.

"What were you dreaming about."I head Castiel's voice say. I jumped up when I saw him sitting on the bed beside me.

"Jesus, Cas…You can't do that." He stared at me, no expression like always. I sighed and walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

"What do you want Cas?" I asked sitting down on my bed away from him.

"I've been ordered to protect you. To make sure Lilith or Nathanial do not harm you." I nodded.

"Well that's great, but can't you do that without watching me sleep. It's kinda creepy." I said turning to looked at him. He nodded and stood up.

"I apologize..." I nodded. He just stood there like an idiot.

"You can leave now." I said. He nodded.

"Yes of course, right." He said sounding confused. I turned back around biting my lips to keep from laughing. I heard a fluttering nose, and Castiel was gone. I sighed and fell back on my bed. My house never felt so empty. There was a knock at the door. I sat up.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Sam stood in the doorway. I jumped up and ran to him. I hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Sammy! I've missed you so much. Is Dean here?" I let do and stepped back to look at him. He frowned and shook his head. I sighed and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry B." He said. I shrugged and sat back on my bed. He walked over and sat beside me. "Brooke, I don't know what's going on between you and Dean…I don't know anything anymore. What happened?" I looked at him. A tear fell down my face.

"I really don't know Sammy…We…We, I woke up and there he was. We didn't fight but I slapped him…but he can't be mad at me because of that cause we had sex and and..."I could feel Sam tense up when I said sex. But he wouldn't show it. I sob escaped me lips and Sam pulled me to him and held me as I cried. He said soothing things and stroked my hair like he did when I broke up with Dean. He was always helping me.

"Brooke, it'll be okay. I promise." Sam said. I nodded and he held me as I cried.

**A/N:**

**There isn't going to be any Sam Brooke cheating going on just in case anyone thought there might. They are just best friends, liked brother and sister. So yeah ha-ha. So what you think?**


	4. Enjoy The Silence

**A/N:**

**I'm eating pop rocks and drinking coke while writing this so hopefully I won't get a stomach ulcer…Well anyway this one is a little bit happier! Yay**

Brooke's POV

"Do you always have nightmares?" Sam asked me as we lay in bed, just talking. He had spent the night to comfort me. Dean had dropped him off, Sam told me so, but he wasn't going to pick him up, my guess he was avoiding any chance where he would see me.

"I've only been back for a few days now…but yeah, so far every night I do." I answered him with a shrug.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked. I bit my lip looking away.

"There just like regular nightmares but…they really happened so it's worse…. To tell you the truth I can barely sleep at night because of them." He sighed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you Brooke." He said. I smiled weakly and put my hand on his.

"It's okay Sammy, I'd rather go to hell then watch all of you die…"I said. He nodded knowing what I was talking about. I had told him why killed myself technically I did, since I wouldn't have died if I kept the Lucifer's Bane.

"But, I guess the Bitch lied to me because you died and Dean sold his soul…"Sam nodded. His phone began to ring. He looked at it and frowned.

"It's Dean."He said I nodded.

"He needs you Sammy, you should leave." Sam nodded. I stood up. "I'll walk you out." Sam stood up and followed me out. When we walked outside, Dean was standing beside the Impala his arms crossed his face showing no emotion. My heart went to my throat when I saw him and for a spit second my eyes and his met.

"Thought you weren't going to pick me up?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Come on Sammy we have to leave."Dean said. He broke my heart with four words. Four! Sam turned around and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye."He said. I smiled and Sam walked away towards Dean.

"Dean." My voice cracked when I called out to him. He looked at me slightly when he answered.

"Yeah?"He called same tone of nothingness. I swallowed down tears.

"Can I talk to you…Please?" I asked. Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded and Dean walked towards me. He wouldn't look at me. I took his ring off my finger and grabbed his hands. Chills shot up my spine

"Keep it; it doesn't fit on my finger so…" I closed his hand over the ring. He looked up at me finally. He pulled his hand away and nodded.

"Alright…" He said turning away. I watched as he got in his car. If he looks back he still loves you. If he looks back he still loves you. I repeated myself praying he would. As he drove off I saw his eyes move in the rearview mirror. His eyes fell on me and I smiled.

******************************************

Today was the first day I went to visit Ellen. She knew I was back I think, but she never came to visit…so I decided to visit her. I drove down the road in my mustang, the radio turned down low. I wanted to go alone and that's what I was doing so I snuck away leaving only a note that said I'd be back. I quietly sang along to Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode when it came on. I turned the volume up some drumming along with the beat.

"All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm" I sang louder.

"You have a beautiful singing voice." Said a voice sarcastically. I screamed and slammed on the brakes. A man sat beside me wearing a suit. He was in his fifties and had grey hair or at least what was left of it.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked reaching for my gun that was in the backseat behind me. He smiled.

"My name is Zachariah; I am an angel of the lord." I dropped my gun and groaned.

"I am getting freaking tired of you guys just dropping by, can't you just leave me alone?" He smiled.

"Nope, So Brooke where are you going?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and put the car in drive and drove on turning the radio off.

"None of your Damn business Zacky, now could now leave?"I said glancing at him.

"So how's the angel grace treating you?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" he smiled.

"So they haven't told you. Do you remember anything about the day you came back?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope"I said popping the p when I said it. "All I know is that, I lost my memory and now some Angel is working with Lilith and they want me dead." I said. He chuckled. I looked at him my eyebrows raised.

"You're so ill informed. Brooke, you part angel now." I looked at him and laughed.

"Funny, now what do you really want?" He sighed.

"I'll show you." He reached over and tapped my forehead. There was the same blinding white light before and when I opened my eyes I was standing outside. I looked around and saw myself standing behind Cas. Another Man who was tall and had shaggy black hair was standing not too far in front of me.

"I'm not going to harm your precious human Castiel. But you do have good taste, she's very beautiful. Sort of like Anachel." The tall man said looking at past me. Who the hell was Anachel?

"Don't you speak of her!" Castiel said teeth clinched. The tall man smiled and then he was gone. I looked around and saw him standing behind past me. He grabbed me and I screamed. I blue light came rushing towards me it went into my body and I fell to the ground. The tall man was gone.

"What the hell?" I asked Turning to Zach. We were back in my car. The angel smiled.

"Told you so." He said in a sing song voice.

"You know for an angel you sure are a dick."Zach didn't say anything. I turned back to the road and drove on. "I don't get it, why me? Why is it always me?" I asked turning to him. He was gone. I groaned and hit my head on the back of my seat.

"You angels freaking suck!"

************************************************

I drove up to where the Harvelle Roadhouse would have been, but in its place were a few brick walls, and burnt debris. It looked like it happed a year ago maybe two. I put the car in park and stepped out gawking at the site. What the hell had happened?

"Cas." I said my voice cracking "Cas!"I yelled louder. I heard the fluttering of wings and Castiel stood behind me.

"What happened? Where is Ellen, why hasn't anyone told me anything???"I said walking towards him…"He looked behind me then back at me.

"Azazel burnt your aunt's roadhouse to the ground killing everyone in it." I swallowed back the tears that where coming.

"Is…Is Ellen…Dead?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"No, but the one name Ash was killed."He said. Ash was dead? What the hell is going on? I looked at him and punched him in the arm. It didn't hurt this time but it hurt him. He cringed grabbing his arm.

"**Why the hell did you let the happen! Where is my aunt?"I stopped for a moment. I just punched Cas without breaking my hand…"How…How."There was another sound of fluttering and I turned my back to Cas. Zachariah stood there smiling.**

"Your Aunt has been staying with her daughter. How you just hurt Castiel? That was the grace of Anachel." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Why the hell should I believe you? For all I know you could be like Nathaniel. Maybe Cas just wasn't wearing his invisible angelic suit of armor hmm?" Zachariah laughed at me.

"Brooke, stop being so stubborn, you're getting worse than Dean." I glared when he spoke of Dean.

"I'm leaving to go find my aunt, now give me the pleasure of never seeing you fugly face again."I said turning around. I walked towards my car. When I went to open in Zach was sitting in the passenger side. I looked towards where I had left Cas and he was gone.

"Son of Bitch."I murmured climbing in my car. I put it in drive and drove off the ruined site.

"So, as I was saying earlier. Anachel was the Angel of Grace-"I cut him off my turning my stereo on and turning it all the way. Yeah, it hurt but it drowned out his annoying voice. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"I can't here you." I mouthed the words pointing to my ears. He glared and the car stopped everything turning off. I tried starting it and it tried but wouldn't.

"I swear if you hurt my baby." I said climbing out. He followed.

"Brooke, listen to me. I'm trying to help you."I rolled my eyes and sat on the hood of my car.

"I'm listening. But once you tell me you're fixing my car and telling me where my aunt is."He smiled.

"I would have thought you were done making Deals?"He said. I glared.

"You are pushing your luck. I thought angels were supposed to be nice. So far every one I've meet are psychopaths, stalkers, and complete dicks." I said smirking.

"Anachel was the Angel of Grace." He said ignoring my comment. I sighed and crossed my arms. "She was very unhappy, so she decided to fall…"

"What do you mean fall?" I asked. He sighed.

"You know the term fallen angel?" I nodded. "Well she was a fallen angel..."

"Seriously? So what she have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that."He said. "She was reincarnated. She became human…She became you." I laughed slapping my legs.

"You're kidding me, Wow…You know what just tell me where Ellen is so I can talk to her." He shook his head.

"Call her and ask." He said and vanished. I groaned and looked at the sky.

"Dick!" I screamed "You better have fixed my car!" I yelled climbing in to try and start it. It wouldn't start. I groaned and stomped my feet.

"CASs!!!!!!"I yelled. He never showed. I climbed in and grabbed my phone. I knew one person, only one who was ever able to fix my car. And that person…was Dean.

******************************

**Dean's POV**

I sat turning the wedding ring on my finger. Sam was pissed at me, and wasn't speaking. When I saw Brooke, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with her. She smiled, so she can't be that miserable can she? Sammy's phone began to ring. He answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. His eyes got bigger for a moment then he nodded. "Yeah he's right here hold on." He passed me the phone.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Dean?"I heard Brooke's voice ask. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"My…um, car won't start."She said. I sat up.

"What do you mean it won't start?"I asked. She groaned.

"It won't start it makes this bum bam ba bum noise but it won't work."She said making the noise her car was making. I chuckled unable to not laugh. I knew she was

"Did you check the starter?" She didn't answer.

"The what? Dean, you know the only thing I know is how to put gas in it and check and change the oil so…."She said and took a breath "Look, I know you don't want to see me but could you please come?"She asked in a begging tone. I closed my eyes.

"Okay, where are you?" I asked standing up grabbing my keys.

"Bout three miles away from the pile of rubble of which use to me my Aunt's Roadhouse "She said I nodded.

"Did Sophia not tell you it was gone?" She paused a minute sucking her teeth.

"Yeah see, I lift without telling her so…" I nodded.

"That, sounds like something you would do. Well, I'll be there soon. Just wait and try not to get yourself killed. Bye…I"I stopped myself from saying in and I hung up. Yeah I know this probably ripped her heart in two but, I had too. I sighed and turned to Sam.

"I'll be back, I have to go fix Brooke's car." He nodded.

"Why don't you try and fix other things too. "He said smirking. I rolled my eyes walking out. I walked towards the car and climbed in. I started it, put it in drive and drove out the parking lot.

****************************

I drove down the dark road in silence. I was having a bad case of De ja Vu. I sighed letting the memory of high school flood my mind.

_Brooke and I were sixteen and weren't dating yet…Sort of. I drove down the road coming back from the school's basketball game. Only reason I went was to bother Brooke and when I saw her car pulled to the side of the road I smiled and pulled up behind her. I turned the car off and walked towards it. She was under the car her legs hiked up. She was still wearing her cheerleading outfit._

"_What a great view." I said smiling. She screamed and banged her head against the underbelly of the car. She scouted out, her forehead red, nostrils flaring._

"_You are freaking asshole!"She yelled pushing me. I chuckled._

"_Sorry, I was just trying to help a damsel in distress."I said. She glared walking to the front of her car._

"_I don't need your help."She said. I smiled and followed her._

"_You did last night."I said. She turned to be her jaw clinched. _

"_Go away."She said popping her hood. I smiled and stood beside her._

"_What's wrong with the car?"I asked. She pushed me away._

"_Nothing, now go away."She grumbled._

"_Okay, if you let me fix your car, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"She narrowed her eyes._

"_Deal."_

I sighed forgetting the happy memory. I looked up and saw Brooke leaning against her car casually. I pulled over next to her and turned my car off. I climbed out carrying a toolbox. Brooke saw me and smiled slightly.

"Hey."She said. I nodded.

"So what happened where it won't start?"I asked. She sighed.

"A dick name Zack broke it." I stopped and looked at her.

"Was he..."She nodded "Of course."I said popping her trunk. She walked over and stood beside me.

"So, why did Azazel kill Ash? I mean someone is going to have to tell me sooner later." She said. I nodded.

"Ash found something out and was going to tell us. So he killed him, and I killed Azazel. All you need is a jump start." I said pulling back from the car. She nodded. I walked over to the Impala, popped the hood and grabbed the jumper cables. I hooked them up to my car then Brooke's. I walked back to my car and started it. I did it twice just to make sure. I turned it off and unplugged the cabled.

"Try it."I said to Brooke whom was sitting in her car. She nodded and it started. I smiled to myself. Brooke climbed out and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded. "Could you also tell me where Ellen is?"

"My guess would be at Bobby's I don't know really." She nodded and crossed her arms. "Well I'd better be going."I said turning around.

"Wait, Dean. "She said. I sighed and turned around knowing what was going to happen.

"Look Brooke." She shook her head.

"No Dean, no more games. What is happening? I…I don't understand. I love you; I think you love me still. What happened while I was gone?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"Brooke, I can't stand to be around you…All I remember is what I did to you…I can't forgive myself for it."I said. She bit her lips.

"But I forgive you…Dean; I forgive, isn't that enough?" She asked almost breaking into tears. I shook my head.

"No, Brooke. I'm sorry. Brooke I can't keep pretending liked everything's alright." I said.

"What can I do to make you stay?"She asked almost whispered.

"Honestly, Nothing. I don't think we can be what we were ever again." He said. A sob escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry." I said and climbed in the car and left. I looked over at her one last time and she had tears falling down her face. I swallowed back the tears that were forming in my eyes. This was the best thing for her…I hope.

**A/N:**

**Okay maybe it's not that happy. =(**

**Sorry, but you want to hear a funny story that happened to me today?  
Yes, well good. Okay I'm scared of six things. Spiders, People, confined spaces, clowns, things like chucky** **and giant cows wearing jerseys saying to eat more chicken O.o**

**I was at school (I'm still in middle school) and I look over and there is this giant cow two feet away from me. I freak out running away and the god damn thing follows me! He freaking followed me! It may have just been my imagination about the following part but he was scary!!!!!!!!!!1 Okay sorry, anyway review please!!!**


	5. Land Shark! I couldn't think of a title

**Brooke's POV**

Have you ever been in so much pain you didn't know what to do with yourself? Well I've had this feeling five times. Once had to kill my best friend , two I thought the love of my life cheated on me so I broke up with him, three I watched the love of my life die, four I died for him, and five…He left me waiting in the cold alone crying. I loved him so much…I still do…how could dean do this to me? How? I sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. I was staying at a motel. I was still in search of Ellen and Jo. Sophia said last time she heard from them they were at Bobby's, Dean said the same. I sat up and looked around. There was a TV, a small fridge, a stove, and the bed I was sitting in. This was a nice motel…Maybe I should just stay away from everyone for awhile?

"Brooke, why aren't you home?" Castiel asked causing my heart to jump in surprise. I turned my head towards him.

"Cas, how many times have I told you? A warning would be nice when you drop by, What if I was naked? Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" He looked at me in his Castiel way. I sighed. "Cas, tonight's not a good night." He walked over and sat on the chair at the small table.

"You have to protect yourself Brooke, Lilith and Nathaniel." I rolled my eyes and lay back down.

"Are you really that unaware of emotions Cas? When I say I'm having a bad night you go away." there was no answer. I looked up and he was gone. I sighed and laid back down.

"Well, at least he listens." I said to myself out loud rolling over. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_I looked at Dean who sat across from me. I smiled and crawled across the bed. I sat on his lap my legs on either side of him he smiled and brought his lips to mine in a familiar way. I ran my fingers through his hair gripping the back of his head pulling him closer to me. He bit my lip and I smiled and kissed him harder. He leaned forward pushing me on to the bed. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. I smiled and rubbed my hands over his perfectly toned chest. His hands trailed up my shirt lifting it as they went He pulled it over my head and bent down kissing my neck then my collarbone. As I sat up to take my bra off he looked me in the eyes. His blue eyes starred back at me. Wait blue? I pulled back and Castiel smiled. _

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. It was daytime now.

"What the Hell?" I said out loud looking around. There was a knock at the door and I jumped. I got up slowly and walked towards it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Castiel, Brooke let me in." I looked at the door confused. I opened the door and he walked in. I stared at him, actually looking at him. He wasn't that bad to look at, well he was actually kind of hot…No oh god Brooke stop it! I yelled at myself in my head. You're married and he is an angel. You get sent to hell again for sure.

"Brooke, did you hear me?" Castiel said jogging me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and shook my head. "I found your aunt." I looked at him my eyes widen

"Really, where is she?" I asked a smile growing on my lips.

"She has been staying in North Dakota with her daughter Jo." I couldn't stop my reaction, but I squealed and wrapped my arms around Cas, hugging him tightly. I inhaled his scent, imbedding it into my memory.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I chanted still holding on. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I pulled back feeling uncomfortable. Stupid, stupid…I told myself mentally kicking myself.

"You're welcome." he said. I nodded and smiled.

"So…Uh, were in North Dakota is she?"

"Mayville is a small town on the border of it. They've been staying at a motel there. They've been hunting."I nodded.

"Well, I need to go shower so if you'd like fly away for a hour or so…"I said trying to smile. He nodded and walked out the door. I shook my head and walked towards my suitcase.

"Stupid, stupid stupid."

***********************************

**Dean's POV**

"Sophia, Brooke said she was looking for Ellen. I'm sure she's fine. She's a big girl."I said to the furious Sophia on the other side of the phone.

"How come you didn't go with her? Dean she could be in danger!" Sophia yelled threw the phone. I sighed.

"Look, Sophia…Castiel is probably watching her, if anything goes wrong he'll protect her."

"But you're her husband! You should be protecting her not some creepy angel! God damn it Dean. Be a man!" She yelled then hung up. I groaned and sat the phone on the table and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't want to follow her?" Sam asked turning towards me. I shook my head.

"No…She needs to move on, and if I keep being her knight in shinning armor, she never will." He nodded and looked around.

"Well, I'm heading to the library to do some research. You need anything?" Sam asked standing up. I shook my head.

"no." I said walking over to the bed and lay down. I heard the door open and close. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wonder what Brooke is thinking. I smiled when I memory flooded my mind.

_I sat on the bleacher beside Sammy. Brooke was across the basketball court stretching. She looked pissed. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned her smile. The bitch Rachel watched with a smirk on her face. She smiled and walked towards Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms and said something to the bitch. Haley and Laney stood beside Brooke. Rachel smiled and said something. Before I know it Brooke lunged at her so called friend. I jumped of the bleacher and ran across the court._

"_You bitch!" Brooke yelled as she broke from Haley and Laney's hold and punched Rachel square in the jaw. Rachel fell sliding across the wooden floor. I grabbed a hold of Brooke's arms before she did something she'd regret._

"_Get her of the court!" The coach of the basketball team yelled. I nodded._

"_Hales, Lane, I've got her." I said wrapping my arm around the trembling Brooke_

"_that freaking bitch, How dare she!" Brooke said as I guided her out the school."_

"_What she say?" I asked as we walked towards my car. She shook her head._

"_Something she shouldn't have that's what. She's such a bitch! God." Brooke yelled walking out of my hold. I ran to catch up to her._

"_Where are you going?" I asked. _

"_For a walk, I need to calm down. You can come if you want." She called over her shoulder as she walked on. I picked up my feet and ran up beside her._

"_A walk huh? You do this often when you're angry?" I asked. She smiled._

"_You tell me, you're the stalker." She said winking. I chuckled._

"_So you look for me then?" She smiled and got in front of me walking backwards._

"_And what if I did?" I smiled and grabbed her hands bringing her to me. I grabbed her chin._

"_I'd make you kiss me." I said. She smiled and stood on her toes. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me._

I opened my eyes and sighed. I missed her so much…

*****************************

**Brooke's POV**

I drove into the motel Ellen was supposedly staying at. I walked into the office and a man greeted me. I smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Hi, could you help me please?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"What can I help you with sweetheart?" I smiled and bit my lips.

"See I'm looking for my aunt and I was wondering if you had an Ellen Harvelle staying here?" I asked smiling. He looked through a black box. He passed me a key.

"This is the master key; it can open all the doors. I can get in some serious trouble giving this to you." I smiled and took it.

"Thanks. I promise I'll be good. So what room is she in?" I asked.

"Room 5." I nodded and winked and walked out the door. At least I know my charm hasn't faded. I counted the doors as I passed them. I stopped when I got to room 5. I knocked on the door.

"Land shark!" I called. The door opened and Ellen's face lit up. She put her hands on my face tears forming in her eyes.

"Brooke? Of god Brooke It's true!" She cried pulling me into a deep embrace. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." I said hugging her tears nor forming my my eyes. She let go and looked at me.

"God, you're just as beautiful as I remember. Come in, come in." She said putting her hand on my back pushing me through the door. I saw Jo and smiled. She dropped everything she was holding and wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't believe you're back!"She said. I smiled.

"Ha, well I am. So what you guys hunting?" I asked as she let go of me. They looked at me confused.

"You just got back from hell, don't you want to take a break from hunting, and spend it with Dean?" Jo asked. I cringed when she said Dean. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nahh, I've been away from it too long. I say I should jump back into the boat and kill something. I've been itching for a good fight." I said and smiled. Ellen looked at me for a minute knowing I wasn't telling her something.

"We think it's a vengeful spirit."Jo said lightly. I nodded and sat down. She walked over carrying some files.

"In 94 a girl was raped and murdered by her husband. Now three men have been found dead in the past three weeks. All had gone to jail for domestic abuse. We think she's killing all men who have ever hurt their wives." I nodded.

"She doesn't seem that bad, I mean killing guts who abuse and rape seems like justice to me." Ellen smiled and chuckled.

"That's what she said, but some of the men that have died in the past go divorced and she killed them so she pretty much killing everyman whose ever broken a girls heart." I nodded.

"Then we might be losing the while population of men if we don't stop her. Alright, so where does she pick her victims at?" I asked looking around.

"We've been asking around and most people who have been with the victims before they died said they left with a young blonde around the age of twenty at a nightclub called Pulse." I nodded.

"So what's the girls name?" I asked.

"Her name was Amanda Wilson, after her husband killed her he buried her somewhere, no one knows where." I groaned.

"Great, and is the husband still alive?" Ellen nodded.

"He is being kept in state prison. Just up north from here maybe two hour drive." I nodded and stood.

"Great, well I already have a key." I said pulling the master card out of my pocket.

"And how you get your hands on that?" Ellen asked crossing her amrs.

"I have ways. So let me go see if I can talk my way into the master suit of this motel." I said smiling. Ellen laughed.

"You mean flirt your way in." I smiled and turned around.

"You say flirt and I say talking with my shirt unbuttoned a little. Guys are easy." I said. Ellen rolled her eyes and I walked out closing the door behind me. I walked over to my Mustang. I popped the trunk and rummaged through the mess of weapons. I found the rifle filled with rock salt and grabbed duffel back shoving it in there. I grabbed salt, gasoline, and matches. I zipped up the back and closed the trunk. Nathaniel was sitting on top of my car. I froze not knowing what to do. He smiled and leaned towards me.

"Hey Angel." He said folding his hands together. I backed up wishing I had grabbed my pistol. He smiled and stood up.

"Stay away from me." I said backing away. He smiled and jumped down.

"Damn, Castiel gave you your memory back. Oh well." He said and smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled and walked closer to me. I backed away.

"Now sweetheart, if you keep walking away your going to get hit by a car..."He said throwing my a smirk. "So, I heard your hubbie left you. So tragic, but hey I'm sure you'll find one better, more…angelic?" He said laughing. I glared.

"Don't you dare talk about Dean and I." I said. He smiled. I heard fluttering and then Castiel's voice.

"Leave Nathaniel."Cas said walking in front of me. Nathaniel smiled.

"Do you always have to ruin the fun? You little man whore you." I looked at the angel confused. Nathaniel laughed and leaned so he could see me.

"Until next time Brooke." He said and vanished. Castiel turned around.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I swear if he dented my car I will so hunt him down and kill him." I said walking over to my car inspecting it.

"Brooke you must go home, where it is safe." Castiel said. I shook my head and turned back around leaning against my car.

"No way, I'm going on a hunt with my aunt and cousin. I'm staying with them." I said. Castiel sighed in frustration. I clapped and he looked at me confused.

"you just used to emotions! See you're not so oblivious to us humans."I said smiling. He looked at me for a moment with I think was amusement.

"Well, I have to go get a room. So why don't you use your angel super powers and like put some protective shield on me or something." he nodded and put his hand on my chest.

"Whoa Whoa buddy-"I was cut off by a sharp pain surging through by body like someone was carving into me. Castiel pulled his hand back.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked leaning forward grabbing my chest.

"It is a shield that will make you untraceable to angels. Meaning I will not be able to find you either." I nodded.

"Well, that was uh, nice of you. I'm going to go get a room now, bye." I said clutching my duffle back and walked towards the office. I looked back over my shoulder and he was gone. I sighed and put on my game face. The man behind the counter smiled at me.

"So did you find your aunt?" He asked. I smiled and slide the master key across the counter.

"Yes I did, but see…I need my own room, and I forgot to bring money. And I was wondering if you the nicest and most handsome man I personally have ever met would let me have the master suite…Pretty please?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes. The man blushed and smiled unable to speak.

"Uh, I uh well sure." He said smiling. I smiled and put my hand out. He placed a key in it.

"Thanks so much, you're the greatest." I said then walked out the room. Ellen greeted me outside with a smile on her face.

"Like I said, easy."

**A/N: This was fun! =D **

**Well, there will be a part two I promise. I love writing so much these days!!!**

**Review please!!**


	6. Corner Of Your Heart

**Dean's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking about Brooke like a love crazed teenager. I was never that kind of kid, but now being away from her…well I am. I sighed and sat up. Castiel stood about two feet away from me. I closed my eyes surprising my yelp.

"Cas…"I said.

"I know….Dean; you have to go to Brooke." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Why, Cas it's better for her if I just stay away."He shook his head.

"You letting what happened in hell cloud your judgment Dean. Nathaniel visited her yesterday. She is not safe alone, and she won't listen to me. So you have to go, she's on a hunting trip with her aunt." I stood up and shook my head.

"No." I said. I Castiel face went stern and he walked towards me before I knew it there was a white flash and when I opened up my eyes I was standing outside a nightclub called Pulse.

"Son of a bitch!"

**Brooke's POV **

I sat at the bar in the nightclub doing…"Research". Ellen and Jo went to the state prison to find out where that bastard buried his wife. I gulped down my shot and turned. I scanned the room for any men that fit my description of an abusive husband.

"Hey, can I bu-"

"No."I said to the man who walked up to me. He looked at me confused for moment and walked away. I sighed and stood in my toes to look over the crowd of dancing people. I saw a man sitting at a table all alone just watching everyone. He looked like he was about 37; he had brown hair, graying spots on either side. Now why would someone his age be here all alone? I looked around and saw Amanda Wilson. No one was paying attention to her. She was standing an at least five feet away from the man her eyes piercing threw him in hatred. I walked through the crowd quickly before she made her move when I reached him he smiled making my skin crawl.

"Hello beautiful."He said smiling. I looked over at where Amanda was and she was gone.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked with a fake smile. He tilted his head to the side.

"Sure." He said throwing a five on the table and standing up. I nodded and he followed me out the doors. I walked towards my car quickly.

"Well, sweetheart you're in a hurry." He said. I turned around and nodded. He walked towards me pinning me to the car. His hands trailed down my sides and down to my pants.

"Okay, yeah I change my mind." I said holding my hands up. He grabbed my wrist forcefully and I raised an eyebrow. But before I could knee him someone jerked him off me. The man went flying back hitting the ground and doing a backwards summersault. I had to bit my lips to keep from laughing that is until I saw the person who had done it. Dean eyes burned into mine.

"What the hell Brooke!" He yelled. I clinched my jaw.

"Shut up Dean it's not what it looks like." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh it isn't, and then what the hell is it?" He yelled at me throwing his hands up.

"Don't you dare yell at me Dean Winchester!" I yelled pointing my finger at him.

"What the fuck!" The man yelled. Dean and I both turned our attention to him. Amanda was staring at him blood dripping from her mouth and stomach; she died by being stabbed in the stomach repeatedly. She flickered and then was gone. She popped up behind the man and shoved her hand into his back throwing him against the wall. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he slid to the ground and as he went he left a blood trail on the wall.

"Shit." Dean and I both cursed at the same time running to the mustang. I reached through the window grabbing the rifle filled with rock salt and shot the ghost. She screamed and vanished. I sighed lowering the gun and glared at Dean.

"You see what you did Winchester? You got the guy killed." I said walking over to him. I dug through his pockets looking for his wallet. His name was Michel Burke. Dean walked over and snatched the wallet from me. He took out the ID and the hundred dollar bill he had had. I stared at him mouth open as he shoved the money in his pocket. Her whipped the wallet clean with a cloth and dropped it so his prints would be gone. I stood up and shook my head.

"Give the money back!" I said pointing at the dead man.

"No, cause for one what's he going to do with it, and two we can make it look like a mugging." I glared shaking my head. I walked back to the mustang and secured the rifle back into the trunk.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? Because I recall you not wanting to be together anymore." I turned to look at him and he had a hurt expression. Apparently he wasn't expecting my bitterness. But the hurt didn't last long.

"Cas told me to come." He said. I chuckled, annoyed.

"Of course he did that bastard". I said. "Well, I'm going now." I said climbing into my car. Dean walked over and put his hands on the window knocking. I rolled it down.

"What?" I asked bitterly looking ahead.

"You see, Cas dropped me off." I chuckled.

"Then you better get to walking big boy." I said pulling away. I looked in the rearview mirror at the pissed and hurt expression on Dean's face. I sighed and stopped the car. I honked and he ran towards it. He climbed in and I took off again. I drove in complete silence. Neither of us made even the slightest sound. I looked at Dean from the corner of my eyes; he was sitting starring at his hands in a boyish matter. What was his problem? I looked back ahead.

"I-"Dean started but my phone went off. I dug through my pockets and pulled it out. The caller ID read Sammy. I opened it.

"What's up Sammy?" I asked.

"Do you know where Dean is?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah jackass is right here." I said throwing the phone at Dean. He glared and picked it up.

"Yeah?" Dean asked into the phone aggravated. "Well, Castiel kind of sent me on a road trip." He said bitterly his eyes meeting mine. We both looked away quickly.

"Well we're in North Dakota. SO just do ahead and drive down here and when we reach where ever we are heading I call you alright?" he asked. He nodded said bye and hung up. I gripped onto the stirring wheel tighter. He put my phone in a cup holder. I couldn't help but watch him. I was so pissed at him but I couldn't not look at him. This isn't far… I sighed to myself and bit my lip. I reached towards the stereo and so did he. Our hands touch and we both pulled back. It was so freaking stupid. I reached for it and turned the radio on. Take my Breath Away by Berlin came on and couldn't stop the laughs that escaped my lips.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked with a light amused tone. I continued to laugh stopping the car so I wouldn't wreck. I was laughing from the lack of noise and then a song like that came on. I reached towards the radio station and turned it quickly so I could regain myself. I took in a breath to calm myself. When I did I started down the road. Dean was staring at me with a smile on his face which made me more nervous. I looked over at Dean who had finally stopped staring. I wanted to hit him; I wanted to scream at him, but want I wanted most I doubt he would. I wanted him to hold me again. Like the night before I died.

_We both lay in bed looking at the ceiling. He was holding me as close as he could. His arms were wrapped around my waist, out legs intertwined. My head rested on his chest. I didn't want to leave this spot. I wanted to stay here. A tear rolled down my face and fell on his chest. He whipped it away with his free arm. He kissed the top of my head._

"_I love you Dean." I said more tears falling. He whipped those away as well; he adjusted himself so we could look at each other. "I want to stay like this forever. With you just laying here in bed, in your arms." I said sniffling. He leaned in and kissed me._

"_You will Brooke, Forever and always just like I promised I love you." He said and I believed him._

I still do…I still believe him. How sad is that? I closed my eyes swallowing back my tears. I looked over at him and he was staring at me with those eyes. I looked away hoping I wouldn't break down like a teenage girl. When I saw the glowing yellow neon lights I took in a breath. I pulled in next to Ellen's car. I turned it off and leaned back.

"Are you getting out?" Dean asked looking at me for a moment.

"In a minute." I said. He stayed there for a moment but eventually climbed out.

"What room?" He asked leaning in through the open door. I held up five fingers and he left closing the door behind him. I sighed as he walked towards the room. He knocked on the door Ellen answered and pulled him into her hug. She looked at him puzzled and he pointed towards me. He said something from what I could make out was "She wants to be alone." Ellen looked at me for a moment then nodded and walked in. Dean looked at me with a sincere face before he walked in…A tearless sob escaped my lips and I leaned forward my head slamming against the stirring wheel. I wasn't going to cry. I've gotten past that stage. But hey, I can wallow in my own pain right? No…I told myself, I was stronger than this. I am Brooke Lynn Summers (Winchester?) Oh god am I even married anymore? I slammed my head against the stirring wheel again.

"If you keep doing that you're going to get a concussion." I looked up and saw Ellen staring at me with sad eyes. I tried to smile but she knew what has been wrong.

"Brooke, what happened?" She asked leaning against the car. I looked away.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to be with me…and its okay I don't blame him…I was gone three years I mean…I guess he just fell out of love." I said with half truth. She sighed.

"Brooke." She started but I opened my door climbing out.

"No, it's fine. We have a ghost to kill come on." I said closing my door and walking ahead of her. I opened the motel door and walked straight in not stopping to look at Dean. I sat at the little table and looked at Jo.

"So what did you guys find?" I asked as Ellen sat beside me.

"Well, Mr. Wilson told us… on the corner of Perch and Maple Street there was an old abandon house and he said he stuffed her in one of the walls." Ellen said. I sighed.

"So that's why she's only killing men from the nightclub. Great, she's buried there." I said leaning my head back.

"So, while you were there did you find out when closes?" She asked. I leaned forward.

"Six," I said. She nodded. "In the morning." I looked at the clock and it read twelve oh one. I sighed.

"Looks like we're waking up early." Jo said standing up.

"So we better get to bed." Ellen said. I nodded and stood up. I stopped; Dean didn't have a room, or money…That means him sleeping in my room. I sighed and turned to him.

"Come on." I said blankly and walked out the door after telling Ellen goodnight. He followed my down the little sidewalk in front of the motel rooms. I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the door, I hadn't entered this room until now and when I did I gasped. Dean walked in beside me and whistled. The bed was heart shaped with leopard print covers. There were mirrors on the ceiling over the bed...

"I'm going to kill that clerk, there's probably a dead freaking hooker under the bed." I said throwing the keys on the table and walking towards the bed. Dean closed the door behind him. I sighed and pulled my coat off. I ran my fingers threw my hair pulling it back in a ponytail. I pulled my shoes of than my pants. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. I looked up at Dean.

"Sleep where you want, but I'm going to bed." I said pulling the probably diseased filled covers over me. I heard him kick his shoes off, and I heard him pull his clothes off. But what I didn't expect was the bed shifted. I looked up and saw him sitting on the bed leaning forward his head in his hands. I looked at his bare back every freckle so familiar to me. He sat up straight and threw his legs on the bed and covered himself up. He lay as far away from me. I just stared at him unable to look away. By now if we weren't in this situation we would be kissing. I sighed and rolled over. Maybe I'd wake up and I would me closer to him.

*********************

I woke up and saw Dean was already dressed sitting on the chair by the window. I looked around and saw my duffle bag lying beside the bathroom. I climbed out of bed and he looked up. I looked at him for a minute and turned grabbing the bag walking into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it. I sighed and started the shower. I climbed in once it was warm enough. I let the warm water run over me, carrying away all the stress. I heard a door creak and I froze.

"Dean..?" I called.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just shaving…"He said quickly and I heard the water turn on. I nodded and shifted closer to the curtain so I could peer through to see him. He was shaving like he said, but once he was done he just stared at himself in the mirror, like he hated himself. That's when it hit me. Oh, God I was being so selfish. He had gone to hell, and tortured the person he loved most me…I climbed out and wrapped the towel around me. He turned around quickly his cheeks turning red.

"I'll go." He said turning towards the door. I grabbed his hand and he turned back to look at me. I shook my head.

"Dean…" I said. He looked at me confused his eyes swimming. I held his hand still as I walked closer to him. I dropped the towel and his eyes widen.

"Brooke I can't" He said. I grabbed his face forcing him to look at me.

"Dean, I'm sorry." I said and bit my lips. "I didn't realize it until now. But I understand now so how bout I make you a deal." I said putting his hand on my waist. I let go of his hand and wrapped mine around his neck. "Just this one last time, I want it and I know you do…Dean I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that. Not even hell." I said and put my hands on the back ok of his neck. I pulled his head down to me and I kissed him hard. I opened my mouth and he shoved his tongue in. I pulled his shirt of quickly and he picked me up. I unbuttoned his pants and he pulled them off along with his boxers. We kissed again and he picked me up and we headed towards the shower. I knew this was going to hurt me because I knew once we killed the ghost he'd leave. But he needed this and so did I.

*************************

Dean drove my car towards Pulse. Ellen and Jo following behind us…Sam had called a little earlier saying he was stuck behind a car wreck. I looked over at him. We haven't spoken since well…earlier. I wanted to read his mind but I couldn't…Ever since I came back my powers have been fading. I saw Pulse and Dean pulled in the parking lot. I climbed out and went around back. I grabbed the duffle bag filled with the supplies we needed. Dean tried taking it from me but I wouldn't let him.

"I have it." I told him closing the trunk after grabbing to rifles. I passed him one and turned towards Ellen and Jo who had their own weapons.

"You guys take this EMF and look outside Dean and I will go in." I said. They nodded and walked around. Dean and I ran went towards the back door. Dean broke in and we walked in.

"Are there any alarms?" He asked looking around. I shook my head.

"Nope, were this is a small town everyone know everyone and trusts everyone." I said quoting what the bartender told me when I asked him the very same question just less...criminal like. Dean turned on the EMF and it did its job, which I never really understood was. We walked slowly and when it started going crazy when Dean passed a wall he smiled.

"That was easy." I said. He nodded and dug through the duffle bag. He took out a pick axe and looked at me strangely. I shrugged.

"You can never be too prepared." I said smiling. He nodded and swung at the wall. He swung again making a gaping hole in the drywall. When the smell hit me I turned around quickly holding my nose. I head Dean Gag.

"Yuck, that is disgusting." I said turning around to see the rotting corpse that use to me Amanda Wilson. "We better just burn the body where it is." I said Dean nodded and dumped salt on it. I grabbed the lighter fluid and dumped it on her. I looked over at Dean as he got ready to light the match. But when he did a cold gust of wind blew it out. Dean and I both looked at each other and turned around. Amanda stood there blood dripping down her mouth. Her eyes meet Deans and she stared at him angrily. Dean was flung back against the wall and I looked at her. I raised my shotgun but it flew out of my hands and I flew back my head slamming against the floor. I lay on the floor unable to move.

"You killed her, you hurt the person you loved most. you are a monster. I will make you feel everything she felt." Amanda's spirit said leaning towards Dean. Before I knew it he was screaming in agony. Flashed of hell ran through my brain. She was cutting him on the side of his stomach. I crawled towards the matches that were only a few inches in front of me. I lit one and threw it praying it would land on Amanda's body. When it did her blood curdling scream filled the room. She caught on fire and then vanished. I got up and limped towards Dean quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked lifting up his shirt to look at his wounds.

"Yeah." He said wincing as I touched it. Ellen and Jo ran in then guns blazing. Dean and I both looked at them.

"You're a little late."

************************

I stood while Ellen and Jo both hugged me.

"Be safe." Ellen told me. I smiled and nodded. "I love you. Send Sophia my love." she said. I nodded and hugged her one last time and watched her and Jo drive away. I sighed and stood my Dean as he waited for Sammy. I looked at him. He was thinking very hard, his face very stern.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked looking at him. He turned and looked at me. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Sammy pulled in. Dean smiled and practically ran to the Impala.

"Did he hurt you baby?" He asked talking to his car. I looked at him with a smile on his face. Sammy walked towards me his hands in his pockets. I opened my arms up and he hugged me.

"I've missed you." He said. I laughed.

"I know." I said smiling. He let go and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Okay as I'll ever be." I said Dean honked his horn and Sam and I looked at him. Sam turned back towards me.

"I'll call you okay?" He asked I nodded and he hugged me again.

"Love you Sammy." I said waving as he walked towards Dean. Dean starred at me as Sam climbed in the car. He drove away. Just like I knew it was going to happen, watching him leave for the third time was ever worse than the first two.

**A/N:**

**Okie Dokie! I really do love this story! I don't know why haha. Well, should update next chapter this weekend or the next. Haha. Review please!!!**


	7. Family Remains

**A/N:**

**This chapter is mostly Brooke getting to know how her family has been while she was in hell. Read, Enjoy, and review please!**

**Brooke's POV**

I pulled in to the driveway of my house. I turned off the car and sat for a minute. I looked at the house. All the lights were off, but coming from the living room I could see a lamp glowing. Rachel's car was here so she was home with Sophia. I climbed out the car, grabbed my bags and walked inside. I opened the door and walked it shutting and locking it. I sighed dropping my bags carefully. I looked over and saw Sophia fast asleep on the couch. I smiled a little and walked over to her. I pulled the cover over her and sat on the coffee table. Her hair was to her shoulders now and she had bangs. I can't believe she is twenty. I missed the three most important years of her life. I rubbed my face and sighed.

"B?" She asked sleepily. I smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were open.

"Hey Sophie." I said. She smiled and sat up. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me.

"I missed you." She said and let go.

"I missed you too, so what you do while I was gone?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Nothing, I have a job now…"She said I nodded.

"Really? Where?" She smiled and scooted over and I sat down beside her. She laid her head in my lap.

"Well, you know all those sketches I drew?" She asked I nodded.

"Well, see Rachel and Laney helped me learn to sew and stuff, and I started making clothes. SO I opened a little shop in downtown Boston called "Pretty in Pink"" She said smiling. I laughed.

"That's amazing Hun; you have to take me there tomorrow. I can't believe you are so grown up now… Oh by any chance would the name of your store have anything to do with our Molly Ringwald obsession?" I said smiling. She laughed.

"Maybe, yes…It does." She said laughing.

I smiled rolling my eyes and she yawned.

"You'd better get to bed." I said. She nodded and stood up. I got up and went to walk away.

"B," She called. I turned around and looked at her. "Can I sleep with you, please?" She asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded beckoning her to me. She walked over and I wrapped my arm around her neck. I kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Blondie." I said as we walked up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and sighed. We walked in and I closed the door. I walked over to my dresser and put on my pajama pants and a tank top. I walked over and climbed in bed. Sophia snuggled up against me like she always did when we were younger.

"I glad you back Brooke." She said. I smiled.

"I love you baby sister." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too."

**************************

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a tank top Sophia had made and it was gorgeous. It was white around the bust and black lace around the stomach tied with a red ribbon. I wore a pair of my own black pants with it and black high heels. I pulled my black jacket on. Sophia had given me a job. I felt kind of weird working for my baby sister, but hey you know…if you pretty much single, and your only job was killing supernatural creatures no one thought existed, then this was a pretty good deal. I nodded to myself and walked out the door.

Sophia's store in my own opinion was amazing. It was small but it had plenty of clothes. I walked around a smile on my face. Sophia greeted me as she walked through the door carrying two coffees. She passed my one and I smiled.

"Thanks, Soph, this place is amazing. I'm so proud of you." I said hugging her. She smiled and pulled her jacket off and walked behind the counter. I scanned the room a little more and stopped. There was a picture hanging on the wall. I smiled and walked towards it. It was a picture of our family. Dad, Mom, me, and Sophia. I smiled.

"Where did you find this?" I asked. I heard her heels clacking against the wooden floor as she walked towards me.

"I was digging around the attic one day and I found it, along with a lot of things you had…"She said. I looked at her.

"Like what?" I asked. She looked away for a minute.

"Well, there were pictures and some videos of you and Dean…"She said. I nodded.

"Are they still in the attic?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, well so what am I going to do?" She smiled.

"I have no manager so that will be your job, so really you're in charge of everyone and everything here." She said...

"Great, so I'm like the boss pretty much."I said smiling and walking behind the counter. She smiled and walked over to me.

"So, when you were with Dean…What happened exactly?"She asked leaning against the counter. I looked at my feet. The door ringed indicating someone walked in. Saved by the bell. I smiled and looked up. It was only Rachel. She walked over to us.

"What's up bitch?" She asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, so where have you been?" I asked taking my jacket off and laying it on the counter. She smiled.

"Love the shirt."She said smiling at Sophia who returned it and walked into the back room. "And I have just been well you know the usual." I smiled at her.

"So no interesting men in your life?"I asked. She smiled. "Tell me!" I begged. She laughed.

"There is this one guy, the thing is….well you know him." I smiled.

"I do now, who is it?" She looked away a minute.

"Josh Michaels."She murmured. I looked at her for a minute.

"Who?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Josh Michaels."I nodded.

"The Josh I dated?" She nodded. I laughed.

"Oh, well that's great Rae, wow…Are you in love with him?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Wait your not like mad?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, why would I be mad, I mean as long as you're happy." I said smiling. She smiled and hugged me.

"Well good, cause I am. What about you B, are you happy?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not really, but you know I can deal with it." I said and turned to the costumer standing in front of me.

"Hello can I help you?" I asked putting on a smile. The women returned my smile and laid some clothes on the counter.

"I'd like to buy these." She said. I nodded and took them off the hanger scanning them. I folded them and put them in the bag.

"Cash or credit?" I asked.

"Cash."She said passing me money. I smiled and counted it. When she had given me enough I passed the bag to her and said goodbye. I sighed and closed the cash register. I leaned against the counter and Rachel smiled at me.

"You'll be okay Brooke."She said rubbing my arm. I nodded.

"I hope so."

*************************

It was now night time and I was crawling through the attic looking for the box of my things Sophia was talking about. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a giant hairy spider crawling beside my hand. I held back my scream. I moved my hand carefully and the movement made it jolt. I screamed and fell backwards on my bottom. I huffed and looked to my left. I saw a box labeled Brooke's Pictures. I smiled and grabbed it. I slide it to where the ladder was and I climbed down carrying it with me. I walked in my room and sat it on my bed. I closed my doors behind me and walked into the kitchen. Rachel and Sophia were laughing. They saw me and smiled.

"What are you doing B?" Sophia asked. I opened the wine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of red wine. I grabbed a glass and shrugged.

"Getting Drunk, do we still have A VCR?" I asked. Sophia nodded.

"Yeah, it's hooked up in the front room." I nodded and walked in to the living room. I set my wine and glass down and unplugged all the cables to the VCR. I grabbed all my things and carefully walked up the stairs Sophia and Rachel watching as I did so. I closed and locked the door behind me. I sighed and sat the wine on the table pouring myself a glass. I took a quick sip and walked towards me TV and plugged the VCR up. I walked over to my box of photos and I sat down. I opened the bow to revel hundred of photographs and at least six tapes. I grabbed a tape labeled _Brooke and Dean make a video _and put it in the VCR. I turned off the lights and pressed play. My mind went along with the tape remembering that day.

"_Dean, get that out of my face." I said smiling as Dean filmed me sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. He laughed._

"_Well Well, Brooke Summers turns down a chance to be filmed by the hottest man alive. That's a surprise." I laughed and rolled my eyes throwing popcorn at him._

"_You're an idiot, and plus who says you're the hottest man alive you're not even a man yet." I smiled at Dean's smirk growing on his face._

"_I'm not a man?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, I'll show you who's not the man." He said dropping the camera and pouncing. I laughed as her kissed my neck then my lips._

"_Stop it Dean. My sister is in the other room." I said laughing. He smiled and kissed me again except harder. I kissed him back now unable to stop. Before I knew it clothes were falling to the floor._

"_Wait, are you filming this?" I asked sitting up. Dean laughed. I smiled and hit him._

"_Jackass."I said pushing him off my bed and grabbing the camera. I turned the camera to him and his half nakedness._

"_Nice tighty whiteys Dean. I'm sure the cheerleading squad will enjoy this." I said smirking. He laughed._

"_I'm sure they would."He said standing up. I smiled and then turned the camera off._

I sighed as the TV screen went black. I gulped down the last ounce of wine in my glass and refilled it and rummaged through the photographs. Most of them were just random pictures of Dean and I. So many happy memories came from these. I sighed and put the photos in the box unable to hold my tears back any longer. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore but I knew that was a promise I couldn't keep.

"I hate this."I said out loud to myself unable to stand the silence.

"You hate what?"Castiel's voice asked. I jumped a little and whipped the tears away quickly. "Why are you crying?" He asked walking across the room to me.

"I'm not crying, I just uh got something in my eye."I said whipping my eyes. Castiel sat beside me.

"Brooke, I don't really know how to help. But Dean loves you that much I do know." I closed my eyes and another tear fell. I didn't get the chance to whip it away because Cas did. I looked at him. He was staring at me his hand still on my face. He leaned in and hesitated but then kissed me. I stupid me kissed him back. He ran his fingers threw my hair and gripped the back of my neck. I shook my head my heart catching up with my brain. I pushed at his chest still kissing him.

"No, I can't do this."I said breaking free and pulling back. Castiel sat there with what I thought was a heart expression. I took in a breath.

"Cas, you should leave." I said refusing to look at him. I heard the same fluttering noise and I sighed.

"I am so going to hell…Again."I told myself and fell back on my bed. The worst part of that kiss was for those few seconds, I actually forgot Dean.

**A/N:**

**Okay yes I know I kind of ripped of Clothes over Bros haha. I wanted to use that name so much, but I couldn't haha. Well like I said this chapter was mostly Brooke seeing how her family has been while she was gone. The next chapter will have more action! haha Review please.**


	8. Hello Sweetie

**Brooke's POV**

The morning was worse than the night because when I woke up I thought it was all just another dream that is until Sophia asked who I was talking to last night. It was awkward, and I was dying to tell someone but I was ashamed of myself. How could I kiss Castiel. It's wrong in so many ways, to many to count. I sighed and walked outside the screen door closing behind me. I looked at my phone. I wanted to call Dean and tell him. Isn't that stupid. I sighed and shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I walked into the trees and stopped once I met my father's and well my grave.

"Hey Daddy."I said sitting on the ground crossing my legs. It was weird seeing my grave next to his. "So, I glad I didn't see you in hell. Okay, yeah…uh, see the thing is dad, I uh, I kissed an angel. Isn't that funny. Ha-ha"I said fake laughing" Okay yeah, well, I don't know what to do…I mean Dean and I…I really have no clue what's going in our marriage. You sometimes I go to bed knowing he won't ever come back, but I can't control my dreams, and in my dreams he's always there but then I wake up, and it's awful, Dad, how did you deal with mom being gone? When you weren't hunting for her killer I mean. How did you deal with me and Sophia? Cause I know I wasn't the best daughter and I'm sorry for that. I really miss you."I said but of course there would be no answer.

"Wow Brooke you're a train wreck."Someone said. I jumped up and turned around. Nathaniel smiled and waved. "Hi sweetie." He said walking towards me. I stepped back and chuckled.

"So you kissed Cas. Damn it I wanted to be the other man. Well I guess I'll just be the other, other man." He said a smiled on his face that never went away.

"What the hell do you want? How did you find me?" I asked. He walked closer to me.

"Oh, I just wanted to see my little train wreck, oh and Castiel may have hidden you, but hey I can still find you. So Brooke, how bout you tell me how your memories have been treating yeah?"He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He smiled.

"What? No wet dreams about me…about Cas?" He asked. I thought about the night about Cas and I doing…it. I shook my head slowly and Nathaniel laughed.

"So you did, was about me? or Cas?" I glared.

"Go away. Why can't you people just leave me alone?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because, you're mine."He said smiling. I shook my head.

"No, I'm no ones. Not anymore. If out of any one on the planet wanted me, only one person could have me, and that most certainly is not an angel who thinks he better than his god. So I think you should leave before I really get pissed off." I said my jaw clinched. He tilted his head to the side.

"You are very brave you know that."He said and then vanished. I sighed and turned around. I walked towards the house to see a black trail blazer pulling in next to my car. Josh stepped out holding a bouquet of roses. When he saw me he froze.

"Rachel didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head. I heard the door open and Rachel stood there a smile on her face.

"Surprise!"I said smiling nervously. They both looked at me.

"I think I'll go for a drive."

**************************

I was walking down forth street waiting for Rachel to call telling me she had explained everything to josh. That's went I saw Sam walking down the street. I wonder what he's doing here.

"Hey Sammy!"I called picking up my pace. He turned and looked surprised. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He eyes looked from me to the surroundings. He was acting weird.

"I…Uh…On a hunt."He said stuttering.

"Is Dean with you?" He shook his head quickly but then nodded. I raised an eye brow.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked feeling his forwards. He nodded.

"Um yeah…Uh, I uh have to go."He said walking away. I watched him walk ahead and then turn the corner.

"It wouldn't hurt to follow."I said out loud to myself and walked quickly in the direction he did. I turned the corner her turned and he was gone. I walked ahead. I saw him, and some women who had black curly hair. He was standing beside her and she passed him a flask.

"This is enough for about three weeks. Sam you can't keep drinking it so fast."She said.

"I know Ruby, I got to get back. I friend saw me and I'm afraid she'll." I stepped around the corner and crossed my arms. The girl named Ruby saw me and her eyes went black. She was a demon.

"Get away from him you demon skank." I said pulling out my mother's knife from my boot.

"Sam, you didn't tell me you were friends with an angel."She said through her teeth. Her eyes were still black.

"What, she isn't an angel."He said looking at her. Ruby looked at him.

"Uh, yeah she is."

"I'm still here."I said gripping the knife tighter. Sam looked at me then at Ruby.

"Ruby, get out of here."Sam said and Ruby's eyes went back to normal.

"What do you mean get out of here what the hell is going on Sam. Hey bitch you get back here." I yelled pointing my knife at her she turned and smiled then left. I shook my head and put the knife back in my boot. I looked up at Sam.

"What is in that flask Sam?" I asked grabbing for it. He pulled away and put his hand on my shoulder. I kneed him in the stomach and grabbed it from him. I opened it and dumped some on to my hand and dark, red, thick, liquid rested in my palm.

"Sam, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" I asked looking up at him. He held his stomach. He snatched it back from me.

"Look Brooke, I need it." He said with his puppy dog eyes. I gagged and shook it out my hand and it splattered to the ground. I whipped my hand on his shirt in anger. He pulled back and held his arms up looking at his shirt.

"Samuel Winchester, are you stupid? What the hell?" I asked the words coming from my mouth full anger.

"Brooke, it's not that bad."He said. I practically screamed.

"Sam! Yes it is! Do you know what this stuff does to you? I do! I bet you think it makes you stronger, and that you're doing it for the right reasons. But it doesn't in the end all it does is make you weaker! How did you even get started? Did the skank bitch demon tell you? Sam you're supposed to be the smart one!"I yelled. Sam glared at me and Sam never glared.

"Brooke, you and dean were gone. I was alone, and I was weak. Ruby helped me become stronger."He said. I shook my head.

"You arrogant bastard." I said and pushing past him.

"Brooke, Brooke Wait!"He called running and grabbing me.

"Don't you touch me!" I said ripping out of his hold. He looked away hurt. "Sam, you are getting yourself into deep shit and I'm not just going to sit around and watch. Does Dean know you're doing this?" He looked away and I laughed.

"Of course he doesn't" I said. "Sam, you're better than this and if you don't tell Dean I will."I said and walked away. He didn't try and stop me this time. I wasn't going to tell Dean, I knew what Dean would do, I knew Sam wasn't either. So only thing I could do was kill the Skank bitch. My guess she was doing to meet up with Sam and good thing I had stolen his key when he wasn't looking. I said smiling to myself and threw the key up and caught it as it fell. I put it in my pocket and called Rachel.

"Hey, I was just about to call you."She said.

"I know, hey, I'll be home late tonight. I have some…business I need to take care of. So don't you are Sophia wait up k?"

"Alright. Love you bitch."She said. I laughed.

"Love you to whore."I said and hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket. I walked to my mustang and climbed in. I started my car and headed to a motel called Motel 6.

***************************

I stood outside Sam's motel room peering through the mirror. He was talking to the demon and she said something back. I really wish I could read minds. It just vanished when I came back to life. I think it because when I was well "reborn" everything was new. I mean I was a virgin again until…

"Okay."I said out lout shaking my head. Sam said something and Ruby nodded and sat on the bed. Sam left the room. I looked around for a place to hide since I was standing right beside his stolen car. I ran when I heard footsteps and climbed hide behind a dumpster. He got in the car and drove away. I walked out slowly once I saw he was far enough away. I walked into the building. I scanned each door until I saw room 7. I unlocked it and opened the door slowly.

"I thought you were going to that bitch's house." The demon called. I laughed in anger and walked in locking the door behind me. She stood up quickly her eyes going black.

"Who are you calling a bitch?"I asked. She smiled.

"You."She said. I shook my head.

"You bitch have crossed the line."I said and lunged. She blocked my punch and hit me in the stomach. I held back the pain and punched her. She grabbed my neck and tried choking me but I headbuted her. She groaned and charged and knocked me to the ground. She sat on me and punched me. I gripped onto her hair and ripped it out of her head.

"Bitch! Get off!" I yelled and grabbed her hair ripping her off of me. I heard the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Oh my god! Ruby! Brooke!" Sam yelled pulled me off of Ruby before I stabbed her. He held me back as I tried to lunge.

"Let go of me!"I yelled squirming in his monster arms. He didn't.

"Brooke drop the knife now."Sam said. I shook my head. Sam snatched it from me and dropped me. I fell to the ground. I stood up and straightened my shirt. I had a busted lip and probably was going to have a black eye. Ruby stared at me smirking.

"Bitch you better wipe that fucking smiled off your fugly face." I said. Sam knee I was really pissed of cause he knew I hated the f word and rarely used it unless in rage. I turned to Sam and he cringed a little when I raised my hand. I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Sam, choose now her or me. The slut or your family." I hissed. He looked away.

"Brooke, I need her." I shook my head. I turned away but then turned back around and punched him. He didn't expect so he fell to the ground. I leaned down and snatched my knife and stormed out. I climbed in my car throwing the knife in the passenger seat and drove off.

*****************************

I was still angry the next day. I was also working that day so I wasn't the best employee. Sophia had actually kicked me out.

"Brooke, how bout you take the day off cause you scaring the costumers." She had said to me.

She was right though. I think I actually made someone cry. I wasn't positive, but I was now drinking a cherry slushy and just walking along the street out of boredom. I didn't want to go home.

"Brooke…"I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw Dean. I stopped dead in my tracks my mouth still on the straw. "What happened to your lip?" he asked worried. I couldn't speak just yet. Why was Dean here? What if he's looking for Sam? Oh God I'm confused.

"I…I…Uh fell." I said quickly regretting that I lied to him. He nodded unsure of what I just said. Then he looked at me. I was wearing a red dress with a black pattern; it was low cut in the back. I was wearing stocking with black high heels and my hair was in a ponytail with my bangs out.

"You look great."He said. I nodded now even more confused. I think me not talking was getting to him because he started acting like he did before we dates. He looked away and scratched the back of his head. "SO uh, how are you?" He asked. I smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm great…What about you?" I asked taking another sip of my slushy. He smiled.

"I'm good, so you want to go get some um, coffee?"He asked. I smiled.

"If you help me finish me slushy." I said. He smile and took it. That's when I noticed he still wore is wedding ring. I smiled we walked side my side towards a coffee shop.

************************************

I can't even explain how weird this was. Dean sat across from me drinking his coffee, as I stirred mine.

"So, you are working in Sophia's store?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the manager." I said smiling. He nodded. We sat for another five agonizing minutes without talking.

"Look, Brooke. I came here to say I'm sorry."I looked up and smiled.

"Its fine Dean…It was how you felt, but why are you back?" I asked looking at his beautiful green eyes.

"I…I still feel the way I feel about staying away from you, but It's harder than I thought it be."He said. I nodded.

"I love you Dean."I said. He smiled.

"I love you too."

****************************************

Dean opened the door to my bedroom and I walked in and he closed it. We drove here in our cars. Dean smiled and kissed me. I pulled off his jacket quickly and then his shirt. He pulled my dress off and we fall onto the bed. I should me happy. I told myself but the guilt of kissing Cas was getting to me. I had to tell him I had to.

"Dean wait a minute."I said. He sat up.

"What is it?" I took in a breathe.

"I…I kissed Cas."

**A/N:**

**Who hates me? No one I hope. Okay so this is one of my favorite chapters because Brooke beats up Ruby! Yay! Ha-ha Okay sorry, well review please! Oh also Nathanial is Ian Somerhalder**


	9. On the Head of a Pin

**A/N:**

**I should have said this in the summary and I'm going to, this takes place towards the end of Season 4 and into season 5.**

**So here is the next chapter, it pretty violent so…yeah haha but read it, enjoy it, and review it please?**

**Brooke's POV**

"I kissed Cas." I said quickly and sighed. Dean sat up quickly.

"You did what?" He asked. I closed my eyes.

"I kissed Cas…Well he kissed me…"I said. Dean stood up.

"Brooke? How could you?" He yelled at me. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me following him as he stood.

"Dean, I don't know. It just happened."I said trying not to cry.

"Brooke, you kissed Cas, I mean…I...I can't believe you!"He yelled walking away.

"That was all it was Dean! A kiss, we didn't sleep together!" I said holding the sheet against myself.

"It doesn't matter B, he's in love with you!"He said.

"I…"I stopped a minute my mouth opening and closing. Dean turned around and looked at me. "What did you just say?"I asked confused. He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face.

"Castiel was in love with Anachel."He said. I looked at him my thought twisting.

"B-But I'm not Anachel. I'm Brooke, he can't love me…."I said looking at dean. He sighed.

"Brooke, technically you are Anachel"I shook my head.

"Nathaniel loved her to didn't he?" I asked. Dean nodded and I shook my head and laughed.

"Great, this is just fecking great. You know it like I'm always the ass of all Gods jokes. Hey, let's let some demon give her some blood to turn her into a freak, but not after he kills her mother. Oh no look another hunter let's let her fall in love. Oh look he cheated, let's make him come back and die! Oh let's send her to hell and let the only man she every love rip her apart constantly day after day!" I yelled throwing my hands up. I stopped when Dean turned away because of my words.

"Dean, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." I said. He shook his head.

"No, Brooke you're right…I should leave."He said. I grabbed his arm.

"Dean, please don't. I can watch you leave again." I said holding back tears. He nodded and sighed.

"You know, this isn't how I pictured us getting back together. Well maybe your running around in nothing but your undies."He said smirking. I laughed. I walked over to the bed and lay down. Dean followed and crawled on top of me.

"I really did miss you Dean."I said. He smiled.

"Even while you had an angel's tongue shoved down your throat?"He said. I rolled my eyes. I knew Dean well enough to know when he was truly upset about something, and me kissing Cas, was one of them.

"Why don't you redeem yourself and show me who the better kisser is?" I asked smiling. He smirked and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss.

"Who's better?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Hmm, I'm still not sure."I said Dean rolled his eyes. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me kissing him. He kissed me back biting my lip I gasped and he slide his tongue in. His hand trailed up my thigh and to my waist. He played with the clasps of my bra and it came undone… He threw the bra to the floor. He sat up and pulled my pantyhose off. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ssh, don't laugh at me." He said smiling as he threw them to the ground with my bra. He took my underwear off and then his and he wrapped the blanket around us.

"You know Brooke, even if you won't admit it. I know I'm the better kisser. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'd admit it."

********************************************

"_Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. Just say yes."Alastair said dragging his knife across my cheek cutting it as he went. I held back the sob._

"_No."I said. He rolled his eyes and moved the knife to my arm he cut vertically going deep enough so he cut into the vein. I couldn't hold back the sob this time._

"_First you turn down to be taken off the rack, now you're turning down the chance to get Dean Winchester off the rack? Your husband? Your Soul mate? Humans are very selfish."I shook my head._

"_No, Dean wouldn't do it, Dean's strong. He would never."I said looking Alastair in the eyes. He enjoyed doing this._

"_That's where you're wrong pretty girl."He said and stabbed me in the chest and twisted the knife deeper into my heart._

I jolted up in bed breathing heavily. I felt the bed shift beside me and I looked over at Dean. He stared at me with a pensive expression. I tried the smile but the memory was still fresh in my mind.

"Brooke…"I shook my head.

"No Dean Don't its fine." I said climbing out of bed and walking to the dresser. I pulled on a fresh pairs of panties. I grabbed a tank top and pulled it on.

"Brooke, no it's not. Look what I've done to you."He said his voice cracking. I shook my head.

"You did nothing you didn't need to do." I said looking at the wall.

"What I needed to do? Brooke, I carved and ripped apart souls every day. One of them was you. How was the something I needed to do!?" He yelled standing up as I turned to look at him. He had boxers on already.

"Dean, you held on as long as you could…No one could have lasted that long."

"You were down there for three years Brooke. Did Alastair ever ask you to put souls on the rack?" He asked. I turned my head away not wanting to lie again. "My point exactly, I was there for four months, I cracked in three and you, you stayed there for three years! Three and you never tortured anyone!"He yelled I shook my head a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Dean, think of how many lives you've saved."

"Think of how many I tortured!"He yelled back causing me to cringe. "I knew this was a bad idea. Brooke, I hate hurting you like this. But this just told me that I can't be with you anymore. Because, All I see is hell. Your screams are in my head 24 7. I just can't." He said. I sighed and more tears fell.

"Why can't you just make up your mind? One minute you want me the next you don't, it's like a rollercoaster. No, its worse it's like freaking high school!"

"I never wanted to hurt you."He said tears forming in his eyes.

"That doesn't really matter Dean, because in the end it all hurts the same." I said a sob escaping my lips. Dean looked at me and a tear fell down his face. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly.

"Goodbye."He said.

"Is this a real goodbye this time Dean Winchester?"I asked my voice cracking. He didn't look back, He just kept going. I closed my door and leaned against it. He left me again, why does he keep doing this to me. What the hell did I do to deserve this? It wasn't fair. I died for him, I let him torture me and he won't even stay with me? I sobbed harder and slide down to the ground. I buried my face in my knees. How could he do this to me?

*****************************

I sat on the small couch Sophia's store had. It was late and I just closed up. I flipped through the TV channels looking for anything interesting on. I was over hoping Dean would come back. I was done with all of it, the angels, the apocalypse, and the demons everything. I was going to finally live a normal life. At least I want to. But of course, when the handsome angel walked through the door his face stern it was all going to change.

"Brooke, I need you assistance."He said. I rolled my eyes and stopped when I reached the Adams family.

"No you don't, I watching Wednesday try to kill Pueburt. Go find some other fallen angel to try and screw…over."I said correcting myself when he looked at strangely.

"I'm sure Wednesday can wait, Brooke this is urgent."He said. I laughed.

"Urgent my ass. You go play with your angel buddies I'm busy."I said and lounged back on the chair. Casteil walked over to me ant the TV went off.

"Brooke, either you come with me now or I will drag you with me." He said in an angry tone. I smiled.

"I'd like to see you try."Casteil shook his head and grabbed my arm. My stomach whorled and I fell once I opened my eyes.

"What the hell did you just do to me!?"I asked staying on all fours so I wouldn't puke.

"Why did you bring her here Castiel? We only need Dean."I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw the black man who had wanted to kill me.

"Oh great it's an angel convention."I said standing up. "If Zach shows up I'm leaving."I said. They both looked at me in with their emotionless face. I sighed.

"What am I doing here?"I asked.

"We need you to be here to help Dean."He said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean help Dean; I want nothing to do with him, or you guys for the other hand. All you do is screw things up."I said.

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century "I heard a voice echo through the room. I looked at Cas and he looked at a door in front of him. I walked over to it and Saw Dean.

"John Winchester made quite a name for himself. After each session I'd make him the same offer I made you: I'd put down my blade if he picked one up... "The voice said again. Dean stepped away for a moment and I saw a man strapped to a star and was in a devil's trap.

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair" Dean said and I gasped. Dean was in there getting ready to torture Alastair.

"But he said no, each and every time ... I couldn't break him. But John, he was made of something unique, the stuff of heroes. Then came little Miss Brooke Summers. Well she was a Winchester then. I asked her each and every day of her three years to pick up my blade and every time she would spit on me and say a naughty word, I'm guessing her way of saying no. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But, daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean? No. Now we're getting somewhere. Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."Alastair said.

"You know something, Alastair? I could still dream, even in Hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment. And believe me... I've got a few ideas. ."He said as he put a needle in the holy water pulling it inside of it. He walked towards him.

"Let's get started "

I head Alastair's agonizing screams and flashes of hell flooded my mind so fast I had to turn away. I stormed towards Castiel.

"You can't let him go through with this. Cas, it's going to ruin him! Please!"I begged. Cas looked away.

"I do not serve anyone but God."He said. I shook my head.

"Then I'll stop it." I said storming back towards the door. Uriel popped in front of the door a smile on his face.

"No you won't."

**************************************

"There's that little pig poker. I wondered where it went. Do you really think this is going to fix you? Give you closure? Oh, well, that is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad."Alastair teased and Dean stabbed him with the salt covered knife. Alastair held back his scream and laughed. "I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no going back" He said lifting his head up to Dean.

"Maybe you're right. But now it's my turn to carve" He said twisting the knife.

I cringed imagining the pain. I had no feelings for Alastair I was happy this was happening to him but by Dean. Uriel had moved away from the door but stood not too far behind me. Dean pulled the knife out of him. He picked up his head and Alastair began to laugh.

"You no it's your Professinison that I would expect."Dean jerked away from him and walked back to his cart. Alastair spit blood out of his mouth. Dean walked back carrying the cup of holy water. He threw it in Alastair's face and Alastair made these awful gurgling sounds.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Dean asked. I shook my head and turned around. That when I noticed Uriel was gone and a red headed woman stood. I was so busy watching Dean I didn't notice her. She was the woman who saved me from Uriel.

"The father you love, you think she wants this. You think he'd ask this of you. You think this is righteous."She asked looking at Cas. He looked like he doubted himself.

"What you're feeling it's called doubt."She said. Like I said. Alastair screamed again. I turned back to Dean more worried about him the angel drama. Dean was throwing holy water at Alastair again. Alastair spit it out casually one he was done screaming.

"You just not getting deep enough."He said in a mocking tone. Dean groaned. "Honestly Dean, you have no idea how bad it really was."He said as Dean poured salt into the bag. What you really done of us."Dean sat the salt down.

"Shut up."He said.

"Oh the whole bloody thing Dean, the reason Lilith wanted you and you beautiful wife there in the first place wa-"

"Them I'll just make you shut up."Dean said grabbing his face holding his mouth open he dumped the salt in. Alastair screamed. Dean pulled back and Alastair began coughing up blood and salt. I could close my eyes. He started coughing and gagging and dean watched.

"Something's caught in my throat; I think it's my throat."Alastair said in a questionable tone.

"Well strap in, cause I'm just starting to have fun."Dean said with an evil smirk on his face that sent chills up my spine. Dean walked away.

"Oh, it was supposed to be your father, he was supposed to bring it on. But in the end it was you."Alastair said chuckling to himself.

"Bring what on?"Dean asked as if he was talking to a child.

"I offered you the same offer, remember? The same as your father. But finally you said sign me up."He said as dean dumped holy water and salt on his knife."Oh the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into the wipeing bitch."Dean turned to him his face growing angrier."That was the first seal."He said smiling. He was lying. Dean couldn't have…

"You're lying."Dean said reading my mind.

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken on court of two terms. When a righteous man sheds blood in hell and when a righteous women lets him. As they break so shall it brake."Dean walked away in anger.

"We had to brake the first seal, before any others only way to get the dominoes to fall right? Top of the one is at the front of the line. When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down we owe it all to you and you wife. Dean Winchester, Brooke Winchester."

"You won't be there to see it."Dean said turning around. Alastair stood behind him and smiled.

"You should talk to you plumber about the pipes."He said and punched Dean in the face causing him to fall.

"No!"I screamed slamming on the door. I turned to get Cas, but he was gone. "No No No!"I yelled kicking the door, it wouldn't budge. He kicked dean in the stomach.

"Get away from him!"I screamed but he couldn't hear me. No, No, No. What was I going to do I had to get in there, I had to. I said to myself. I ran back and grabbed a chair throwing it at the door, it did nothing. I ran back to the door. Alastair had dean by the throat. He pushed him against the giant iron star. I closed my eyes and I felt wind whorl around me. I opened them and I stood in the room Alastair in front of me.

"Let him go."I said. Alastair turned around and smiled. He dropped Dean and Dean fell to the floor.

"Hello pretty girl, so good to see you."He said smiling. "Looks like It's my turn to have fun."He said winking. He lunged and grabbed me by the hair. I thrashed but he threw me across the room and my head slammed against the concrete floor.

"Don't you touch her!"Dean screamed if voice strained. I tried to pick myself up but I couldn't.

"Oh the joy of family. I'm going to kill you know."He said and tilted his head to the side. I screamed in agony. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Like in hell. I heard Dean yell and he lunged. The pain stopped as Alastair and Dean fought. But Alastair had Dean by the throat again. He pushed him up Dean's feet dangling. I tried to yell but I couldn't find my voice.

"You've got a lot to learn boy. So I'll see you back in class…Bright and early…Monday morning "He said a smile on his face. Dean tried to say something and I heard quick footsteps. Alastair turned dropping Dean to the ground and Castiel stabbed him. Alastair pushed Cas as hard as he could. I crawled towards dean as fast as I could.

"Oh Almost, looks like God is on my side today."He said smiling. Castiel raised his hand. The knife began twisting in Alastair's chest and he stopped moving becoming pale. Cas walked towards him still making the knife twist. Alastair groaned and started breathing heavily. He wrapped his hand around the knife and jerked it out of him. He tossed it and it slide across the room. I cradled Dean Head in my arms tears falling.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded slightly. Alastair screamed in anger and lunged at Castiel. I looked towards Dean and his eyes closed. I slapped him and the opened slightly but drooped. Cas threw punches but Alastair blocked them. Alastair grabbed Cas coat and pushed in against the wall, I head a slicieing sound. I looked over and saw Alastair had punched Cas against a broke pipe impaleing him.

"You know I really wish I knew how to kill you."Alastair said. Castiel grabbed a hold of Alastair's shirt. "But all I can do it send you back to heaven. Alastair held his hand up and started saying something in Latin. His voice was to rough for me to understand. But Castiel started panicking, and a while like came from his eyes and mouth.

"No!"I yelled but I wasn't leaving Dean's side. Alastair started gagging his expression familiar to me. Alastair was jerked away from Cas and slammed against a wall. I looked over and saw Sam. His hand was raised and he walked towards Alastair. Castiel slipped down the the floor. I stood up after checking Dean's pulse. I closed my eyes and turned towards Sam. Alastair mumbled something.

"Who's murdering the angels?"Sam asked as Casteil stood watching him. "How are they doing it?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?"Alastair said laughing.

"Yeah I do."Sam said turning his hand. Alastair's eyes began rolling back into his head. He started gagging as Sam closed his hand. I looked at Sam bewildered at his power.

"How are the demons killing the angels?!"Sam yelled. Alastair's head was jerking back and forth his eyes crossing.

"I….Don't know!!"He yelled in a husky voice.

"Right."Sam said turning his hand that was now a fist. Alastair started talking in gibberish. I looked at Cas and he was looking at Sam his face pretty much spelling out "What the fuck?"

"I'm not doing it!"Alastair said his voice strained.

"I don't believe you."Sam said.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred a thousand," Alastair said everyone looking at him. Sam dropped his hand and took in a breath. Alastair began panting. "Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."He said smiling.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill."He said. Both Cas and I looked at him confused. Sam lifted up his hand. He closed his eyes and Alastair screamed. He started flashing. I can't explain it but it was awful. He was glowing and he screamed and then he was dead, his body stopped moving and he slide to the floor.

"Sam?"I asked and he turned around. He tried to hug me and I moved away from him.

"What are you?"

**A/N:**

**Alright so what did you think? I know some of you may have gotten excited about Dean and Brooke being back together haha. But don't worry this is and will always be a Brean love story. Lol but who can resist a little drama? Well Review please!**


	10. Angels

**A/N:**

**Okay so here is the next chapter, alright so Eric Kripke pretty much ruined some of my ideas ha-ha. Damn you Eric. But anyway I'm coming up with some new things not that different. But yeah I hope you like this chapter and you like it enough to review it please?**

I sat on the floor in Dean's room, waiting, praying for him to wake. He couldn't die, not again. I took in a breath and whipped the tears from my eyes. Sam walked in carrying two coffees. He stopped and looked at me. I wasn't speaking to him and he knew I wasn't. He sat the coffee down beside me and walked over to Dean. I stood up fixing my wrinkled clothes not touching the coffee.

"Where are you going?"Sam asked. I didn't answer him and walked out. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Brooke, Brooke, stop."He said grabbing my shoulder and pulling me around.

"What, Sam? What do you want?"I asked anger pouring off each word. Sam looked at me with a sad expression.

"Brooke, I want you to talk to me. Are you okay? I mean…"He sighed. I shook my head and crossed my arms

"No, Sam I am not okay. My husband, who doesn't want to be with me, is in a coma! I'm being stalked by angels who want to screw me! I've got these freak powers that I don't want, again, and my brother in law is turning into a monster!"I yelled tears filling my eyes. Sam looked at me hurt and angry at the same time.

"Is that what you think of me…as a monster?"He said through his teeth. I sighed and tried to look away. "Right."Sam said walking away.

"No, Sam wait."I said but he kept walking. I closed my eyes and regretting what I had said. I turned and walked out of the hospital. I drove and found a motel to stay at. I had called Sophia and told her where I was. She wasn't here yet but she probably would be soon. I opened the door to the motel room and walked in. As soon as I had closed the door I broke down, unable to stop the tears. That's all I ever do now is cry. It wasn't fair. Why would God do this? If he was so good then why is he hurting me? I broke the first seal, not alone but technically it was my entire fault. Dean couldn't have tortured anyone unless I said yes. He would have been able to live with himself when he was brought back. He wouldn't hate himself. But I said yes, me thinking it would help him, it was s stupid decision and I knew it. This was all my fault, the world ending, is because of me. There was a knock at the door. I was still standing in front of the door and I turned crying still. I answered it and Sophia saw me and he face fell. She pulled me into a hug gripping me tightly, I cried on her shoulder. She closed the door and walked me over to the bed and we sat down as I cried.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one."I said through my ragged sobs."I'm supposed to be the one who keeps the family together. All I do is rip it apart. Sophia I'm so sorry."I said looked up at her. She shook her head.

"Everything will be fine Brooke."She said in a soothing tone. I shook my head standing up furious. How could she be so optimistic?

"No it won't Sophia. I broke the first seal. I started the apocalypse. I ruined you life, I got mom and dad killed! I ruined Dean's life. You could have been so happy. But I ruined it all."I yelled tears still falling. Sophia stood and tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"Everyone around me gets hurt. I can't let this happen anymore."I sobbed grabbing my keys.

"Brooke don't leave!"Sophia said running after me. She looked at me tears forming in her eyes. "Brooke please don't leave. I need you." I stood by my mustang tears still falling I shook my head.

"No you don't. Sophia you have a life now, you have a company. I will not take that from you. I'm sorry."I said and climbed in my car. I drove out of the parking lot. I took deep breaths to calm myself. I was such a hypocrite. Dean had left me so he wouldn't hurt me and now I'm doing the same to my baby sister. But it was for the best…She would be better off without me. I told myself.

"Brooke Uriel is dead."Castiel said causing me to scream and swerve. I regained control of the wheel and pulled over.

"What the hell Cas! I could have wrecked!"I screamed at him. He looked at me confused.

"Have I upset you?"He asked worried. I glared, annoyed. I shook my head and started to drive again.

"No, apart from causing me to scream; wait, what did you say earlier?"I asked turning to him.

"I said Uriel is dead. He was the one killing angels, it wasn't a demon."I laughed at the irony.

"Wow, you know that's funny."I said shaking my head.

"How is that funny?"Cas asked. I looked at him.

"It's Ironic, you thought a demon was killing your angel buddies but your angel buddy was killing your angel buddies."He stared at me still not getting it. I rolled my eyes.

"Dean is awake."He said. I looked at him my eyes getting wider.

"Really, Oh my God! I have to get there."I said pushing down on the pedal.

"Brooke, how did you get into the room. Uriel put a charm on the door. Only an angel could get in there."Castiel said with interest.

"Yeah I noticed."I said remembering the huge bruise that was forming on my side.

"You didn't answer my question."He said. I licked my lips.

"Look Cas, I really don't know how. I wanted in there and when I opened my eyes I was. So…I mean it stalled Alastair from killing Dean so it doesn't matter."I said nodding to myself.

"It was the Anachel…"Castiel said breathlessly. I looked at him.

"Oh yeah, that just reminded me you son of a bitch. You never told me you were in love with the angel that I guess is inside of me. Wow that kinky."I said. He looked at me then turned away.

"I am sorry Brooke. But it's starting faster than expected. Anachel is gaining power."I looked at him confused.

"What?"I asked looking at him.

"Normally for an angel to take a humans body, the vessel must say yes. But where you body is hers you don't have to."He said.

"What the hell does that mean? That I'm going to lose my body to some slut angel?"I asked.

"I suppose."He said quietly. I shook my head.

"Go away Castiel."I said ad he left. I sighed and drove into the Hospital's parking lot. I turned the car off and got out locking it. I stuck my keys in my pocket and walked towards the entrance. As I walked in I saw Nathaniel. He smiled and waved. I glared, ignoring him as I walked past.

"Well hi to you to. "He said following me. I rolled my eyes. I walked up the nurse and she smiled.

"Hello how may I help you?"She asked. I got ready to speck but Nathaniel interrupted me.

"She's here to see Dean Winchester."He said smiling. She nodded and gave me two visitor passes. I stared at the one she gave me and Nathaniel snatched it from me. I groaned and walked away.

"What is your problem?"I asked as he followed me down the halls.

"Me? I have no problem; I just enjoy your company."He said and I knew he was smiling. I stopped and looked at him.

"Well I do not enjoy yours. SO why don't you do and screw yourself and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled causing people to stare. He smiled.

"That hurt. Well, I guess I just have to bug you later. See yeah."He said and walked away. I watched him go and rolled my eyes. I walked on. When I reached Dean's room the door was closed. I took a minute to breathe before walking in. I opened the door and saw Dean sitting upright flipping through TV channels. He turned to me and I smiled. I couldn't stop the happy tears.

"Are you okay?"I asked walking over to him. He nodded but didn't speak."Where's Sammy?"I asked.

"Getting coffee…Brooke, did you…did you really, say yes?"He asked. I looked away and nodded. "Why would you do that?" I smiled weakly.

"Because I love you and I thought I was helping you. I thought you would only torture me and then you'd just I don't know, be off the rack. But I was wrong, and I made everything worse. I started the apocalypse."I said another tear falling. Dean looked at me and he sighed. He scooted over.

"Come here."He said. I laughed and climbed in the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Brooke, you didn't start it by yourself. So don't blame yourself."He said. I nodded and looked at him.

"I will if you do."He smiled.

"Deal." I bit my lip and kissed him. He kissed me back running his fingers through my hair. I pulled back and laid my head on his chest.

"Dean, I'm think I'm going to leave Sophia for awhile, because I don't want her to get hurt."I said moving my finger in a circle on his chest. "I'm still going to call her but I won't be staying."

"Brooke, you do what you need to do."He said. I smiled and took his hand. I rubbed my thumb over his wedding ring.

"You wear it still…"I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Of course I do, I am married."He said. I smiled.

"Dean, can I come with you…Please. I can't be alone again."I said sitting up to look at him. He looked at me. He finally smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"You'd better." I laughed and kissed him. It was all going to be okay again. I knew it would.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this was short, but I wanted to **get** this posted. The next one will be longer and probably angsty. Well I let me know what you thought. **


	11. The Terrible Life

**A/N:**

**This is the next chapter! Lots of fluff. It is my birthday present to myself! I am finally 15! Yay, anyway review please? It's my birthday and I can cry if I want to, cry if I want to. Sorry I love that episode of Supernatural haha. Anyways Review please!**

**Brooke's POV**

I woke up and stretched, my husband Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Morning beautiful."He said. I smiled.

"Good morning Mr. Sexy office man."I said climbing out of the bed. He smiled and put his hands on my waist and kissed me. I smiled.

"How bout I come to the office today with a present for you."I said smiling. He smiled and kissed me.

"That would be, acceptable."He said. I laughed.

"Acceptable? You should be on your knees begging me to."He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I meant to say that would be great. So I'd better get ready, big corporal meeting."He said smiling. I nodded and rubbed his arm.

"You get'im tiger!"I said as he grabbed his suit walking into the bathroom. I sighed and slipped my slippers on. I walked into my closet and rubbed my hands together. So many choices; I decided on my black stilettos and black skirt with a dark purple satin shirt. I changed and walked into the bathroom. I smiled at Dean and straightened his tie.

"How do I look?"He asked. I smiled.

"In a horny wife's perspective or a horny business woman?"I said smiling. He chuckled.

"Either will do."He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Go to work."I said pushing him out the bedroom doors. I followed him down the stairs. I sat at the counter as I watched him make his coffee and a quick breakfast.

"So what does Brooke Smith have planned for the day?"He asked taking a bit of his food. I smiled and snatched a strawberry.

"Oh you know the usual, yell at an intern, then have an affair with the mail carrier, and then come home to my sexy husband."I said leaning towards him and took a bite. He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"I'd better be going. I look forward to you coming home."He said. I smiled.

"Oh you thought I was talking about you? I meant my other husband." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight, kay?"He asked stopping at the door. I smiled and nodded and be kissed me.

"I love you!"I called to him as he walked to his car.

"Love you too"

* * *

"Brooke! Brooke! What is it like being noted as the sexiest woman alive?"One of the reporters called to me as I walked up the steps of my company building. I stopped and smiled.

"It's a great honor, people stop and run up to me asking for autographs and it just gives you the boost of confidence."I said smiling and nodding to myself.

"How does your husband feel about you success?"Another one asked.

"Dean supports me just like I support him and he is always there for me. Now, please may you let me get inside?"I asked smiling. They didn't listen, but I pushed my way in. I sighed and took of my coat passing it to my personal assistant.

"You have a meeting with Macy's tomorrow at one about your new line; Paris called about the dress and wants it ready for the red carpet next Monday." I sighed.

"Call back Paris and tell her it is almost finished and if she wants it she better shut her skanky mouth and be patient."I said quickly walking into my office. Millicent nodded and scribbled down notes.

"I don't really call her a skank do I?"She asked innocently. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you don't. Mill, just calm down, you're doing a great job."She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I oh here is your double shot fat free Cappuccino."She said passing me it. I smiled and took a sip. I thanked her and she left. I sighed and pulled my heels off. I stretched and stood. I opened the curtains and looked over the city. I feel like I'm forgetting something…Like a memory…Of who I used to be. But I've always been daddy's little girl, with a happy family my father, my mother and I. Then my mom died and left my Father Robert with just five years old me. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Hello Beautiful."Dean's voice said through the phone. I smiled.

"Who is this?"I asked playfully. He chuckled.

"So I saw your little interview."He said. I sighed.

"Yeah, it's getting harder sneaking past them. Clothes over Bros is getting bigger than expected."I said walking around the room. He chuckled.

"Brooke, I think we knew from the start how global your clothes were going to be."He said. I smiled.

"Whatever, you're just kissing ass. So what has happened today? How was the meeting?"I asked lounging on my leather lounge chair.

"It went well, I think I got it. But the strangest thing happened to me today."He said. I smiled.

"What was it?"I asked sitting up.

"I think I got hit on…by a dude."He said slowly. I laughed."That isn't funny."He said defensively.

"What do you mean you think? Was he hot?"I asked. He chuckled sarcastically.

"You're a bitch."He said. I smiled.

"But you love me. So I am going to come over in about thirty minutes with your present."I said. I could tell he was smiling.

"I'll be waiting… So-Wait hold on. Come on in."He called in a muffled voice. "B, I have to go…. I love you. "He said. I smiled.

"Is it the guy the hit on you?"I asked getting excited. The phone went dead. I gasped.

"That bastard hung up on me."I said to myself closing my phone. Maybe I'd just visit him a little early.

* * *

I walked down the hallway towards Dean's office. I smiled and opened the door pulling my shirt off.

"Let's do this, "I said and my smile faded when I saw Dean starring at me his eyes wide and another man his face turning red. "Oh my god."I said covering myself up and closing the door. Dean walked over and stood in front of me and I pulled my shirt on quickly.

"Hello Brooke."He said smiling at me. "Brooke, could you wait for me outside. I have to talk to Ian."He asked. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. I looked at the man named Ian and he looked like he was going to break into tears. I looked back at dean and smiled. I walked out and leaned against the wall. I heard dean talking but then Ian started I think crying. Before I knew it Ian bolted through the door. I watched as he ran down the hallway. Dean came out and looked at me.

"I'll be right back."He said going in the direction Ian went. I watched him turn the hall with a smile on my face. He made someone cry and now he wants to apologize. I walked in the direction he went and I heard Dean yell no. I bolted for the door and when I opened it I saw Dean crouching over Ian's lifeless body blood covering him and the tiles. Dena turned to me.

"Go get help!"

* * *

I stood beside Dean rubbing his back as he explained the police what had happened.

"I, uh, I followed him into the bathroom. He was, uh... he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then ... and, uh, he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry...."He said and glanced at a very tall man with shaggy brown hair. The police told him he could return to his office. He waited for them to stop questioning me and then we walked into the office. I sighed as he looked at his blood covered shirt.

"Dean, what happened?"I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know."He said. I nodded and sit down in his chair. He picked up his phone.

"I need to see you in my office now."He said to someone and then hung up the phone. I looked at him confused and he unbuttoned his shirt laying it on the desk. He started to put on a new one when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."He called. The tall man walked through the door. He saw me and waved.

"Hello. "He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on in. Shut the door. Who the hell are you" Dean asked bitterly and buttoned his shirt up all the way. The man shut the door. I looked at Dean confused.

"I'm not sure I know."The man said softly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell does that mean?"Dean asked. I looked from face to face.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago "Sam said. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"All right. You cornered me in the elevator, talking about ghosts. And now"

"You're the guy that was checking him out?"I asked excitedly when I heard dean he cornered him, not hearing the rest of his sentence. Dean and Sam both looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Now what?"Sam said ignoring my question. Dean took a sip of his disgusting drink. Sam watched him his face curious.

"Now nothing. I, uh... So, you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Me too. It's, uh, the master cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business."I laughed.

"It also tastes like shit."I said throwing my two cents in. Dean looked at annoyed and I shrugged. I turned to Sam and stuck my hand out.

"I'm Brooke Smith; I'm the Richard Simmons wannabe's wife."I said. Sam chuckled.

"You seem familiar. Have I met you?"He asked tilting his head to the side. I smiled.

"Well, I'm the creator of the fashion live Clothes over Bros, I'm on TV and Magazines all the time so you probably saw me there."I said boasting in my glory. He nodded.

"Hello, I'm here."Dean said. I smiled and Sam and I both looked at him.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian... did you see something?"Sam asked getting back to business. I sighed and leaned against my arm.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw" Dean said looking away.

"Wait. Are you saying that ... did you... see a ghost?"

"What?"I said but Dean's voice drowned out mine

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck. "He said. I looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen ... what if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if there's something not natural?"Sam said his voice speeding up in excitement.

"So, what? Ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"Dean asked.

"Wait! Wait! What the hell has been happening? Suicides, you mean those people killing themselves? I'm confused…"I said growing angry I knew nothing. They ignored me yet again.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. But yes ... that's what I'm telling you "Sam said looking at me then Dean.

"Based on what?"Both Dean and I said. I looked at Dean and smiled at the cheesiness.

"Instinct?"Sam said but it sounded like a question.

"I know what you mean; as soon as Dean told me what has been happing her I had this feeling. But Ghosts? Isn't that a little I dunno" I said looking at Dean.

"I've got the same instinct."Dean said looking at me then Sam.

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts "Sam said.

"Yeah?"Dean said.

"And it turns out it really is a ghost."Sam said answering dean.  
"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic "Dean said sarcastically. Sam shook his head.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying, something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little. I think I found a connection between the two guys "Sam said placing two pieces of paper by Dean. I leaned over and looked at them with him.

"You broke into their email accounts?"Dean asked looking up at him.

"I used... some skills that I happen to have to... satisfy my curiosity "Sam said shrugging.

"Nice."Dean said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. So, it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same e-mail telling them to report to H.R., room 1444."Sam said explaining, looking at Dean then me.

"H.R.'s on seven."Dean said. I looked over the emails reading them.

"Exactly."Sam said a smile forming.

"Should we go check this out? "Dean asked looking at me.

Like... right now?"Sam asked.

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right."Dean said standing up straight.  
Sam: I am dying to check this out right now.

"And as crazy as it is so am I."I said smiling."

"Right."Dean said excited.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and I walked down the hall when we reached the door to room 144 we stopped.

"Hello? Hello?"Someone asked. The voice screamed and Sam kicked it in and we rushed in. A man stood over the screaming man trying to touch him. Dean grabbed a wrench and swung at it and it vanished.

"How did you know to do that?"Sam asked looking at him amazed.

"I have no idea."Dean said.

"I think we should go home…"I said looking at the unconscious man lying on the ground. Dean nodded and wrapped his arm around me.

"This was a freaking crazy day."I whispered to him.

"It's not over yet."

* * *

I walked in and dropped my purse on the counter and took my shoes off.

"Holy crap, dude."Dean said like an excited teenager. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I could use a beer."Sam said. I chuckled.

"Good luck finding that in the house."I said smiling at Dean.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house" Dean said. Sam nodded and looked at him strangely.

"Hey, how the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches? "Sam asked sitting at the counter. I looked at Dean and sat beside Sam.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking in that door, too. That was very Jet Li. What are you ... like, a black belt or something?"Dean said smiling. I chuckled and looked at Sam.

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like... we've done this before."Sam said looking from Dean to me.  
"What do you mean, "Before"? Like "Shirley McLain" before?" I held back a giggle.

"No. I just can't shake this feeling like I ... like I don't belong here, you know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle. "Sam said shaking his head.

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way. "Dean said, I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. He looked away and then at Sam

.  
"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like ... like I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I ... I don't know how else to explain it, except that... it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just... something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?"He asked looking at me then dean.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though. "

"I like my clothes, and I like my last name….But, I feel like I'm not me…or I'm someone else. Like I'm supposed to be someone else. So I know what you mean."I said agreeing with Sam who smiled.

"All right. So, what do we do now?" Sam asked

"We do what I do best, Sammy: Research."Dean said and I smiled at his new nick name for Sam.

"Okay. Did you just call me "Sammy"?"Sam asked.

"Did I?"Dean asked not realizing he did.

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't. "Sam said I laughed causing them to look at me.

"Sorry."

* * *

I sat on the couch and nit into my apple waiting for Dean to find something.

"Oh, jackpot!"Dean chimmed and Sam and I got up and walked over to him.

"What you got?"Sam asked leaning over his shoulder.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out."

"Ha, real ghost hunters funny."I said biting into my apple.

"Instructional videos?"Sam asked himself confused.

"_We know why you're watching. "A man with glasses said_.

_"You've got a problem. "The other answered._

_  
"A ghost problem."Glasses said. _

_  
"A ghost-related problem. A ghost... it's like a ghost-adjacent...it's like a problem, and the ghost... "The other said._

_  
"Whatever. Well, you've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it. "Glasses said trying to sound like he actually knew what he was talking about._

_  
"Period. "The other said. I sighed and bit into my apple._

_  
"Watch and learn. "Glasses stated._

_  
"See, the first step in any supernatural fight... "The other one said whom I thought was nervous and dorky._

_  
"Figure out what you're up against."They said in unison_.

"You guys are going to listen to these two dipshits?"I asked. They sshed me.

"Okay, so we research the building. Dean said googleing it. I sighed.

"You know, end thought this is just a jot watching you type and read. I think I'll go sit down."I said walking back to the couch.

"That's him! That's the ghost!"Dean yelled pointing at the computer monitor. I got up and walked over to see. Sure of hell it was the exact same person.

"P.T. Sandover ... died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company and his very blood pumped through the building. "Sam read off the page.

"Wow. Okay. So, slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company ... even killing for it."Dean mused and I looked at him agreeing.

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."Sam said pointing at the sentence.

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off of lots of high-rises that year."Dean said defending his idea.

" How many companies had 17 suicides?"Sam asked in a knowing tone.

"Okay, so, P.T. Sandover ... protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."Dean said.

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the great depression... "Sam said and I nodded.

"Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even want to talk about it. "Dean said pouting.

"Clothes over Bros had been under budget her recently."I said looking down at Dean.

"So, Sandover's helping the bottom line... "Sam said and I nodded.

"By zapping some model employees. "Dean said. I smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul ... it was like he turned them into different people. "Sam said quietly my guess remembering his dead friend

"Perfect worker bees ... exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it. "Dean said.

"One more interesting fact: the building wasn't always that high. Used to be 14 floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, 1444 ... once upon a time, that was the old man's office. "Sam said looking at us. That would explain why everyone was sent to room 144.

* * *

I had now discovered that glasses name was Ed and bambi was Harry. I stood over Dean watching the stupid video.

"_Once you've got that thing in your sights."Harry said._

"_You kill it!"The both said, very cheerfully._

"_Using special ghost-hunting weapons." Harry said sounding like a game show host._

_  
"First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts."Ed said. Salt could hurt a ghost; these people are dumb as dirt._

_  
"Burny acid."Harry said like an idiot._

"_Not LSD."Ed said quickly_

_  
"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up ... iron."Harry chimmed_

"That's why the wrench worked."Sam said interrupting the two buffoons.

"_Pure power in your hand ...: Ed said nodding to himself._

"_Dissipates ghosts instantly."Harry said finishing off Ed's sentence_

_  
"Next little trick ... we learned this from those useless douche bags..."_

_  
"...that we hate... "Harry said finishing Ed's sentence again._

_  
"The Winchesters."Ed said in a disgusted tone. I bet the Winchesters probably showed them up and they got mad. _

_  
"Gun."Harry said _

_  
"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt. "Ed said explaining it with his hands._

_  
"Very effective." _

_  
"Very effective."Ed said repeating Harry _

_  
"Winchesters still suck ass, though "Harry throw in. I rolled my eyes. _

_  
"Affirmative. Suckage ... major_."

Where do we even get a gun?"Dean asked looking at Sam and me.

"Gun store? "Sam questioned.

"Isn't there, like, some kind of waiting period or something?"Dean asked, I nodded.

"I think so." Sam said.

"Then how in the hell? "Dean asked.

"I don't know, man. It seems pretty impossible, honestly."Sam said and sighed

"Right."

* * *

Dean had clicked on the next video and we were all watching it now.

"_The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douche-nozzles also taught us this one other thing."Ed said in a sigh._

_  
"You have to burn the remains. Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes... you might have to... dig up the body. Sorry. "Harry said fidgeting._

_  
"It's illegal in some states. "Ed said trying to be smart._

_  
"All states. "Harry corrected him  
"Possibly all states"Ed said glaring at harry._

"Sandover was cremated. "Dean said groaning.

"What? So, what do we do now?"Sam asked.

"Shut up and listen."I said looking at them.

"_Now, if the deceased has been cremated... "Harry said as if he could hear Sam and Dean talking._

_  
"Don't panic."Ed said holding up his hands._

_  
"Don't panic. "Harry said nodding in agreement._

_  
"You just got to look for some other remains. "Ed said._

_  
"Hair in a locket, maybe, fingernails, baby teeth ... "Harry said standing some ideas.  
"Milk teeth. "Ed said_

_  
"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about. "Harry said nodding to himself.  
"Go find it. "Ed said and smiled_

_.  
"Fight well, young lions. "Harry said._

_  
"Godspeed."_

"They're a bunch of geeks who probably still live in moms' basement."I said sighing. Dean stood up.

"Better than nothing though."Sam said shrugging.

"Well then, let's go ghost hunting."

* * *

Dean and I had figured out where the remains were and we were meeting Sam on floor 22. We stop once we saw Sam. he was covered in blood.

"Whoa that's a lot of blood."Dean said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know."Sam said looking at himself.

"Right. So, uh, in there. "Dean said pointing to the glass case that held a pair of gloves.

"P.T. Sandover's gloves. "Sam asked.

"Yeah. How much you want to bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two. Something. "Dean said eyeballing the glass case. I looked from face to face. This was crazy…

"So, you ready? "Sam asked looking at us, a smidge of excitement in his voice  
"I have no idea."Dean said. Sam looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"You know, I think you're both crazy but yeah…I really don't know."I said and dean rubbed my back.

"Me neither. Go for it. "Sam said nodding towards the glass case containing the gloves.

"Right. "Dean said getting ready to swing. Sandover popped up and we were flung against walls. I slide down my ankle probably sprained. The ghost started to come towards me and Sam through Salt at it. Sam helped me up.

"Nice!"Dean cheered. The ghost was behind him.

"Dean!" Sam called throwing him the iron rod. "Nice catch."He said when dean caught it. He swung at the ghost and it disappeared.

"Right?! "Dean said mentally patting himself on the back.  
They continued to watch as I sat back my ankle throbbing feeling helpless. This was crazy, who would want to do this? The ghost flung Dean against the wall and bent to touch him. But the ghost screamed and vanished. I looked over at Sam who had burnt the gloves. I sighed and hobbled towards them. Dean saw me and helped me walk.  
"That was amazing!"Sam said a smile on his face.

"Right? Right?! "Dean said looking at me. I shook my head and pulled from his head walking towards his office.

"You guys are insane to find that fun."I said. Dean and Sam caught up to me and helped me walk.

"You only think that because you got hurt."Dean said causing me to glare at him.

* * *

"Man, I got to tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life."Dean said helping me sit down. I crossed my arms turning away from the two.  
"Me neither."Sam said.

"It was a hell of a workout, too, wasn't it?"Dean said and I chuckled.

"We should keep doing this."Sam said causing me to turn and look at him.

"I know."Dean said leaning against the table beside me

"I mean it. There've got to be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."Sam said sitting down.

"Yeah, right. We'd be like the Ghostfacers."Dean said joking.

"No, really. I mean... for real."Sam said actually being serous.

"What? Quit our jobs and hit the road?"Dean asked looking confused.  
"Exactly."Sam said like it was obvious.

"No! Are you kidding? This is crazy; I would never quit my job for something like this."I said growing annoyed he'd even suggest something like that.

"How would we live? Come on. You got to be kidding me. How would we get by ... with stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night? "Dean said standing upright.

"That's all just details."Sam said defending his idea.

"Details are everything! You don't want to go fighting ghosts without any health insurance." Dean said and I laughed.

"Point taken."I said looking at my now swelling ankle.

"All right. Uh... confession." sam said I looked at him my eyebrows raised.

"What? "Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Remember those dreams I told you about, with the ghosts? "Sam asked looking at dean.

"Yeah."Dean answered

"I was fighting them. "Sam said looking at him like he would get it.  
"Okay."Dean said shrugging

.  
"With you with your wife... We were these, like... hunters. And we were friends. More like brothers and you were like my sister, really. I mean what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours? "Sam said in a soft voice.

"That's insane. "Dean said looking at me. I felt sorry for Sam to tell you the truth. Not knowing where you belong sucks.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life but it's not? "Sam said standing back up.

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead, and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but "Sam interrupted him.

"Look, all I know is, this isn't who we're supposed to be."Sam said quickly.

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of sales and marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo. I'm married to Brooke Smith; the creator of Clothes over Bros. Been married three years."Dean said looked at Sam and then me.

"When's the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"He asked looked at me then Dean.

"Okay. You're upset. You're upset, you're confused ..."Sam interrupted him again.

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital. "Sam said growing slightly angry.

"Okay, what are you saying? You trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on!"Dean said his voice raising.

"All I know is, I've got this feeling in my gut. And I know that deep down; you've got to be feeling it, too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douche bag. This isn't you. I know you. "

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You should go."I frowned at Dean because he had hurt Sam, I could tell. I looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Sam, Dean's right. We can't just drop everything and go do something like Hunt for ghosts. It's crazy and dangerous. I'm sorry."I said. Sam nodded and left. I sighed and Dean walked over to me. He bent down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I got you hurt."He said examining my ankle. I shook my head and grabbed his face.

"No, Dean…It's okay. I love you."I said and kissed him.

"I love you too."

* * *

I sat at my desk sketching the designs of my new line. My ankle was sprained but it was broke so I wore a cast. I sighed and put my pencil down. What Sam had said was still getting to me, what if this wasn't my life…What is he was right. There was a knock at the door. It opened and Millicent and a man in his fifties with gray balding hair walked in.

"Hey Brooke, sorry to disturb you; But he said he was one of Dean's supervisors and he needed to speck with you."She said. I nodded and smiled.

"That's alright. Come in and sit."I said standing up. He nodded and sat down. Millicent nodded and left.

"Hi, what do you need?"I asked. He smiled.

"How are you Brooke?"He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, I mean…Aren't you here to talk about Dean?"I asked. He smiled and stood up.

"Yes, but I have to ask you a few questions."I nodded and he went on.

"So how are you feeling? You seem tired. Rough night?"He asked smiling. I looked the other way.

"You could say that."I said remembering last night's fiasco.

"So how about your work, how does it feel? Be honest."He said smiling. I looked at him confused by his questions.

"It's….well…it's I don't know. It's great but, something's missing. Like a part of me. I'm not fully committed to it or something."I said and sighed. He clapped and I looked at him confused.

"Finally Brooke."He said and reached over the desk and touched my forehead.

"What the hell? Where am I? Zach? What did you do?"I asked looking around me he smiled.

"Welcome back Brooke, got to say loved your change of attitude. You were so sweet and obedient."I glared.

"You son of a bitch. What was the point of this!? To show me what I was missing out on?"I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it was to prove to you, you cannot change your destiny. Brooke, you and your family were born hunters. It's in your blood. You are going to stop what you started you and your husband."He said smiling. I looked at him.

"Stop what? The end of the world? Are you freaking joking?"I asked. He smiled.

"Nope. Look all I'm saying is that most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things, save people. Maybe even the world. This isn't a curse - it's a gift. So, for god's sakes, Brooke, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So, you with me? Or do you want to draw another one of those horrible dresses you design? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are"

"I'd rather design a horrible dress then do anything you want me to do."I said glaring. He shook his head.

"Good thing there is no such thing as clothes over bros." He said and snapped his fingers. I looked around and I was in an empty parking lot. "Go ahead and go. But in the end Brooke. You'll do as I say."

**A/N:**

**Okay so, Like I said this was a Birthday Present to myself 4 u! haha Anyway, I really hate writeing episode from SPN over cause I get confused haha. But While writeing this I reliazed I introduced Zac a little earliy. Sorry, but everyone makes mistakes. So just pretend Dean already knew about Zac. Well anywat i hope u liked i and review please?**


	12. The Monster at the End of the Book

**Brooke's POV**

"How do you know there's a case here? It a comic book store. Do you think Spiderman is like haunting the geeks who don't read his comics?"I asked trying to keep up with Dean and Sam as they headed for the store.

"Because, I just know, and plus if there isn't we'll just move on to the next town."Dean said stopping when one of my heels slide off. I groaned and put it back on my foot.

"I hate being a cop, can I just flirt the information out of him?"I groaned as we reached the door. Dean shook his head and opened the door.

"No, now go."He said and I walked in followed my Sam. Sam and I haven't spoken to each other than a few necessary ones like pass the ketchup. I hadn't told Dean Sam's secret, and that surprised him. But it was god awful lying to him especially since we were still "making up". I sighed and walked up to the counter with Sam and Dean.

"Uh…Can I help you?"The man asked looking at us strangely. He was larger and bald. I smiled and pulled my fake FBI ID out. He looked at it then Sam and Dean's confused.

"Sure hope so, Agents Deyoung, Shaw, and Spears. "I looked at my ID my mouth opened when my name was Brooke Spears. I put it back in my pocket and glared at Dean from the corner of my eye.

"We just need to ask you a few questions."I said smiling. He looked us over again in a ridiculing way.

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked. The man looked at him long and hard, trying to figure out what to say.

"Like what?"He asked, causing me to sigh. I hated it when people answered with a question.

"Well some other tenants reported flickering lights."Dean explained.

"I don't think so, why?"The man asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What about noises? Any skittering in the walls?"Sam asked. The man looked at him confused.

"Like rats."I said growing irritated. He looked at me eyebrows rising.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"He asked skeptical. I narrowed my eyes.

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drop in the temperature?"Sam asked his voice gave of a hint of annoyance. A smile grew on the chubby man's face.

"I knew it! You guys are LARPing; aren't you?"He asked grinning. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"Dean asked. Beating me to my sentence.

"You're fans!"He said getting excited.

"Fans of what?"Sam and I said causing us to look at each other. I turned away back to the man.

"What is LARPing?"Dean asked actually wondering it. The man rolled his eyes his smile getting bigger.

"Like you don't know, "He said ignoring our confused looks. "Live action role playing! Pretty hardcore too."He said.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about."Dean said and I smiled.

"You're asking questions like the buildings haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... "Supernatural." Two guys, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, and vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Uh, Sal and Dane? And the one has some wife…Britney?" He pondered.

"Sam and Dean?"Sam suggested confused. The man's face lit up.

"That's it! Oh Brooke, that was the girl."He said smiling at me. I nodded and tried to return it but my head was spinning.

"You're saying this is a book?"Dean asked his face plastered with confusion.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following."He said walking to a bin labeled bargain bin. We followed him, and I watched as he skimmed through book titles.

"Hm, let's…Ah, yeah that's the first one I think."He said passing Dean a book. I looked over Dean's shoulder as he read the cover.

"Supernatural by Carver Edlund." Dean read the flipped through the pages. He turned it over and read the back. "Along a lonely highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths."Dean read. I looked at him confused. "That was before we met up with you again."He explained and I nodded.

"Give me that."Sam said taking the book from Dean." We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got."

* * *

I lay on my back beside Dean as he flipped thought one of the Supernatural books. There were about fifteen books covering the bed, all having illustrations of shirtless men, Sam and Dean. One actually had a busty brunette fawning herself over Dean. I do not fawn myself, and I resent how he wrote me, I had, had enough of them once I read the one where Dean and I…Oh Never mind.

"This is freaking insane. How does this guy know all this stuff?"Dean asked out loud.

"You got me."Sam said from the table by the window, he was on his laptop.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck, to me having sex. Dude, I'm full on frontal in here."Dean said throwing the book down walking over to Sam. I picked it up a book that had a more decent cover. I flipped thought it saw a name. "Who was Britney?"I asked sitting up. Dean looked at me and gave me a nervous smile.

"An uh…"

""Dean met Britney at a bar while he left his brother Sam in the motel room. Dean was lonely and was looking for someone to help with it. When he saw the busty blonde he was unable to resist"."I read quoting the book. Dean tried to smile. I sighed. "It doesn't matter Dean. Its fine, whatever."I said walking over to them. Dean looked at me to make sure I was truly okay before he asked his question.

"How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean asked sitting down. I walked away going through my duffel looking for my phone.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one "No rest for the Wicked." ends with you going to hell."Sam said sliding him the computer. I walked over, my phone in my hand and looked over his shoulder. It had character bios, fan comments, you name it.

"I reiterate. Freaking Insane."He said shaking his head and read down. "Oh check it out, there are actually fans. Not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"Yeah."He said watching Dean skim over the page.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic." Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." I gasped when I read what some girl called DeanLover75 wrote about me.

"I am not a fat pig who is only using you for sex and company."I said pouting. Sam smiled a little and I glared. Dean looked up at me and he had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better "Sam said saving his brother's ass. Dean looked back at the page.

"There are Sam girls and Dean Girls."Dean said smiling to himself. I rolled my eyes. "What is a Slash fan?"He asked confused. I tried to hold back a chuckle and ended up coughing, he looked at me even more confused. "What's a slash fan?"He asked again. Sam took a breath.

"As in Sam slash Dean…Together."He said barley getting out the word together. I bit my lips to keep from laughing.

"Like Together, together?"Dean asked.

"Yeah."Sam answered quickly and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to sit on the bed or I would have toppled over.

"They do know we're brothers right?"Dean asked looking from me then at Sam.

"Doesn't seem to matter."Sam said. Dean gagged and closed the laptop.

"Oh come on that…That's just sick."He said pushing it away. I laughed and sat up.

"I dunno Dean; I think it's kinda hot."I said smiling. He glared.

"Of course you would, you're just using me for sex and company."He said smiling. I gasped and Sam laughed.

"That is not fair."I said crossing me arms. Dean smiled.

"We got to find Carver Edlund" Dean said smiling at me.

"Ah, that might not me so easy."Sam said. Dean turned to him.

"Why not?"Dean asked. I looked at Sam waiting for his answer.

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name "Sam explained.

"Somebody's got to know who he is."Dean said. I smiled.

"Like his publisher."

* * *

I smiled at the publisher when she let us in. She was a little timid, but I think it was just her nerves. She led us into a room that had a small shelf lined with Supernatural books. I sighed and looked at Dean.

"So you published the Supernatural books?"Dean asked. The women nodded.

". Gosh. These books, you know they never really got the attention they deserved. All everybody wants to read anymore is romance crap. You know Doctor Sexy M.D?"She shook her head. "Please."She said and looked back up at us.

"Yeah, right well we're helping that our article can…shine a light on an underappreciated series."Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, because you know, maybe if we got a little bit of good press them maybe we can start publishing again."She said sounding hopeful.\

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why…why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all" Dean said trying to regain the woman's trust. The woman's face fell and it seemed like she was going to cry.

"My god! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in -- In "Heart," When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. And in the first no rest in the wicked where Dean had to bury his first love Brooke." She turned away to calm herself." Gosh... if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."She said and turned back around.

"Real men?"Dean asked making me smile.

"I mean no offence. But how often do you cry?"She asked crossing her arms. Dean smiled.

"Well. Right now I'm crying on the inside."Dean said causing me to laugh. The woman glared at me.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"She asked offended.

"Lady, the whole thing is funny."Dean said and I nodded in agreement.

"How do I know you three are legit?"She asked. I tilled my head thinking.

"Oh trust me. We uh, are legit."Dean said. I smiled.

"Well I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys."She said. Her boys? Please.

"No, No!"Sam stammered.

"No that's not…."I started bit trailed off.

"We're actually uh big fans."Sam said trying to smile. The woman's face lit up some.

"You've read the books?"She asked leaning against her desk. We all nodded.

"Cover to Cover."Dean said smiling.

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala."Dean said smiling.

"Brooke's?"She asked.

"1968 Ford Mustang."I said and smiled. She nodded.

"What's May second?"She asked.

"Sam's birthday."Sam answered.

"Dean's is January 24th"Dean said.

"What did Sam score on the Isat?" I looked at Sam praying her remembered.

"One."He looked over at Dean "Seventy four."He said and my mouth dropped. I closed it and smiled.

"Dean's favorite song?"She asked. I was getting tired of her twenty questions.

"It's a tie, between Zep's Ramble on and Traveling Riverside Blues."Dean said. I chuckled. The women nodded and looked us over.

"Okay, Okay; what do you want to know?"She asked. I smiled.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?"Sam asked. The women shook her head and I looked at her confused.

"Oh no no, I'm sorry but I can't."She said still shaking her head. I sighed and looked at Dean.

"We just want to talk to him. You know, get the "supernatural" story in his own words."Sam said, practically begging.

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."She said nodding to herself.

"Please. Like I said we are, um..."Sam unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down revealing his tattoo. I chuckled and looked at Dean."...big...big fans."Sam said sighing. Dean did the same cringing a little.

"What about you?"She asked looking at me.

"Me?"I asked she nodded.

"I uh…"

"She calls me Dean in bed."Dean said smiling. I looked at him and he smiled. The woman smiled.

"Awesome, you know what." She turned around and hiked up her shirt. I gasped and looked away and Dean hand a smile on his face. I punched him in the arm and he winced. "I got one too."She said putting her skirt back down.

"Whoa, you are a fan."Dean said smiling. I turned and glared at him, and he tried his best to ignore me.

"Okay."She said and scribbled something down a piece of paper."His name is Chuck and he is a genius. Don't piss him off."

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of Chuck's house. I climbed out and looked. It wasn't exactly a mansion, it was more of a…well it was pretty sad for a writer. I looked over at Dean as he put his keys in his pocket. Sam stood beside him.

"You think if I punch him he'll kill me off again?"I asked as we walked towards the house. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Probably, but hey I bet it make a whole bunch of Dean Girls happy."He said and I punched him and walked up the steps. Dean pressed the doorbell and we waited. I heard his footsteps and he slowly opened the door.

"You Chuck Shierley?"Dean asked. The man looked us over starring at me longer than Sam and Dean.

"Maybe. Why."He asked eyeballing us.

"I'm Dean, that is Sam, and this is Brooke. We are the Sam and Dean you've been writing about."Dean said looking a little angry.

"Look Uh…I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really I do, it's uh always nice to hear from the fans. But uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."He said and closed the door. Dean held it from shutting and Chuck started to get scared.

"See here's the thing. We have a life and you have been using it to write your books."Dean said and shoved the door opened we walked in.

"Not very good one's either."I said as I walked around the house. It was a mess, papers scattered everywhere, empty beer bottles and all sorts of alcohol.

"Now wait a minute this isn't funny."Chuck said walking towards me and snatching his whiskey back that I was holding.

"Damn straight it's not funny." Dean said turning to look at him.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it."Sam said trying to be sincere. Chuck looked at him confused.

"I'm not doing anything."He said looking at us. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on his couch kicking my feet up.

"Are you a hunter?"Dean asked looking at him.

"What? No, I'm a writer."He said watching me flip through papers on his table.

"Then how do you know so much about Demons? And tulpas and changelings?"Dean asked. Chuck looked at him getting very scared.

"Is this some kind of Misery thing? Ah, it is isn't it?! It's a Misery thing!"He said backing away.

"No this is not a Misery thing. Believe me, we're not fans."Dean said. Chuck calmed down a bit.

"Well then, what do you want?"He asked.

"I'm Sam and that is Dean and Brooke."Sam said pointing to us.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters! I made them up!"He said. I stood.

"Believe me Chuck, you didn't make us up."I said and walked towards the door.

"Follow me; I have something to show you."I said and looked at them. Chuck stood still until Dean pushed him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."He said following me. Dean popped open the Impala trunk to reveal the amass of weapons he had. Chuck swallowed growing nervous.

"Are those guns real?"He asked looked at us.

"Yep, this is real rock salt and those are real fake IDs."Dean said pointing to each object before closing the trunk.

"Well I got to hand it to you; you guys really are my number one fans. That's…That's awesome. I have some posters in the house."He said backing away. Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Chuck stop."Dean said and Chuck cringed.

"Please wait, Please don't hurt me!"He whined closing his eyes. I chuckled.

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"Sam asked. Chuck opened his eyes and looked at him surprised.

"Wait a minute, How do you know about that?"He asked looking at us even more confused.

"The question is how do you know?"Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Because I wrote it."He said. I looked at him raising my eyebrows and his face kind of froze.

"You kept writing?"Sam asked. I crossed my arms and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Yeah after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out. Okay wait a minute, this is some kind of joke right? Did that…Did Phil put you up to this?"He asked looked at us. Dean smiled.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Dean Winchester that's Sam my brother and this is my wife Brooke."Dean said wrapping his arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

"That last names were never in the book, I never told anyone about that. I never even wrote them down."

* * *

I stood in chuck's kitchen Sam and Dean beside me as Chuck poured himself a large glass of whiskey. He gulped it down and then turned around. When he saw us he groaned.

"You're still there."He said sighing. I chuckled.

"Yup."Dean said. Chuck looked at us, his eyes glassy.

"You're not a hallucination?"He asked.

"Nope."Dean said popping the p. Chuck's face fell, and I kind of felt bad for him.

"Well, there's only one explanation then. Obviously I'm a god."He said. I laughed.

"What the feck?"I asked he looked at me.

"You really say that?"He asked looking at me, I nodded unsure.

"You're not a god."Sam sighed. Chuck turned to him.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious God. The things I put you through, the physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, were still in one piece."Dean said. Chuck shook his head.

"I killed your both your fathers. I burned your mothers alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica. And then Brooke going to hell and what De-"

"Chuck say one more word and I'll kill you."I said quickly because Dean's face began to change and Sam was looking at us confused.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...Entertainment."He said shaking his head becoming very emotional.

"You didn't toy with us Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."Dean said trying to calm him. Chuck looked up.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"He asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah."Dean said looking confused.

"What about the ghost ship?"He asked. I looked at Dean, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, that too."Dean said. Chuck groaned.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."Chuck moaned.

"Chuck, you're not a god!"Dean yelled. Chuck looked up.

"We think you're probably just psychic."Sam explained.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard." Chuck said causing me to chuckle.

"It seems that somehow, you're just focused on our lives."Sam explained.

"Yeah, like laser focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked. Chuck looked at us and then his eyes widen like he was surprised.

"Holy Crap."He said. I looked at him confused.

"What?"Sam asked. Chuck reached and grabbed papers.

"The uh, latest book, is uh kind of weird."He said flipping thought it.

"Weird how?"Sam asked looking at Chuck.

"It's very Vonnegut."Chuck explained looking at us.

"Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?"Dean said causing both Sam and I to turn to him.

"What?"We both said.

"What?"Dean asked defensively. I looked at him and then turned back to chuck.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters"

* * *

"I'm sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a Laundromat reading about myself -–" My head hurts "Dean said I smiled and put my clothes in the washer and started it. I turned around to face Dean.

"There's got to be something this guy isn't telling us."Sam said. I nodded agreeing with him.

"He's got a point. I mean, if he not psychic what the hell is he?"I asked and walked over to Dean, sitting beside him.

""Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine."He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth. Brooke has the same feelings even though the tension between the two in-laws is obvious."Dean read then looked at us.

"Stop it."Sam said turning to look at him. Dean smiled forgetting what the book had just said; he was enjoying his new game.

""'Stop it,' Sam said." Guess what you do next "Dean said smiling. Sam glared and turned his back to Dean ""Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders."Dean said and I chuckled. Sam sighed and Dean looked down at the paper. "You just thought I was a dick."Dean said and I smiled and looked at Sam. He turned around looking impressed.

"The Guy's good."

* * *

Dean and I sat in bed and he was still reading the chapter Chuck had written. He smiled a little and looked at me.

"What?"I laughed. He leaned on his arm the smile on his face getting bigger.

"Are you really thinking about me naked?"He asked looking at the manuscript. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"No, why what does it say?"I asked. But the truth is I was. I was thinking about kissing Dean and….other things. He smiled.

"Uh sure, this says you were gonna say that."He said I rolled my eyes.

"Give me that."I said snatching Chuck's chapter from him.

"It also says you and I are about to have sex."He said smiling. I smiled and put the papers down.

"Guess what baby?"I said. He smiled and leaned towards me,

"What?"He asked. I leaned in closer to him.

"Were not."I said and stood."If you have read more you would have found out you ruined the moment."I said and smiled. He frowned. He got ready to talk but Sam walked in closing his cell.

"Chuck just called and he said it was important."

* * *

I sat on chucks couch as he paced the room nervously holding more pages in his hands.

"So you wrote a new chapter."Sam said. Chuck nodded and stopped walking.

"This was all much easier when you weren't real."He said stalling.

"We can take it, just spit it out."Dean said crossing his arms.

"You're especially not gonna like this."He said still stalling.

"I didn't like hell."Dean said. Chuck looked at him with a sad face and started.

"It's Lilith; she's coming to kill Sam."He said. I stood up confused.

"Lilith is still alive?" I asked confused. Chuck nodded.

"Coming to kill him?"Dean asked.

"When?"Sam asked. I walked over by them as Chuck tried to avoid our eyes.

"Tonight."He answered turning away for a second.

"She's just going to show up here?"Dean asked confused. Chuck put his glasses on and flipped through his chapter.

"Uh…Let's see Uh."He cleared his throat and read nervously. "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion "I choked up the deep breath I taken in and Dean stared at Sam.

"You're kidding right?"Sam laughed. I regained my breath and looked at Sam. Not like he hasn't done it before. I thought to myself. Wait….What if my thoughts were in there…

"You think this is funny?"Dean asked looking at Sam.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?"Sam said light humor still clinging to his voice. I shook my head.

"It's just the first draft."Chuck said defending his work.

"Wait, wait, wait, Lilith is a little girl."Dean said turning to Chuck.

"No, uh, this time she's a -- "Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.""Chuck said. Great.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "Fiery demonic" whatever?"Dean sighed. Chuck looked at him.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."He said.

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?"Sam said defending his honor. But as much I wanted to believe him, I don't think I could…

"How does the whole psychic thing work?"Dean said glaring at Sam but talking to chuck.

"You mean my process?"Chuck asked confused.

"Yes your process" Dean said turning back to annoyed.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."Chuck explained. I nodded and looked over at Dean who was processing it in his head.

"The first time you dreamed about us?"Dean asked looking at him.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really."Chuck said sighing a little

"You can't seriously believe-"

"Humor me."Sam started but Dean had cut him off. Chuck help up the manuscript and I looked at him confused. "Look, why don't we, we just..."Dean said taking the papers. He looked at chuck strangely. "Take a look at these and see what's what."You "Dean said talking to chuck who answered him before he finished the question.

"Knew you were going to ask for that. Yeah."

* * *

Dean was driving down the road as Sam said in shotgun read the latest "These are the Days of our crappy lives" chapter. I sighed and looked out the window, listening to Sam and Dean's conversation.

"Dean come on. "The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face that's when he saw Brooke walking over panicked and wearing a bright yelled flowered lose fitting dress that looked as if it could fall off her any minute.""Sam read. I looked at him confused. Dean smiled a little, my guess at the look on my face.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid and Brooke wearing a yellow flowery dress?"Sam said trying to prove his point.

"What's your point?"Dean asked looking at him and then the road.

"My point is this…all of this…is totally implausible, its nuts."Sam said getting annoyed.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?"Dean said.

"Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow."I looked at Sam my eyebrows raised.

"A tarp?"Dean asked confused.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."Sam said thinking he had proven his point.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."Dean said being stubborn. Sam sighed and turned away from him.

So we're just gonna run?"Sam asked his hopes gone.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith."Dean said looking at my reaction in the rearview mirror. When he saw I didn't seem to be bothered he looked ahead. There was a roadblock at the bridge and Dean stopped. A deputy walked over and leaned towards the open window.

"What seems to be the problem?"Dean asked politely.

"Bridge is out ahead."The deputy said stating the obvious.

"We're just trying to get out of town."Dean said. The officer shook his head.

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"Dean asked.

"Nope."The cop said and from his voice he sounded annoyed

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"Dean asked getting annoyed as well.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross the river, you have to take that bridge "the cop said smirking a little

"How deep's the river?"Dean asked. The cop chuckled and answered.

"Sorry. Afraid you guys are gonna have to spend the night in town"  
********************************************

Dean, Sam and I were now a small diner waiting for a waitress. Dean was reading the new chapter now and Sam was looking over the menu. My stomach was hurting and I wasn't hungry. I laid my head on the table.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."Dean said putting the papers down.

"How do you mean?"Sam asked. I raised my head a little.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left."

"Then we go right."Sam said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. Its opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No research for you...Brooke you and I can't have sex…and uh you can't throw up."Dean said. I looked up a little.

"Aye Aye Captain."I said trying to be cheerful but I felt horrible.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you."Sam said smiling at Dean.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else."Dean said looking a little upset. The waitress walked over and smiled. "Hi, uh, what's good?"Dean asked looking at her smiling.

Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."She said returning his smile.

"Really?"Dean asked or well whined.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please."Sam said smiling.

"I'll just have some water please?"I asked looking up. She nodded and scribbled it down.

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks."Dean said smiling and past her the menus. She took them and left. I laid my head back on the table and Dean rubbed my back.

"B, you okay?"He asked. I shrugged.

"No, not really….But I'll be fine."I said. I could tell they were both starring at me. I wanted someone to break the silence and luckily Sam did.

"This whole thing's ridiculous."He said sounding exasperated

"Lilith is ridiculous?"Dean asked his hand still rubbing my back.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."Sam said. Sure it was, I mean if you can hook up with the demon skank Ruby, then why not Lilith?

"Right.'Cause something like that can never happen. "Dean said and I chuckled slightly.

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."Sam said with fake calmness.

"So?"Dean asked.

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's – this is an opportunity." Dean's hand stopped moving. Sam had pissed him off.

"Are you-"He stopped trying not to get angry? "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."Dean said causing another chuckle to escape my lips.

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide that fight."Sam said. I sat up now I was angry.

"What The hell is that su-"I stopped of short and put my hand over my mouth. I bolted for the bathroom and throw up. Once I was done, I leaned against the stall wall. Okay I've been having headaches, I've been throwing up and I've been tired all the time. I sighed and stood up. That would be crazy, why am I even thinking that. I washed my hands quickly and starred at myself in the mirror. I not pregnant, Dean wouldn't be stupid enough to not use protection. I sighed and walked out the bathroom. Dean was standing and he threw a ten on the table. He saw me and walked over towards me.

"You okay?"He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are we leaving so early?"I asked as he guided my out the door.

"I uh, let's just say our plan is going to be harder than we thought."

* * *

Dean pulled up in a parking lot of a very sleazy looking motel. I looked at it my mouth open slightly.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour."Sam said.

Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?"Dean said climbing out the car. I got out and walked towards the trunk. I reached for a bag but Sam got it before I did.

"I've got it."He said. I snatched it from him.

"I'm not helpless."I said turning away and walked to the front office with Dean. Once we had the room key we walked towards it and Dean opened the door. He dropped the bags on the bed and started pulling out little brown baggies. He took them and put some around the room. I sat on the bed and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin. I took three dry and lay down on my back.

"What are you doing?"Sam asked annoyed a little.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-Proof the room."Dean said.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"Sam asked annoyed.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do -- Use the magic fingers or, watch Casa Erotica on Pay-Per-View."I sat up and looked at him. He was smiling at the now glaring Sam. Dean reached into Sam's bag and grabbed his laptop.

"Oh, dude, come on."Sam asked pouting a little.

"Just call it a little insurance."Dean said smirking and made his way towards me.

"What are you gonna do?"Sam asked watching him as he helped me off the bed.

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. It also says Brooke and I have sex. So I'm going to drop her off somewhere, and will go out separate ways. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn."Dean smiling, happy with himself. He opened the door and I walked out. He followed me.

"B, are you okay?"He asked. I shrugged and climbed into the Impala.

"As okay as I'll ever be. Where are you dropping me off at?"I asked as he started the Impala.

"The drug store."He said his voice serious now. I looked at him confused.

"What?"I asked. He turned to me.

"You're buying a pregnancy test."

**A/N:**

**Dum Dum Dum, I had to cut this off sort because I didn't think I'd be able to get it all done it one night and people wanted me to update! Yes I left you at a cliffhanger because I mean! Ha-ha Well I hope you all like it and review please?**


	13. The Monster as the End of the Book Part2

**Brooke's POV**

"What? What the hell do you mean I'm buying a pregnancy test?"I yelled at Dean as he turned on to the next road.

"Turn to page 167"He said holding up Chuck's new chapter. I glared and snatched the papers out of his hand doing as he said."Read it out loud."I sighed and began to read.

"Brooke was starting to draw the conclusions of her odd behavior. The reason she had been sleeping so much, having headaches, backaches, all of it. Brooke had just realized she was late, and she was never late. She sighed and held the white stick, to see a small pink plus sign."My voice trailed off. What? I can't be…pregnant.

"Are…you know late?"Dean asked feeling uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"How...late?"He whispered. I counted the weeks in my head.

"Nine…."I said refusing to look at him."I…I think, if I am pregnant, I got pregnant, the night, I got my memory back."I whispered. He didn't speck. He just kept driving. The silence was killing me. I looked at him, and his face was emotionless. It sent chills up my spine seeing him like this again. I sighed. He pulled into a parking lot of the town's pharmacy. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked at him again and he was looking straight ahead. I climbed out the impala. Once I had closed the door he took off, driving in the other direction. I sighed, and walked into the store. The door dinged and everyone turned towards it. I walked ahead avoiding eyes. I walked down an aisle looking for the pregnancy test. I found it and looked for the best one. Why did there have to be so many choices? I sighed and grabbed one. I was going to kill chuck after I got my skittles. I am going to walk to his house and stab him in the neck, and then I wouldn't have to deal with his drunken ass foretelling my future. I grabbed the biggest bag of skittles and walked to the checkout line. A women with puffy white hair and had dark blue eye shadow covering her eyes. She was smacking a wad of gum on her mouth. She smiled at me her gum now showing.

"Nice day isn't it?"She asked as I put my stuff on the counter. I tried to smile.

"Sure is."I said dryly. She scanned my skittles and then the cursed stick. She past me the bag smiling.

"Good luck on getting pregnant."She called as I walked away. I stomped out of the store. I sighed and folded my arms the plastic bag crumbling. The sun was shining brightly, clouds floated through the sky. Children were laughing and playing. It was a nice day, but I felt like I was trapped in Marry Shelley's Frankstien. I sighed and sat on a concrete wall the surrounded a huge fountain. I pulled out a quarter and threw it in the fountain. If only wishes could come true. I pulled out my skittles and popped some in my mouth. I don't know what to do…How am I suppose to have a baby when it's apocalypse now? Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?

"Hello Brooke."I screamed and stood up and someone ran into me and I fell backwards into the fountain my bag going in with me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry miss."An old woman said standing beside Castiel as he watched not knowing what to do. I took in a breath calming myself. Castiel stuck his hand out and he pulled me out of the fountain. I was soaking wet and my skittles and pregnancy test were as well. "Are you alright deary? Did you hurt yourself?"She asked. I shook my head glaring at Castiel. "Here come with me my daughter has some extra clothes I can lend you."The woman said.

"No, that's alright ma'am."I said politely. She shook her head.

"No, No, I insist, just come along now. You can bring your friend too."She said smiling at Cas. I smiled.

"Alright, but he can't some he has somewhere to be. Right Cas?"I said in a tone telling Cas he couldn't come. He nodded and walked away. I sighed and snatched my things out of the fountain. I can't believe I got taken down by an old lady. I thought to myself throwing my things in the trashcan I passed as we walked towards her home. It took her about two minutes to actually open her door, and when I offered to help she shooed me away. I walked into her living room oh wait after removing my shoes because she just got a new carpet. Her furniture was covered in plastic. She guided me towards a backroom where she set out a huge, ugly, yellow flower pattern dress. I sighed as she closed the door walking away.

"I am so killing Chuck."

* * *

I sighed and walked down the street ignoring the chuckles as I walked past people. I hadn't wanted to be ride and turn down the dress, so now I walked down the street looking like big bird. I saw Dean running towards his Impala as teenagers broke the back window. Then a minivan hit him.

"Dean!"I screamed running towards him tripping over the dress. I got back up to see a woman and a little girl crowding around him. The child was putting things on him. I made my way towards him quickly to see he was covered in pick flower band-aids. Dean eyes opened and he looked up confused.

"Oh my god. Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay."The women said in a panicked voice

"Stars."Dean said incoherently.

"What was that?"The women asked. Dean ignored her and tried to race his head. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?"She asked Dean sat up, still confused. "And sorry about... you know."She looked at her daughter her was smiling. "M-My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?"Dean asked and a chuckle escaped my lips. He shot me a look then turned to the little girl who was now talking.

"You're all better now."She said smiling. Dean looked at her confused then turned to this Impala. His face fell.

"No."He moaned. I helped him up and told the woman I'd take him the hospital and everything would be fine. Dean was already at his impala starring at it in horror. I made my way towards him as he pulled off a Band-Aid... He turned to me and his eyes widen.

"What in the hell are you wearing?"She asked. I glared.

"Shut up band-aid boy."

* * *

Dean dropped my off at the motel after buying me another pregnancy test. I watched him drive away towards Chuck's. The sun was setting and I turned and walked towards the motel room. I knocked on the door, and Sam slowly opened it. When he saw I wasn't Lilith he let me in. I sighed and threw the bag on the bed and fell back on it.

"You okay?"He asked trying to be helpful. I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Sam…But I am tired and I'm sleeping."I said taking my shoes off. I unbuttoned my pants and threw them to the side. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes.

"What's in the bag?"He asked.

"Oh nothing really, just a pregnancy test. "

I was sleeping when I heard the door slam. I sat up confused to see Dean running around grabbing things.

"Come on. We're getting out of here."He said tossing me my pants the I put on quickly. Sam looked at him strangely.

"What? Where?"He asked watching Dean shove things in his duffle.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to  
swim, we are getting out."Dean said looking around confused. I followed his eyes. The hex bags were missing. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them "Sam said and I turned to him.

"You burned them?! Are you freaking stupid?!"I yelled.

"You what?"Dean said growing angry.

SAM  
Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" --

"No, no, no. It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."Dean said causing both Sam and I to look at him.

"What?"Sam asked just as confused as me.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us."So that's why Cas came to see me…

"Okay."Sam said not even bothered by the fact Chuck's a profit.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."Dean said and I grabbed my stuff and walked over to him. Sam shook his head.

"No "He said and I glared.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you."Dean growled. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."Sam said causing me to groan.

"God Damn it Sammy! Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes! Lilith coming here is not a good thing! Do you understand?"I screamed at him. He didn't answer, he just starred. I groaned and stormed out after throwing my bag at him. I stormed towards the road and sat on the curb. I can't handle this. It's impossible for someone to do this. I suppose to stop the apocalypse pregnant, and in a family that is crumbling apart. How did we even get here? What had happened? A tear fell down my cheek and I whipped it away. I turned around to see Castiel talking to Dean by the vending machines. Cas said something to Dean that made him smile. Cas disappeared and Dean looked over at me. He made his way towards me and I turned back around whipping the tears away.

"Come on Brooke, we need to get Chuck. I have a plan."

* * *

Dean pick locked chucks door and we walked in silently. Chuck was sprawled out on the couch bottlers of whiskey around him. When he heard our footsteps he sat up confused.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this."He said looking at us, his eyes squinted. Dean snatched him off the couch manhandling him.

"Come on. I need you to come with me."Dean said letting go of him. Chuck looked at him confused.

"What? Where?"Chuck asked looking at us.

"To the motel where Sam is" I said smiling. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's where Lilith is."He said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her."Dean said.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean… I wrote her."Chuck stuttered getting scared.

All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked."Dean said annoyed he had to explain himself.

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story …"Dean interrupted him furious.

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left."Dean said. Chucks eyes were swimming and he was looking from me to Dean.

"But...I'm just a writer."

"Not a very good one either."I said smiling. Chuck looked at me and Dean ignored my statement.

"This isn't a story anymore, man. This is real! And you're in it! Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."Dean yelled trying to encourage him.

"No friggin' way."Dean said and I let out an irritated sigh.

"Okay, well, then, how about this…I've got a gun in my pocket, and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."Dean said causing me to smile a little.

"I thought you said I was protected by an archangel."Chuck said now completely confused.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is."

* * *

We all ran towards the motel room. Dean kicked the door down and we all entered. Chuck walked in front of us.

"I am the prophet Chuck!"Chuck called and I couldn't, not laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and I tried to calm myself.

"You've got to be joking."Lilith said crawling away from Sam. She walked towards chuck who backed away a little.

"DEAN  
this is no joke." The room began to tremble and a blinding white light came in through the windows.

"See, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder. You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"Dean said smirking. Lilith turned to look at Sam and then came pouring out of her vessels mouth screaming.

* * *

Dean was driving down the road, Sam was in shot gun and I sat in the back with the tarp flapping in the wind.

"So a deal, huh?"Dean asked looking at Sam. They were talking about Lilith and what she had said to him.

"That's what she said."Sam said returning Dean's look.

"To call the whole thing off Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine yards?"Dean asked glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"That was the gist of it."Sam said shrugging. Why wouldn't he take it…That seems like a pretty good deal to me...

"Huh."Dean said. Sam looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"Dean asked and I was not fully paying attention.

"You're kidding me? Dude, you spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."Sam said making a point.

"I'm just saying..."Dean said defending himself.

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have  
cost us was our lives."Sam said looking at me. I turned away and look out the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Dean said. But he didn't really agree with him. I knew him to well to believe that.

"Anyway, that's not the point."Sam said starting up a whole new subject on Lilith.

"What's the point?"Dean asked.

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."Sam said looking at Dean.

"Running from what?"I asked leaning forward.

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."Sam said looking at me.

"What's that?"Dean asked looking from me to Sam.

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

**A/N:**

**Okay, so here it is...More baby momma drama will be in the next one. So tell me what you think please?!**


	14. The Rapture

**A/N:**

**Okay, I watched last night's episode and at first I was pissed and now I'm just plain sad…I cried like a baby, I couldn't help it Ellen and Jo were my favorite characters. But, From what you read in this chapter their death will probably be useful…God though it was so sad!!!!! Anyway last night's episode was amazing and it just proves how good of actors Supernatural has….I also already wrote a thing for in hahahah anyway, I hope you enjoy this!! RIP Ellen and Jo!!!**

**Brooke's POV**

Dean was in the bedroom waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. He had decided it be best If we returned home…Sam had wanted to stay at the motel my guess he was having a visit from Demon skank. Sophia was beyond happy to see us back together, but she was still pissed at Dean. She was down stairs working on new designs. Rachel had gone out with Josh, and they're engaged. I've missed so much in barley two weeks. Laney is dropping by tomorrow and we're having a family reunion pretty much. I sighed and shook the pregnancy test. It has been two minutes….shouldn't it be telling me if I was pregnant or not? I looked at myself in the mirror to get my clam. Ever since I came back from hell there was something different about me…But I don't know what it is.

"Brooke, what's going on?"Dean called knocking on the door. He startled me and I screamed and the pregnancy test flew out of my hands and into the sink. I sighed and picked it up. When I saw the tiny pink plus sign I froze. No…This can't be happening….No…No…No."Brooke open the door."Dean said. I bit my lip and unlocked it. He opened it and stood at the doorframe, half way in. He looked at me puzzled by my facial expression.

"Brooke…Are you pregnant?"He asked. I raised my head from the test to look at him. I couldn't open my mouth. I was too shocked to do anything. I took a deep breath and showed him the test. I was hoping he'd be happy…That he say he loves me and that he'd always be there for me. But…He looked up at me with sad and angry eyes and stormed out of the bathroom. I tossed the test into the trash bin. He was putting his shoes on.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?"I yelled as he pulled his jacket on.

"How…How the hell did this happen?"He asked looking at me angrily…

"Well…When a man loves a wo-"He caught me off screaming at me.

"Brooke, I'm being series!"He yelled at me causing me to cringe.

"Don't you dare yell at me Dean Winchester! Maybe if you would have been smart enough to wear protection we wouldn't be in this mess!"I yelled jabbing my finger in his chest. He laughed angrily.

"Right, so this is my fault? Maybe if you were on birth control w-"

"Oh you mean when I was in hell? Oh you're so right Dean. I'm so sorry that Lucifer forgot to supply me with my daily meds."I said glaring. He clinched his jaw.

"I don't need this crap."He said storming out. I followed him.

"No! Don't you dare leave me again Dean you selfish bastard!"I screamed running down the stairs to catch up with him. Sophia stood up and looked at us confused. Dean slammed the door in my face. I gasped and ripped it open. He was making his way towards the Impala. I pulled off my shoe and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Oww! God Damn it Brooke, what was the point of that?!"He yelled turning around rubbing his head. I clinched my fist to my sides as I stormed towards him.

"You are not leaving this time Dean. I am pregnant; with your fucking child!"He looked at me knowing how angry I was.

"Brooke, I can't." I glared.

"Dean Winchester stop being such an arrogant jackass. I need you, our child needs you and I swear if you leave this time, you'll have nothing!" I yelled angry tears falling down my face. He licked his lips and a tear rolled down his face.

"I can't do this." he said walking opening the door to the impala.

"Dean, please don't leave me."I pleaded tears streaming down my face. He turned around to look at me and then got in the Impala. I watched the dirt raise as he drove away. I stood there my mouth open, with one shoe on, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Brooke?"Sophia called. I turned around and she saw the tears and I walked towards her and she pulled me into a deep embrace. I sobbed in her shoulder. How could he do this to me again? This isn't right…We're supposed to be together forever…Why is he treating me like this? What did I do?

* * *

I lay on my bed rubbing my stomach. I had a baby bump now, it wasn't big but it was there. Dean hasn't called me…It's been five days and he hasn't called. Castiel dropped by and I told him what had happen. He really didn't say much other than that he was sorry. I've been having these weird dreams lately…Dirty dreams, but some were sweet…But not with the man I wanted them to be of. They were of….Cas….and Nathaniel. God I hate saying that. I'm having wet dreams about angels, one of them who wants to set Lucifer free…I think it was happening because like what Cas said….Anachel is gaining power and I guess that means I get her memories and her…desirers….There was a light knock at the door pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked towards it and it creaked open. Laney popped her head through smiling. Another head popped in underneath her with a grin on her face. I sat up and jenny jumped into my arms. She was so big now.

"Aunty Brooke! Are you okay? How's baby Brooke?"She asked her hand going to my stomach. I smiled and stroked her hair kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine Jenny and so is baby Brooke."I said smiling. She smiled and Laney sat beside me on the bed.

"Jenny, why don't you go and find Sophia and see is she'll help you draw?"Laney suggested smiling at her daughter. Jenny smiled and hugged me. She skipped out the room closing the door behind her. Laney put her hand on mine.

"Now B, how are you really?" I looked at her not really wanting to talk about it. So I put on a fake smile and stood up.

"I'm fine…Really, I'm going to go order dinner now, I plan on Chinese you want anything?"I asked. She smiled half heartedly and walked towards me. She put both her hands on my shoulder.

"Brooke, I want you to tell me the truth. You can't go around holding all your emotions in, and I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me, so don't even try another I'm fine really on me." I closed my eyes fighting back tears but one escaped and Laney's face fell.

"Lane, I don't know what to do anymore. I love him so much…I can't even function correctly…God, it's just not fair…And as bad as it sounds I want this baby, I want to have his baby even though the apocalypse is knocking at the door…I just…I just want to have a family again. And…And I'm afraid I'll be a horrible mom."I said and sobbed. Laney pulled me to her and I cried harder.

"Brooke everything will be okay, you're going to be the best mom in the world."She said I shook my head. "No, Brooke look at me."She said and I raised my head. "You raised Sophia, and look how she turned out…I mean it B, you will be the best mom and you are going to make that baby the happiest baby in the world. Do you hear me?"She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Well good, because Jenny's going to need a boyfriend so you better pop a boy out."She said and we both laughed.

"Thanks Laney."I said. She smiled and hugged me again.

"No problem Juno."I looked at her confused. She laughed.

"It's a movie….Oh we'll just watch it later."

* * *

I sighed and shoved my fork in my sweet and sour chicken. I thought when you were pregnant all you did was eat, but I can't…I was sitting on my bed, eating alone like I had been for the past 5 days. Dean's clothes were still in the closet, so I relied on the clothes in my dresser. I knew if I walked into that closet I'd probably start bawling like a baby. I've always hated being the weak and vulnerable one and Dean always made me feel this way…He had my emotions doing summersaults…I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my uneaten food and walked downstairs. Sophia was sitting on the couch her feet hiked up and was sketching. I smiled as I walked past her and into the kitchen. I put the leftovers away and closed the fridge.

"You not hungry?"Sophia asked as I turned around. I shook my head.

"No, but I'm tired…I'm going to bed now, I'll see you at the store tomorrow k?"I asked putting on a smile. Sophia nodded and watched me curiously as I left walking towards my room. I locked my door and changed into pajamas. I turned the lights off and crawled into bed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around the pillow Dean used. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, hoping I wouldn't be in one of those dreams again.

_I was in my room lying on my bed. I smiled as Casteil showed up._

"_Where have you been I've missed you?" I said pulling on his tie so he lay on top of me. He kissed me softly. _

"_Orders are orders Ann."He said smiling. I…no Annachel ran her fingers through his hair and brought her lips to his. He kissed me her I mean back and she opened her mouth and let his tongue in. She tried to remove his shirt but he only chuckled and pulled away. Annachel groaned and sat up._

"_Cas, Baby, what's wrong? Don't you love me?"She said fluttering her eyelashes. Castiel frowned a little._

"_Yes…Of course I love you Annachel…But Nathaniel, what about Nathaniel?"He asked looking sad. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I love you…Not him, and I want you…"She said and kissed him._

"_Brooke?"I heard Cas's voice say. I pulled back now able to control my own dream body. My arms were wrapped around Cas's neck and his hands were on my waist._

"_I…Uh…Not…"I began but he leaned in and kissed me. I pulled back and put my hand to my lips. Cas starred at me, like he loved me._

"_Wait…Am I dreaming or is this…"I asked completely lost in my own mind. CAS regained himself and answered._

"_You're dreaming…Brooke I need to talk to you."Cas said looking nervous._

"_So talk to me."I said making sure I was a good five feet away from him._

"_It's not safe here, somewhere more private."He said I raised an eyebrow._

"_More private then my head, hm."I said and he shook his head._

"_Someone could be listening, here "He said slipping a piece of paper in my hands. "Go now."He said._

I sat up confused. I felt something in my hand and I looked. It was the paper Cas has handed me with an address on it. I jumped out of bed and threw clothes on as quick as I could. Sophia came in rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing? It's 3 in the morning."She yawned. When she saw I was packing she groaned.

"Brooke don't leave again!"She pleaded. I threw my bag over my shoulder and shook my head.

"I'm not, Cas needs me, I'll be back."I said walking past here.

"Wait let me come."She said, I stopped and turned.

"Go get packed then."

* * *

Sophia and I were walking down a hallway, the lights were flickering and it was trashed.

"What the hell did he want anyway?"She whispered to me her shotgun raised. I shrugged and turned into the next hall.

"I don't know, but he needs me."I said. Sophia starred at me confused. I heard heavy footsteps and I backed up to the wall taking her with me. I put my finger over my mouth telling her to keep quiet. The footstep got closer and then two men rounded the corner. I stepped out gun raised.

"Drop the guns boys our I'll blow your head off."I said. Sophia had her gun pointed at one and so did I. The one I was going to shot turned around and I gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?"I scowled putting my gun down. Sophia put her gun down and Sam waved at her and she waved back.

"Cas told us to come here, what are you doing here?"He asked glancing at my stomach. He noticed the baby bump and looked up at the wall.

"Cas wanted to talk. So I'm looking for him, you can leave now."I said pushing past him Sophia at my flanks.

"Like hell we will."Dean said following me. I just sighed and ignored him. We walked up some stairs and I gasped a little. The room was trashed, sparks were falling and it looked like a bomb had gone off in the room.

"What the hell…"Dean said and I walked forward kicking the debris out of the way.

"Looks like a bomb went off in here."Sam said echoing my thoughts.

"There was a fight here…"Dean said.

"Between who?"Sam asked and I stopped and pointed to the blood spell on the wall. Wait how do I know what a blood spell is. I shook my head and looked at Dean who shone his flashlight on it.

"Look familiar?"Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah it does."

"Anna used something like this to wish the angels back to the cornfield."Dean said causing Sophia to chuckle.

"So what…Cas was fighting angels?"Sam asked.

"I don't know."Dean said. I looked around the room. I saw a body mixed with the ruble and I couldn't stop myself. It was like I wasn't controlling my body. It was like…Anachel had gained control. She dropped my gun and ran towards Castiel falling to my knees. She took his head in my hands.

"Castiel, wake up. Please wake up."The words came out of my mouth full of love and worry but I wasn't saying them. Dean was staring at me his jaw clinched. He was jealous, and I know what happened when Dean's jealous. Cas sat up looking confused. I regained power over myself, and stood ignoring Dean's glares.

"What's…What's going on?"Castiel asked scared. Wait Cas had no emotions that he showed at least.

"Just take it easy, take in easy."Dean said. Castiel looked around.

"Oh…n-no."He said. Sophia starred at him her confusion level with mine.

"Cas you okay?"Sam said and Cas looked up confused.

"Casteil…I'm not Castile" He looked at himself "It's me."He said almost whispered.

"Who's me?"Sam asked surprised.

"Jimmy…My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?"Dean asked even more confused than he had been before.

"He's gone."

* * *

I watched as Jimmy aka Castiel's Vessel took a gigantic bite of his hamburger. He moaned a little and I stifled back a laugh.

"Let's slow down, you're going to give me an angina."Dean said and I looked at him holding back my perverted joke.

"I'm hungry."He said slurping coke from a straw.

"When's the last time you ate?"Sam asked looking at him. Jimmy shrugged.

"I dunno, months."He said and took another bite of his burger. I rolled my eyes a little.

"What the hell happened back there? I mean, it looked like an angel battle royale."Sam said. Jimmy looked up from his food.

"All I remember was this flash of light then I uh…woke up and I was just me again."Jimmy said looked at Sam.

"So what Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?"Dean asked. Jimmy turned to him.

"I really don't know."

"Do you remember being possed at all?"I asked. He turned to me. He recognized me I know he did just by the way he looked at me.

"Bits and pieces…I mean an angel being inside you is like being chained to a comet."Jimmy said. I nodded; I haven't gotten to that point yet…luckily.

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun..."Dean said, Jimmy looked at him.

"Understatement."Jimmy said leaning back in his chair. I frowned a little. I turned around to see Sophia talking to someone on the phone outside. I got up and walked out the room.

"Okay, shut up okay. I'll be there when I get there; I have family probl-"I heard someone yell back at her.

"Bitch, my family is more important, plus this is my company so you can go to hell."Sophia said and hung up her phone. I starred at her. She turned around and jumped a little when she saw me.

"Who is the bitch?"I asked. She sighed.

"My manager Victoria is riding my ass because I'm missing a meeting tomorrow."She sighed. I smiled.

"Sophia go, that is your job."I said. She shook her head.

"Brooke, I can't just leave you here alone with Dean…"She said. I laughed.

"Soph, I'll be fine believe me, just go okay?"I said. She looked at me for a moment.

"Fine, okay…But how will you get home?"She asked. I shrugged.

"I'll teleport, now go before I kick your scrawny ass."I said she laughed and hugged me. I tossed her the keys.

"Love you Juno."She called.

"Who the hell is Juno??"I asked getting frustrated because Laney had called me that and I had no clue why. Sophia smiled.

"We'll watch it later."She said and climbed into the mustang. I sighed and walked back into the motel room.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go home?"Jimmy said as I closed the door. I looked at Sam and Dean.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's eye on your back."Dean said. I walked towards them. Jimmy looked at me then back at Dean.

"What? By who?"He asked.

"Demons."Dean answered. Jimmy laughed, incredulously.

"Come one, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"He asked.

"My best guest would be information. I mean, you did have an angel inside of you."I said. Jimmy starred at me.

"But, I don't know anything…"Jimmy said sadly.

"I know…"Dean said. Jimmy looked at us angry.

"I'm done okay, with demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."He said. I sighed.

"We understand."Dean said. That made Jimmy angrier.

"No, I don't think you do understand. I've been shot, stabbed, and healed. My body has been dragged all over the earth. By some miracle I'm out and I am done. I've given enough okay?"He said turning from angry to sad.

"Look all we're saying is that, until we figure this out the safest place is for us."Sam said. Jimmy starred at him.

"How long?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we get to it." Sam said and Jimmy mummer something under his breath that sounded like Great. He walked past Sam towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Dean asked. Jimmy turned around.

"To see my wife and daughter okay?"He asked. Sam shook his head and stood in front of the door.

"No you're not."He said his hand pressed to Jimmy's chest. "You're not going to put those people in danger."

"So what I'm a prisoner now?"Jimmy asked. Sam shrugged.

"Harsh way of putting it.

* * *

"Where's Jimmy?"I asked walking into Dean's room. He looked up at me confused. He was shirtless and still in his boxers, his hair was standing up on the side.

"What do you mean where's Jimmy, he's in his room."I crossed my arms.

"No he's not."

"Sam!"Both dean and I yelled walking towards Sam who was asleep on the couch. He sat up disoriented.

"What huh?"He asked his shaggy hair a mess.

"Jimmy's gone."Dean said. Sam got up quickly.

"What we have to go find him!!"Sam said pulling pants and running around picking things up. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go pack now."I said walking away from Dean.

"Brooke."Dean said grabbing my hand. His touch shot chills up my spine. I pulled my hand back and turned to face him.

"Yeah?"I asked dryly. He looked at me from head to toe like he was inspecting me.

"How are you?"He asked. I chuckled.

"Maybe if you called in to last five days you would have known."I said and walked away. I pulled out some clothes and changed quickly. I shoved everything in my duffle bag. I walked out my room and Sam snatched my bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Dean can you hurry up please?"Sam called as he walked past the bathroom. Dean was brushing his teeth. He laughed and Sam walked back. "You think this is funny?"Sam asked. Dean spit and rinsed his mouth out. He walked out smiling.

"Mister big bad prison guard Jimmy McMook gives you the slip, yeah it's pretty funny. Where'd you go anyway?"Dean asked. Sam paused thinking.

"I…I was getting a coke."Sam blurted out. I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned away from me.

"Was it a refreshing coke?"Dean asked his cheesy smile still plastered on his face. Sam sighed.

"Can we just go now?"He asked looking at Dean than at me. As we got ready to walk out the door I froze.

"I got to go pee!"I yelled throwing myself at Dean and bolted towards the bathroom.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the Impala starring out the window. Dean was driving while Sam sat shotgun.

"Hey guys."I screamed and Dean swerved.

"Whoa! Jesus."Dean said as he got the Impala back in the right lane.

"Smooth."Said the redheaded woman who now sat beside me. I think her name is Anna…

"Ever try calling ahead?"Dean asked looking at the road.

"I like the element of surprise."She said smiling. She was flirting…

"Wow, you look terrific."Dean said starring at her in the rearview mirror. My mouth dropped a little but I regained myself and turned to look at Anna who was looking at me nervously. She turned back towards Dean.

"Um, yeah not the appropriate time Dean."She said and leaned forwards a bit. "You let Jimmy get away."She said.

"No shit Sherlock."I said grimly looking out the window. Dean starred at me along with everyone else. He now knew I was jealous and he shifted in his seat a little. He knew how I got when I was jealous.

"Sam you seem…Different."Anna said trying to change the subject. He looked at her taken a back.

"What, huh I dunno, new haircut?"Sam strutted looking at her.

"That's not what I'm talking about."She said. I knew exactly what she was talking about because I saw it to. I think it was Annachel's grace but Sam seemed…darker. He turned back to the road trying not to look suspicious." So, what Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"Anna asked looking back at Dean.

"Why, what's going on?"Dean asked glancing at her.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back."Something in me made me sit up shocked.

"Why? What happened?"I asked the worried tone in my voice confusing me. She glanced at me just as confused.

"I don't know."She said and I nodded and calmed down. What the hell is wrong with me?

"So he got got dragged back to heaven? Is that bad?"Dean asked looking at her.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."Anna explained shaking her head.

"Cas said he had something to tell me, something important."Dean said. Do that's why Dean was there, Cas wanted to tell him something to…

"What?"Anna asked.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here now would we?"I said glaring at her. She nodded and looked away.

"Does Jimmy know?"She asked Dean leaning away from me. Dean was looking at me through the rearview mirror with a surprised look on his face. He looked back at the toad.

"I don't think so."He said.

"Don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."She said.

"That's why we're going after Jimmy."Sam said making sure I wouldn't give a smart remark again. Anna looked at Sam.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place" Sam turned away from her. "He's probably already dead."Anna said and disappeared.

"Bitch."I said and Sam and Dean both looked at me surprised at me bitterness. Well Sam looked surprised Dean looked….amused and he was going to pay for that.

* * *

Dean pulled into the gas station and I climbed out.

"Hey Brooke, stop a minute."Dean called as I headed for the store. I sighed and turned around.

"Yeah?"I asked. He looked at me trying to read my face.

"Why were you so…so rude to Anna?"He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"You're a fecking ass you know that?"I said walking into the store. I grabbed a bag of skittles and a bottle of OJ. I had to cut down from the caffeine and it was killing me. I walked up to the checkout line and paid for my things. Dean walked in as I walked out. I threw my things in the back and saw Sam talking to someone on the phone. I walked over towards him quietly.

"Where the hell are you Ruby? This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing, call me. I need more "He said his breathing labored. I chuckled and he turned around.

"So the bitch is cutting you off. What I tell you?"I said crossing my arms... Sam shook his head.

"Brooke Don't"

"I'm not gonna tell Dean, Sam. But I expect you to…Very soon."I said and walked away. Dean walked towards Sam carrying Coffee. He looked at me and I stormed past him and climbed into the Impala.

"What you say to her?"Dean asked trying to be quiet but I heard him.

"Nothing."

* * *

Dean pulled up to Jimmy's house. As soon as I opened the door someone screamed. I slammed the door and pulled out my mother's knife. I ran up the steps and looked through the window. A man was holding a little girl, his knife pressed against her neck. I saw Jimmy being beaten by another woman... It was a Demon. Dean was beside me Sam was beside him. Dean opened the door slowly and walked in. He snuck up behind the man and slit his throat and the body fell along with the little girl. Dean had a knife like mine. The demon that was beating up Jimmy jumped off him and ran. Sam stopped her with his powers. She was frozen in her place. I shook my head and helped the little girl up who ran to her mother.

"Go, get him out of here!"Sam yelled to Dean.

"Go, Go."Dean said rushing Jimmy and his family out. The demon woman laughed.

"Aw, can't get it up can yah Sammy?"She teased.

"No, But I can."Dean said and lunged at the woman. The demon screamed and black smoke came from her mouth. The body fell to the ground. I looked up at Sam who looked shocked he couldn't use his powers. I shook my head and left the room to see Jimmy and his family sitting on the front steps.

"You guys okay?"I asked. Jimmy nodded. "Well Jimmy now you know to listen when we say stay away from your family."I said. Jimmy nodded and kissed his daughters head.

"Come on guys."Dean said walking out of the house Sam following. "More are going to come; we have to get you some place safe."Dean said opening the door to the Impala. They climbed in the back and I was squished in between Sam and Dean. I squirmed in my seat as Dean drove towards a motel.

"Stop moving."Dean whispered since the little girl was asleep in the back. I glared and squirmed more making sure Dean was uncomfortable. I sighed and smiled.

"That's better."I said smiling. Dean glared at me.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and I were all standing around jimmy. His family was in the Impala...

"You were right."Jimmy said sadly.

"Sorry we were."Dean said. Jimmy looked up from the ground and looked at us.

"But I'm telling you I don't know anything."Jimmy said looking at Dean.

"I don't think they're inclined" Dean said.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick."Sam said adding on to what Dean said. Jimmy sighed.

"Which means vivisection, if they're felling generous."Dean said shrugging a little. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jimmy.

"You have to come with us Jimmy…"I said. He looked over at his family.

"I'm gonna tell you once again. You're putting your family in danger."Sam said. Jimmy looked back at us.

"How long? And don't give me that, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it crap."Jimmy said crossing his arms. I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say so I closed it.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible, or you put a bullet in your head, and that's how you keep your family safe, but there's no getting out and there's no going home."Sam said bluntly. I looked at him; this wasn't like the Sammy I knew.

"Well don't sugar coat it Sam."Dean said his thought the same as mine.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Dean. Someone has to." Sam said. I shook my head at him. Jimmy looked at us then he nodded and walked over to his family. I sighed and sat on the curb. Dean sat down beside me and I scooted away a little.

"Brooke, I was being serious about the whole Anna thing. What was that?"He asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"You tell me."I said and turned towards him. He looked at me his face seemed sad. I sighed and stood up. "You tell me when you want to Dean."I said walking away.

"I slept with her."He said and I stopped and shook my head. I turned around to look at him.

"When?"I asked. He looked at the ground.

"You were in hell…I wasn't and she…it was kinda like the last night on earth for her. "He said. I chuckled and a tear rolled down my face.

"You screwed an angel, now there's an accomplishment Dean. Why didn't you tell me?"He looked away from me.

"I don't know."He said refusing to look at me. I couldn't hold back the sadness creeping over me anymore and a sob escaped my lips.

"Dean, I have always been here for you. I've always been honest with you to an extent. I never left you unless it was for you so why didn't you call me while **you** were away? And why wouldn't **you** tell me about screwing an angel while I was in hell and why won't **you** ever just let me all the way in!"I asked all the emotions and questions since I came back all coming at me at once. A tear rolled down Dean's face and I shook my head. I wasn't going to forgive him this time I couldn't…"You know you're only suppose to give someone one chance to come back in your life. I've given you about fifty and guess what Dean…You blew them all."I said and whipped the tears from my eyes. Dean turned away from me trying not to let his emotions show. I rolled my eyes. "It's my turn to say goodbye Dean."I said and walked away. I took in a breath trying not to go into hysterics. This was the right thing, I couldn't let him hurt me again, no matter how much I love him I can't…I just can't…Another sob came and I couldn't control it anymore. I walked down an alley and leaned against the wall. We were supposed to be together forever…Why does nothing turn out the way it should? I slide down the wall and hiked my knees up burying my face in them.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. He's not worth crying over."

**A/N:**

**Okay I left it on a cliff. I love cliffs don't you? Well, I'm going to Florida tonight and I have to ride in the backseat with a seven and a four year old. Better wish me luck I won't kill them. Well anyways yes I know I am cruel and I always making Brooke and Dean miserable. But it never stays miserable. So yeah hope you guys like it! Review please**


	15. Two Minds One Body

**Brooke's POV**

_Brooke Brooke Brooke He's not worth crying over_

I stood up quickly and pulled my gun out. There was no one here but me…

"Who said that? Where are you?"I asked out loud spinning to find the owner of the voice. The voice laughed in a twisted way but it was soft…caring.

_Brooke stop waving that thing around. You can't shot me unless you turned the gun to yourself. _The voice said laughing. I froze. _Annachel?_

_In the flesh in bones…Well your flesh and your bones but what's the difference._ She said. She was talking….To me…in my head…

_What the hell…I'm going crazy…you're…your dead._

_No, I fell…I was reborn as you sweetheart. Now put the gun away. _She said and I did what she said…

_How the hell are you talking…I'm controlling my body not you._

_Yes but If you remember when you were possessed my Lilith you two had some very interesting conversations and I may not have control of your body…yet, But I can still talk and drive you crazy…Well crazier that you already are. _She said lightly. For an angel she sure was a bitch.

_You…You were controlling my dreams…._I said and I pictured her smirking_._

_Yes…Did you like them? Those boys ooh so easy to get. Except Castiel he's so…So sweet and innocent. I never even fucked him. _She sighed.

_You're an evil bitch you know that? He loved you…and you…you played him. _I said and, it caused her to laugh.

_So… I've been trapped in your head long enough now to say who's calling the kettle black. Your Brooke Summers…The queen of sex and lies…_She said mocking me_._

_Yeah well I grew up, unlike you; you skanky bitch_. I scowled. She laughed at me again_._

_Brooke, Brooke calm down, you may go into early labor and we wouldn't want that would we? _

_Get out of my head._

_I would like to and soon you'll be the one trapped…Sorry Brookie but your time is coming again._

"Brooke…"I heard Sam call pulling back into reality. I still had tears in my eyes and I whipped them away. He walked towards me. "It's…It's time to go…"He said softly looking at me sympathetically. I nodded.

"Yeah, I…I um I'm coming."I said and he nodded and walked away.

_You can see the darkness around him can't you._ Annachel said scaring me. I groaned.

_Go away_ I said and slowly she faded back into the corners of my mind. I took in a breath and walked towards the Impala. Dean was already in the driver seat all emotions gone from his face. I climbed in the back beside Jimmy. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. I looked away flashed of him and I running through my head. Dean started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"What the hell happened back there?"Dean said breaking the silence. I looked at Sam who looked at him confused. Jimmy was dozing off.

"What?"Sam asked. I looked over at Dean.

"You practically fainted when you tried to gank that Demon."Dean said and Sam looked away.

"Okay, I didn't faint; I just got a little dizzy."Sam said defensively.

"Well you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill, ah, stunt demon number three?"Dean said glancing at Sam. Sam squirmed a little getting annoyed…or angry one of the two.

"What do you want me to say about it Dean?"Sam snapped at him.

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo. I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here okay, I just, y...you're scaring me man."Dean said sighing a little.

I'm scaring myself."Sam's cell phone rand before Dean could say anything. Sam answered it then passed it back towards Jimmy "Hey, it's your wife."Sam said and Jimmy sat up fully awake and took it.

"Amelia "He said and his face changed from confused to terrified "Oh my god."

* * *

Dean pulled up to the old abandon warehouse and we all climbed out. I walked to the trunk as he popped it and grabbed a shot gun and loaded it with iron bullets. I shoved some into my pocket and cocked it. I checked the ammo in my personal handgun then put it in the back of my pants.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone, and that's exactly what you're going to do."Dean said to Jimmy. Jimmy nodded.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you."Sam said assuring Jimmy everything would be alright.

"All you got to do is stay calm and stall, let us do our job."Dean said and I nodded and looked at Jimmy.

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about."Jimmy said, I frowned.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt."Dean said and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Give me a minute, okay?"Jimmy left heading towards the building. I sighed and turned towards Dean. We haven't spoken to each other we haven't even looked at each other. Sam felt the tension between us but he didn't bring it up.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know this is probably a trap?"Sam said looking at him then me.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan."

* * *

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring three's company."I heard the demon say. They Demon holding me gripped my arm tightly and dragged me into the room. The demons holding Sam and Dean followed. This was all part of Dean's plan. Attack when they're defenses are low. Something I would have thought of.

"Nice plan Dean."Sam said.

"Yeah, well, already bagged a thousand "Dean said smiling at the demon holding him.

"Got a knife?"The demon possessing Jimmy's wife asked. The one holding Dean showed her the knife and she smiled. They hadn't found mine since I hid it in my shoe. Demons are so stupid.

_Aren't they? I say it the end of the world, it's making their ego grow._ Annachel said. She caused me to jump and the demon holding me gripped my arm tighter. I felt the bruise forming.

_I really don't need your take on things right now._

_Kindly taken, I keep my mouth shut, because you gotta save my baby _She said and faded away. I sighed and turned my attention back to the demons.

"And you know what's funny?"She asked smiling.

"You're wearing soccer mom?'Dean said smiling.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sorta like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."She said gesturing towards us.

"Yeah, well, you got us. Okay. Let these people go."Sam said wriggling in the demons hold.

"Oh, Sam, it's easy to have shivers when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh?"Dean looked over at Sam. "Now for the punch line. Everybody dies."She pointed a gun at Jimmy, she pulled the trigger and shot jimmy in the stomach. He screamed in pain and the demon smiled."Waste little orphan Annie."She said nodding towards the little girl. I struggled and the Demon gripped me harder and I stomped on his foot. He smacked me and my head jerked to the other side and I felt the pain surge threw me.

"Be good little girl and I won't kill you slowly."He said smirking. I turned my attention back towards the demon walked towards the little girl he had a pipe in his hands and as he went to swing the girl reached up and touched his forehead. He screamed as a yellow light busted from his eyes and mouth. The demon fell to the ground dead.

_Castiel _Annachel said and I rolled my eyes. I kicked the demon that was holding me in the sheen and he let go. I reached down and pulled my knife from my shoe and stabbed him in his neck.

"You be a good little girl."I said and pulled it out. The body fell Dean and Sam looked at me.

"You have a knife like Ruby's."Sam said. I shrugged. A demon lunged at me and blocked it and stabbed him. He fell to the ground dead. I walked towards Jimmy and he was looking at his daughter.

"Are you alright?"I whispered. He nodded slightly. I heard a demon behind but when I got up Sam was on it. What he did next terrified me. He was brought his mouth to the demon's wound and sucked it blood. I watched horrified along with everyone else. We he drove the knife in her chest and got up. His face was covered in blood and I swear to god he wasn't Sammy. He couldn't be Sammy. He starred at Dean and whipped the blood from his mouth.

_He's a monster _Annachel growled.

_Shut your mouth. _I screamed at her in my head and she left. Dean walked over and helped Amelia Jimmy's wife up. I hadn't seen the demon leave her body. Cas, possessing the little girl walked over to Jimmy.

"Oh course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. To your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the lord "Claire said but Castiel was speaking.

"No."Jimmy said quietly.

"Rest now Jimmy."Castiel said to him. Jimmy shook his head.

"No, Claire."He managed to get out.

"She's with me now. She chose it. It's in her blood as it was in yours."Castiel said.

"Please Castiel. I need you to take me, take me please."Jimmy pleaded and it made me want to cry.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die, or age. This last year was painful for you picture a hundred, a thousand more like it. "Castiel said and I shook my head. Everyone was standing near Jimmy and Castiel now.

"It doesn't matter, take me, just take me."Jimmy said and Castiel nodded.

"As you wish."Castiel said and touched Jimmy's cheek. A while light shone through Claire's eyes and mouth and then Jimmy's. Claire and Jimmy gasped. Claire had her body back and she ran to her mother and hugged her. Castile was now controlling Jimmy and he stood up and began to walk away. I followed him.

"Cas, wait I need to talk to you."I said but Dean was close behind me so I shut up.

"Cas, hold up."Dean called and stood beside me. He glanced at me and then at Cas"What were you gonna tell us?"Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson while I was away Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you "He said but he said the last part mostly to me. He walked away and I stood there confused.

_Aw man, now it's gonna be harder getting him to bed _Annachel groaned.

"Go Away!"I yelled not realizing it was out loud. Dean looked at me confused and walked away. He thought I was talking to him.

* * *

Sam, Dean and I were sitting in the Impala in silence. Dean was driving and hadn't said one thing about Sam and his…drug.

"Alright, Lets hear it."Sam sighed looking at Dean.

"What?"Dean asked glancing at him. Sam looked at him confused.

"Drop the bomb man, you saw what I did, come on, stop the car, take a swing."Sam suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not gonna take a swing "Dean said dryly. What was he planning?

"Then scream. Chew me out."Sam said trying to get some response from him.

"I'm not mad Sam."He said, but I knew he was lying. I knew Dean well enough.

"Come on, you're not mad?"Sam asked surprised.

"Nope."Dean said shaking his head.

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself."Dean shook his head.

"Don't. I don't care."

"You don't care?"Sam asked looking at him somewhat hurt.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed? Yeah, I am. But mostly I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done."Dean said and telling the truth somewhat. Sam's cell rang and he answered it.

"Hey bobby."He said. Bobby said something.

"What's going on?"Sam asked. Bobby said something again faster this time and Sam hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?"Dean asked.

"He wants us over ASAP"

* * *

I sat on bobby's couch my hands intertwined together by leg bouncing uncontrollably.

_Sammy's gone dark side _Annachel said in a childish manner.

_I swear if you don't leave me alone I will shot myself. _I threaten and it cause her to laugh.

_No you won't not while baby Brooke's inside of you. Oh this is so fun; I've never been in someone's head before. Most of my vessels would just disappear but you, you have control it's almost like you're possessing my body._

_**This is my body, my mind, my life. Now LEAVE**_

She didn't speck after that. I heard Sam's screams from downstairs. This wasn't going to turn out well.

**A/N:**

**Alright so this one was short but I wanted to update before I left...Not much to say on this one really. What you think of Annachel? Do you love her? Or do you hate her? But anyways I hope you like this and you'll review it!!**


	16. Happy Thanksgiving AN

HAPPY THANKSGIVING

Happy thanksgiving everyone! I'll be in Florida; I've stayed up all night so I can sleep the whole way. I liked to thank you all for all your wonderful and gracious reviews. I thankful for all of you because you guys encourage me to keep writing! I love you all and I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving!

-Monique


	17. Say Yes

_**Brooke's POV**_

_Brooke if you stay here you're going to miss your doctor's appointment, don't you want to know if you're having a little Dean or a little Brooke? _Anachel teased mentally poking me.

_Do you ever shut up? I swear you're one of the most annoying voices I have ever heard_

_Oh so you hear voices in your head often?_ Anachel snickered and I groaned and rubbed my hands down my face. Dean was downstairs with Sam, my guess explaining this to him. We were going to keep him locked up until all the demon blood was out of his system. But there was something about it that didn't seem right.

_Of course it doesn't seem right, your brother-in-law is a blood sucking monster; Maybe's he the new Edward. _I stood up when Bobby walked in. He took his cap off and slicked back his hair and put it back on. He gave me a small smile.

"Brooke, how are you? I don't think I've seen you since you were back."He said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I'm…fine…I'm pregnant but I'm fine. I actually have this appointment I have to get to…"I said and he nodded.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Dean?"He asked shifting towards the door to the cellar. I smiled sadly.

"I already did."

* * *

I sat in the chair of the doctor's office filling out papers. My leg was bouncing repeatedly and I was practically sweating.

_Brooke it's an easy question are you married or are you single just pick one. _Anachel said slowly like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes and checked married. I mean I am still technically just…Oh whatever.

"Brooke Winchester?"A nurse called and I practically jumped out of my seat. "Are you ready?" She asked smiling at me. I returned her smile but it felt lopsided.

"Uh…yeah."I said picking up my purse and following her to the room. It was a pale blue room and pictures of fetuses hung on the wall showing the development. I sat on the examining table.

"Dr. Connor will be here shortly."She said smiling and closed the door. I let out the breath I had been holding since I came here. I could do this. All they were doing was an ultrasound to see how my baby is…My baby…I sighed and smiled a little. I was going to be a mom…

_Yeah a single mom _Anachel said bursting my bubble of happiness. I ignored her and she faded away again. The door open and I sat up straight. But it wasn't the doctor who walked in.

_Nathaniel! _Anachel practically screamed in my head. Nathaniel closed the door behind him smiling.

"Hi Brooke. "He said still smiling. I glared.

"What do you want now?"I asked through clinched teeth. He smiled and snapped on a rubber glove.

"Not much just wanted to see your pretty face and to see how fat you've gotten." He said snapping on another. I glared as he walked towards me. He pushed me down with little effort but he was strong and I fell back on the table His hand went to my stomach lifting up my shirt pushing down. He was feeling the baby.

"Don't touch me!"I said as he felt my stomach. He smiled at me.

"I feel a foot. Brooke calm down, I won't hurt you or the little rugrat you're carrying."He said stepping away. I jumped off the table and backed away from him. He smiled and took the gloves off.

"I'll be seeing you, oh and tell Annie I said hi."He said and vanished.

_He is so sexy. _Anachel sighed in my head. I rolled my eyes.

_He's disgusting and it's your entire fault. Now I want you to go away now. _I said using all the strength I had to send her back to the corner of my mind. The door opened again and a real doctor came in. He smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester, I'm Dr. Connor, if you would please lie on the examining table will get started."He said smiling. I did as I was told and he lifted up my shirt and I unbuttoned my pants. He got out some kind of gel and walked over towards me. "This is a little cold."He said and smeared it over my stomach. He was right it was. He started the machine and flipped off the lights. He placed the probe on my stomach and an image of my baby popped up. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a foot, and that's her head."He said pointing to the screen. Her.

"Her?"I asked. He turned to me looking worried.

"Did you not want to know your baby's sex?"He asked. I smiled tears forming in my eyes.

"No, it's fine."I said smiling. He returned my smile.

"Your baby is very healthy."He said and turned off the machine. He turned the lights on and whipped the gel off my stomach. I sat up and buttoned my pants. He took the pictures out of the machine and passed them to me. I looked at the pictures and smiled.

"Thank you."I said and hugged the doctor unable to control my happiness. He let me hug him ad I pulled away with a big smile on my face.

_Oh God, calm down your going to go into early labor _Anachel said trying to destroy by happiness. I just ignored her. The doctor wrote me a little slip telling me when my next doctor's appointment would be. I was driving down the road in the Impala. It was either this or a rundown minivan. I pulled out my phone and called Sophia.

"Hello?"She asked in the phone.

"I'm having a girl!"I screamed in the phone and Sophia screamed on the other side.

"What Oh my God! Brooke that's great! I'm going to go paint the room now!"She screamed.

"No, I want to…I should be home soon….We…We're having some problems and we're at Bobby's so I'll be home tomorrow at least."I said calming down.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."I said and hung up the phone. I sighed, it was getting dark. I'd better get back and check on Sam and Bobby.

I pulled up and parked the Impala. I climbed out and put the ultrasound pictures in my purse. I walked, Dean and Bobby were sitting reading books, most likely doing research. I put my purse on the table and I tossed the Impala's keys to Dean. He caught them.

"Sorry, I had to go to the doctor's."I said and turned to go sit my Bobby. Dean watched as I went. I sat down and leaned my head back.

"W-What he say?"Dean asked and I looked at him. He didn't want to be part of the baby's life but he wanted to know about it.

"Not that it matters to you but I'm having a baby girl."I said and looked away.

_Why are you telling him he doesn't have the right to know anymore, don't you remember the other night? _Anachel said forcing the painful memory back to me.

_Stop it, okay…how are you even controlling them anymore? I have my strength back I know you're here and I've regained it. _She laughed at me.

_No, I have and soon this will be my body and the first thing I'm going to do is find Nathaniel and Sc-_

_Stop it! You will not have the body, because this body is mine and it always has been and always will _I scream in my head and she left. I closed my eyes, my head now throbbing. A phone rang and Bobby answered it.

"Hello?"He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you."He said and hung up the phone. I looked at bobby confused.

"What's up with Rufus?"Dean asked. Bobby sighed.

"He knows."The phone rang again and Bobby answered it.

"I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important"

* * *

"The news. The news ain't good."Bobby said once he got off the phone with Rufus. I turned to him.

"This is what Rufus called about?'Key West sees ten species go extinct'."Dean read from a newspaper article."

_Nathaniel and the little Demon are breaking them fast, that means we'll be needed soon. _Anachel said trying to make me speck to her.

"Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."Bobby said and I could mentally see Anachel smirking.

"How many are left?"Dean asked.

"Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?"Bobby asked turning to me then Dean. Dean looked at me and I shrugged.

_Call Nathaniel or Casteil I'm sure they'd come. _Anachel said. I rubbed my hands over my face. She was making my headache worse.

"You tell me."Dean said. I sighed. _Do you know where they are? _I asked Anachel giving in.

_Why would I know, I've been stuck here with you._

"I'm just wondering."Bobby said in a sigh and I raised my head to look at him ignoring Anachel's groan.

"What?"Dean asked.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"Bobby said glancing at me slightly. He wasn't just speaking about my problems though he meant Sam too.

"What do you mean?"Dean asked my guess not sure if he meant me or Sam.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon unless; Brooke can you still do your…"I shook my head.

"No, I can't for one it's a bad idea completely because I would have to have enough to be as strong as Sam and I have no demon skanks to relay on, plus when I was raised all of it was gone. There's no demon blood left in me."I said.

_Yeah but you have my powers, all you have to do is let me take over and we can stop the apocalypse. _Anachel suggested.

_No, definitely not._

_Well I guess the world will just have to end and I guess that means your baby girl will never be born. _Anachel said causing me to cringe at the thought of losing my baby.

"So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?"Dean asked a little angry at Bobby for even suggesting it.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

* * *

I could hear Dean screaming for Castiel outside. It had least been an hour. I looked out the window and saw Cas standing behind Dean. He looked towards the window and our eyes met.

_I think he knows I'm here. Cas has always been able to find me._ Anachel said. I turned away from the window and walked out the kitchen.

_Why did you fall?_ I asked her.

_I couldn't take it anymore, the rage, the lust, all of it. They were going to kill each other over me. I just couldn't have it. I wanted them both, but I guess it's in possible to have what you really want. _She said and she surprised me. I can't believe I'm growing respect for someone who wants to take over my body and lock me up in my own mind. I sighed and put a hand to my stomach. I want to be a mom so much…

"Brooke, I need your help."Castiel said. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Jesus Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that where's dean?"Cas looked outside and Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala. I nodded and looked back at him.

"What is it Cas?"I asked crossing my arms.

"You have to let Anachel take over."He said and it caused me to laugh.

_Told you so._

_Shut up._

"You want me to turn my body over to your psycho ex girlfriend? Yeah I don't see that happening."I said walked away.

"Your baby will die if you don't." I froze. I turned around anger surging through me.

"Don't you dare say that to me."I said glaring t Castiel.

"Brooke, I am being honest. Of you don't turn yourself over to her your baby well die."He said. I shook my head.

"No, that can't be right…Nathaniel put her in me….He's working for Lilith…"I said.

"Yes…But I had orders to…to tell you this. The higher powers realized this could work out in their favor….You have been strong and you have resisted her. So all you do is say yes and let her in…"Castiel said.

"Well my baby be okay?"I asked. He looked away and then back at me.

"Yes…She will."He said. Of course he already knew I was having a girl.

"Fine, I'm in…"I said but regretted it…

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"He said and I nodded. "Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to the service of God and his angels."

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"I swear."

**A/N:**

**Cliff!! Cliff!! Cliff!! Don't you all just love me? Haha I really can't wait to write the next chapter! haha I'm on it right now so it should be up the today or tomorrow! I love cliffhangers hahah! I hope you all like it!**


	18. Lucifer Rising

Dean's POV

Brooke and Sam are going to bring on the Apocalypse…The two people I loved were ending the world. This would be fun. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. I saw Brooke walking out the house. She was wearing a short black dress that she had never worn before. She turned towards me and smiled. She made her way towards me the smile on her face wasn't her normal smile…It was like a smirk, and evil one at that.

"Hi, Baby."She said and grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed her back and she bit my lip. I pulled back and she smiled. It wasn't Brooke…It was…

"Anachel, yeah Deano it's me. Your Misses let me have my body back. But I do say you knocking her up isn't going to help me and my figure."She frowned a little. "Oh well, I have a seal to break bye Dean."She said and punched I flew back and hit the car. I heard Bobby yell from me but blackness consumed me.

* * *

Brooke's POV

_You bitch! How dare you hurt Dean! _I screamed slamming against the mental barriers she had me locked in. She laughed as she walked down a dark hallway her heels clacking against the floor. _Your suppose to stop the apocalypse not start it! _

"Jesus Brooke you are one mouthy vessel. Just sit back and enjoy the show because we are up for a ride."She said smirking and walked into a room. I saw Lilith and Nathaniel. They both turned around and Nathaniel smiled.

"Annie, So glad to see Brooke gave in."He said. Anachel smiled.

"It was easy. Lilith, are we at the last seal?"Anachel asked turning towards her. Lilith smiled.

"Almost we only have a few left …Now all we need is little Sammy Winchester, and our father will be free."She smiled and walked out the room. Anachel turned to Nathaniel.

"I've missed you."Nathaniel said walked towards her. He really did love her. She smiled at him and he grabbed her face and kissed her hard and longing. She pulled his shirt off.

_No! No, I'm pregnant!" _I screamed as he pulled her dress off her.

_I told you, you were in for a ride. _She told me as Nathaniel hoisted her up.

_You're going to have sex in a church, and you're an angel. You are one screwed up-_

_Shut up, I'm trying to enjoy myself._ She said and a moan escaped my mouth. I gagged.

_No I will keep talking until you give me my body back! Blah! Blah! Blah Bla-! _I felt a sharp pain and before I knew it I faded away from my body…

**Dean's POV**

I sat on the couch as Bobby's past me an ice pack.

"She got you good boy, what happened?"He asked sitting in the chair beside me. I sighed.

"The angel that was in Brooke took over…I guess she just got too weak to fight her…Because she would never…"

"Are you sure about that? Think about it Dean…Brooke's pregnant and it's the apocalypse, so what if the angel kept telling her things like her baby would die if she didn't…And you know Brooke is very self sacrificing."Of course…God Damn it Brooke. I shook my head and looked up at Bobby.

"Do you hear that?"Bobby asked. I glanced at the door leading towards the cellar.

"Nothing."We both ran and when we reached the door Sam was laying on the ground having a seizure.

"What is he's faking it?"I asked Bobby. Bobby turned to me.

"You really think he would?"He asked looking back at Sam.

"I think he'd do anything."I said and Sam was thrown against the wall by some demonic force.

"That ain't faking it!"Bobby said as he threw open the door. We had to tie Sam to the bed to keep him from getting hurt. I sighed as he started to calm down. I closed the door and sealed it behind me. I walked back upstairs to Bobby.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"Bobby asked as I sat down.

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

"No, it isn't. We are."Bobby said and I glared at him.

"What?"I asked anger pouring of the one single word.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."Bobby said sadly.

"No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."I said standing up shaking my head.

"And if he dies?"Bobby asked angry.

"Then at least he dies human!"

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

"I love you Anachel." Nathaniel said rubbing her arm

_My arm, god what the hell did you do to me?_ I asked her as I regained my strength.

_What you were doing to me, sending you away…But you missed one hell of a show._ She told me smirking. I wanted to roll my eyes…But I couldn't.

"Anachel, do you want me to make sure everything is in order?"Nathaniel asked as Anachel pulled her Dress back on. She smiled and fluffed her hair.

"That's okay, you stay here. I'll go."She said smiling. Nathaniel stood up and kissed her. She pulled back and left. When she opened her eyes she was outside a motel. She walked towards a window. Inside the room was Sam and Ruby. What I saw I really didn't want to. Sam pulled out a knife and slit her wrist and then bent down to suck her blood.

_Damn, Sammy boy is getting it on_ Anachel said smiling.

_You skiving bitch, you had this planned all along didn't you. How the hell did Sammy get out anyways?_ I asked as she turned away from the window and walked towards a vending machine.

_Cas let him out_ She said and a candy bar fell out. She didn't even put money in. She tore off the wrapper and took a huge bite.

"God, being pregnant sure makes you hungry."She said out loud her mouthful. I chucked.

_Cas let him out? You're a freaking liar; Cas would never do something like that._

_He would if he was told to, and he was. That's why Sam's in there fucking the demon and drinking her blood. Because Cas let him out. _She wasn't lying. I sighed. I heard a car pull up and Anachel walked back a little to keep her cover. Dean stepped out the Impala.

_Dean!_ I screamed and she sshed me. Dean waited behind the motel. When Sam walked out he sneaked in. Anachel followed using her angel powers; we ended up in the bathroom and watched silently. Dean lunged at Ruby and Anachel laughed silently. Dean punched her and pulled out the knife.

"Dean no!"Sam yelled and Anachel backed further into the bathroom. Sam pulled Dean off her and stood in front of her.

"Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am."Dean said glaring at Ruby.

"Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."Sam said sounding more like the Sammy I knew.

"Soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want."Dean said. Sam shook his head.

"Ruby, get out of here."

"No she's not going anywhere!"Dean yelled making me think about the time I found him and Ruby. Ruby walked away and when she walked past us she turned to Anachel and smiled.

_What the hell was that! How the hell does she know who you are?_

_Shut up Brooke and pat attention_

"She's poison Sam."Dean said.

"It's not what you think, Dean."Sam said sadly. I wanted to scream, cry anything to keep them from fighting but I couldn't.

"Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit-"

"She was looking for Lilith."Sam said defending her.

"That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday."Dean yelled.

"You're wrong, Dean."Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would."Dean said his voice breaking slightly.

"Just listen."Sam pleaded and tossed the knife he took from Dean to the bed. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together, we'll find Brooke and we'll kill Lilith together like we used to."Dean turned his head away, Sam didn't know about me.

"That sounds great. As long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."Dean said turning back to him.

"I can't."Sam said. Dean turned away nodding. "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean."

"No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."Dean said turning back around. Sam laughed in annoyance.

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."Sam said mocking him.

"You don't think I can?"Dean asked.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."Sam said causing me to gasp in my head.

"Who are you?"Dean asked.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done."Sam said showing no emotion.

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."Dean said.

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."Sam pleaded his voice becoming weaker.

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam."Dean said shaking his head.

"Yes, I do."Sam yelled.

"Then that's worse."Dean said running his hand down his face.

"Why? Look, I'm telling you—"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—"Dean stopped. I knew what he was going to say, because I had said the same thing to Sam.

"What? No. Say it."Sam said trying to regain his strength.

"It means you're a monster."Dean said his voice cracked. Sam nodded and a tear fell down Dean's cheek.

_Anachel, please let me stop this please_ I begged her crying.

_Yeah right, I'm having fun._ Sam didn't see the tear and he stepped back the punched Dean sending him flying back.

_No! Stop them! Please!_

Dean stood back up his jaw clinched and punched Sam. Sam stumbled back a little but regained his balance and Lunged at Dean slamming his head in to a mirror breaking it.

_No! Let me out! Anachel! Please!!!_ I screamed trying to use all the power I had to break free. Dean punched Sam but Sam blocked it and the fell on a table breaking it. Dean groaned in pain as Sam watched. Sam got down and started choking.

"No!"I screamed. I was able to talk I had control of my body. I ran towards Sam and pulled at him."No Sammy! Stop it! Get off him!"Sammy jerked back hitting me in the mouth. I stumbled back and put my hand over my mouth.

_How?_ Anachel asked in my head confused I had control not her.

Sam turned around a shocked expression on his face. I pulled my hand back to see I was bleeding. I had a busted lip.

"Br-"

"No."I growled shaking my head. I made my way towards Dean who was trying to catch his breath. I bent down beside him.

"You don't know me. You never did. And you never will."Sam said to Dean and turned to walk away.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."Dean managed to get out. Sam turned around a hurt angry expression on his face. Sam turned and walked out. Dean let out a sob and I hugged him and he buried his head in my chest crying. I cried with him stroking his hair. Dean had never cried. I kissed his head. What has happened to our family?

* * *

_How the hell did you get control again?_ Anachel screamed at me as Dean drove down the road towards Bobby's house. I rolled my eyes.

_I don't know…But I will not let you take over again. You got that? Now I want you to go away._ I said and she faded. I felt nice to have my skin back. Dean hasn't spoken since the Sammy incident that is until he called Bobby telling him he was coming back. Dean pulled up in front of Bobby's house the sun was raising. Bobby came out with a shot gun.

"Brooke, stop where you are."He said as I climbed out the car. I froze and looked over at Dean. Bobby walked towards me.

"Where did she take you and how do you have your body back.

_You tell them and I will make sure you and your baby don't make it out alive_ Anachel growled at me. I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

"I…I don't know where I was, I was gone while she was in me or unconscious or something. I didn't wake up until we got to Sam's and saw Dean and him…And I just got past her and took over." Bobby nodded and before I knew it he was squeezing the air out of me.

"My God Bobby, you're gonna kill the baby."I choked out and he pulled back,

"Is she still there with you?"Dean asked. I turned to face him. I just nodded. He looked away.

"She's going to take over again guys…I know she will. So please stop me if I…If I try to do anything. I don't know knock me unconscious just stop me okay?"I begged looked at Dean. He nodded.

"Let's go inside."Bobby said wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe?  
They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!" Dean and Bobby have been arguing since we got inside and I just kept my mouth close because I was becoming weak. Anachel was draining all the power from me so she could take over again and it was working.

"I told him, "you walk out that door, don't come back" and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"Dean yelled causing my head to hurt worse.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."Bobby said causing my to look up. He had a point.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"Dean asked.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him" Dean turned away looking out the window.

_It's time._ Anachel said and I looked over at Dean to see he was gone.

"Dean?"Bobby asked and I screamed my head throbbing. Bobby turned to me his hands going to my shoulders. "Brooke, Brooke what's wrong?"He asked but I was gone. Anachel had control. She smiled and kicked Bobby and he flew back and hit the wall. He was okay though just unconscious.

_Where is Dean?_ I asked as Anachel cracked my neck. She shrugged.

_Don't know, the angels probably got him. But it's time to meet up with Lilith._

When she opened her eyes we were back at the church. Lilith had demons guarding the doors. Anachel walked past them and walked into the alter room. Nathaniel saw her and smiled.

"What took you so long?"He asked. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Brooke took over again, but I have it all under control. Dean is where he should be, Sam is where he needs to be…We are all where we need to be." Nathaniel smiled.

"I'm going to go find Zach and tell him."Nathaniel said and vanished.

_What the hell does he mean he's going to find Zach? Won't Zach kill him?_ Anachel chuckled.

_I suppose it's time to tell you. Brooke the angels want to set Lucifer free._ She said. I had to do a double take to make sure I heard her correctly.

_Are you saying this was all planned? You falling? Me being your reincarnation, Sam and me and our powers?_ She chuckled.

_Sure was, now we will set him free and all you disgusting animals will be murdered and we can start over from scratch._

_Where is God in all this? God wants this?_

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. _Sweetheart, God has been gone a long time._ She pushed me out of her mind and back in the prison she kept me in.

* * *

"It's time."I heard Lilith's voice ring threw my ears.

_Uh…What did you do to me?_ I groaned.

_Not much just knocked you out long enough for you to see what your brother-in-law does to Lilith._ Anachel was watching the doors when Sam and Ruby Bolted in. Sam eyes met her and he looked at her confused.

"Brooke?"He asked. She smiled at him her fingers intertwined with Nathaniel's.

"Close, but not exact."She said smiling. Sam glared.

"Anachel."He growled.

"Bingo and what is the price for Sam? Let look behind door number one."Anachel smiled and Lilith appeared. Sam turned his attention to her forgetting me completely.

"I've been waiting for this... for a very long time."Sam said. Lilith smiled.

"Then give me your best shot."Sam raised his hand using all his power on Lilith.

"Sam! Sam!"I head Dean screaming. Anachel's head snapped towards the door and so did Ruby's. Dean was running towards the door. Ruby smiled and the door shut. Dean began slamming his fists against it. Sam heard it and stopped.

"Dean?"Sam asked.

"What are you waiting for?! Now! Sam, now!"Ruby screamed.

"You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."Lilith said laughing. Sam turns to Lilith and raised his hand. She starts breathing heavily and Sam's eyes turned black.

_No! No! No! Sammy!!_ I screamed my voice ringing in Anachel's head. She shook her head trying to drown me out. Lilith body was convulsing flashing light as he killed her. He body slowed and she went limp. She was dead. Ruby smiled and turned towards Anachel. Sam's gaze followed. Anachel nodded and turned to Nathaniel.

"We did it baby."She said and he kissed her. Something was slipping out of her sleeve. She raised her hand a long slender sliver spear in her hand. She drew back and stabbed Nathaniel in the heart. He gasped blood dripped from his mouth. She smiled.

"You really think I loved you? That so sad, you were my pawn…I needed you. To set my true love free. I am sorry."She said. Nathaniel body fell beside Lilith's. Anachel watched the stream of blood come from his mouth following Lilith's.

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it."Ruby said smiling making circles around the bodies.

"What? What -- what did I do?"Sam asked confused glancing from her to Anachel.

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!"Anachel chimed standing my Ruby.

"No, no, no. No, Lilith… I stopped her. I killed her!"Sam yelled confused.

"And it is written that Lucifer's first demon shall die along with God's... And you bust her open and Anachel ganked her lover. Now guess who's coming to dinner."Ruby said causing Anachel to glare at her.

"He wasn't my lover."She said stepping closer to Ruby.

"Oh, my god."Sam said his voice cracking.

"Guess again."Ruby said and Anachel laughed. "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, But, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit -- I'm -- I'm awesome!

"You bitch. You lying bitch!" He lifted his hand to use his powers to kill her. Anachel laughed and Sam fell clutching his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot your payload on the boss."Ruby snickered.

"The blood... You poisoned me."Sam groaned.

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you... and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly; you had it in you the whole time,  
Dumbo! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it well other than Brooke but she kicked the bucket before we could get to her."Ruby said knelling down in front of him.

"Why? W-why me?"Sam moaned.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna begrateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Ruby said. Anachel smiled and put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He will be so proud of you."She said. Dean broke through the doors and Anachel backed away.

"You're too late."Ruby said smiling.

"I don't care."Dean said glaring. He pulled his knife out and Sam stood and held Ruby back. Dean lunged and stabbed her. She fell the ground dead.

"Oh well."Anachel said. Dean turned to her glaring. "Oh you going to kill me to? But Dean, I'm pregnant with your baby."She smirked and rubbed her stomach. Dean glared at her and glanced at the dead bodies on the floor.

"I'm sorry."Sam said his voice broken. The blood that was pouring out of Nathaniel's and Lilith's mouth finished and the earth trembled. A white light filled the room and Anachel began to laugh.

"He's almost here!"Anachel laughed Dean glanced at here his heart breaking seeing me.

"Sammy, let's go."Dean said pulling at Sam.

"Dean... He's coming."

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I grabbed Sam pulling him towards the door. He was locked. I turned back and saw Anachel watching us/ she was in Brooke's body…and I had no way to save. Her she smiled and winked.

"Have fun in hell boys, I know you did Dean."She said smiling at me. There was a high pitched screeching noise and Sam and I fell to the ground covering our ears. The light increased and then everything stopped. When I opened my eyes I was on a plane Sam to my right.

"What the hell?"I asked. Sam looked around just as confused as I was,

"We are not leaving Hillchester; we will be arriving in Baltimore shortly."The pilot said. I looked over at Sam.

"Isn't that where we just were?"I asked Sam nodded. I looked out the window and a bright light shot out of the cathedral where we were. Brooke hadn't left…

"Brooke no!"

**A/N:**

**I want lot's of reviews on this one because I worked hard on it ha-ha. So tell me what you thought and be completely honest and what do you think is going to happen? What do you think about Anachel killing Nathaniel? That was fun ha-ha Well I hope you guys liked it! And you won't hate me and stop reviewing! I love you!**


	19. Sympathy For The Devil

**Brooke's POV**

"_I love you Dean Winchester, I've always have…I was just afraid of getting hurt. I was afraid to let you in, but I want to now, and if you don't love me I understand…"I said standing outside Dean's motel room. His father and brother were inside. Dean looked at me and smiled. He grabbed my face in his hands._

"_Brooke Summers, I would never hurt you. I love you too."He said and brought his lips to mine._

I opened my eyes; I smell moss and dirt, Like in the woods. I sat up and looked around. I was surrounded by trees. I stood up slowly my body aching. How the hell did I get here? Where was Anachel? I was still wearing that black mini dress and heels. I kicked the heels off. I had to find a phone. My hand went to my stomach…I had to get to the doctors…I picked up the heels and started to walk. I'm lost; I have to be lost, how the hell am I going to get out of here? I heard cars. I took off in a sprint towards the sound. I reached a rode and smiled. I l crossed it and saw a pay phone. Things were working out in my favor…But I have no money great…I sighed and walked away from the pay phone. I walked down the road. A car stopped when it saw me.

"You need a ride?"A man asked. He was about thirty, blonde and blue eyes. I nodded.

"I need to get to a hospital…The nearest one will be fine, but just hurry okay?"I asked climbing in the car. He nodded and drove off.

"So why you need to get to the hospital, you don't look hurt too bad."He said looking me over. I stared at him. There was something off about him. I smiled.

"Just making sure, you know…"He smiled at me and nodded.

"Well, why you out so late in a get up like that?"He asked starring at places he shouldn't. I shrugged as the car started to slow. "You sure are pretty."

"Criesto."I said and he cringed and his eyes went black. He smiled.

"Oh so you're a hunter? Even better."He said and lunged. I opened the car door and kicked him in his face crawling out. He smiled and followed.

"You really don't want to mess with me right now."I warned as he made his way towards me he smiled.

"But don't I?"He lunged again and I punched. The blow was so hard he fell back slamming his head against the car.

"Shit!"I cried clutching my hand to my chest. It had to be broken. I pulled the guy away from the car and into the woods. I took his wallet finding fifty bucks and I hurried back to car before he woke up. I started it and drove off.

St. Mark's Hospital, E.R. was packed…Looks like the demons were partying since their daddy got set free. I sighed.

"Brooke Winchester?"Someone called and I stood up. The woman waved for me and I followed her.

"What seems to be the matter?"She asked.

"I'm three months pregnant and I woke up not knowing where I am or how I got there and I just want to make sure my baby's okay…" She nodded and looked at me. I was embarrassed at what I was wearing.

"Have you taken any drugs lately?"She asked shinning a flashlight in my eye.

"No, and I haven't been drinking. I just want to make sure I haven't lost my baby alright?"I asked. She nodded.

"You'll have to change."I nodded and walked into the bathroom with a hospital gown. Thank you Anachel for wearing underwear. I sighed and pulled my dress off and changed. I walk back out and she had the ultrasound equipment out. I lay down on the examining table and she put the gel on my stomach. She turned the lights out and the machine on. Hearing my baby's heartbeat washed all my stress away.

"Your baby is fine…But you have a broken hand I see?"She said glancing at my hand. I looked at it.

"Oh…yeah, I do."She must think I'm some kind of crack whore. I sighed. She grabbed my hand and squeezed certain parts of it. I winced when she got to a tender spot.

"Well it's not broken…It's just a sprain. I'll wrap that up for you."She said walking away. She bandaged it up and I was free to go. Thank God for insurance. I walked over to a pay phone and put the change I had bummed off some guy in. I dialed Sophia's number. No answer. Rachel's, No answer, Laney didn't answer either. I sighed and dialed Dean's.

"Hello?"His voice sounded tired.

"Dean?"I managed to get out.

"Brooke? God Brooke I thought you were dead!"He said relived. I smiled slightly.

"No…not dead…But I'm lost."I said looking around.

"Brooke where are you? I'll come and get you."I sighed.

"I'm in Baltimore…At a hospital called St. Mark's."I said.

"Alright, stay where you are I'm coming."

"Okay…Bye."I said and hung up.

It took Dean fifty-four minutes to find me. He must have been close. He parked a car, my guess a rental and climbed out. He ran to me and hugged me. I wasn't inspecting it and I wasn't ready for it. I was already on the brig of crying and when he touched me I broke down.

"Dean, I am so sorry. I set him free and now our baby won't grow up…I've killed everyone."I cried and he held me tighter.

"No, Brooke it's not your fault…you, you tried."He said and kissed my hair. I nodded and sniffled. "Come on, Sam waiting back at the motel." He said and guided me towards the car. I climbed in and he pulled his jacket off and passed it to me. I smiled weakly and took it.

"Thanks."I said putting it on. Dean started the car and drove off. I watched the trees go past as we drove.

"Have you heard from Sophia?"I asked turning to him. He met my eyes and shook his head. I nodded and sighed. He pulled up to a motel called Deluxe Inn. I climbed out and we walked towards his room. Dean knocked on the door and Sam answered. He saw me and pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Brooke, I am so so sorry."He said. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay sasquatch." I said. He nodded and let go. Dean closed the door behind him.

"Is that bitch still in you?"Dean asked as I sat on the bed. I shook my head.

"No…She's gone, it's just me…"I said thinking about what she did while she controlled my body.

"She killed Nathaniel…Why?"Dean asked. I sighed.

"It was all a plan. Sam…me our powers. Except I died so it was just Sam…But I was still part of it…I was her vessel, and she was going to use me to set him free. She lied to Nathaniel and to Castiel; they were all just another part of that plan. She didn't really love them…But she loved…loves Lucifer…As heinous as it sounds she loves the devil…and she's going to keep coming after me until she has him."I said her plan in my head.

"But…Why isn't she there anymore?"Sam asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know…Guess it's another part of her plan…I need a shower."I said and stood up.

"I still have some extra clothes of yours there in the duffle."Dean said glancing at his feet then at me. I smiled.

"Thanks."I said and brought the duffle with me. I started the shower and climbed in. I watched the dirt and grime go down the drain and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, I don't know if it was the hormones or that I started the apocalypse and my baby probably wouldn't like to eight. The curtain opened and I turned tears still falling to see Dean starring at me with sad eyes. I took his hand and another sob escaped my mouth. He climbed in fully clothed and held me as I cried…

"I love you."He said and a sob escaped my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Dean and I lay in bed his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. Sam had gone out to grab food. I was trailing my fingers along his chest tracing random shapes.

"I've missed you."I said inhaling his scent. His kissed my head.

"I've missed you too." I loved hearing him say that. I've missed him so much…His hand went to my stomach and I smiled.

"Mary-Angela."I said smiling up at Dean.

"What?"He laughed.

"That's going to be her name; Mary after your mother and Angela after mine."I said still smiling. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I think that would be a perfect name."He said smiling. I sat up and straddled his hips.

"I,"I said and bent down to kiss him. "Love, "I kissed him again except harder this time and his hands went to my thighs. "you."I said and pulled my shirt off. He smiled and bent up kissing me. His hands went to my jeans and he unbuttoned them. I slide them off kissing him still. He dragged his hands up my body and I smiled. I pulled away from him and he pulled his shirt off. I kissed him again and he pulled his pants off. I undid my bra and threw it to the floor. He smiled and flipped over where he was on top. He bent down and kissed my collarbone as I pulled his underwear off. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Why are we going to Chuck's?"I asked Dean as he threw his things in the duffel.

"Because I left Cas ther-"

"You mean the son of a bitch who lied to me and tricked me into setting Lucifer free?"I interrupted Dean. Dean turned to me and sighed.

"Cas was lied to just like you and me, he saved me, and he helped me save Sam. So yes, we are going to Chuck's."Dean said zipping up the duffle. I sighed.

"Fine, but why do we have to go so late?"I asked walked towards him. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"To keep cover, I'm sure Anachel is pretty pissed off she's bodiless and probally has people searching for you."I smiled and kissed Dean.

"Hey, oh sorry."Sam said turning red. I smiled and dragged my hands down Dean's chest. I patted his chest.

"Fine then, let's go."I said smiling and walked out the door. I ran back in" First I have to go Pee!"I yelled slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I sat in the backseat of the rental car listening to Sam's I-pod. I turned down so I could hear them as well

"And Governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown."The news announcer said and Sam sighed.

"Change the station."Sam said looking irritated.

"Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area..."Dean turned it again. "...announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear..."And again. "...series of tremors..."And again. "...swine flu... "He turned the radio off and sighed.

"Dean-"Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Don't say anything. It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"Yeah, okay."Sam said nodding. Sam wanted to talk about it; he wanted to talk about it bad. But Dean wasn't going to let him, and they should talk about it…Dean's just too stubborn to realize it.

"All right, well, first things first how did we end up on Soul Plane? And how'd Brooke end up in the middle of the woods."Dean said glancing at me.

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"Sam suggested shrugging.

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

* * *

"Oh my God."I said as we opened Chuck's door. It was like a bomb went off in his house. I stepped in and walked around. The kitchen was covered in…I don't know but it was awful. I turned and saw Chuck. He didn't see who we were and he lunged at Sam and hit him in the head.

"Geeze, Ow!"Sam said rubbing his head. I giggled and Sam gave me a look.

"Sam…"Chuck said surprised to see him.

"Yeah!"Sam yelled.

"Hey Chuck."Dean smiled and waved. Chuck turned to Dean and then he saw me and his eyes widen, "Don't hurt me."He said cringing. I kinked my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You okay Chuck?"I asked. He looked at me confused.

"You're not Anachel?"He asked. I shook my head and he hugged me.

"Whoa, Hi there Chuck."I said holding my arms out.

"Brooke you're okay I thought you died."He said. I always knew I was his favorite character, kinda creepy though.

"No, I'm okay, so can I have my bubble space back?"I asked and he pulled away.

"Yeah…Uh sorry."He turned to Sam, "Are you okay?"He asked. Sam was still rubbing his head.

"My head hurts."Sam said and I smiled.

"No, I mean—I mean, my…my last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black."I looked away when he said his eyes were black.

"Your eyes went black?"Dean asked him. Sam looked scared.

"I didn't know."Sam said softly.

"Where's Cas?"Dean asked Chuck turning away from Sam. Chuck sighed.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry"

"Cas, is dead?"I asked my voice failing. Dean turned to me confused because I had just said earlier I didn't want to see him and now I was about to cry because he's dead. Why does that bother me…he tricked me…Brooke pull yourself together.

"You're sure? I mean maybe he just vanished into the light or something."Dean asked turning away from me. Chuck shook his head.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."Chuck said. Sam pointed at chuck head.

"You got a…"Sam trailed off as Chuck reached for his head.

"Uh…right here?"Chuck pulled the thing out of his hair. He was holding a molar…Cas's molar. I gulped.

"Uh, the...Oh. Oh, god. Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair?"He threw the tooth down" This has been a really stressful day." Chuck moaned.

"Cas, you stupid bastard."Dean said shaking his head.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us."Sam said and I nodded.

"Yeah, exactly."Dean said and shook his head.

"So, what now?"Sam asked I shrugged.

"I don't know."Dean said and I leaned against him a little feeling tired.

"Oh, crap."Chuck said and I looked at him confused.

"What?"Sam asked.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here, Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us, aw Brooke, you need to come too…"Zach said smiling, Dean put his hand over me.

"You just keep your distance, asshat."Dean said and I looked at him.

"Asshat?"I asked. He turned to me and shrugged.

"You're upset."Zack sighed.

"Yeah a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"Dean exclaimed.

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy? You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over whom started what. Let's just say it was  
all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not... it's apocalypse now. And we're back  
on the same team again."Zach said and smiled.

"Is that so?"Dean asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy."Zach said making hand gestures.

"Yeah, well I also want to kill you."I said glaring at Zach.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean said smiling.

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."Zach said growing angry.

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?"Sam asked confused.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche…After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"Dean yelled and I nodded.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? ...."Zach yelled "You're bleeding."Zack said his voice trailing off dean smirked.

"Oh, yeah - a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."Dean said and slapped his bloody hand on the angel banishing symbol. I smiled and waved at Zack.

"Bye, Bye."I said in a childish tone.

"No!"Zach screamed and vanished.

"Bitch."I yelled.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."Dean said and I smiled.

"This sucks ass."Chuck whined.

* * *

We were back at the motel; Dean and I were sitting on the bed my head in his lap.

"Hey."Sam said walking over to us. Dean looked up from me to him.

"Hey."Dean said and I sat up.

"Here Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."Sam said passing hex bags to Dean. I snatched one and looked at it.

"Where'd you get it?"Dean asked glancing up at Sam.

"I made it."Sam said and I looked at him confused

"How?"Dean asked. Sam looked away slightly.

"I...I learned it from Ruby."I laughed and tossed it back to Dean.

"Looks like Demon Bitch was good for something after all."I said standing up and walking over to the TV.  
"Speaking of... How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"Dean asked and I smiled slightly and turned the TV on but kept the volume low.

"I…it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."Sam said and I turned to look at him.

"Supernatural methadone."Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Dean –"Sam started and Dean wouldn't let him finish his sentence.

"Sam. It's okay. You don't have to say anything."Dean sighed.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right –"

"So why do you keep bringing it up?! Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this  
under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it. All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"Dean said not letting Sam talk about this. I frowned a little.

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."Sam said and Dean nodded.

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil."Dean said I sighed.

"That sounds like a blast, but why don't we check out the news and see what happening?" I suggested and turned the volume up.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?"The new caster asked and Sam made his way to his laptop and got on it.

"Two words. Carbon emissions."The other person said and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy."Dean said still laughing. I smiled at him. There was a knock at the door and I stood up. Sam walked over to answer it. I walked closer and saw a girl standing outside the door. When she saw Sam her face lit up and Sam backed away a little.

"You okay lady?"Sam asked.

"Sam...Is it really you? And you're so firm."She said her hand moving up Sam's chest. I chuckled.

"Do I know you?"Sam asked.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester."She said walking in. She saw Dean and frowned. "And you're...not what I pictured."When she saw me she glared. She slapped me and I lunged Dean jumped up and held me back. "I can't believe you broke up with Dean out of assumptions."She glared.

"Bitch you better back off before I beat your ass."I growled as Dean let me go.

"I'm Becky I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—Anyway... Mr. Edlund told me where you were."She said turning away from me and back to Sam.

"Chuck?"She glanced at Dean and then back to Sam.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."Becky said nodding.

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?"Sam asked looking down at her.

"He had a vision."The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it.""She said waving her hands in front of her.

"The Michael sword?"Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?"Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs."I groaned and she glared at me.

"Forty-two dogs?"Dean asked confused.

"Are...you sure you got that right?"Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word...for you."She said and her hands went to Sam's chest again. I bit my lips to keep from laughing.

"Um... Becky, c--uh, can you...quit touching me?"Sam asked and I looked over at Dean who had a huge grin on his face.

"No."

* * *

Dean walked over and sat beside me on the bed. I turned to him and smiled. I popped another sour skittle in my mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and stole some.

"What?"I asked eating another. He shrugged.

"Just you and your weird obsession of hard chewy candy."He said and shoved the ones he took in his mouth. I smiled at him.

"Whatever…."There was a knock at the door."Go get that, and if it's Sam's stalker girl just shut the door okay?"I asked and Dean chucked as he got up. Sam gave me a look and I smiled.

"Hey, Bobby."Dean said and pulled the door open letting Bobby in.

"Good to see you boys all in one piece."He said smiling at Sam and Dean. He turned and saw me and his smile got a little wider. "Brooke, you weren't killed, I heard that you didn't make it out…Guess I heard wrong."He said. I smiled.

"Guess so."I said glancing over at Dean.

"You weren't followed, were you?"Dean asked and Bobby turned back to him.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?"Bobby asked smiling at Sam. Sam sighed.

"You heard."

"I heard, Romeo."Bobby said his smile wider.

"So...sword of Michael, huh? You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual  
archangel?"Dean asked and I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You better friggin' hope so. That's Michael toughest son of a bitch they got."Bobby said and I nodded. Maybe church did pay off.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett."Dean said and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword."Bobby said pointing at the picture of Michael killing Lucifer.

"So if we can find it..."Sam said glancing down at the picture.

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again."Bobby said and I smiled.

"You make it sound so easy."I said standing back over and walking towards them. Sam frowned.

"All right. So, where do we start?"Sam asked. Something was bothering him…Oh God, he was going to tell Bobby.

"Divvy up and start reading…try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense "Bobby said and then turned to Sam who looked like he wanted to say something. Here it comes…"Kid? You all right?"Bobby asked. Sam looked at his feet then at Bobby.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."Sam said.

"Sam..."Dean and I both said but he ignored us.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."Sam said. Bobby looked at him confused.

"Sam, stop it."Dean warned but Sam went on.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."Sam said and I let out the breath I was holding.

"You what?!"Bobby yelled and I cringed a little.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."Sam said his voice trailing off.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant!"Bobby yelled at Sam.

"I'm sorry."Sam whispered.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon?"Bobby yelled and I turned away a little not wanting to see Sam's expression. "This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me? "

"Bobby!"I yelled at him. He turned to me still furious. How could he say that to Sam?

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."Sam suggested quietly.

"Yeah. You do that."Bobby said and Sam looked over at Dean and me and left.

"You're friggen unbelievable."I yelled grabbing my jacket.

"Brooke Do-"Dean called but I slammed the door.

"Sam! Hey Sammy! Wait up!"I yelled as Sam walked down the street. He stopped.

"Whew, I can't do that anymore."I said taking a few quick breaths. He smiled slightly. "Look Sammy, those things Bobby said in there…Don't let them get to you okay? It wasn't your fault."I said and rubbed his arm. He shook his head.

"Brooke, yeah it was…Just…I wanna be left alone okay? I'm sorry."He said and walked away. I frowned and watched him go…

* * *

I sat in the chair typing away on the laptop. I was IMing Sophia. I had finally got a hold of her.

_**SophiaS12: **__Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you! My God Brooke, I'm the little sister, I'm supposed to go missing. lol, I miss you. _I smiled.

_**Brookes:** I know…I've….I don't think it's very appropriate to tell you over the internet. I'm coming home soon, once we get everything figured out okay? I've got to go. I love you**.**_ I signed out and closed the laptop. I glanced over at Dean and Bobby.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right."Bobby said looking up from the book he was reading. I looked over at Dean confused. He was just as confused.

"About what?"Dean asked.

"About your brother. What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe..."My jaw dropped. How could Bobby say something like that? How could John say something like that?

"Maybe what?"Dean asked getting a little angry.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."Bobby said.

"Bobby."Dean said shaking his head. The fecking asshole! I can't believe I'm calling Bobby an asshole.

"He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us.  
Your dad's right."

"You freaking asshole."I said glaring at Bobby. He looked at me surprised but didn't say anything. Sammy may have started the apocalypse…But he was still Sammy…

"Dad...It's got to be in here somewhere."Dean mumbled and Bobby turned to him confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Bobby asked walking over to Dean.

"Here, I don't believe it."Dean said holding up a card smiling. I walked over to him.

"What the hell is it?"Bobby asked. He sure was in a crabby mood.

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it."Dean said holding it up/

"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill."Bobby read. I looked at Dean and then it hit me. A castle on a hill made of 42 dogs. It made since now…

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs."Dean said explaining it to Bobby.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"Bobby asked looking up at Dean.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."Dean said and glanced over at me.

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me."Bobby said and attacked Dean. I went to punch him but I was slammed against the wall beside Dean. I looked over and Sam a woman. She was about my height white long wavy brown hair and smirking.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P. I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."She said closing the door behind her. I looked over at Dean confused.

"Ruby."Dean growled and I looked over at her. It couldn't be Ruby

"Try again. Go back further."She said still smiling.

"Meg?"Dean said and she smiled. Who the hell was Meg?

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket. Oh and your pretty wife."She said glancing over at me. I glared.

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice."Dean said and the smile on her face grew wider.

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon every single one is just dying for a piece of you."Meg said walking towards him. Dean smirked.

"Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride."Meg grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard. I glared dying to rip her throat out. She pulled back and Dean made a face licking his lips.

"What is that peanut butter?"He asked and she smiled.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you. The slicing the baby out of that bitch…"

"Bobby... Bobby! No!"Dean yelled as Bobby attacked him.

"Bobby stop it! You can fight it! Bobby!" I yelled as Dean fought the knife off.

"Now!"Meg yelled! The demon's eyes were going back to normal.

"Aaaah!"Bobby gained control but instead of stabbing Dean he turned the knife to himself.

"No!"Dean and I both screamed as Bobby fell to the ground. The door burst opened and Sam came in.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."Meg said turning to Sam. Sam looked at her shocked.

"Meg?"

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?"She asked and lunged at Sam. She punched him and he blocked it and sent her falling but she bounced back up and punched him. Meg's body screamed and black smoke shot out of her mouth. I fell down to my knees and crawled over to Bobby.  
"It's going to be okay Bobby. Dean we have to get him to a hospital!"

* * *

Bobby leaned against Dean and Sam as they helped him in to the hospital. I followed close behind.

"Need some help here!"Dean yelled and a nurse walked from around the desk.

"What happened?"She asked.

"He was stabbed."I said quickly.

"Can we get a gurney?"The nurse yelled and people ran in and helped Bobby on it.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."Dean said. I put my hand over my mouth to hold back sobs.

"Just wait here."The nurse said. Dean pulled me to him.

"He'll be okay Brooke, but we got to get out of here."Dean said kissing my head. I nodded.

"We can't just leave him."Sam said looked at Dean as we pulled away. Dean kept his arm around me in a protective way.

"Just don't move. I've got questions."The nurse said and walked away.

"Sammy, we got to go."Dean said glancing around him.

"No. No way, Dean."Sam said looking where they had taken Bobby.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

* * *

Dean, Sam, and I walked into their father's lockup.

"My God."I said glancing at all the dead demons.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is."I head Zach say and we turned around to see him and few other angels standing around him.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here."Dean said sarcastically. Zach smiled.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted. It was right in front of them."He said and I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What do you mean?"Dean asked. Zach smiled.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."Zack said and I looked around. All we had were guns…

"We don't have anything."Dean said and Zach rolled his eyes

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword. What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."Zach said. What the hell?

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"Dean asked.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."Zach said happily. I looked over at Dean…He…He was Michael's Vessel……….

"I'm a vessel?"Dean asked incredulous.

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why…Why me?"Dean strutted

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean." Zack said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass thanks."Dean said…He always had to joke…

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes."Zach said and pointed his finger at Sam like a gun and pulled his thumb back."Bang."Sam screamed in pain and I looked over at him and he was on the ground clutching his leg. I dropped to the ground beside him.

"God!"Sam yelled.

"You son of a bitch!"Dean yelled

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"Zach glared. I stood up beside Dean.

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"Dean asked glaring.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."Zach said glancing from face to face.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."Dean said. He was right…I on the other hand didn't have to.

"Unfortunately, yes."Zach sighed.

"Well, there's got to be another way."Dean said.

"There is no other way. _There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent._ It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no."Dean said through clinched teeth.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."Dean said and I looked over At him.

"No."

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?"He said and Dean jolted forwards and I grabbed him holding him up.

"No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs. Oh, I have an even better idea Brooke with Placenta Previa" I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my legs gave out and I moaned in pain. Dean caught me as I fell, blood dripping from his mouth and Sam was gasping for breath "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."Zach said looking down at us.

"Just kill us."Dean groaned holing me as I clutched my stomach crying in pain.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."Zach said and smiled. I looked up and Saw Castiel. He snuck up in an angel and stabbed him and light flashed from his body and he fell to the ground. He killed the other angels and Zach turned to him.

"How are you..."Zach asked and Cas interrupted him. I tried my best to pay attention but the pain was getting worse and I screamed.

"Ssh Brooke It will be okay."Dean said.

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"I head Cas say.

"No. That's not possible."Zach said quickly.

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these people back together and go. I won't ask twice." The pain stopped. I sat up my face hot. Dean pulled me to him.

"Are you okay?"He asked and I nodded. He helped me stand up.

"You three need to be more careful."Cas said, staring at me…I can't believe he's alive.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."Dean said his arm around me and hand on my stomach.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."Cas said walking towards us. He put his hands on Sam's and Dean's chest. The moth groaned and grabbed their chest. I looked at them trying not to smile.

"It hurts doesn't it?"I asked smiling.

"What the hell was that?"Dean asked holding his chest.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"Yeah, then why didn't it keep all the angels that kept popping up away from me?"I asked crossing my arms.

"They used the people around you to find you."He said. That made since.

"What, you just brand us with it?"Dean asked? Cas shook his head.

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?"Sam asked and I looked at Sam then at Cas.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?"Dean asked.

* * *

"Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed! I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run! You believe that yahoo?"Bobby yelled as the doctor walked out the room. I gave him a small smile.

"Screw him. You'll be fine."Dean said to Bobby. I bite my lip and kept my mouth closed.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?"Sam asked looking from face to face. I shrugged.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."Bobby said and I frowned.

"What if we win? I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."I chuckled and he turned to me.

"You know, as much fun as that sounds…"I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind."I said because Dean gave me this look like he was trying to do something.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"Bobby scoffed crossing his arms. I hate seeing him in a wheelchair.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a G.E.D. and a "give 'em hell" attitude, and I'll figure it out."Dean said and Bobby chuckled.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."He said shaking his head.

"It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."He said patting Bobby's shoulder. I walked over to Bobby and hugged him. He kissed my cheek.

"You take care, you hear me?"He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Only if you do."He smiled and I walked over and stood by Dean.

"Sam? I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon  
talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."Bobby said and I smiled. There was the Bobby I knew.

"Thanks, Bobby."Sam said.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome." We said out goodbyes and left. We were walking in the parking lot Dean's arm wrapped around my waist in a loving way that made me feel at ease.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean maybe we could go after the Colt."Sam said and Dean stopped and turned to face him. I turned and looked at him to.

"Why? What difference would that make?"Dean asked and I looked at the ground.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there …"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean...I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."Dean said and I sighed.

"Dean...is there something you want to say to me?"Sam asked. Here we go again.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother, and look what happened."Dean said, his speech sounding like the one he used on me after…after we came back from hell.

"I would give anything…anything to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even...I'm just I'm having a hard time  
forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"Dean said and Sam face fell.

"What can I do?"Sam asked sadly.

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

**A/N: **

**Okay so what you think? I believe this is the longest chapter I've written 21 pages haha, But yeah I hope you all liked it! Review please!!**


	20. Good God Ya'll

**Brooke's POV**

I sat in bed reading a magazine Dean had grabbed for me. Don't know why he did, but he brought me skittles to so I couldn't complain. Sammy was flipping through the TV channels and Dean was in the shower.

"Brooke?"Sam asked. I glanced up from the magazine.

"Hmm?"He looked away.

"I…I need to apologize…I hit you and-"

"Sammy, you didn't mean to hit me, you jerked back and I was in the way, It's not your fault and if you don't stop apologizing momma's gonna kick your ass."I said smiling. Sam chuckled. I felt a kick and my hand went to my stomach,

"Brooke, what's wrong?"Sam asked rushing over to me. She kicked again. Dean walked out and looked at me confused.

"Oh my God! Dean Come here! Come Here! She's kicking!"I yelled as she kicked again. Dean walked over and I grabbed his hand and placed it where she was kicking. He smiled.

"She's a tough one."He said and I smiled. He leaned over and kissed me. Sammy watched a smile on his face.

"Well get over here Sammy you're her uncle."I said beckoning him towards me. He chuckled and Dean got up and he sat down. I took Sam's hand and made him feel her. He smiled.

"That's amazing."He said and I smiled.

"Isn't it? Wow…I can't believe this."I said as Sam got up. Dean smiled at me. "Let's go check on Bobby."I said and got up. I looked in the mirror and frowned.

"I'm getting to fat for my clothes."I said my hands going to my stomach. I need to go shopping. Dean wrapped his arms around me his hands on mine.

"I think you're perfect."He said and I laughed.

"I look like a whale."I said turning around. Dean smiled at me.

"I feel like there's something between us."He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and hit him.

"Let's go see Bobby.

* * *

I smiled at Bobby as he glanced at me from his wheelchair. He nodded and turned back to the window. I sighed and pulled a chair over beside him. I sat down slowly.

"She kicked me today."I said trying to liven up the mood. He turned towards me a faint smile.

"Really now? She coming along quick…"He said and I nodded. It was so hard to talk to Bobby lately…He had been so depressed, but I don't blame him…I never know how to help him anymore.

"Hello Castiel?"I heard Sam asked. I turned around to see Sam on the phone.

"Speak of the Devil."Dean said and I turned back to Bobby.

"I'll be right back."I told Bobby standing up. I made my way towards them.

"Uh...St. Martin's hospital. Why? Where are you…Cass?"Sam hung up the phone. I looked up and saw Cass walking down the hallway towards us.

"Cell phone, Cass? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"Dean asked.

"You're hidden from angels now" Cass said glancing at me. "All angels, I won't be able to simply-"

"Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing now" Bobby said interrupting Cass. I looked over at him.

"I can't."Cass said and I turned to him.

"Say again?"Bobby asked turning towards him.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things, I can do, certain things, I can't."Cass said sadly. I looked away from Bobby's shocked and hurt expression.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?!"Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry."Cass said and truly meant it. Bobby glared and turned away.

"Shove it up your ass."Bobby said bitterly. Cass turned to us. Dean had his hand in mine…He normally wasn't all up for PDA but every time Cass was around he's figure out some way to show Cass that I was his…And as horrible as it sounds…I liked it…He was jealous and I liked it.

"Well at least he's talking now."Dean said.

"I heard that."Bobby grumbled and I gave Dean a look. He shrugged.

"I don't have much time, we need to talk."Cass said glancing at our hands.

"Okay."Dean said letting go of my hand and crossing his arms.

"Your plan, to kill Lucifer."Cass started.

"Yeah, why you wanna help?"Dean asked. Cass shook his head.

"No, it's foolish and it can't be done."Cass said quickly and I chuckled.

"Oh, well thanks for the support."Dean said sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough  
to take on Lucifer Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."Cass said and he had everyone's attention.

"Who?"Dean and I both asked.

"God."

"What?"I laughed.

"God?"Dean said at the same time as I did. Cass looked at us both.

"Yes."Cass said nodding. I laughed.

"Wow, that's…that's hilarious. You give me a call when you find him. Ha God."I laughed and Cass watched confused.

"Yes, he isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere."Cass said glancing away.

"Try Mexico I here he's on a tortilla."Dean said and I looked at him confused.

"God is not on a flatbread."Cass said and I laughed.

"You're crazy; God…where was God when Lucifer was set free? Hmm Riddle me that."I said crossing my arms.

"Listen, chuckles, even if there is a god, He is either dead and that's the generous theory-"

"He's out there Dean."Cass said and I sighed.

"Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us. I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut."Dean said and Cass rolled his eyes.

"All right enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With god's help, we can win" Cass said quickly.

"How do you plan on finding god?"I asked doing air quotes.

"It's a pipe dream Cass."Dean said. Cass glared.

"I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled and I did it all of it for you two .And you failed. You and your family destroyed the world. And I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."Cass snapped. I closed my mouth…Cass had hurt my feelings…I hate hormones….

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?"Bobby asked butting in. I turned to him.

"I did come for something, an amulet."Cass said glancing at Dean.

"An amulet, what kind?"Bobby asked rolling himself towards us.

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in god's presence. It'll help me find him."Cass said…

"A G-God EMF?"Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that."Bobby said crossing his arms.

"I know you don't."Cass said and looked at Dean. I followed his eyes. The necklace Sammy gave him when he was a kid? Really?

"What, this?"Dean asked touching the necklace. Cass nodded.

"May I burrow it?"Cass asked and I smiled. He was so polite. My god Brooke what are you saying.

"No."Dean said.

"Dean, give it to me."Cass said more like commanded and I snickered…My mind was somewhere else and Dean gave me a look.

"Alright, I guess."Dean said taking it off. "Don't lose it."He said and passed it to him. "Oh great now I feel naked."He said and I smiled.

"I will be in touch."Cass said and walked away.

"When you find God tell him to send legs!"

* * *

"You know what I hate?"I asked walked back into the hospital room tossing my purse on Bobby's bed and my bag of clothes with it. Dean smiled up at me from his chair.

"What?"He asked. I sighed.

"When women run up to you non-stop asking; "How far along are you?" "There months really, you're so big" "Can I touch it" Arrg, it's just so annoying!" Dean chuckled and I glared. A phone rang and I turned and looked at Bobby who answered it.

"Hello?"He asked into the phone. "I can't hear you."He said. I walked over to him. "Where are you?...pass...rado. Coloro-- Colorado? River pass, Colorado?"He asked." Rufus? You there? Ruf-- Rufus?" Bobby took the phone off his ear and hung up.

"You guys got to go to River Pass Colorado."Bobby said.

"Why, what happened to Rufus?"Dean asked walking over to me Sam following.

"Rufus, he needs help…He said there were demons everywhere then there were gunshots."Bobby said. I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go, come on guys."I said and Dean snatched my hand as I walked away.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?"He asked. I looked at him confused.

"The motel room to go pack, now let go."I said. Dean gave me a look.

"Brooke you're pregnant. You're not going anywhere with gun and especial demons. Anachel probably has a people looking for you and I'm sure all the demons would be ecstatic about making her happy."He said. I laughed.

"You're not serious?"I asked. He shook his head. "Dean, I'm a big girl, I can protect myself. Hell I can protect all three of us. You me and the baby. Now come on."

* * *

Dean drove down the road to Riverpass still a little angry at me. In the end of our little argument I had won like always, and he got mad. The Impala slowed and Dean turned it off and we all climbed out. The bridge was split in two. I kicked a rock and it fell.

"This is the only way in or out."Dean said glancing over at me. I sighed.

"No signal."Sam said checking his phone. I did the same.

"No signal."I repeated closing the phone and shoving it in my pocket.

"Rufus was right; demons got this place locked down."Dean said sighing.

"Looks like we're hiking."Sam said.

"And the hits just keep on coming."Dean said and I groaned.

"I wore my favorite boots."I whined and Dean smiled at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come."He said as he climbed down. I glared and stuck out my hand.

"Help me down." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. I climbed down and smiled. Dean walked ahead and tripped over a branch and I laughed and stepped over him walking towards the laughing Sam.

"Who needs the protecting now, bitch?"

* * *

We walked down the street guns raised. Car's were crashed windows were broken. It looked like there was a riot. One of the cars was playing Spirit of The Sky by Norman Greenbaum. We walked passed a cherry red mustang the resembled my baby in every way and made me miss it. Dean whistled and I rolled my eyes.

We walked towards the car and saw a puddle of blood. I swallowed and Dean reached in the car and turned it off. I heard a gun cock behind me and I turned around quickly cocking my gun.

"Ellen?"Sam asked. I smiled and put my gun down.

"Hello boys…Brooke."Ellen said starring at us. She hadn't noticed my stomach…I think.

"Ellen what the heck is going on here?"Dean asked as she approached him. She threw holy water on his face and pointed the gun at his head. Dean turned his head to the side and spit out the water. I smiled. "We're us."Dean said. Ellen nodded and walked away. Dean looked at me and I shrugged and followed her. We followed her into a church. I devil's traps and salt lined the door. Sam closed the door behind us. Ellen turned around.

"I'm real glad to see you boys."Ellen said her voice trembling then hugged him. Dean hugged her back and I smiled. She pulled back and slapped him. "The can of whoop ass I ought to open on you."She said glaring at Dean.

"Ow."Dean said and grabbed his face. She glanced over at me and shook her head.

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?! Oh, you know what else I find out from Rufus, Brooke!?"She yelled turning to me."I find out my niece is pregnant! "She yelled. I frowned.

"Sorry."I said looked at my feet.

"Yeah, sorry Ellen."Dean said.

"You better put me on speed dial kid, and why the hell would you bring Brooke to a town infested with demons while she's pregnant with your baby?"Ellen yelled.

"Yes ma'am…And I didn't bring her she forced me to."Dean said and I smiled.

"HmmHmm."She said and crossed her arms.

"What's going on Ellen?"Dean asked. She sighed.

"Too much for me to handle alone."Ellen said.

"How many are there?"I asked.

"Pretty much whole town, minus the dead people and these guys.....So...this is it, right? End times? It's got to be."Ellen said and I hugged her.

"Seems like it."Sam said. I sighed and pulled back. Ellen gave me a small smile and knocked on the door.

"It's me. This is Sam and Dean and my niece Brooke. They're hunters here to help." Ellen said and the door opened. We walked in; there were at least a dozen maybe more people here. One was a pregnant woman...

"You guys hip with this whole demon thing?" A man said making his way towards us. "I'm Austin."He said and shook Dean's hand.

"Yeah we are, are you?"Dean asked letting go of his hand and crossing his arms.

"My wife's eyes turned black, and she came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Austin said and I looked away.

"Alright…Well catch us up."Dean said turning to Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby"

"Your hunting with Jo, I thought that was just a onetime thing?"Dean asked interrupting Ellen.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place Well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus. Then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."Ellen explained and I put my hand on hers.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."Dean said and I nodded.

"Either way these people cannot stay down here, we gotta get them out now."Sam said.

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."Ellen said.

"What happened?"I asked turning to her.

"There used to be 20 of us."Ellen said sadly and I looked away nodding.

"Well, there's three and a half of us now." Dean said and cocked an eyebrow.

"A half? You better be hoping your counting yourself as a half."I said bitterly and Dean looked away.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody." Ellen said jumping in so an argument wouldn't break out.

"What if we gave everyone guns?"Sam suggested and I snorted.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here."Dean said and I shot him a look. "Not you, the other one."Dean said quickly.

"Hmmhmm."I said crossing my arms.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Sam said.

"There's a sporting-goods store we passed on main on the way in. I bet they got guns."Dean said and I nodded.

"All right."Sam cleared his throat and turned to Ellen and I "You two stay, we'll go."Sam said.

"Nu huh, I'm going too."I said and Dean shook his head.

"No Brooke, you're staying and that it…"Dean said firmly.

"You're not the boss of me."

"No he's not, but technically I am so you're staying."Ellen said and I groaned and crossed my arms Dean leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. He stroked my hair and smiled and kissed me again and turned to leave.

"What about-"Ellen started and Dean turned to her.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there we'll bring them back."Dean said and turned back to the door.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick ass!"I called after them as they shut the door. I walked to the door quietly. I could hear them arguing on the other side. I sighed and walked over back to Ellen. She gave me a sad smile and rubbed my arm.

"How are you Brooke?"She asked and I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Dunno…Just stressed…Everything has been so…different since, well you know. I dunno, Sam and Dean…they…there not…I can't explain it Ellen. It's just so hard…My family is broken…And I can't do anything about it…."I said trying not to cry. Ellen wrapped her arms around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"It will all be okay Brooke…Our family has always been a little broken, but it always gets fixed. Don't worry B."Ellen said and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

Dean and Sam came back at least an hour later with guns and salt. I was helping the pregnant women who I found out name was Britney.

"How do you do all this?" Britney asked and I stopped giving my speech about the trigger and looked up.

"What?"I asked. She looked away for a moment then back at me.

"You know, all of this…The demons…It's…It's horrible, I mean you're pregnant. But you act like you're not afraid of dying, or any of it. I just can't see how someone could live like this. I don't mean to offend you but are you an idiot?" She said and I smiled a little.

"No, you're right. This is a pretty horrible job…And you don't believe how hard it is to live like it. But no, I'm not afraid of dying….Not anymore…It sorta a been there done that kind of thing." I chuckled a little. "But I'm afraid of losing my baby…And Dean." I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was talking to someone showing him the parts of the guns. I turned back to her. "But hey, how many people can say that you loved your husband so much you died for them?"I asked smiling a little. She kept her mouth shot and I stood up and walked over to Dean. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. Sam walked over to us.

"Hey,"Dean said looking at Sam.

"Hey."Sam said and nodded.

"What's wrong?"Dean asked his hand dropping from my waist and crossing over his chest.

"Just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat." Sam said sadly and I cringed a little.

"Come on, Sam. you had to." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"I know. I just it used to be...I just wish I could save people, like I used to." Sam said sighing.

"What you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?" Dean said bitterly and Sam tensed up.

"I-I didn't say that." Sam said through clinched teeth. Ellen walked over to us a gun in her hands.

"I'll be back." She said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"Dean and I both asked at the same time.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." Ellen said and I shook my head.

"No, you're not going out there alone."I said quickly.

"No, wait…We'll go with you." Sam said and I nodded.

"Whoa. Hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?"Dean asked and dragged Sam out the door. I followed."You're gonna go out there again?" Dean asked and I looked over at Sam.

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks."Sam said sarcastically and I shot him a look.

"I'll go."Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"It's fine. You two stay here and get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen." Sam said and I looked over at Dean. It wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Why's it got to be you?"Dean asked. I sighed.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, As if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson."Sam scoffed.

"Well have you?"Dean asked and Sam shoved him. I got in between the two my hand on their chests holding them apart.

"Stop it now you two, your brothers god damn it and I swear if you two don't stop acting like a bunch of hormonal girls I will kick both of your asses."I said glaring at them both. Sam nodded slowly and I dropped my hands. I turned to look at Dean.

"If you actually think-"I gave Dean a look and he closed his mouth. He walked passed me muttering curse words and walked back into the room. I sighed and turned to Sam.

"Be careful, and take care of yourself and Ellen."I said and he nodded.

* * *

"The lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." The pastor read loudly and I closed my eyes and said a little prayer. Odd I know, but I wasn't taking my chances. There was a knock at the door and I turned and walked over to it. Dean opened it and Ellen walked in alone.

"Where's Sam?"Dean asked closing the door behind her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She met Dean's eyes and I knew. They had gotten him; the sons of bitches had gotten Sammy.

"They took him? Demons took him? Oh, my god. What if they're in here the demons?" A girl panicked and I shook my head.

"Could they get in?"The Padre asked.

"No."Dean said tonelessly. I rubbed Dean's back and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Everybody sit tight. I got to... Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

* * *

"Dean, one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her. It called me a bitch." Ellen said and I shook my head.

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?"Dean said and I hit him on the back of the head.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch. What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm it's all kind of weird, right?" Ellen asked and I nodded.

"The whole things off."Dean said.

"What's you instinct?"Ellen asked and Dean sighed.

"My instinct? My instinct is to call bobby and ask for help. Or Sam." Dean said and Ellen gave him a look.

"Well, tough. All you've got is me and Brooke, and all I've got are you two. So let's figure it out." Ellen said and Dean nodded.

"All right. Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?" Dean asked.

"He said something about water. That's all I know." Ellen said and I nodded slightly.

"Padre, you know what she's talking about…the water?"Dean asked turning to the padre. He thought for a minute.

"Uh, the... The river…a polluted all of a sudden."The Padre said, and I scanned my memory for anything that was paranormal.

"When?"Dean asked.

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day." Austin said and I nodded.

"Anything else? Anything."Dean asked prying in out of people/

"Maybe. But it's pretty random."Austin said and Dean nodded.

"Good. random's good."

"Shooting star -- does that count? Real big. Same night…Wednesday."Austin said.

"That definitely counts."Dean said and gazed off thinking.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't "x files," pal."Dean said and that when it hit me.

"And the third angel sounded and the great star "Wormwood" fell from heaven, in fell upon the third part of the rivers and killed the men of the waters. I mean I'm paraphrasing but I'm sure of hell that we're dealing with the red horsemen."I said and Dean gave me a look.

"You have bible passages memorized?"He asked and I shrugged and turned to the padre.

"Revelation 8:10. Are you saying that this is about the...apocalypse?" The Padre asked quietly.

"You could say. And these specific omens -- they're prelude to what? The four horsemen. And which one rides the red horse? War. That cherry mustang parked on main?"Dean suggested turning to me and I nodded.

"You can't think that a car…"Padre started but Dean cut him off.

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If war is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads." Dean said.

"Turning us on each other. "Ellen said understanding it all now.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons. We think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"Dean suggested, it all makes since now.  
"The son of a bitch."I muttered.

"Wait… just back up. It's the apocalypse?"The padre asked his voice shaky. Dean gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, padre."  
*******************************

"So, now you're saying that there are no demons and that war is a guy." Austin asked confused as Dean and I loaded guns.

"You believed crazy before."Dean said and the was a pounding at the door.

"Open up!! It's me! Roger I saw them the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one." Roger yelled and Dean let him in. He came bolting through the door breathing heavily.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?"Dean asked confused. Ellen stood beside us.

"I thought you said there were no demons."Austin asked turning to us.

"There's not. Where did you go?"Dean asked Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"Roger yelled and I looked him over. There was something off…

"Where did you see the demons, and what did they say exactly?"Dean asked stepping towards him a little.

"We just sit here, we're gonna be dead."Austin said and I shook me head.

"No, we're not!" Dean yelled at him.

"They're gonna kill us… unless we kill them first."Austin said raising the gun in his hands.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on."Dean said holding his hands up.

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go, hunt some demons." Austin said walking towards the door. Dean stood in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."Dean said and roger looked at him.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Roger said and I looked around confused. Austin stepped back and raised his gun at Dean.

"Go, go!" Dean yelled grabbing my hand and running out of the church. Ellen close behind us as we ran.

"Roger is him, he's the red horsemen."I said panting as we slowed. Dean nodded and put his hand on my back.

"I know…"

"So what's that plan now?" Ellen asked as we crouched down behind a car.

"We have to find Jo and Rufus, and convince them we're us."Dean said and I sighed.

"Great, sounds like a blast!"

* * *

Dean, Ellen and I ran across the yard of the house they were in. I could hear the others close behind us, really close. There was an explosion and we bolted through the doors. Jo attacked Ellen and Ellen pinned her against the wall. I heard Dean and Rufus and I knew Dean had him.

"Rufus!"Jo yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Now, you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle."Ellen said as Jo squirmed.

"Jo, we're not demons, it's us." I said quickly and Jo looked at us confused. "Look at me." I said and Jo face began to soften. She hugged her mom and I smiled. Rufus and Dean came up behind us.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked… Jo and Rufus nodded.

"Good, hey Jo."Dean said nodding t her.

"Hey."She said a little breathlessly.

"Okay... we got to find war before everybody in this town kills each other. Damn it! Where's Sam?"Dean asked Rufus.

"Upstairs."He said and Dean nodded. Dean and I ran up the stairs and Sam as tied to a chair. Dean untied him.

"Dean, it's not Demon's its war."Sam said as Dean pulled the ropes off.

"We know."Dean said and Sam looked at him confused.

"You know?"He asked and I nodded.

"Let's just say marrying a catholic girl has its perks."Dean said and Sam looked at me confused.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it."Dean said as he glanced out the window.

"The ring."Sam said and Dean turned to him.

"The ring. The ring -- that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch. Right. We got to move. Come on."Dean said and there were gunshots.

"People, cease fire! Stop shooting! Stop!" Rufus yelled as we ran to find him he met us "I'm getting to old for this."He said and I laughed. We ran outside and found war. He smiled at us.

"Whoa. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war kiddos."Sam smiled and threw the knife. It sliced his finger off and I cringed a little. Dean walked over and took the ring off the finger and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh, we know."

* * *

Dean, Sam and I sat at a picnic table. I sharpened my knife as Dean though of plans.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?"Dean asked and I nodded. Sam stayed silent. I turned to look at him. He had that look in his eyes saying he wanted to talk.

"Dean …"Sam said but Dean shook his head.

"Sam, let's not." Dean said squinting his eyes as he looked up.

"No listen it's important I know you don't trust me. It's just … now I realize something. I don't trust me, either. From the minute I saw that blood, the only thought in my head … and, and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath, I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. The thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, what I did, I can't blame the blood, or Ruby, or …  
anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that … scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple days, I caught another glimpse."Sam said and I took in a breath.

"So, what are you sayin'? "Dean asked. Sam looked away from him.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just … go our separate ways. "Sam said and I shook my head.

"Well, I think you're right."Dean said and I turned to him surprised. He was not about to let his brother go.

"I expected a fight."Sam said somewhat hurt.

"Fact is, I spend more time worrying about you than doing the job. I can't afford that right now." I knew I was going to here this speech again from him soon….

"I'm sorry Dean."Sam said sadly.

"I know you are, Sam. you want take the impala?"Dean asked and I bit my lips.

"Its okay Take care of yourself dean and Brooke."Sam said turning to me sadly.

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."Dean said and Sam turned and walked away.

"You are a stupid bastard."I growled and got up. "Sammy! Wait up!" I yelled running after him. He stopped and I threw my arms around him. "You be careful Sammy okay? I'm gonna miss you!"I said as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my hair.

"I'll miss you to b. I love you, bye." He said and climbed into a truck. I watched him go tears in my eyes. Dean tried to wrap his arms around me but I shrugged them off.

"Take me home."

**A/N:**

**Okay, so it's been awhile, but here it is! I hope you all like this chapter! I know I did! Yay Ellen! Ha-ha, but if you're confused ask questions! Review please!**


	21. Free To Be You And Me

**Brooke's POV**

"Brooke will you please just talk to me?"Dean asked me as he pulled up to the house. I climbed out the car. I haven't spoken to him since we left to come home. I was so pissed at him! How could he let Sam leave? Is he really that stupid? Did I really marry a retard? "Brooke, sweetheart, come on!" he said. I wanted to smile. He had called me sweetheart. But I was so pissed. I walked up the porch steps. He ran up and grabbed me by the arm. "Brooke, talk to me."He begged.

"Dean, I can't even begin to explain how pissed I am at you! Are you freaking stupid? I mean! Ugh!"I yelled turned around and went to open the door. But it creaked open when I touched it. It pushed it open and my heart skipped a beat. The house was trashed, furniture was broken. The TV had what looked like a bullet hole. And…and blood covered the floors.

"Sophia!"I screamed running into the room. Dean ran up the stairs yelling for her. I ran into the kitchen and saw a body lying on the floor. I didn't want to walk further to see who it was. But I had to. I took a step and for a second felt relieved. Instead of my baby sister laying bloody on the floor it was Rachel. I dropped to the ground and turned her over...

"Rae, Rae! Wake up! Please wake up!" I said shaking her. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Brooke?"She managed to croak out. I sobbed happily.

"Yeah, it's me. Rachel what happened?"I asked my voice shaky. Dean ran in. "Dean did you find her?"I asked looking up at him. He shook his head. I let out a breath and turned back to Rachel who sat up a little.

"Demons…Demons came….We fought them but…But they got a hold of Sophia. I shot one but it knocked me out."She said and I nodded.

"What about Sophia? Did they take her?"I asked quickly. Rachel shook her head slowly.

"I…I don't know…"She said and I nodded and bit my lips to hold back tears.

"The blood…Is it the demon's blood?"Dean asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, there was at least a dozen of 'I'm….I don't know how they crossed the yard though. The shield is still in tacked." She said.

"I know how…"I said and stood up. "It was Anachel. It had to be. She's working with Lucifer, so she must want her body back. Mine, so she decided to drop by, ambush us she probably broke it to let the demons in so…so they could get to me….But I wasn't here…So she took the next best thing…Sophia."I stopped holding back tears. "Sophia is my blood, which mean she can very well be a back up if I say no. They came here to get me…And I…I wasn't here."Dean pulled me to him and I held back the tears as best as I could. But I couldn't.

"Brooke….I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her better…I-"Rachel started but I turned around. She was standing now. She was all bruised and cut. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Rachel…"I said and she nodded.

"When did it happen?"Dean asked and Rachel looked over at the clock.

"This morning…around 3." I nodded.

"You should go to Josh's, and stay there."I said and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm staying here to help you figure out where they took Sophia." Rachel said and I knew not to argue with her.

"Okay…I…I need to go upstairs and talk to you, Dean."I said turning. He nodded and we headed up the stairs. I didn't look at the blood splattered on the walls and floors. I went straight to me room, which wasn't destroyed. Dean closed the door behind him.

"Dean, you should leave…."I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean "leave"?" He asked and I sat down.

"I mean, you need to go out there….And find a way to stop it…Help Castiel find God, something I don't care. But I need to do this alone."He started to say something but I shook my head. "No Dean, this is nonnegotiable. I love you, and you have to call me every day now please Dean, just listen to me once in your life…"I said and he nodded sadly. He knew that he couldn't argue, my mind was made up and he knew arguing would make it worse. I smiled a little.

"I swear to God Brooke if you get yourself or that baby hurt in any way I will kill you."He said and I nodded and jumped up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled as he leaned in.

"I promise I'll take care if you promise to be there for me."I said. He kissed me.

"I promise I will always be there for you."

* * *

It's been days…The house is so empty. Rachel has been living with Josh…Dean; Dean is actually obeying what I told him to do. And me, I've gotten fatter, five months fatter. Five months pregnant according to the calendar. I sighed and looked up from the book I was reading. The phone rang and I answered.

"Hey, Baby what's up?" I asked leaning back in my chair a little.

"Brooke, Castiel wants me to help him find God."He said and I chuckled and sat up.

"So you really are doing what I told you. Such a good boy."I said smiling to myself. He fake laughed.

"No, I'm helping him find Raphael."I kinked an eyebrow.

"A teenage mutant ninja turtle?"I asked and Dean laughed.

"No a teenage mutant ninja angel; the same one that killed him."

"Are you crazy? No way in hell are you going to look for an archangel. That's fecking suicide. Put Cas on the phone!"I head Dean laugh and say something like "You're in for it."

"Hello?"I head Castiel said in his same toneless voice.

"I swear to God Castiel! If you get my husband killed I will smite your ass back to wherever the hell you were! Now I need you to do me a favor."I yelled but calmed down towards the end.

"Yes, anything."He said and I nodded to myself.

"I need you to ask The Ninja angel if he knows anything about Sophia's disappearance. Please Cas I really need your help." He was quiet for a minute.

"Yes…Yes I'll help you…Brooke, I am so very sorry about all of this…I never meant to hurt you…"He said and I smiled a little.

"It's alright Cas, I forgive you. Give the phone back to Dean."I heard Castiel pass the phone to Dean.

"That was weird."He said in a jealous tone and I smiled.

"Where are you at I'm coming there."I said.

"No way in hell you are, your five months pregnant Brooke. You need to stay home."He argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Either you tell me or I get Cas to."I threatened and he grumbled.

"Cas would never sell me out."He said and I smiled.

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

"Traitor."Dean said to Cas. I smiled up at him.

"No, he's just smart. Now so how are we going to find the mutant angel?"I asked kicking my legs up on the coffee table and stretched my toes.

"Cas here thinks he's still here, there was this explosion…."

"Raphael was here. I know he was, we need to speck to someone who was in the accident." Cas said towering over me. I nodded and flipped through the research.

"Apparently there was a survivor." I said and smiled. Dean nodded and sighed. "Go put on you monkey suite Dean. Cas is already wearing his." I said and winked at Cas. Dean glared at me and I chuckled. Dean stood up and left to change.

"So Cas, have you picked up on anything?"I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes…A-Anachel is not using her as a Vessel."He said and I stood up.

"Then why does she have her?"I asked and Cas looked away.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but she is a vessel. I'm not sure of whom though. But Anachel only wants you…"He trailed off and I nodded. Dean walked out and I turned from Cas. I smiled at him.

"I am so in love with you in suites."I said smiling as I walked towards him. He shrugged casually and I laughed and straightened his tie. "Very James Bond, and very sexy." I said and pulled at his tie. He smirked and kissed me. Castiel cleared his throat and I pulled away smiling.

"Alright then let's go!"

* * *

Cas told Dean to pull over and park. Dean did as he was told and climbed out the car. I climbed out and cracked my back.

"Why are we here?"Dean asked looking up at the sheriff's office. Castiel stood in front of him.

"A deputy sheriff layed eyes on the archangel he was the survivor."Cas said and I nodded. Dean looked at Cas a little confused.

"And he still has eyes? Alright then what's the plan?"Dean asked.

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is "I chuckled a little and Cas starred at me confused.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"Dean asked incredulous.

"Why not?"Cas asked even more confused.

"Because we humans."Dean said and pulled out a fake ID. He looked at it and shrugged and stuck it in Cas's coat pocket. Dean tilted his head and then reached over and straightened Cas's coat and tie. I laughed and they both looked at me.

"Now Dean sweetie that was a little…Slashy don't you think?"I asked kinking an eyebrow and he gave me a look and ignored my comment.

"And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."Dean said trying to forget what I just said.

"Why?"Cas asked and Dean smiled.

"Because that's how you become president."

* * *

I sat in a waiting chair as Dean and Cas approached the Deputy. I watched from the corner of my eye.

"Deputy Framingham?"Dean asked and the deputy turned to him. Dean held up his fake ID and the sheriff glances it over. "Hi Lansome Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone. Also FBI"Dean said and the Framingham looked over at Castiel who only stared at him. I bit my lips to keep from laughing Dean now shooting him looks. Cas finally caught on and pulled his badge out…that was upside down. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep the giggles in. Dean reached over and turned in right side up for him.

"He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"Dean asked as Castiel looked at his ID curiously. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though-"His voice trailed off as the door closed behind them. I sighed and looked around. There was a man cuffed to a chair looking at me curiously.

"So, what you do to get here?"He asked and I smiled a little.

"I cut my husband's little buddy off and feed it to my dogs."I said sweetly and the man looked at me scared. I winked at him and he turned away. I smiled to myself and glanced at my watch. It's been three minutes. I tapped my fingers along to arm of the chair impatiently. The door opened and I jumped up. Dean walked out a little agitated and Cass followed. I looked over at the man who looked at Dean.

"Hey man, "The called to Dean and Dean looked down at him. "I'm sorry bout your…manhood."He and I burst out laughing and Dean looked at me confused. I walked away.

"What? Brooke what you say? Brooke!"

* * *

I looked at Donnie, the man who was Raphael vessel with said eyes. He sat in a wheelchair leaning to the side a little completely frozen, like he was in a vegetative state. I turned away and leaned against the wall.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore."Dean said and I glanced over at Cas.

"Just an empty vessel."Castiel said turning away as well.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?"Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." I Dean looked away and I shot Cas a look.

* * *

I watched Dean as he flipped through father's journal. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I took a bit of the sandwich Dean had gotten me and put my hand on my stomach. Castiel had gone out somewhere. I got ready to ask Dean where he though he went when Castiel appeared holding a jar. I looked at him confused.  
"Where've you been?" Dean asked closing the journal and setting it on the table.

"Jerusalem."He said starring at me.

"Oh, how was it?"Dean asked starring at Cas strangely. Cas turned to him.

"Arid."He said and I smiled. Cas sat the jar he was holding on the table.

"What's that?"Dean asked curiously.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare "Cas sat down in front of me and his eyes met mine.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with nice vinaigrette?"Dean asked and Cas looked up at him.

"No." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean sighed. I looked over at Cas.

"Sunrise."He said and I nodded.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"No, it's harder."Cas answered and I laughed. They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"Dean asked starring at me still. Cas looked at me then up at Dean.

"You do."Castiel said. Dean looked at him.

"And Brooke?"He asked and Cas sighed.

"The angels want her dead…"He said quietly and I nodded.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow and Brooke is going to stay at a motel." I looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Yes."Cas said and I glared. Traitor.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes knowing what was coming.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Cas said sounding so innocent I smiled a little.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked and I gave him a look. Cas looked at him then away and then looked at the table away from me. He was becoming uncomfortable. Finally a subject that made him squirm.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?"Dean asked and Cass looked at me and I looked away nervously. Dean looked at us slightly confused. Yeah we never actually did it. But in my dreams, that I was sure he was very aware of, we did…a lot. Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"Dean and I stopped a minute to try and understand what he just said. Cas sighed.

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Cas said quietly looking at his hands. Dean nodded and walked over to me helping me stand up.

"All right." Dean said grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. He passed me mine and I pulled it on. Cas watched slightly confused. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay." I looked at dean even more confused. what the hell did that have to do with anything? "Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." Dean said and I watched him go. I looked over at Cas who was doing the same. I sighed and began to walk away. I heard Cas's footsteps close behind.

"Bert and Ernie are not gay." I said to Dean once I reached him and he chuckled.

"And you aren't pregnant."  
************************************

I tugged at my jacket uncomfortably as Dean took a drink of his beer.

"This place is gross."I whispered to Dean and he smiled.

"But sweetheart, I would have never met you unless places like this were around." I gasped and punched Dean in the arm. He winced and I crossed my arms.

"I was not a hooker."I grumbled.

"No just a slut." He said playfully and I rolled my eyes and looked at Cas. He looked like a child at the doctor's office. It was funny and very very cute.

"Hey, relax." Dean said as Cas starred at the wall not looking at any of the girls. He turned to Dean.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Cas said quickly and I laughed.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks."Dean said smirking and Cas somewhat glared. A hooker came up towards us and I glared when she looked Dean over.

"Showtime."Dean said to Cas smiling.

"Hi. What's your name?"She asked Cas and Cas tried not to look at her. I smiled a little.

"Cas."Dean said and Cas jumped a little still not speaking or looking at her.

"His name is Cas. What's your name?"Dean said for Cas smiling.

"Chastity."She said and I snorted.

"Chastity."Dean said smiling at Castiel. Castiel grabbed his beer and chugged it and I laughed "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu."Dean said and Chastity smiled at Cas and tugged him up.

"Come on, baby." She said sweetly and Cas starred and started to follow. Dean stood and grabbed cas before he went.

"Hey, listen. Take this." Dean said holding out a handful of money. I rolled my eyes. Cas starred at it "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger."Dean said smirking and Cas looked over at me sadly. I waved and mouthed "sorry". "Don't make me push you." Dean said and Cas took the money and left to follow Chastity. Dean smiled and turned to me. I shook my head and he laughed.

"What?" He asked laughing and I stood.

"This is so wrong, I hope you know that." I said and Dean smirked.

"No one needs to die a virgin."Dean said and I shook my head sighing and turned towards the bar. A hooker walked over to me and Dean watched a huge grin on his face.

"Hi sweetie what are you looking for and Dean stood beside me now the smile on his face even wider.

"Hi, I'm Dean this is my wife Brooke."He said in his flirting tone. She smiled and twirled a lock of my hair and I cringed a little and Dean got turned on. That much I could tell.

"Hmm, Very pretty."She said her hand trailing towards my face and I broke free.

"I'm going to kill you…"I told Dean and walked over to the bar.

"Hey now come on Brooke, that was hot." He said as the hooker walked away. I glared.

"You are a pig you know that?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oink, Oink."He said and I rolled my eyes. There was a scream and Dean and I turned to where it came from we both ran into the hallway the scream came from and Chastity ran out the room screaming in anger.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!"Chastity yelled and threw something at Cas… My jaw dropped when I saw him. His hair was messed like when someone is running their hands through it and his tie was loosened his shirt undid a little. I bit my lips and Dean looked at me and little angry. He followed my gaze and realized it was Cas who made me act like it.

"I'll kill you!"She yelled at Cas and stormed towards us. She stopped at Dean.

"Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!" Dean gave her a confused look he walked towards Cas.

"The hell did you do?"Dean asked and Cas shrugged shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."Cas said and I laughed.

"Oh, no, man." Dean said and Cas looked at him confused.

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order." Dean said amusement in his voice and Cas looked at him still confused. I turned and saw bouncer walking towards us quickly. "We should go. Come on" Dean said putting his hand on my back and guided me towards the exit quickly Cas followed.

Cas ran out the back door and I followed. Dean was laughing as he closed the door. His laugh made me laugh. I hadn't heard him laugh like that in a long time. Dean bent over and placed his hands on his thighs laughing still and stood back up taking a breath. Cas looked followed every move me made curious and confused.

"What's so funny?"He asked as we walked towards the car.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."Dean said and his face fell.

* * *

I sat in the motel room Dean was forcing me to stay in; I was flipping through my contact list. The name stopped at Ellen and I bit my lips. I had to tell her, she could help…I took in a breath and pressed call. The phone rang three times when she answered.

"Brooke, sweetheart how are you?"She asked happily and I sighed.

"Not to good Ellen."I said and shook my head. "I have something I have to tell you."I said.

"Brooke, what is it, what's wrong?"She asked worried and I smiled sadly.

"It Sophia…She's….She's gone….When we came home, the…the house was trashed and blood was everywhere. We found my friend Rachel on the floor beaten….She said….She said demons ambushed them while we were gone, got a hold of Sophia, and took her…"I said and a tear fell down my face. Ellen was silent. I whipped away the tears quickly.

"Brooke…Do…Do you have a lead?"She asked and I laughed but it was broken.

"No not really. I…I think it was Anachel, maybe she is going to use her as a vessel until I give myself over. I don't know really…"I said and tried to clear my head. "I have Cas keeping tabs on any information that might lead to her. But so far he's got nothing."I said and she fell silent again. I sighed, "Ellen I've got to go. I'll keep you posted I love you."I said crying now.

"You take care baby, I love you too." She said and I hung up the phone and let the sob I was holding back out. I've been holding all of it since I got back now I couldn't stop. When the door creaked open I couldn't stop the tears so I just hid my face my hands. But it wasn't Dean who said my name and fell to the ground beside me and pulled me to him. It wasn't Dean's chest I sobbed into. It wasn't Dean who kissed my hair. It was someone who wasn't mine. But Anachel's. It was Castiel. He pulled me to him as I sobbed.

"Brooke it will be okay, we will find her and we will save her I promise you this." Cas said into my hair and I nodded. I shook my head.

"No it won't. It never is. This world there is no peace and there will never be! It sucks. God just let go of me." I said pulling away and standing up. I sniffled and whipped the tears away.

"Brooke…"Cas said and I shook my head.

"No…No I can't so this anymore…I can't live like this anymore. There's no hope for us. You, Dean, me, my baby. There is no happiness." I said.

"Brooke…"I heard Dean's voice say and I turned and saw him holding flowers and skittles. His face was hard, and he was holding back sadness. CAS looked at him then at me. I shook my head tears falling again.

"I'm sorry." I said in a sob and pushed past him. I heard the things drop as I walked away and glimpses of out break up flooded my mind.

"Brooke, Brooke stop." Dean said as I fought his arms off.

"No, No Dean No Stop." I cried. Dean finally got a hold of my arms and held them to my sides. I looked up at him and his face fell.

"Brooke, what is going on inside your head?"He started. "You haven't talked about any of it. I mean I know I haven't either but I've talked about it more than u have….Talk to me, please. "he said and sobbed again.

"I can't…Dean…I'm losing everyone. There's just no point anymore…"He tried to talk and I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it okay…I'm just not ready to…" Dean nodded and let go of me.

"You sure seem to be able to talk about it with Cas."He said bitterly and I glared shaking my head. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

I walked up the steps to the cabin and opened the door. Cas snatched my arm.

"Brooke wait."He said and Cas glared at him. Cas walked in first then Dean. I followed closely. There was a bright light and I squinted to see what was causing it. Donnie was, well not Donnie Raphael. He had blue lighting wings and that carried him across the room. Cas stepped in front of me when Raphael saw me and Dean shook his head.

"Raphael."Cas said and he and Dean stepped closer to him leaving me behind.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room."Dean said smirking.

"And the Eastern Seaboard."Raphael said and lighting flashed outside.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."Raphael and Cas chuckled quietly.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."Dean said and waved.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."Raphael said and Dean glared.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare."Cas said in a matter of fact tone.

"No, but that girl your hiding, her I will kill. She supposed to be dead now anyway…"He said.

"Don't you touch her."Dean growled and Raphael smiled.

"So much like Michael."He said and I looked at him confused.

"You wouldn't hurt her if it meant you head to kill Michael's vessel."Cas said and Raphael tilted his head to the side.

"But I will take him to Michael."Raphael said and Dean snorted.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said grabbing a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"Raphael said and I winced at the thought.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious."Dean said sarcastically taking a drink of his beer.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."Raphael threatened.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."Dean said smiling.

"What?"Raphael asked and Dean smiled.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch."Dean said and lit his lighter and dropped it. The oil caught fire and burned in a ring around him. "Don't look at me, it was his idea."Dean said tossing his head towards Cas.

"Where is he?"Cas asked and Raphael smiled.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."Raphael said and Cas face fell a little but he regained it. "But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying."Castiel growled.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"Raphael said and I looked away.

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"Dean asked and I looked at him trying not to laugh at his dirty mind..

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."Raphael warned.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."Dean yelled.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"Dean asked and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."Raphael said and Dean shrugged.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"He asked and Raphael glared.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."Raphael said. I stepped in front of Cas.

"So just because you angels aren't happy you have to make the rest of the world miserable? You're supposed to have souls, and you more soulless than half the demons I have ever met. You disgust me." I said and Raphael laughed.

"I disgust you? You humans are sinful, ungrateful foul creatures. You deserve what's coming to you. Especially you, you're the reincarnation of a disgrace to us angels."He said and I laughed.

"You can take everything you just said and shove it up your ass, because frankly I don't give a damn who I was, or whatever the hell you have to say."I said He smirked. Dean looked at me for a minute then at Raphael.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"Dean asked.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."The windows burst in and wind and rain whirled through the windows.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"Cas asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"Raphael asked amused.

"No."Cas said shaking his head.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."Raphael said. Cas glared and turned to Dean and I.

"Let's go."

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."Raphael yelled.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." I smiled.

"Suck it Ninja turtle!"I yelled and walked outside. I stopped and waited for Dean at the door.

"What they said."

* * *

I sat in the backseat trying to sleep. But I couldn't…All I could think about was Anachel wearing Sophia as a meat suite. I sighed and looked at the front towards Dean and Cas.

"You okay?"Dean asked looking over at Cas. He stayed silent and I frowned. Dean sighed. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers." Dean said and I smiled a little.

"What do you mean?"Cas asked looking over at him.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"Dean asked and Cas thought it over.

"I believe he's out there."Castiel said and I nodded.

"Good. Go find him."Dean said and Cas looked at him confused.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."Dean said and smiled.

"Even without your brother?"Cas asked and Dean looked out at the road.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy."Dean said but I knew he didn't mean. Especially since when he looked over and saw Cas gone. He needed someone who'd he could talk to who wasn't me…but he pushed him away. I sighed and leaned my head against the cold window. I watched the rain drip down it and fell asleep.

***************************************  
I sighed and sketched a few things in Sophia's sketch pad. I opened the shop up again today. Sold about seven dresses, three shirts and eight complete outfits. I sighed and closed her sketch book missing her. I looked around the room and held back tears. Dean and I haven't been talking lately. But he's been staying with me since Josh dragged Rachel off somewhere. My phone ran and I looked. He was calling I answered it.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Hey baby, look…I just wanted to apologize for all of this. I have a surprise for you. What time are you coming home?"He asked and smiled.

"Now actually, what is it?" I asked locking the cash register.

"Come home and find out. I love you."

"Love you too see you soon."I said and hung up. I smiled and stuffed my phone in my purse. I wonder what he got me. I turned the lights off and walked towards the door. I stopped and turned and looked the room over. This was my home, it always has been…I smiled and turned. A figure appeared and burst ran at me. I screamed and it pushed me and I fell backwards falling over a shirt display and landed on my side. I cried out in pain. The figure walked over to me a smile on its face. The smile was the same evil one I remembered. He smirked and bent down beside me.

"Hi Brookie."

**A/N:**

**Don't you love me and My cliffhangers???? Well I absolutely adore this chapter and I hope you all did to! Review please!!!! Oh, when or if you review tell me who you think it is!! Please!!**


	22. The End

Dean's POV

What the hell was keeping her so long? I thought as I trotted down the side walk towards the store. It had been half an hour. I walked over to the door and stopped. It was wide open. I ran in and froze. The store was wrecked. Clothes scattered along the floor broken manikins….and blood. Lots and lots of blood. I ran in and saw a pair of legs. My heart stopped as I moved closer and saw Brooke lying broken on the wood floor cover in her own blood. I dropped to the ground beside her.

"Brooke, Brooke baby wake up. Please wake up." I said to her and tried to move her. She cried in pain.

"No Dean don't the baby…"She cried and I noticed the stab wound. "Dean…the baby…the baby."She moaned disoriented.

"Ssh, baby its okay. She'll be okay. I have to pick you up okay? It's going to hurt." I said and she nodded. I picked her up and she screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry baby." I said carrying her towards the impala. I opened the back door and laid her in gently.

"Dean…The baby."She said again and I closed the door and ran to the front. I jumped in and sped for the hospital.

* * *

"Someone help me please! My wife has been attacked!"I yelled carrying Brooke into the hospital. A nurse ran over and her eyes widen.

"We need to get her to the operating table stat."She said to a doctor. A group of doctors came in with a gurney and I laid her on it. I kissed her lips.

"How long has she been pregnant?"One of the doctors asked as we ran towards the ER.

"She's five moths and a week." I said holding her hand. They nodded. I tried to follow her into the room but a man stopped me.

"No one can come in; you'll have to wait in the hall." He said and I nodded. I watched through the window as they operated. I turned around and slide down the wall. I looked at my hands to see they were covered in blood…Brooke's blood. I stood up and looked for a bathroom. I locked the door behind me and leaned against the sink. I turned on the water and watched as the blood went down the drain. I pulled of my wedding ring and put it on the sick, it left a bloody puddle. I ran my hands down my face. I can't lose her again…I just can't.

Rachel, Josh, Laney, Riley, Jenny, Ellen, Jo, pretty much everyone was her. Except Sam…But know one called Sam…We waited in the waiting room for her surgery to be over. I was still in the blood covered shirt my leg bouncing impatiently. She would be okay…The baby would be okay, we would all be okay. I told myself over and over again.

"Mr. Winchester?"I heard someone call and I stood up and turned. A doctor stood behind me holding a clipboard.

"That's me. Is she okay? Is Brooke okay?" I asked.

"Can we talk in private?"He asked and I nodded and followed him into this office. "Sit please."He said gesturing towards a chair and I sat down. He sat behind the desk and placed the clipboard down.

"Is my wife alright?"I asked and He nodded.

"We were able to stabilize her."He said and I nodded.

"And the baby?" I asked. He sighed.

"The baby is also fine…But we had to remove part or you wife's uterus…But, it came with risks." He said and I sat at the edge of my chair.

"What kind of risks?" I asked.

"She could very well now have Placenta Privea."He said and I stared at me. That's what Zach called the thing he gave her…

"What is that exactly?"I asked taking in a breath.

"In your wife's case it was cause by the surgery, the placenta is laying to low in the cervix and can cause hemorrhaging during the pregnancy that could kill them both. Some of the symptoms are bleeding during pregnancy and contractions…"

"Is there away to fix it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No…We are going to have to give your wife steroid shots so she can deliver the baby earlier but she will still be at risk." He said and I shook my head.

"There's nothing else you can do?" I asked.

"I don't want to sound insensitive but. Its either risk it or the other one is your wife would have to get an abortion…But we do not yet know if she does, so the best thing to do is just make her comfortable and wait to see what happens."He said sadly and I gulped.

"Thank you…Can Can I see my wife?"I asked and he nodded and stood up.

"She is still unconscious…We are keeping a close eye on her."He said and I nodded and walked out of his office. An abortion to save Brooke, or let her stay pregnant and risk her and the baby's life...I took in a breath before I walked into Brook's room. She had tubes running through her and she had a steady heart beat. I walked towards her and kneeled beside her bed. I took her hand in mine and held in. Both her eyes were blacken, her lip was busted her arms were covered in dark purple bruises. I held back the sadness and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you B…God please just pull through from this…I can't lose you again." I said and a tear rolled down my cheek. I buried my face in the bed beside her holding her hand still and let it all out.

Brooke's POV

"_Hello Brookie."He said and I tried to crawl away but he just smiled and followed._

"_How?"I asked my back against the wall now. He smiled and bent down in front of me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand._

"_How? Well let's see…After you got pretty boy angel to change the past everything that happened before came back. Including me."Vetis said smirking. I shook my head._

"_I will kill you again."I growled and he chuckled._

"_Not it I kill you first."He said and picked me up by my hair and threw me across the room into manikins that broke and I fell on the ground. I tried to stand up but he walked over and started to kick me. I tried to protect my stomach as best as I could._

"_Not so strong without the demon blood, are you Brooke?" He asked picking me up again. He pulled out a knife and I cried._

"_Please, please don't."I sobbed and he smiled. He jerked his hand forward and I felt the sharp pain of the knife slicing through my skin._

I opened my eyes to see I was in a pale white room. I felt the bed shift beside me and a soft crying. My hand was being held. I looked over and saw Dean with his face buried in the bed. I smiled sadly and lifted up my other arm but it hurt a lot. I stroked Dean's hair and he lifted his head and I saw his red rimmed eyes and my heart broke.

"Brooke, you're up."He said smiling but a tear rolled down his cheek. I smiled.

"Yeah…"I said my voice hoarse. He kissed my hand.

"Do…Do you remember what happened?"He asked and I turned away. I nodded and a tear rolled down my cheek. He reached over and whipped it away gently like he didn't want to hurt me.

"Dean…He's back…"I said and Dean looked at me confused.

"Who's back baby?"He asked and I turned to him.

"Vetis is alive…"

* * *

Dean helped me out the car. My whole body ached, and. I had placenta previa I stayed at the hospital for a week and when I was being checked out it happened…One of the symptoms the contractions. So I had to stay another week and I finally was let out today and put on bed rest. I could lose my baby…Dean could lose both of us. I hadn't cried about it…I didn't want to. God I wish Sophia was here…I miss her so much. Cas hasn't found anything out about her…Dean unlocked the front door and I walked into my home…I bit my lips and turned to Dean.

"I want to see my surprise."I said and his face fell.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."He said and I shook my head.

"I want to see my surprise Dean." He nodded and led me to my old bedroom. He opened the door and I walked in. Dean had made a nursery. It was lime green, fully stocked on baby supplies. I walked over to the changing table and picked up a onesie that said I love Mommy and Daddy. I turned around and smiled a sad smile a Dean.

"It's beautiful."I said walked out heading upstairs each movement causing pain. I pulled my pants off and lay down in my bed. Every part of my body was covered in bruises…My back my chest my…stomach…I hugged the pillow. I heard Dean behind me at the door.

"Brooke we need to talk about this…"He said and I shook my head.

"No…"I said and he sighed.

"Brooke, I can't lose you…"He said and I closed my eyes.

"Dean there's no way to fix it…"I said.

"There is away for me to keep you…"He said and I sat up.

"Abortion?"I asked angry. He looked away.

"Don't call it that…"He said and I laughed.

"Dean, that's what it is. It's abortion. It's killing our baby! Our Mary!"I said and put my hand over my mouth. Dean's face fell when I started to cry."No Dean…I love you, I truly do…But I'm not killing out baby…"I said and his face harden.

"I'm not just going to sit back and watch you die!"He yelled and I cringed.

"Then leave!"I yelled back and he nodded hurt.

"fine."He said and stormed out. I heard the front door slam close and I leaned forward and cried. I wasn't losing my baby…I couldn't she deserved to live…I'd do anything to make sure she lived.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"You're talking about the colt, right?" I asked looking out the window then closing the curtain. "As in the colt?" I said closing the other curtain.

"_We are." _Castiel said through the phone.

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would a demon keep a gun around…that kills demons?" I asked closing the last curtain.

"_What, What Dean_?" Castiel yelled over the cars in the background. "_I…I didn't…I didn't get that_." I laughed.

"You know, that's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. You know, it's like watching a hell's angel ride a moped."

"_This isn't funny Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes_." Castile said referring to his cell phone.

"Okay, alright. I'm telling you Cas the mooks have melted down the gun by now"

"_Well I here differently and if it's true and if you're still set on the insane task of killing the devil. This is how we do it."_Castiel said.

"Okay, where do we start?" I asked.

"_Where are you now?"_

"In Kansas City, Century Motel, room 113."

"_I'll be there immediately."_

"Whoa whoa whoa, come on man. I just drove for like sixteen hours straight. Okay, I'm human. There's stuff I've got to do." I said.

"_What stuff?" _He asked.

"Eat for example, and in this case sleep. I just need like four hours. I just need like four hours once in awhile. Okay?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"_Yes."_ He said again. I took the phone off my ear and hung up.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I groaned and felt around for it. I grabbed it and brought it to my ear.

"Damn it Cas, I need to sleep." I said. But it wasn't Cas.

"_Dean it's me." _

"Sam?" I asked. "It's a quarter past four."I said.

"This is important."

I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"So you're his vessel huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" I asked closing the fridge door.

"That's what he said."

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in. Huh, Sammy?" I said walking towards the window to look.

"So that's it, that your response. " Sam asked sounding surprised.

"What are you looking for?"

"I...I don't know a little panic maybe." He said.

"Well, I guess I'm a little numb to the earth shattering revelations at this point." I said taking a drink of my beer.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you wanna do about it?"

"I want back in for starters."He said.

"Sam,-"

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches." He sighed."I'm gonna hunt him down Dean."

"Oh so were back to revenge then are we, cause that worked out so well last time." I said sarcastically.

"No…Not revenge….Redemption."Sammy said.

"So were just gonna walk back in, and were gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"Look Dean. I can do this, I can. I'm gonna prove it to you." Sam said.

I closed my eyes. "Look Sam, it doesn't matter. Whatever we do…It turns out that you and me…we are the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. On those bases alone, we should just pick a hemisphere and stay away from each other for good."

"Dean it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."Sam said arguing back.

"Yeah we can, but not together. You, me, Brooke…We're not strong when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker, because whatever we have between us love, family, whatever it is. They are always gonna use it against us, and you know that. "I said fighting back the sadness of what I was saying."No, we're better off apart. We've got a better chance of dodging Lucifer, Michael, Anachel this whole damn thing. If we just go our own ways."

"Dean don't do this."Sam said sadly.

"Goodbye Sam."

* * *

I woke up to a dim light shinning threw the window. My back was killing me. I said up confused. The hotel room…Was destroyed. It looked like a boom went off inside of it…years ago. I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out it. My face fell. Everything was destroyed, burnt to the ground.

I walked down the road. No one was here and my car was gone. Building had toppled over cars were wreaked. I walked into an alley way where graphite lined the walls. A little girl sat in the middle of the alley her hair tattered, her dress ripped and dirty. I walked towards her slowly.

"Little girl?" I called to her. She didn't respond. "Little girl?"I said again. She still didn't look up. I walked closer to her. "Are you hurt?" I tried but she didn't answer. I bent down beside her. "You know the whole not talking thing is kind of creepy right?" Blood dripped from her mouth. I bent down on one knee and she yelled and grabbed a piece of broken glass and swung at me. I jumped back, she screamed and swung again and cut me. I hit her and she fell backwards. I shook my hand. I grained as I felt the pain of where she cut me. I looked around. On the wall was the word "Croatoan".

"Oh crap..."I said remembering last time this happened. People turned down the alley way and stopped. They were dirty and bloody. I ran and they chased me. I ran into a trash can but kept going jumping over the debris. I ran but there was a fence. I was trapped. I looked back and they were slowing. I heard a car then guns. The peoples started getting shot and I turned around and ducked. I saw the military.

They turned on their radio and the contours song came on. I started crawling away from the massacre. I saw an open fence and ran towards it. I jumped and fell against the wall and took a breather. What the hell was going on?

I waited till I was sure everything was either dead or gone. I walked out and walked over to the fence out of here. I found piece of medal and dug at the dirt. I lifted up the fence and crawled under it. I brushed the dirt off me and looked around.

NO ENTRY

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1St 2014

KANSAS CITY

"August 1st of 2014?" I asked myself out lout looking around. I saw a car that wasn't totally trashed and walked towards it. I Hotwired it and drove to Bobby's house.

* * *

I drove down the road searching for a signal. I gave up and closed my phone. I turned on the radio and only a buzzing sound came on.

"That's never a good sign." I said to myself.

"Croatoan Pandimic" Zachariah said scaring me. "Reaches Australia."

"I thought I smelt your stink on this back to the future crap." I said looking at him as he flipped through a newspaper.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston. Certainly a virus metering real state. Let's see what's happing in sports. "He said and flipped the page then he put it down..."That's right no more sports. Congress revoked the right for group assembly."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we had to tap a few unorthodox resources…Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christians." He said. I chuckled annoyed.

"The bible freak outside the motel. He what, drop the dime on me?"

"Onward Christian solders."

"Okay well good great. Now that you've had your jollies, now send me back you son of a bitch." I said glaring at him.

"Oh you'll get back. All in good time, we want you to marinate a bit." I looked at him confused.

"Marinate?"I asked.

"Three days Dean. Three says to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your choice had consequences." HE said and held up the news paper." This is what happens if you continue to say no to Michael. Have a little look see." I looked out the window then looked back. He was gone.

* * *

I opened Bobby's door.

"Bobby, its Dean. I'm coming in."I said walked through the door. I turned into his living room. It was empty. I saw his wheel chair lying on the ground.

"Oh, no. Where is everybody bobby?" I asked.

I walked over to the fireplace and tugged at the loss stone. It came out and I found my dad's journal. I flipped through it and found two pictures. One was a picture of Brooke and Bobby. Brooke had a baby in her arms. I smiled and looked at the next. It was a picture of Bobby, Castiel and three other men I did not know.

Camp Chitaqua

* * *

I stood outside Camp Chitqua. I looked through the fences and saw a broken down, trashed car.

"Oh Baby no." I said. I climbed the fence and walked towards it.

I looked it my car and sighed. "Oh no baby. What did they do to you?" I heard a twig crack and before I could do anything I was knocked out cold.

I woke up my hand cuffed to a ladder. I pulled at it and looked around. I hear a gun being cocked and I turned my attention to the handler. There sitting at least five feet away from me was…well me.

"What the hell?" I said as he looked at me.

"I should be asking that question don't you think?" He asked or I asked. I looked at myself my thoughts swimming."In fact, why don't you give me one good reason I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" I asked myself? Jesus I'm confused.

"Because, you'd only be hurting yourself?" I said with a nervous smiled.

"That's very funny" I said placing the gun on our knee and loading it.

"Look man, I'm no shape shifter, or demon or anything, Okay?"

"Yeah I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water."I said counting them off with our fingers. "Nothing, but you know what was funny. You had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switch blade that I carry not to mention my wedding ring. Now you wanna explain that? Oh, and the…resemblance while you're at it?" I felt my pockets to investigate that he had taken all of my weapon or ways of freeing myself.

"Zachariah," He looked at me and stood up.

"Come again?"

"I'm you, from the tale in of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he I want to talk to him?"I said walking towards me.

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know." I said in a mocking tone.

"No, I don't know. I just want to get back to my own freaking year, okay?"I asked myself…

Future me rubbed his face and bent down in front of me. "Okay, if you were me. Then tell me something only I would know."

I thought about it for a second and then sighed.

"Rhonda Hurley, we were ehh…nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satiny, and you know what? We kinda liked it." I said pointing at future me. Future me nodded and pursed his lips.

"Touché'" I smirked at him and tilted my head. He stood up and walked over to his guns.

"So what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" I asked picking on my guns.

"I guess."I cocked another gun."Croatoan virus right, that's their end game?"

"It's efficient, incurable, and it's scary as hell. It turns people into monsters. It started hitting the major cities about two years ago."He said placing his guns in a duffle bag."World really went into the crapper after that."

"What about Sam…and…and Brooke? What happened to them?" I stopped moving for a minute and starred off in space. I only did this went I didn't want to talk about something. I looked at me.

"Heavy weight show down in Detroit. For what I understand...Sammy didn't make it…And for B…She said no to Annachel over and over. So she killed her." I said looking sad. I looked at him swallowing the rush of pain.

"You weren't with them?" I asked.

"No, No me and Sam…We haven't talked in, hell five years." I looked at him.

"What about Brooke? We were gonna be there for her? We promised her? What about our baby?" I asked. Future me sat down.

"Mary?" I nodded. He took in a breathe.

"Mary's five now. She looks just like b. She even does the eyes brow kink." I said chuckling. I nodded.

"We never tried to find them?"

"We had other people to worry about." I glared at myself.

"Other people to worry about? They were out family. Wait where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand."

"Whoa, you're just going to leave me here?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a camp full of twitchy trauma survivor out there with an apocalypse hanging over there head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So yeah, you stay locked up." I said walking away.

"Okay alright fine, but you don't have to cuff me man." I said as future me made his way to the door."Oh come on, you don't trust yourself?" I called smiling.

"No, absolutely not." He said and walked out.

"Dick."

I had found a nail in the wood floors and was trying to get it out the ground. When I did I laughed in success. I picked the lock and stood up running my wrists. I looked around the small cabin. I heard a door creek open and I turned around quickly. A little girl stood by the door clutching a teddy bear. She had waist length brown hair, a heart shaped face. She had hazel eyes. That's when I saw it… Brooke's locket was around her neck. It was Mary. I smiled.

"Dad, are you okay?" She asked. I smiled wider.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you fine?" I asked. She kinked her eyebrow looking more like Brooke.

"Yes, but I don't think you are. Daddy, I thought you went with Aunty Sophia on a mission?" I bent down in front of her.

"Uhh…I did…Yeah I did. I'm back." I said and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Well Ressa told me to go take a nap. I love you daddy." She said and hugged me. She let go and walked into a room behind me. I stood up and took in a breath. I walked outside.

I walked out slowly looking around.

"Hey Dean." I heard someone ask. I turned around slowly. "You got a second?" Chuck asked.

"No, Yes!"I said correcting myself."Um...I.I guess…Hi chuck." I said confused.

"Hi, so uhh…Listen, we're pretty good on canned foods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not going to be happy about this…So...What do you think we should do?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I...I...I uhhh…I don't know…Maybe uh…share? You know like in a kiblets?" I said. Chuck looked at me confused.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"He asked.

"Absolutely and I will be." Chuck looked behind me.

"Uh-oh."He said and I turned around quickly and a woman swung at me. She grabbed my and tried to knee me in the groan but missed and I ran behind Chuck.

"Jesus Lady,-"

"Ressa."Chuck said as I pushed him closer to her.

"Ressa,"

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night didn't you?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh…What...I...I did I?"?" I asked Chuck who nodded quickly. She looked at chuck and glared.

"I thought we had a connection?"She said using air quotes.

"Well, I'm sure that we do."I said smiling. Ressa glared and stormed away/

"Hi Ressa." Chuck said as she walked past him.

"Screw you." She snapped back.

I watched as she walked away.

"Jezze, I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." I said out loud.

"What?" Chuck asked confused. I turned around.

"Uhh, never mind. Hey Chuck, is Cas still here?"I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think Cas is going anywhere." He said crossing his arms.

I walked towards Cas's cabin. Instead of the door he had a beaded curtain. I heard strange music that made me think of the sixties. I walked in and Cas was sitting in a circle women surrounding him.

"A fragment of total perception, just a one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind, now the key to this total sharing perception is umm…it's surprisingly physical." He looked towards me. "Uhh, Excuse me ladies I think I need to confirm with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgie." My eyes widen. "You're all so beautiful." Cas said as the girls filled out of his cabin. He stood up and cracked his neck and back.

"What are you a hippie?" I asked walking towards him. He sighed.

"I thought you got over trying to label me?"He said turning around.

"Cas we got to talk." I said.

"Whoa." He said his eyes widening. "Strange."

"What?" I asked.

"You are not you, not now you anyway."

"No, yeah, yes exactly."

"What year are you from?" He asked.

"2009."

"Huh…Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?" He asked piping up.

"Yes."

"Huh, interesting."He said sounding like a pot head.

"Yeah, it's freaking fascinating. Now, why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page of…the calendar." He started laughing.

"I wish I could just uhh…strap on my wings but I uhh, I'm sorry no dice." He said laughing.

"What are you stoned?" I asked. He turned around.

"Ehh, generally, yeah" I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Life."

I walked out of Cas's Cabin. I saw two car's driving up one contain future me and future Sophia. I walked down towards it. Sophia climbed out the car looking skittish. Future me went round back and grabbed two beers. I walked closer. He tossed a beer to a man who caught it. He opened the cap and took a drink. The man turned around and I raised my gun.

"Hey, Hey Watch out!" I yelled and the man turned around and Future me shot him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Everyone turned to look at me. Sophia looked from me to the other me.

"God damn it." I heard future me say.

"I'm not going to lie to you but me and him" He said pointing at me "It's a pretty messed up situation we got going on here. I turned around and saw Mary latched on to Cas's leg.

"But believe me, when you need to know something you will know it. Until then we all have work to do.

Future me pushed me into the cabin while holding Mary's hand. He closed the door behind him. He bent down in front of her.

"Baby, why don't you go to your room okay?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. She walked past me slowly, starring. She closed her door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

"What the hell was that? You just shot a man in cold blood in front of your daughter." I said. He dropped his bag.

"He was infected and Mary is a smart girl. She knows the difference between right and wrong. She's being raised during the end of the world." I shook my head wanting to punch myself.

"How do you know if he was infected?" I asked.

"Because after a few years of this I know. He began seeing the symptoms about half an hour ago, it would have been long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people, not to mention your daughter and sister-in-law. Not you think that freaked them out a bit"

"It's 2014, plugging some Croat is called common place. But trading words with my freaking clone, now that might have freaked them out a bit."

"Alright look." I said turning around.

"No, you look. This isn't your time it's mine. You don't make the decisions I do. So when I say stay in, you stay in!" He said walking towards a counter.

"Alright man, I'm sorry. Look I…I…I'm not trying to mess with you or me…us up here."

"I know."Future me said poring whisky into glasses. He put the cap back on and brought it over to me.

"This has just been a real wacky weekend." I said leaning on the table.

"Tell me about it." He said putting the glasses down. He grabbed his glass and I grabbed mine we both took drinks at the same time.

"It's a dream come true, I have two daddies now!"Mary chimed. I turned around and looked at her. She had Brooke's smile.

I looked back at me who looked somewhat sad. My guess because Brooke had said that to us before.

"Mary, I told you to go to your room." She pouted.

"I did, but then you got loud and it was annoying. Keep it down." She said and turned on her heel and walked out. I chuckled.

"She's a pain in the ass sometimes."Future I said smiling. I smiled.

"What was the mission anyway?" I asked changing the subject. Future I turned to the duffle bag. He reached in it and pulled out a gun and laid it on the table.

"The colt?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"The colt."

"Where was it?" I asked. He picked it up turning it around in his hands.

"Everywhere, they've been moving it around, Took me five years. But I finally got it." He said placing it back on the table and picked up his drink. "And tonight…Tonight I'm going to kill the devil." I said taking a drink.

*************

"So that's it. That's "The Colt"?" The women names Ressa asked. I sat behind her as she leaned against the wall Sophia was sitting by Cas who had his feet propped up. Future me leaned against the table.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future me said.

"Great, do we have anything that can find Lucifer?"Ressa asked bitterly. Future me looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Future me asked. I smiled.

"Oh we were in uhh Jane's Cabin last night and apparently we and Ressa have a connection." I said. Castiel chuckled silent and Sophia bit her lip. Rissa crossed her arms and started at future me.

"You want to shut up?" Future me asked me. I shrugged and kept myself from laughing. "The Demon that we caught last week, she was one of the big guy's entourage…She knew. We don't have to find Lucifer we know where he is."Future me said answering Ressa's question.

"So a Demon tells you where Satan gonna be and you just believe it?" Ressa asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh trust me, she wouldn't lie to me." Future me said with a smirk.

"And you know this how?" Ressa asked. I looked at Sophia who had a sad look on her face and wasn't speaking about the subject.

"Our fearless leader I'm afraid is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel said.

That's when I understood what future me was doing.

"Torture? "I asked and stood up walking towards him. "Oh so were torturing again? We promised Brooke we wouldn't ever again." I said Ressa looked at me strange. Castiel and Sophia exchange sad expressions.

"Promises sometimes get broken."Future me said. I laughed.

"That's…That's classy." Castiel started laughing and everyone turned to him.

"What, I like the past you." He said. Future me looked at him strangely. He put a map on the table.

"Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block, I know the building."

"Oh, good it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Castiel said sarcastically.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah, are you saying my plan is reckless?"Future me asked.

"Are you saying we uhh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats and shot the devil?'

"Yes?" Future me said answering Castiel's question quickly.

"Okay, if you don't like uhh reckless, I could use insolence maybe?"

"Are you coming?"

"Of course but whys he, he's you from five years ago. If something happens to him you're gone right?" Castiel said quickly to future me's question.

"He's coming."Future me said folding up the map.

"Okay, well umm, will get the guns in a little bit." Cas said getting up.

"We're loaded and ready on the road by midnight."Future me yelled.

"Alrighty."Cas called as everyone walked out the door.

"Why are you taking me?"I asked.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Zach's looking after you right?" I shook my head and walked towards him.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah okay, you're coming with me because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."Future me said.

"Sam, I thought he was dead?" I asked confused.

"Sam didn't die in Detroit…He said yes."

"Yes? Wait…you mean."I said walking beside him.

"That's right. The big yes, to the devil, Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"I don't believe you." I said. Future me looked at me.

"You don't believe me? How bout I show you something now. Follow me." Future me said walking out the door. I followed him. We trotted through the woods. There was a lone cabin mixed in with the trees. We walked over to it. He pointed at the door.

"Go in." I opened the door slowly and stepped in. There was a women tied to a chair. Her head drooped forwards. She raised her head at the footsteps.

"Are you back to torture me more or just so we can make out again?" A familiar voice asked. When she raised her head she smiled.

"There are two of you, it's a dream come true." Brooke said.

"Shut up bitch."Future me said. I looked at him then back at Brooke. She smiled.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." She said.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked. Future me looked at me.

"This isn't our wife anymore. She's a demon now. She can tell you why, cause she just loves to talk." Future me said. Brooke blew him a kiss. She crossed her legs and looked at me.

"What'cha wannna know big fella?" She asked.

"What happened to you?"She smiled.

"Well, let's see here Anachel, wanted me to let her in and I told she could shove it where the sun don't shine and then Anachel killed me and her exact words were "Brooke you stubborn bitch, I let you out of hell and now I'm putting you back in." So you see I was in hell and now Baby I'm a demon, and this bastard took me captive because I came to see my daughter."

"You mean to steal my daughter."Future me growled. Brooke smiled.

"I want to see her again you bastard she mine to!"Brooke screamed at him.

"Not anymore she's not…Because you aren't her mother…your just some demon bitch."Brooke's eyes went black and she screamed.

"It's all your fault Dean! You killed me! You took everything from me! My life! My daughter! Now I'm a monster! And you took my freedom away! I will kill you you fucking bastard!"She screamed and Dean glared at her. He turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him. Brooke was breathing heavily and she looked up at me.

"Dean, make the right choices…don't let this happen to me…to our family."She begged and future me walked back in and threw holy water on her and she screamed then started to laugh.

"Let's go."

* * *

Cas drove down the road following future me and the other cars. Cas pulled out a bottle and popped some pills.

"Let me see those."I said and he passed me the bottle.

"You want some?"Cas asked as I read the label.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."Cas said smiling.

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but what's going on w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?"I asked and Cas laughed.

"What's so funny?"I asked and e laughed shaking his head.

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."Cas said and I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal" He said sadly.

"What do you mean? How?"I asked quickly Cas shrugged.

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of psshhew! Drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months…I couldn't save Brooke…or her friends…I watched them all die…"he said sadly. I starred at him.

"Wow."Was all I could think of to say.

"Yeah."Cas said nodding.

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."I said and he laughed.

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

* * *

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there."Future me said pointing at the building. I looked over at Sophia who scanned the building.

"You sure about this?"Ressa asked and future me nodded.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."Future me said and everyone broke apart and talked.

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"I asked. Future me nodded and we went away from the group.

"Tell me what's going on."I said and future me looked at me confused.

"What?"I asked myself confused.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."I said and my face harden.

"Is that so?"I said and I shook my head.

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."I said and future me turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." I said walking away from myself.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."Future me said and I turned back to him.

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"Future me asked and I looked around…He was right.

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly." He said finishing my sentence.

"Well, then we can't go through the front."I said and future me nodded.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back." He said and I stared at him my mouth open.

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas and Sophia, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?"Future me looked away. "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."I said and future me closed his eyes.

"Hey baby." I head a familiar heart wrenching voice say. I looked towards it and saw Brooke. Her hair was curled and went to her chest. She was wearing dark red lipstick and a red dress.

"Brooke, how'd you get out?" Future me said darkly. She smiled at me and her eyes went black...

"Mary found the cabin...Found me…She let me out…now she's safe with me finally." Future me raised the colt at her head. She giggled.

"Oh baby, I like it when you're rough. Come on you won't shot me." He pulled the trigger and shot her. She started laughing a line of blood running across her face. I looked at me. He was holding a pistol.

"You're such a dick. I like old you better." She said smiling. She whipped the blood off her face. Her wound healed. She smiled wider.

"Deano I just want us to be a family again." She said.

"I'm going to go tell them since I'm the truthful one." I said not taking my eyes off Brooke who waved. I felt the pain and I fell. Future me had knocked me out.

I woke up and sat up groggily. I heard gun fires. I saw Brooke looking at the building. She turned around and looked at me and smiled.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. You know it was kinda funny watching new you knocking old you out. It was kinda a turn on." She said winking at me. I stood up and kept my distance.

"What happened to us Brooke?" I asked. She half smiled.

"Oh you know. A little bit of Death and a little bit of pain. Throw it all together and you get future us!" She said throwing her hands up then laughed. "You really want to know what happened Dean." I nodded slowly. She walked over to a Tree that had fallen. She sat on it and crossed her legs.

"It started when you left me. I had to go through my pregnancy alone. The placenta previa alone. Then I had our baby. But that's when it all started happening. Josh got infected with the Croatoan virus. He bled on Rachel. See I didn't understand it until she bled on Laney then infected her. I killed them both very traumatic. Then I tried to find you I looked everywhere but I couldn't finally I got a visit from Anachel she was wearing some blonde bimbo and wasn't looking to good skin rotting the whole nine yards. She asked me to let her in for my life and I said no so she sent me to hell, I was tortured over and over again slowly being turned into a monster and now here I am."She said smiling. "Oh"She pointed towards the building."My baby sister is in there being killed and you are in the garden getting ready to kill your brother."

* * *

I ran into the garden and saw future me lying on the ground Sam's foot on his neck. He looked over at me and Sam pushed down and broke his neck.

"No! You said you wouldn't kill him!" I heard Brooke scream. I looked and saw her running towards Dean she fell to the ground beside dead me. She sobbed her eyes black her hands going to something on the ground. She looked up at Sam and held the colt up. Sam smirked.

"Brooke…"he said and she pulled the trigger. The bullet stopped when it was about to hit Sam and turned back and went through Brooke head. Her body flashed white and her eyes went back to her normal hazel green ones. She fell her head on future me's chest lifeless. We died together….

"Oh. Hello, Dean. Aren't you a surprise." Sam said but it wasn't Sammy…It was Lucifer. Lighting flashed and he disappeared "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"He asked and I turned around my back to the dead Brooke and me.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."I said through clinched teeth.

"Kill you?"Lucifer said and glanced at the dead me lying on the ground. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?"He asked and I glared. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reached for by shoulder and I stepped away. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?"I said and He turned and looked at a rose. He turned away the rose wilted.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"He asked changing the subject.

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."I scoffed and he smiled.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..."He smirked. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."He said and I shook my head.

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"He asked.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." I said and he smiled.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon. "He said and turned to leave.

"You better kill me now!"I yelled tears forming. He turned to me a smug look on his face.

"Pardon?"He asked and I glared.

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."I said holding back tears.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. You'll leave your wife alone and she will die. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win."He said a smirk on his face. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You're wrong."I said and he smiled.

"See you in five years, Dean."He disappeared. I turned towards Brooke lying lifeless on the ground. I shook my head and turned back around. Zachariah reached and tapped my forehead.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I sat on the couch my knees hiked up. My bruises were turning yellow the pain wasn't as bad. The placenta previa remained silent, none of the symptoms showed again…Which was good I guess. But I miss Dean…I miss him so much. There was a knock at the door and I jumped. I stood up slowly and walked towards it.

"Who is it?"I called.

"Dean."Dean said and I unlocked the door. He saw me and his face fell looking at my bruises. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I left Brooke. I promise I'll be here for you and we'll find Sophia. You me and Sam. "He said and I looked at him confused.

"Sam?"I asked and Dean nodded. I looked past him and saw Sam. When he saw me his face turned from happy to horrified.

"God B, I'm so sorry." He said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm just glad your back. What happened?"I asked and he closed the door.

"We have something we need to tell you."

**A/N:**

**Got it updated! Yay So what do you think of Brooke as a demon? And Vetis being back??? I wonder what will happen??!! I hope you all liked it!**


	23. Find A Way

**Brooke's POV**

"You're….Lucifer's vessel?"I asked Sam my head spinning. He nodded slowly and I shook my head. "I really don't get how all of this happens to our family…"I said my head in my hands. Dean rubbed my back and I looked up. "So what do we do now?" Dean and Sam looked at each other. Then at me.

"Sam and I…Are going to hunt again…Like before."Dean said and I looked at him confused.

"What about me…Do I get to do anything?"I asked and Dean shook his head.

"Brooke, you're pregnant….and have Placenta Previa….The best thing for you to do is rest…I promise you we'll come back and stay for a week…And I promise I'll be here when Mary is born."He said and I nodded.

"Fine…Only if you make it two weeks."I said and Dean smiled.

"Alright two weeks."Dean said and I smiled.

"So…what was the future like? I mean…How horrible was it?"I asked and Dean looked away. Sam stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom." Sam said and walked away. I turned to Dean.

"It was…It was pretty awful…Brooke…you were a demon…"He said and I looked at him confused.

"Like…Like possessed or?"I asked and he closed his eyes.

"You were a demon…You said no to Anachel and she sent you to hell…and you came back as a demon."He said sadly and I laughed a little. Dean gave me a strange look.

"I dunno why that's funny…Wow…What about Mary? Did she make it?"I asked and he smiled a little.

"She's going to be beautiful."He said and I smiled. My hand went to my stomach.

"Did you hear that baby girl? You're going to be beautiful…Who'd she look more like?"I asked and he smiled.

"You, she had your eyes and smile…She was a spitting image of you."He said and I smiled wider.

"I love you Dean."I said and he stroked my cheek and leaned towards me and kissed my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

I sighed and put my hand on my aching back. I looked like a whale….and I had just ate a peanut butter and sweet pickle sandwich and I hate pickles. Cas had found a lead on Sophia. Lilith's bitch boy demon, Cas says he was her lover. Crowley is his name…So I've been doing a hell load of research nonstop while confined to my bed, sorta. I sighed and flipped through the book about ancient demons. I wonder what Lilith's ex lover would want with my Sophia…If not a meat suite for Anachel then why…The lights flashed on and off some of the bulbs busted. I jumped up and grabbed my mother's knife. Oh god, the barriers are still gone…I stopped and looked into Sophia's room. I felt the sadness creep over me and the flickering stopped and my doorbell sounded. I jumped a little and walked towards it slowly. I gripped the knife and held it behind my back. I opened the door.

"Brooke…"Haley said and I stared not believing my eyes. Haley stood in front of me her brown hair to her shoulders slim and her eyes were red rimmed. "I'm so sorry."She said sadly.

"Haley?"I asked my voice cracking she smiled and nodded. I pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh god Haley! You're alive! I can't believe you alive!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry B…I I killed you."She said and I pulled away. Tears were falling down her cheeks and I shook my head.

"No you didn't the bitch Lilith did."I said and she laughed.

"God B, who did this to you?"She asked looking at bruises. I shook my head.

"Vetis is alive too…"I said and she nodded.

"I know he is…But I didn't know about this…"She said. I shrugged. "I knew you were pregnant though…and about Sophia." She said and I nodded. She closed the door and helped me over to the couch.

"Do you know why they want her?"I asked and she shook her head.

"All I know is that Lucifer had Anachel get her…and from what I know she is still alive…"She said and I turned to her.

"Do you know whose vessel she is? Because Cas said she was a vessel, but he hasn't figured out whos..."Haley looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know much…I only know what they tell me, I'm the outcast of demons…since I turned against them…"She said and I nodded.

"It's okay, you helped me more than I've helped myself…But I think I know who would know….Do you know a demon named Crowley?"I asked and Haley looked scared.

"Brooke you need to stay away from him…He's ruthless…Just like Lilith."She said and I nodded.'

"But he would know?"She nodded. I sighed and leaned back.

"Do you know where Vetis is?"I asked and she looked at the fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah, he's near here…But you shouldn't be going after him Brooke…"She said and I smiled.

"Oh I know, I was just wondering…You know future reference."I said and she chuckled.

"Brooke, why are you here alone? I mean where's Dean?"She asked and I sighed.

"He's hunting…with Sam. But we made a deal, after every hunt he'll come back for two weeks him and Sam. He promised he'd be there when Mary's born."I said and Haley smiled.

"It's a girl then..."She said smiling and I nodded.

"Mary-Angela is her first name…But…"I said remembering that she very well could die or I could.

"But what?"Haley asked worried.

"I have Placenta Previa…When Vetis attacked me he stabbed me and they had to remove part of my uterus…and it caused me to get it…"I said and Haley shook her head.

"What are the risks?"Haley asked.

"Well it causes hemorrhaging during the pregnancy and severe stomach pains. But it can kill me and the baby…"I said and Haley shook her head.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."Haley said and I smiled.

"No, that's my job."

* * *

I waited on the front porch waiting for Dean and Sam to drive up. Haley waited inside so they wouldn't freak out. I heard the Impala and then saw it. I smiled and Dean stepped out the car. I practically ran to him and wrapped my arms around him kissing him.

"I missed you so much baby!"I said and kissed him again. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"I missed you too."He said and kissed me. Sam coughed and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled back and turned to Sammy. He held out his arms and I hugged him.

"I missed you Sammy."I said and he hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too."He said and let go. I sighed and Dean wrapped his arms around my waist his hands feeling my stomach.

"How's Mary?"He asked and I smiled.

"She is great, she likes Lynyrd Skynyrd though, a little to like her dad if I say so myself."Dean laughed and kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl."He said laughing still. I smiled and turned around.

"I have a surprise for you and Sam…But you can't flip out alright?"I asked and Dean looked at me confused and nodded. I turned to Sam and he nodded as well.

"Okay, Hales come out."I said and Sam looked at me confused. Haley walked out a nervous smile on her face. Sam's mouth dropped.

"Hi."Haley said waving and laughed.

"Brooke…"Dean said a little angry and I turned to him my hands on his face.

"Dean, baby if you love me you'd believe me when I said she was good."I said smiling. Dean gave me a look.

"Brooke I do love you, but don't you think we have had enough of trusting Demons?" I shook my head.

"Nope, now come on." I said and glanced at where Sam was but he was gone. I looked over and saw him hugging Haley. I smiled and glanced at Dean who was watching Sam.

"Sam, you're gonna suffocate her." I said smiling. Sam let go and smiled down at her.

"So how's was hunting."I asked Dean as I sat on the couch. He smiled.

"Oh you know the same old same old killing Paris Hilton and all."He said and I nodded and then stopped.

"What?"I asked and he smiled and stood.

"I'm going to go get a beer."He said and smiled at me.

"What do you mean you killed Paris Hilton, Dean?"

* * *

"So you killed Paris Hilton…That's, that's something."I said smiling up at Dean. He chuckled.

"It was a weird hunt…But I'm home for two weeks, just like I promised."He said and I smiled. I loved it when he was all lovey dovey. We lay in be his arms wrapped around me his hands feeling my stomach for any kicks.

"Have you heard from Cas?"I asked and I felt Dean tense up a little. He was still a little jealous of Cas…but he didn't even know half of it and he wasn't going too.

"No, not really. Why, have you?"Dean asked and I shook my head.

"I hope he isn't dead…cause that would just suck for us…"I said and Dean chuckled. I rolled over and looked at Dean. He smiled.

"What?"He asked and I kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair and gripped the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I whined and Dean pulled back. "What is it?"He asked and I sighed and lay down beside him.

"We can't have sex…"I said and Dean chuckled."That's not funny."I said and he bit back a smile. He turned to me supporting his head in his hand. "You are going to leave and find some bar skank and do her. Because you can't have sex with me."I said and started crying. I couldn't control myself I was so hormonal. Dean sat up and grabbed my face.

"I will not cheat on you with a bar skank Brooke. They're just big breasted dumb asses."He said and I shook my head.

"I want to be a big breasted dumb ass."I whined and Dean smiled.

"You are my big breasted dumb ass."He said and my tears stopped.

"Really?"I sniffled and he laughed and kissed me.

"Really."He said and I smiled and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to me.

"I love you Dean."

* * *

"Dean, I'm hungry."I called from the couch as Dean rummaged through drawers in the kitchen.

"Brooke I know that, I'm trying the best I can here."I heard him call sounding exasperated. I groaned and stood up. Dean walked in holding a sandwich. "Sit back down Brooke."He said and I smiled at him. He made me one of the most disgusting sandwiches on this planet but I wanted it. He watched with a scrunched up face when I took a bite out of it. I frowned a little and put my sandwich down.

"I'm not hungry anymore."I grumbled crossing my arms over my huge stomach. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Brooke eat you really gross sandwich."He said and I shot him a look.

"I can't when your disgusted by me…I'm such a fat pig it isn't fair."I said an Dean gave me a look.

"Brooke…"He said and I shook my head. "Brooke, I know you're pregnant and all…But I am not disgusted by you, and you are not a fat pig." I nodded and sighed.

"Have you found anything out about Crowley?" I asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, Cas called the other day he's still following his lead, but we get to kill two birds with one stone. Find the colt and save Sophia. So I say we just keep looking."He said and I nodded. "But for now you are going to rest like the doctor said. He doesn't want you moving around too, much. You're almost six months and he wants the baby here my at least seven."Dean said and I nodded.

"I know…"There was a loud knocking at the door and I got up.

"What did I just say?"Dean called as I walked towards the door. I opened it.

"Sophia I love you and there's nothing you can do to make me not love you."Nate said not looking at who he was talking to. He kept going. "I don't care if you kill monsters and your sister is in hell along with her husband, I don't care if you have a screwed up life or anything, I love you and I want you."

"She told you!"I yelled and Nate jumped now looking at me. His mouth opened and closed. He rubbed his eyes and turned around then back.

"You're…You're dead….How…how? You're fat."He said looking down at my stomach and I gasped. Dean got in front of me and Nate's eyes widen more. "I think I'm going to throw up."He said and I laughed.

"Look, Nate how bout you come in and we explain all this to you…"Dean said and Nate nodded and walked in. He put the flowers he was holding on the table and ran his hands through his hair.

"Where is Sophia, and how the hell are you two alive?"He asked and I looked away.

"Nate…"I started and he looked at me. He saw the tears in my eyes and he looked over at Dean.

"She's…She's not dead is she?"He asked and I shook my head.

"No, she's not dead…How much did she tell you?"I asked and Nate nodded and looked out the window.

"She told me that you and her have been hunters since well you were young…You died for him he died for his brother….That mostly all supernatural creatures are real."Nate said and I nodded.

"Well, she must have told you this before I was back…Nate…Sophia is gone…She was taken."I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean taken?"He asked. I bit my lip.

"She was taken by a…a rouge angel named Anachel…Nate, it is the apocalypse."I said and he looked at me even more confused. "Lucifer isn't in hell anymore, he's roaming around all those natural disasters aren't exactly natural, and Sophia was taken to be a vessel for someone, something…We just aren't sure who…"Nate shook his head.

"No, it can't be the end of the world…"I sighed.

"Buddy, it is, we were there we saw it happen, Lucifer is free and is somewhere plotting."Dean said and Nate held his head in his hands.

"Can….Can you save her Brooke? Can you save Sophia?"He asked still looking at the ground. I closed my eyes.

"Nate…I really hope so…"

* * *

I stood in the kitchen washing dishes. Dean was in the back with Nate teaching him how to use a gun. After Nate had cried it out He said he wanted to help find Sophia. I tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't changing his mind, he really did love my baby sister…I sighed and turned to see Sam and Haley. There was something going on between them and I was going to get it out of one of them.

"You stink like sex."I said and Haley's cheeks flushed and I smiled. "I knew it! What is going on between you to?"I asked throwing my dish rag and Sam and dragging Haley out of the room.

"Brooke it's not what you think."She said and I kinked an eyebrow.

"Really now, well what do you think I think?"I asked smirking and Haley shook her head.

"I know exactly what you are thinking you pervert and it's not like that."Haley said crossing her arms.

"Then what is it?"I asked and she shrugged.

"It's nothing, we're just friends okay Brooke? Now drop it."She said smiling and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."I pouted and walked back into the kitchen. I saw Sam outside now with Dean and Nate. Haley helped me down the steps where we sat and watched the boys fire the weapons.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let him help…"Haley said and I looked at her. "I mean, he just found out about it all…He's never fired a weapon in his life he could get you killed." I nodded and looked over at Nate.

"I know it seems like a reckless idea, but he loves her…and I know I would want in to if it meant protecting the one I loved." I said and turned to her. She nodded.

"I did it!"I heard Nate yell as he flung his arms around doing a weird dance..., I laughed at him then Dean and Sam dropped to the ground and the gun went off.

"Holy shit!"Halley cursed and I turned to her to see she got shot. Sam ran over to us. Dean snatched the gun out of Nate's hand.

"Rule number one when you have a gun, never, I repeat NEVER swing your gun around like a raging idiot! You could have killed someone!" Dean yelled and Nate nodded scared.

"Are you two okay?" Sam asked and I nodded and looked over at Haley who pulled the bullet out of her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine."Haley said bitterly and glared at Nate as he and Dean made their way to us. Haley threw the bullet to the ground. Dean crouched down beside me.

"Brooke are you okay?"He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I gotta say Nate."I said as Dean helped me up. Nate looked up at me. "That little happy dance you did sure was entertaining."I said laughed and he fake laughed and I walked over to him. "You know, I like you Nate, even if you shot my best friend."I said glancing at Haley who glared.

* * *

"I'm six months pregnant today, that mean one more month and we will have a baby girl."I said in a sing song voice as Dean rolled his eyes at me. Nate was now moving in with us. My idea, one Dean didn't like but it was my house.

"Yeah, but if you don't stop mo-"

"Don't you ruin my good mood you old grump." I said pointing at Dean and he smiled. I sat down beside him leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm just excited is all…I mean I'm going to be a mom…and you'll be a dad…"I said smiling and Dean wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah I know, but…It's going to be hard…I mean with the apocalypse…and be being Michael's vessel and you Anachel's."Dean said and closed my eyes. I had honestly forgotten about that part…I've been so caught up in the pregnancy that I forgot about the apocalypse. Dean kissed my head. "It will all be okay B, we'll make it."He said pulling me closer to him.

"I really hope so…"

* * *

It's been two weeks, and Dean and Sam were leaving again. Haley took Nate to run the store and I stayed behind to say my goodbyes. Dean smiled at me his hands on my face as I looked at him.

"I don't want you to leave."I said and he smiled and kissed me.

"I know…But we had a deal, and as soon as this hunt is over I'll come back."He said and I nodded.

"I still don't want you to leave."I said and he kissed me again.

"Brooke I have a surprise for you, but it's up in our room. You should go get it so when I get back you can repay me."He said and I smiled.

"You're serious? You got me something?"I asked and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me.

"I love you Dean Winchester."I said and kissed him.

"I love you too."He said and I let go. Sam waved at me and climbed in the car. Dean smiled.

"Better go see what it is B."He said and I nodded and waved. He climbed in and gave me one last smile before driving away. I sighed and walked into the empty house. I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. There was a long slender black box lying on the bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. I took the note off it.

_Brooke, I know you have been feeling pretty alone lately. But I love you and I will always be here for you…I won't break my promise, I promise._

_-Dean_

I smiled and laid the note back on the bed. I opened the box and smiled. It was my locket. I had lost it and we never found it. Dean must have stolen it. I looked at the diamonds he had put into it in awe. How the hell did he afford this? I smiled and put it on.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and held my stomach. I took a step and noticed the blood on the floor.

"No."I cried but then I couldn't hold myself up and I fell to the ground unconscious.

**A/N:**

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff again but I couldn't control myself =P Well I hope you all like this chapter, it goes my pretty fast, but I have plans. What do you guys think about Nate? Haley? Well I love them both! Love you all! Rate?**


	24. Let Go

**Dean's POV**

I drove down the road while Sam rummaged around in the back. I wish I could see Brooke's face when she found the necklace.

"Dean, where are the bags?"Sam asked turning back to be. I shrugged.

"In the trunk I guess."I said and he shook his head.

"No, I checked that earlier it was empty, they have to be back at the house."I groaned and turned the car around. "Brooke is going to be happy to see us."Sam said and I chuckled.

"Me you mean."

I pulled the Impala next to Brooke's Mustang. I expected her to come out all happy and confused we were back, but the front door stayed shot and it was quiet. I walked up the steps Sam close behind. I unlocked the door.

"Brooke?"I called. No answer. I walked into the kitchen, the nursery, her father's study, nothing, and no one downstairs.

"Sam, something's wrong."I said and Sam nodded. I walked up the steps slowly. Sam went to check Sophia's room and I headed for the bedroom. "Brooke, baby are you in here?"I asked walking into the room. That's when I saw her. Brooke, laying motionless and covered in blood, again. "Sam!"I screamed my voice cracking as I went down to pick her up. Sam ran in and his eyes widen.

"Oh my God."

"Go get the Impala started now!"I screamed throwing him the keys. "Now Sam go!"I yelled when he stood there. He nodded and took off. "Baby, Brooke, baby wake up, come on B not again, not again damn it."I cried lifting her up off the floor. The white dress she was wearing was red, crimson red. Once I reached the Impala Sam climbed out and opened the door. I climbed in and laid her on the seats. Sam ran around back to the front.

"Sam, we need to get to the hospital now!"I yelled and Sam slammed on the gas pedal and the car shot forward. I brushed the hair out of Brooke's face and listened for her breaths. They were so soft I could barely hear them. "Brooke, sweetheart can you hear me?"I asked rubbing her face. She didn't respond. "Brooke, you need to wake up, for the baby, for me. Come on B, you can hear me."I said and she stayed silent unmoving. "B, I'm not losing you again. Wake up. Please wake up."

I carried Brooke into the hospital, Sam ran up to the front desk.

"We need help now; my sister-in-law is pregnant and has placenta previa."Sam said as the nurse walked out and when she saw Brooke in my arms she yelled for the doctors. I saw Doctor Roberts.

"Doc, you have to help her."I said and he took her out of my arms laying her on the gurney.

"When did this happen?"He asked as we ran for the OR. I shook my head trying to remember.

"At least thirty minutes ago, is she going to be okay?"I asked and they pushed her into the room. The doctor looked away.

"I hope so Mr. Winchester. There's an examining room upstairs were you can watch, I have to go."He said and ran into the room. I nodded and Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"She will be okay Dean."Sam said and I shrugged his hand off. I walked into the elevator to get to the next level. Sam stayed to the side quiet. I walked into the room and I saw the doctors running around and Brooke getting her dress cut off. They put a blue sheet over her where only her stomach showed. Dr. Roberts looked up at me and gave me a nod. They began to operate on Brooke.

"I'm going to go call Ellen."Sam said and I nodded. Sam left. I took in a breath and tuned away from the window. I could hear Sam explaining what happened to Ellen. He did this about five more times, telling everyone who needed to know. The examining room got more and more filled as the time went by. Laney put her hand on my back and rubbed it trying to calm me. I looked down and saw the doctors smiling. He wrapped my baby up in a small pink blanket. He held her up so I could see her and I smiled. She was beautiful she was crying which is a good sign, I hope. They put her in a plastic cradle and put a breathing tube in her mouth.

"Mr. Winchester."I heard the doctor say. I looked down. "Meet me in my office if you would." I nodded and walked out Ellen gave me a sad smile as I made my way out the door. Dr. Roberts waited outside the office.

"Take a seat please."He said and I sat down.

"We were able to save the child; she is healthy even for a six month year old."He said and I nodded.

"What about…Brooke?"I asked and he looked away.

"We were able to stabilize her. But she has lost a lot of blood, and she is in a coma…"He said and I gulped. "All we can do now is wait for her to wake…"He said and I nodded. "I am very sorry. He said.

"What…What are the chances of her making it out of this alive?"I asked. The doctor sighed.

"Not very high…But we will do all we can to save your wife."I nodded and stood up. I walked out the office.

"What he say?"Ellen asked me and I shook my head and walked away. "What did he say Dean?!"She yelled and I stopped the anger and hurt all coming at me at once.

"She isn't going to make it!"I screamed causing the people in the hall to look at me. Ellen looked at me hurt and a tear fell down her face. I shook my head and walked away. I walked into Brooke's room where I saw her hooked up to machines. I took Brooke's hand in mine a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Brooke…Can you hear me? Baby you have to wake up…For me, for Mary. She's beautiful B. You'd be so proud."I said and she stayed silent her chest rising slowly. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

**Brooke's POV**

_I walked towards my_ _best friend Laney Brown. She had been my best friend since first grade. She plus a few of my other friends were hunters too. She smiled at me._

_"Hey Slut." She said. I smiled. _

_"Whatever yo__u'__r__e__ just jealous." I said smiling remembering last week with Danny Turner. I still get chills just thinking about it. She laughed and closed her locker. As I got ready to speck I was interrupted._

_"Move it loser." Mark Botch said pushing freshman Sam Winchester down. Sam could kick his butt if he wanted to. But of course he wouldn't so I decided to step in. I smiled and walked towards Sam._

_"Oh my god Sammy are you okay?" I asked running my fingers through his hair. He blushed furiously and stood up._

_"Yeah B, I'm okay." He said. I smiled and stood._

_"Good. Oh and just so you know. Last night was the greatest night of my life." I said smiling. Mark was doing a fish impersonation. I bent towards Sam and kissed him on the cheek them walked away. Laney hooked arms with me as we scurried away. _

_"You're going to give him a heart attack one day." She said. I shrugged._

_"I've known__ Sammy __forever. It's no__ big deal." I said to her as I walked into my Latin class. My dad said I had to take it so I'd understand the spells. I had an A in this class so I normally just zoned out. As my teacher Mr. Skylark began to talk I heard __someone__ call for me. Then there was a tap at my shoulder. I turned around slightly. I rolled my eyes at Dean Winchester._

_"__What?" I asked. He shrugged. I s__ighed and turned back around. I began folding paper out of habit when he tapped my shoulder again._

_"Dean I will break your fingers." I said. He chuckled. He had the strangest laugh. There was nothing wrong with it but. What it did to me...__Ugh__; I shook my head and focused on what he was trying to say._

_"So... Brooke. What are you doing later other than me?" I chuckled in annoyance. I turned around all the way._

_"Illic est haud via in abyssus EGO would umquam somnus vobis Dean. Sic iustus tribuo is sursum." I said with a perfect accent and smiled then turned around._

_"I don't know what you just said. But I liked it." He said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Dean stopped talking after that and the rest of Latin class was quiet._

_ I was sitting at the lunch table with Laney, Haley and Rachel. Rachel was going on about her new boyfriend. I __wasn't__ paying attention. Haley Travis has always been my best friend. She a __freshman__ but we grew up together. She was a normal girl. She wasn't a hunter, or a witch. And she had no clue that anyone was or that supernatural things exists. Rachel. Well Rachel is a little more...Evil. I mean she's not bad. But she's a witch. This is pretty much like making a deal with a crossroad demon. But not by her __own choice. Her mom was a screwed__ up mofo.__ Sam Winchester w__alked towards Dean Winchester his older brother. I had known the Winches__ter boys since birth. When their__ mother died I was only four just like Dean. But even at four I understood there pain. My mom died when I was three. My baby sister was too young to remember anything. I sighed. I turned my attention back to my table._

_"So Brooke. Who are you scamming on lately?" Rachel asked I rolled my eyes..._

_"No one..." I said. Rachel gave me a weird look. "Okay there might be this one guy."_

_I said. She squealed. I laughed._

_"Is he hot? Who is it?" She asked. I looked towards the Winchesters. She followed my gaze. Dean had Sam in a headlock. I heard her gasp and I looked at her. She had a disgusted look on her face._

_"What?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_Brooke. Come on, Dean Winchester? That...That is just not right. You can't date him." I rolled my eyes and Stood up grabbing my bags quickly._

_"Whatever Rachel." I said and walked away in anger. I heard her chuckle. I ran towards my car. It was a 67 Mustang GT and it was my child. I put my bags down and jumped on the hood and at my lunch. Rachel could be so...aggravating. I mean...What's wrong with Dean. Other than him being a pig and a manwhore...And a jerk. Okay what am I saying? He's all wrong for me. I think. Crap. I groaned and fell back on my car bumping my head. _

_"You okay?" I screamed and fell of my car. I jumped up quickly and looked who had said something. I saw Sam Winchester. I smiled._

_"God I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged it off._

_"Yeah. It's all good. So what brings you to my car Sammy?" He shrugged._

_"I'm not supposed to tell you." He said. I smiled._

_"Dean sent you over her to spy on me?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I smiled. I looked towards Dean who was watching. When He caught my eyes he smiled. I turned back to Sammy._

_"Are you going to the Game tonight?" I asked. He shrugged._

_"I don't know." I nodded._

_"Well I bet if you tell Dean that I'll be there he will bring you." He smiled and nodded._

_"Okay." He said. "Well I'd better get to class." I nodded and waved. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I saw Haley walking towards me. She smiled._

_"Hey." She said. I smiled._

_"Hey. So...You coming to practice?" She nodded. I nodded in reassurance and we walked to Gym._

"Brooke please wake up."I heard Dean say. I looked at him confused. That's when I noticed he was holding on to my hand, and I was on the other side of the room. "Brooke, I can't lose you again…I need you."He said and my heart broke.

"Dean, I love you."I said but he didn't hear me. "What the hell is going on?"I yelled. I looked over at my unconscious body. I had tubes running through me. There was a knock at the door and Dean turned around whipping any tears he had.

"Would you like to see your daughter?"The nurse asked smiling. His daughter? She was okay! My baby was okay! Dean nodded.

"Is she safe?"He asked and the nurse smiled and pushed in a little cradle holding my baby girl. she was wearing a little pink onesie. I smiled tears filling me eyes. She picked up Mary-Angela and gave her to Dean who held her so protectively. I smiled and walked over to her. The nurse smiled and walked away. Dean sat down in the chair and rocked her in his arms.

"Hi baby."He said a smile on his face as he rocked her. A tear escaped my eyes and I whipped it. I let out a breath and I could see it. I turned around and saw a skeleton like ghost floating over my body sucking the life out of me. The heart motor started to go crazy; Dean stood up quickly and laid Mary down in her crib. Doctors ran in and Mary began to cry.

"Her heart rate is dropping!"A doctor yelled.

"Get the crash cart!"Yelled another. Dean stood watching in horror as Mary wailed. I felt myself fade, I was getting weaker. What was happening to me?

"No! Get away from me you evil bitch!"I yelled using all the power I had and the ghost turned its head to me and disappeared. My heart rate went back to normal and I heard Dean let out a sigh in relief. The doctors left except for Dr. Roberts who looked over my machines.

"Doctor what happened?" Dean asked as he calmed Mary who was pouting. He shook his head.

"Her body gave out, her heart just stopped beating…"He said and Dean nodded. It was a reaper. A reaper was after me, and I had no way to stop it…The doctor walked over to Mary and smiled.

"She is a very beautiful baby."He said and Dean nodded starring at Mary in the crib. The doctor walked out and Dean sighed.

"Brooke, are you in here?"Dean asked out of nowhere. He knew.

"Dean, can you hear me? Please it's a reaper."I said and Dean didn't do anything, he just looked at the empty room.

"Brooke if you hear me give me a sign anything." He said and I nodded and looked around the room. There was a glass of water on the nightstand. I walked over and tried to concentrate. I had to make the glass move. I swung as hard as I could and the class fell of the table. Dean smiled. "I knew you were hear baby."He said smiling. "I love you."He said and I laughed.

"I love you to Dean."I said.

"I have an idea, but it's a little slumber party like." He walked out into the hall he walked back in bringing Sam with him. "Sammy watch Mary, I have to go get something." Dean said leaving Sam in the room. Sam looked at the place Dean was just at then turned to look at Mary. He watched her strangely unable to keep his eyes off her. I reached down slowly and took her little hand in his big hand. He smiled at her and turned to me. Dean ran back in carrying a box.

"What is that?"Sam asked as Dean closed the door and locked it.

"It's an Ouija board, duh."Dean said setting it on the ground Sam sat beside him confuse. "Alright B, if you can hear me tell me."He said his hands on the planchette. I sighed and sat down in front of him and put my hands on it.

"Here we go."I said to myself and moved it to yes. Dean laughed.

"B, is it a reaper?"He asked and I moved it to yes again. Dean's face fell. "Oh god B…"He said and I reached out to touch him. He shivered and I smiled. I took a hold of the planchette and made it move.

**Mary is beautiful Dean, you're going to make a great Dad.**

Dean smiled. "You're going to be a great mom B."He said and I sighed.

**No**

"What do you mean no? Brooke?"Dean asked. I sighed and walked out of the room, I heard Dean from outside the door. I heard something break then Dean came storming out of the room leaving Sam in the room with Mary. I sighed and walked down the hall and into an empty room.

"Brooke, my baby girl."I head a sweet voice say. I turned around. I starred at the person in awe. She had honey blonde hair, that was wavy it went to her chest. She was wearing a white dress and was smiling at me.

"Mom?"I asked and she smiled.

"Brooke, you're beautiful."

* * *

"Mom…how?"I asked walking to her she smiled and held out her arms. I ran into them and she hugged me.

"It's okay sweetheart…I'm here."She said stroking my hair as I sobbed.

"I miss you so much mom."I cried and pulled away. She was smiling at me.

"Brooke you have to let go."She said and I looked at her confused.

"Let go? Let go of what?" She gave me a sad smile.

"Of your family."She said and I shook my head.

"What do you mean of my family?"I asked and she sighed. She walked over and sat on the bed. I went and sat beside her.

"Brooke you're dead."She said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm in a coma, there's a difference." She laughed.

"You are so much like your father."She said smiling and I smiled a little. "Brooke…you are having what's it called….An out of body experience. Because you won't let go."I shook my head.

"That's not true. I'll wake up I know I will."She shook her head.

"Brooke, there's no waking up. You'll be stuck like this forever."She said and I shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. It can't be true. "Brooke, sweetheart do you know how angry spirits are born?"She asked. I did but didn't answer. "They're stuck, they can't move on the can't go back. So they remain, they dwell of their anger. Brooke you can't stay like this."She said and a tear fell down my face.

"I wanted a family so bad."I said and she put her arms around my shoulders. "I wanted Dean to come home from work, and I'd be cooking dinner, and Mary would skip down the stairs and jump into his arms. I would walk in and kiss him tell him I love him. Then go check on the baby upstairs. I wanted to be a mom so bad, and now I won't even get to met her." I sobbed and my mother pulled me to her and held me as I cried.

"I'm sorry baby, but you'll understand. This is for the best."She said and I nodded. "I love you Brooke Lynn."She said and I was gone. She was gone. It was all gone.

**Dean's POV**

I sat on the chair in the corner of the room while Mary slept in her crib and Brooke lay unconscious still. What did she mean no? What was Brooke going to do? I sighed and I heard her heart slow. I looked over and say the heart monitor dropping. Doctors ran in again but this time they went straight to getting her crash cart ready. I watched in horror as they tried to shock her back to life. But all I heard was the flat line. Dr. Roberts turned to me.

"Alright let's call it. Time of death 1:25 pm."He said sadly looking over at me. I shook my head and walked over to her. The doctors made their way out as I knelt beside the lifeless Brooke her hand in my hands.

"No Brooke…"I said holding back the tears. I was losing her again.

"Dean, step away from the merchandise."I heard a voice say. I stood up and saw a curly blonde hair girl walking in.

"Who the hell are you?"I demanded and she smiled and looked down at Brooke.

"Who do you think it is?"She asked and I glared.

"Anachel."I growled and she smiled.

"Bingo, now do you want me to save poor Brookie here or not?"She asked and I looked at her.

"What's the catch?"I asked and she smiled.

"No catch, I just need her alive."She said and reached down to touch Brooke. As soon as she laid a hand on Brooke, Brooke body shot forward gasping for breath.

"Dean. Dean."She called disoriented in ragged breathes and I ran over to her as Anachel smiled and left.

"Brooke, oh god, Brooke its okay just calm down. Someone help!"I yelled turning away from the trembling Brooke. Dr. Roberts ran in and his eyes widen in shock. He walked over to Brooke and restrained her.

"How in the hell?"He asked and I looked at him shocked. He took the tube out of Brooke's mouth.

"Brooke sweetheart can you hear me?"He asked her as she started to calm.

"Of course I can hear you."She snapped and I smiled.

"How do you feel?"He asked and she sat up.

"I feel fine, but I want to see my baby. Can I see her please?"She begged and he nodded.

"Yes of course. I…well I'll leave you too alone. Call me if you need anything."He explained and I nodded. He left and I smiled at Brooke.

"I thought I lost you."I said running my fingers through her hair. She smiled.

"I would never leave you Dean…Now give me our baby." I smiled and walked over to the crib. I picked her up. I saw Brooke's face lit up as I passed her Mary. She held her in her arms smiling down at her.

"She's so beautiful."She cooed moving the blanket out of her face. I smiled and took Brooke's face in my hands. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you B."I said and she smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Dean."

**A/N:**

**See happy ending! I wouldn't kill Brooke…again. xD What did you guys think of nice Anachel? You think it will last? Or just part of her evil plot! Well I hope you all like it. Review please!!**


	25. Baby Love

**A/N:**

**I'm going to be skipping like three episodes that were in the season to have more baby Brean I'm also going to skip to where she is a month old. I also have lots of flashbacks in store, like Brooke Dean high school so yeah! I hope you enjoy and you don't get confused**

**Brooke's POV**

"_Dean…"I whispered to him as he slept. He smiled a little._

"_Hmm?"He asked and I smiled and kissed his bare chest. I laid my head on his chest._

"_What do you think about kids?"I asked and he sat up a little. I stared at him waiting for a reaction._

"_We aren't even actually dating yet…"He said smiling and I laughed and shook my head._

"_No I'm not saying I want kids I'm only seventeen…I'm just asking what do you think of them…Would you ever want them?"I asked and he sighed. He lay back down and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him._

"_I've never told anyone this…not even Sammy…But sometimes……I wish I could have a normal family…you know big house white picket fence…but I know that will never really happen."He said and I nodded frowning a little. What was I thinking, wanting to have a family with Dean Winchester that would be the dumbest thing I could ever do._

Dumbest my ass…I smiled down at my baby girl while she slept. She was so strong for a premature baby, it's a miracle. What's even more of a miracle is that I'm still alive. I hadn't asked Dean how yet, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I looked over at Dean and smiled. He was dozing off on the bed beside me. I leaned over and kissed his shoulder, the only part I could reach. He chuckled and opened his eyes turning to me.

"She's so cute when she sleeps."I said looking back at Mary. Dean chuckled and rubbed her chubby little hand. "Dean…How am I alive?"I asked turning to him. He sighed and looked at me.

"Anachel came…brought you back."He said and I nodded.

"How'd she even get a vessel, aren't I her only one?"I asked myself but Dean responded.

"There's always another she could use, but it won't hold her. She was looking a little rough."He said and I laughed.

"I hope her face rots off."I said and Dean laughed shaking his head. There was a knock at the door. Dr. Roberts walked in smiling holding a clipboard.

"Brooke, I'm glad to see you smiling again."He said and I nodded. "We have gone over your charts, yours and the baby's this past couple of weeks, and we have decided your both healthy enough to be released. But you will have weekly check-ups."He said and I nodded. He walked over and I handed Mary to Dean and Dr. Roberts passed me the clipboard. I signed the release papers.

"You're free to go. I'll go drop Mary off at the Maternity ward, and you can pick her up there."He said smiling. I nodded and gave Mary a kiss on the head as Dean stood up and put her in her crib. The doctor gave us one last smile before leaving pushing Mary along with him. Dean helped me out of the bed and into the bathroom carrying my bag. He helped me get dressed. My body was still sore from the surgery and it hurt to move, but it wasn't that bad. I brushed my hair while Dean packed up things. I pulled it into a lose Ponytail and walked out the bathroom. Dean smiled at me and I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ready to go home Mrs. Winchester?"He whispered and I smiled. This is the best thing I have ever done in my life, having a family with Dean Winchester.

* * *

I walked up the porch steps of the house as Dean carried in Mary.

"Surprise!"Everyone said as soon as I opened the door. I laughed as Ellen made her way to me and hugged me.

"You're making me feel so old."She said smiling over at Mary. I laughed.

"You're not old Ellen."I said and she smiled at me. I saw Haley in the corner with Laney and Rachel. I walked over to them and all three of them hugged me.

"I was so scared you weren't going to make it."Laney said and I laughed.

"Well I did."I said and she smiled and let go. Rachel and Haley pulled away too.

"We postponed the wedding so you could get better."Rachel said and I frowned at her.

"Rae you can't do that, you will get married when you are supposed to."I said and she shook her head smiling.

"Nope, I need you to be skinny so you can fit in the bridesmaid dress."I gasped and hit her playfully and she laughed.

"You bitch."I said and she winked. I rolled my eyes and Haley smiled at me.

"So you got any big news?"I asked and she shook her head.

"Not really…"I said and I nodded. I turned to see Ellen holding Mary while Dean stood beside her looking nervous.

"Be careful she's really-"

"Oh shut your mouth Dean Winchester I know how to hold a baby."Ellen snapped at Dean causing everyone to laugh. I smiled and walked over to Dean. He tried to hide his embarrassment behind his smile. Ellen handed me Mary and I took her smiling as I did. Dean gave me a loving look and I kissed him.

"Okay, as much as I appreciate all of you being here. Ya'll need to leave, because I'm tired and if momma ain't happy no one is."I said smiling. Dean took Mary from me so I could tell everyone bye. Ellen stopped at the door.

"Brooke, I promise when we find the son of the bitch that took Sophia Jo and I are going to be there to kick her ass."Ellen and I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Ellen. Jo."I said and hugged Jo,

"I'll see you B."She said and I waved as they walked out. I smiled and locked the door. I turned to Dean who was trying to get Mary to smile. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"She's too young to smile dean."I said and he shrugged.

"It never hurts to try."He said and I smiled at him. Mary yawned and I couldn't help to laugh.

"Come on she's tired."I said He nodded and we walked upstairs. "I don't want her sleeping by herself for awhile…"I said to Dean as I opened the door to the bedroom. He nodded.

"Me neither."He said and I walked in. The blood was gone thank god. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers away. Dean lay in bed Mary lying on chest. I smiled at them. I kicked my shoes off and crawled into bed next to him. He turned his head to me smiling.

"I love you Dean."I said and he flashed me a smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

**One Month Later**

**Brooke's POV**

I walked down the stairs caring Mary in my arms. She had just woke up for food. I grabbed her bottle and rocked her in my arms feeding her. She looked up at me her eyes now hazel peering into mine while she ate. Dean had left a couple weeks ago to go on a hunt with Sam. I would have been lonely but I had Mary to keep me company. She squirmed in my arms and I took the bottle back.

"Are you full?"I cooed smiling at her. She smiled and I laughed. I walked into the living room and sat her in her swinger. I started it on slow and walked over to the piano her eyes following my every movement. She loved music; she loved it when I played the piano. She loved when Dean listened to his mullet rock. I sat down at the piano and glanced at her. I began to play a short lullaby and her eyes drooped. I heard a car pull up and I stopped and her eyes opened. I stood and the door opened and Dean walked in smiling. He saw me and I ran to him.

"You're home!"I cried jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Someone missed me."He said and I pulled back and kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair pulling to him and he grunted when his back hit the wall. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled back biting my lips to see Castiel. I hadn't seen him since before Mary was born.

"Cas, hey."I said walking over to him. I gave him a hug, and he didn't really know what to do. I pulled back and smiled at him. Dean stood beside me now.

"Brooke…"He started. "It's nice to see you again."Cas said and I smiled and nodded.

"Where's Sammy?"I asked turning to Dean. But Sam walked through the doors carrying the bags. I walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you Sam."I said and he hugged me back the bags still in his hands.

"I missed you too B."He said and I pulled back.

"Are you thirsty?"I asked and Dean nodded and I smiled. "Why don't you go see your daughter, she may have forgotten who you are."I said and Dean rolled his eyes smiling. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed four beers. I walked back in and gave Sam his, and sat Dean's in front of him. I walked over to Cas who took it slowly. I smiled at him and went to sit my Dean. He was holding Mary smiling at her.

"Did you miss me Angel?"He asked her and she smiled. Dean turned me "See she's knows who her daddy is."He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He stood up.

"She looks tired; I'll put her to bed."Dean said and walked towards the nursery. I turned to Sam and smiled.

"So what happened?"Sam chuckled a little.

"Dean let out his…inner secret."Sam said and I looked at him smiling.

"Dr. Sexy MD, how'd you find that out?"I asked and Sam looked at me surprised. "Oh please, I've known Dean had a thing for sexy doctors for years."

"Shut up."Dean said coming back into the room. I laughed at him as he sat down. "I do not have a thing for sexy doctors."Dean said taking a drink of his beer. I smirked.

"So you admit he's sexy?"I asked and Dean shot me a look. "Okay, Okay so what you guys find out?" Dean and Sam exchanged glances with Cas.

"It's kind of hard to explain."Sam said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain anyway."I said reaching for my beer. Sam nodded and looked over at Dean.

"Let's see, okay so we went into the hunt thinking we were dealing with a trickster, and he put us into the weird fantasy world where we were in all the TV shows like Dr. Sexy MD, and CSI and Sam had to do a herpies commercial."Dean took at breath and I laughed causing Sam to glare. Dean smiled at me and continued "and then we realized he wasn't actually a trickster it was an angel-"

"An archangel."Castiel said interrupting Dean. Dean gave him a look. "It was Gabriel."Cas said and I nodded.

"Thanks Cas,"Dean said sarcastically. "Anyways he told us what's happening to us was out destiny from birth…You and Sam setting Lucifer free, all of it…That Michael destroyed Lucifer his little brother and that I will do the same…" I nodded completely confused…

"So…where do I fit in to all of this?"I asked and Dean shrugged.

"That much we haven't figured out yet." Sam said and I nodded. I leaned against Dean his arms around my shoulder and Cas eyes were on Dean's arm. Cas stood up.

"I need to go, try and find Crowley so we can get the colt, and save Sophia."He said and walked away. I watched as he went. The door closed and I looked over at Dean.

"That was weird."He said and I nodded. I raised my head and kissed Dean's chin. He smiled and bent down kissing me. Sam cleared his throat but Dean slipped his hand into my hair pulling me closer to him.

"I think I'll go to bed." Sam said and left the room rather quickly. I laughed when Dean's hands when up my shirt.

"What?"He asked into the kiss and I smiled pulling away.

"We just had a baby, you sure we need another?"I asked smiling up at him. He smirked and picked me up and I laughed.

"I think we need billions and billions of babies." He said as I wrapped my legs around his waist for better support. He kissed me walking towards the wall for more support. My back hit the wall pushing me closer to him and I moaned.

"Let's go upstairs; we are way too close to Mary's room."I huffed and he smiled setting me on the ground.

"Alright."He said and kissed me. Dean shut the bedroom door behind shut and locked the door behind him and I unbuttoned my pants. He smiled and walked towards me.

"I've really missed you."I said as I kissed him. His hands went trailed along my back and he pulled my shirt off and threw it to the floor. We fall back on the bed and my hands went to his pants trying to unbutton them but he was distracting me by kissing and nipping at my neck. I grabbed his face quickly and brought his lips to mine. He undid his pants pulling them off. I pulled my pants off while he kissed me.

"I love you Dean."I said and he sat up and looked me in the eyes. He bent down and kissed me.

"I love you too."

* * *

I felt Dean's arms tighten around me when I tried to sit up. I laughed when he pulled me back down.

"Where are you going?"He asked his eyes still closed I smiled.

"You hear that noise, that's Mary crying, she's hungry."I said and Dean nodded.

"I do it."He said but didn't move. Her crying got louder.

"Then do it."I said and he nodded sitting up. "Get dressed first copper tone."I laughed as he headed out the door stark nude. He stopped and nodded.

"Good idea."He said pulling on his underwear. He gave me thumbs up before walking out the door. I laughed and sat up. I walked over to the dresser and pulled on a nightgown and some panties. Dean walked in carrying Mary and a bottle.

"She can sleep with us tonight."Dean said and I smiled. He laid her in the bed and scooted in beside her and held the bottle up for her as she drank. I smiled and crawled in beside them. I rubbed her stomach and her eyes fell on mine as she drank.

"You need to burp her."I said once she finished the bottle Dean nodded and stood up.

"Yeah right…uh where the blanket thing?"Dean asked scratching his head.

"You didn't bring it; I'll go get it you stay with Mary."I said walking out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs and into her room. I found a clean blanket and started for the door. I heard a crash in the kitchen and I froze. I dropped the blanket and tip toed to the door. I heard a muffled scream and I crept out the room. I reached into the table in the living room and pulled out my knife. I walked into the kitchen slowly.

"One more step Brookie and I make sure Haley never comes back."Vetis said holding a knife like mine against her neck. I glared. "Drop the knife."He said and I laid in on the counter. He smiled. "Good girl, now…I see you didn't die, and from what I heard a couple minutes ago neither is your little rugrat."

"You stay away from her or I'll kill you."I growled and he laughed.

"Oh I will, if you die…See, I don't want this to end…the apocalypse, its way to fun…and if Anachel doesn't have a vessel I doubt Lucifer of Michael would stick around."He said smiling.

"What the hell does Anachel have to do with either of them?"I asked and Haley tried to break free and Vetis pushed the knife against her neck. A trail of blood ran down her neck.

"Brooke?"I heard Dean call and I cursed in my head.

"Call him in here Brooke I bet he would want to hear this too." I shook my head. "Then say by to the little slut."He said pressing the knife closer the Haley's neck.

"Dean, I'm in the kitchen."I called and Vetis smirked. I heard Dean's footsteps and he was soon beside me. He froze and I looked over at him, Mary was in his arms. He held her a little tighter and Vetis smiled.

"Look at the happy family."He said looking us over. "Now…as I was saying. Brooke you need to die so Michael will let Lucifer thrive…Because Michael would be too devastated at Anachel's lack of vessel, and he wouldn't try to help the world…"Vetis said smiling. I had no clue what he was talking about…"See Brookie Anachel wasn't in love with Castiel or Nathaniel…She was in love with Michael, and she was in love with Lucifer…One of the real reasons Michael sent his little brother out of heaven. "He said smiling. I shook my head.

"You're lying."I growled and Vetis smile.

"Now why would I lie to you? Here Brooke…I'll give you two months…two months and I come back and if you alive, I'll make sure you precious angel isn't alive." He said and winked at me. He threw Haley over to me and I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. I turned to where Vetis was and he was gone.

"What the hell is going on?"I yelled and Mary cried. I took her from Dean's arms and patted her back. She burped and stopped crying.

"Haled take her to her room please."I said passing her to Haley. Haley nodded her wound was healed and went towards Mary's room. Dean was looking of in space.

"I'm not in love with Sammy, it that's what you're thinking, never was never will be."I said quickly and Dean nodded. He got ready to talk but the phone rang. I grabbed it yeah.

"Yeah Cas what is it?"I asked bitterly.

"I have located Crowley."

**A/N:**

**Alright, now that was a twist...Well I hope you all liked it! Tomorrow's my mom's birthday lets tell her happy birthday so she feels special! Happy B-day Mom! Sorry, but yeah if your confused feel free to ask, and review please?**


	26. Abandon All Hope

**Brooke's POV**

Dean followed me as I ran up the stairs and threw my duffle on the bed.

"Brooke slow down a minute."Dean called as I ran into the closet and grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them in my duffle.

"I can't I got to get to where ever the hell Cas is so we can get the colt, and save Sophia. Now pack!" I yelled throwing Dean's duffle at him.

"Brooke I think you should stay here."Dean said and I turned to him.

"What the hell do you mean you think I should stay here? She's my baby sister Dean. I am not losing her!"I yelled frustrated. Like he wouldn't do the same for Sam.

"I know that B, but what about Mary? There's a small chance of us actually making out of this alive, do you really want to risk it?"I glared at him.

"Dean Winchester don't you dare try and talk me out of this…I love my daughter and I would do anything for her…But she's my baby sister…She's all I have left in my family…" I said holding back the tears. Dean nodded slowly and ran his hands down his face. He sat on the bed.

"Brooke, I can't let you go…Mary needs a parent."Dean said and glared.

"Then you fucking stay Dean! SHE IS MY BABY SISTER!"I yelled at him and he stood up growing angry.

"Brooke, think…Do you really want Mary to go through the same things we went through? We both lost our mothers! Do you want Mary to lose hers too?"Dean yelled back at me angry. I shook my head trying not to cry…

"Dean…I…I know, but I'm sorry but I'm going."I said and walked out the room. I walked into Sophia's room and grabbed her camcorder and trotted down the stairs. I dropped my duffle by the front door and walked into the kitchen searching for Haley. She was talking to Sam. I cleared my throat and they turned around.

"Haley, can you do something for me, please?"I asked and she nodded walking towards me.

"Of course what is it?"I handed her the camcorder and she starred at it.

"I want to make something for Mary. Come on."She nodded and followed me into the nursery. Laney had Mary in the living room with her and Jenny. I took a breath and sat in the rocking chair. Haley stood in front of me holding the video camera.

"Is it on?"I asked and Haley nodded. I smiled and looked directly at the camera. "Hey Baby…It's me…your mom…If you're watching this it means…it means I didn't make it…I just want to let you know, that I love you, I loved the minute I found out I was going to have you…You were the best thing that ever happened to me…you even beat your daddy, but don't tell him that."I laughed and started again. "Look Mary…I really don't want you to hate me for…for dying on you…I want to be here for you so bad sweet heart I really do….But I have to do this…She's my baby sister…But anyways…Okay so even if I'm not there I want you to know I'm with you, always. If you ever get your heart broken or just miss someone so much it hurts, just know everything happens for a reason…The women that are going to be raising you if I don't make it, they are the best friends I have ever had…Lets start with Haley, she actually handling the camera."I said smiling at Haley. "Haley…Haley's a little different from the rest…But that doesn't matter…But I know she will be the best person to help you when you need someone to talk to…and she will always be there for you…Trust me I know…and there Laney…Laney is already a mother so she might be a little more strict then the other two…Especial Rachel…But Laney will protect you the most, just like she did for me….and Rachel…She will be the…the "fun" one so to say."I said causing Haley to laugh. "Rachel will always make you feel good about yourself, and she will always make you smile even if you are crying your eyes out…"I said and sighed tears forming. "And then of course is your daddy…If…If your father makes it out he'll probably watch this with you…Your father…was my first real love…and I have always loved him and always will…He will protect you from anything, and I mean anything…He is going to be the greatest dad in the world…But he'll probably scare your boyfriends away…"I laughed but a tear rolled down my cheek."Okay, so I know being a kid without your mom sucks…trust me I know, and so does your father. But Like I said baby I love you, I love you so much…and you need to know that. And I'm so sorry for it, I don't want to leave you so that's why I'm going to fight like hell to make sure I come back and you never have to watch this…Mary-Angela Hales Summers Winchester, wow your names long."I said and Haley smiled at me. I didn't tell her I gave her nickname to Mary as her middle name. "I love you, and your father loves you…You going to have take care of your dad…Because he going to need you, I know my dad needed me. So just remember sweetheart I love you."

"And if you touch a man before your thirty I'm coming back with a sawed off."I head Dean's voice say. I looked over and saw him walking towards me. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "But like you mother said…We love you Mary…We always will."Dean said and I smiled at him. Haley turned the camera off and I stood up. Dean took my face in his hands as Haley left the room. "Brooke, we are going to make it out of this…All of us." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I really hoped he was right…

* * *

I held Mary while she drunk her bottle Dean stood behind me his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled down at me baby girl and she stopped sucking her bottle. I took it out of her mouth and sat it on the table. I held her in my arms smiling at her.

"I love you baby girl."I said and a few tears escaped my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Let's go put her to bed."I said to Dean who nodded and followed me to the nursery. I laid her down in her crib and started her mobile. She smiled up at me and a soft sob escaped my lips. Dean but his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. I leaned down and put my hand on her cheek. "We'll come back…I promise."I said crying and she starred at me. I closed my eyes and turned to face Dean. He gave me a sad smile. I took off my locket and he looked at me strangely. I turned back and hung it on her mobile.

"We love you baby."Dean said rubbing her cheek. She smiled up at him.

"Guys."I head Sam say and Dean and I turned to him. "Cas called said to meet him at Bobby's."Sam said sadly and I nodded and turned to face Dean.

"Come on Dean." I said taking his hand. He nodded and intertwined out fingers and we walked out the nursery. Laney, Rachel, and Haley all hugged me at the same time.

"Come back okay?"Laney asked her hands on my hair. I nodded and she leaned in and kissed my cheek."I love you tigger."She said and I smiled and hugged her. She let go tears in her eyes. I turned to Rachel and she smiled at me.

"You better come back."She said and I smiled and hugged her. "Bitch."She said.

"Whore."I said and she let go. I faced Haley who looked at me sadly.

"Brooke…You can beat this, you'll get Sophia back, and you kick Lou's ass and live happily ever after. "She said and I nodded and hugged her Nate looked at me as I let go of Haley.

"I'll bring her back Nate…"I said smiling and he nodded and hugged me.

"I know you will b."He said and let go. I took in a breath,

"I love you all."I said and walked over to Dean. He put his hand on my back and walked me over to the Impala. I climbed in shotgun, while Sam sat in the back. Dean drove off and I looked back at the house. Images of Mary flooded my mind, her first word, her first step, her first crush. All of it…I couldn't miss. I wouldn't miss. I am coming back, no matter what.

* * *

I watched Jo walk up the gates from the bushes. Cas couldn't get it, so we had to do it ourselves. Which was fine with me. Jo rang the buzzer.

"Hello?"I heard a man saw over the intercom.

"Hello. My car broke down. I…I need some help."Jo said.

"I'll be down in a minute."The man said and Jo turned around. She looked towards me in the bushes. The gate swung open and two very large men walked towards Jo. Jo turned to face them and smiled. One of the men looked her over.

"Evening, pretty lady. Get yourself on in here."He said and Jo took a step back.

"I just need to make a call."Jo said and the man smiled wickedly.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby."He glanced over at his partner who chuckled. "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."He said smirking at Jo and she nodded slowly and started to back away.

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car."Jo said turning to leave. The man grabbed her shoulder roughly his eyes black.

"We said; get your ass in here."He said and Jo got him off her and threw him to the ground. I jumped out the bushes and ran over to her at the other man but a knife went through his neck and he fell to the ground dead. Sam bent down and stabbed the other man on the ground killing him.

"Nice work Jo."Dean said coming up behind her. She flashed him a smile.

"Thanks."Jo said lightly and I smiled at her. Dean passed her a bag and she pulled out wire cutters. She nodded.

"Alright, shall we?"

* * *

Sam, Dean and I walked down the hallway quietly. The lights went off meaning Jo had cut the electricity off. I heard footsteps and I raised my gun. A man wearing a dark suite walked out the room. He stopped when he saw us.

"It's Crowley right?"Sam asked and Crowley smirked.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough."Crowley said in a thick British accent that made him slightly attractive, for a demon I mean. He started to walk forward. He stopped and looked down at the rug. It was rumpled and I cursed under my breath. He lifts the rug and looks at the devil's trap Dean drew. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"He asked and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I struggled a little but stopped and glared at Crowley. He held up a colt, the colt. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley aimed the gun at Dean and I panicked. He fired the gun and shot all three men holding us. I gulped and stepped away from the dead body on the ground. "We need to talk, privately."He said walking into the other room. We followed.

"What the hell is this?"Dean asked standing beside me.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?"Crowley asked and waved his hand. The door slammed shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us."Sam said and Crowley nodded.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."Crowley said and I stared at him confused.

"Why? Why tell us anything?"Sam asked and he raised the gun and aimed at dean again.

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."Crowley said and my eyebrow rose.

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"Dean asked.

"It's called, "Crowley put the gun down. " Survival. Well, I forgot you three at best are functioning morons…"

"You're functioning...morons..."Dean said and I smiled a little.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"Crowley asked and Sam looked at Dean then back at Crowley.

"But he created you."Sam said and Crowley shrugged.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"Crowley held out the gun handle first. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and Crowley wiggled the gun. Sam hesitated but took I

"Great."Sam said nodding and Crowley faked a smile.

"Great. "He said and I looked at him.

"Why does Lucifer want my baby sister?"I asked and he tilted his head towards me smiling.

"I was waiting for you to ask that…But honestly honey, I don't know…But tell me when you find out."He said and I nodded. I believed him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you."Sam asked.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri. Which is probably where your Sis is."Crowley said and I nodded.

"Great."Sam said and exchanged glances with Dean. Dean nodded and Sam raised the gun and put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked and Sam looked at the gun surprised. Crowley stared at Sam impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition."Crowley said and walked behind his desk and started to dig through is drawers.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"Dean asked and I looked over at Crowley.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!"Crowley yelled and threw something at Dean. Dean caught it and opened it. I looked over and saw bullets. I looked back up and Crowley was gone. Sam sighed and I nodded.

* * *

I leaned against the counter of Bobby's kitchen watching Ellen drain her fifth shot. I smiled at her.

"Alright big boy."Ellen said smiling at Cas. Jo walked over and leaned beside me. I smiled at her and turned back to Cas. He drunk ever shot without hesitation and set the last one down and tilted his head thinking.

"I think I'm starting to feel something."Cas said and I laughed and walked over to him passing him a beer. He took it and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"That my friend would be called a buzz, and it's the best thing in the world, next to sex."I said causing Ellen to laugh. Cas blushed a little and someone smacked my ass. I jumped and turned to face Dean smiling at me.

"Nice, Dean, real nice."Ellen said and Dean smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him sitting down beside Cas. He leaned against Cas purposely making Dean jealous and he shot me a look. I smiled and he nodded a smile on his face walking over to Jo. I watched him go.

"Hey."He said to her as she stood. She closed the fridge door.

"Hey."She said smiling at him.

"So. Dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it's time to eat, drink, and, you know, make merry."Dean said and I stared at him trying not to laugh. Jo glanced over at me and I nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"Are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?"Jo asked and I laughed a little.

"What?"Dean asked trying to cover up his mistake and I shook my head.

"What?"Jo mocked and Dean smirked.

"No."He laughed and Jo laughed. "If I was, would, uh, would that work?" Jo smiled a little and leaned in for a kiss but she stopped.

"No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect."Jo said and I laughed. Dean starred at her as she walked over to me and gave me a high five. I smirked at Dean.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."Bobby called as we walked towards him. I sighed when I saw the camera he had put up and Ellen wrapper her arms around my shoulder.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken."Ellen said ad Sam nodded.

"Hear, hear." Sam said and Bobby shot him a look.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer."Bobby said. Cas walked in while Bobby finished fiddling with the camera. He rolled his wheelchair back and Cas stood beside me. Dean grabbed my hand and I smiled at him. Ellen's arm was still wrapped around my shoulder. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."Bobby said and I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around."Ellen said laughing and I smiled at her.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."Cas said and I shot him a look. I could tell that everyone's smiles were gone. The camera flashed.

*******************

I sat next to Dean in the Impala as he drove down the disserted street. Missing posters were tacked up left and right and I had my hand stuck out the window searching for a signal, along with Sam and Dean. Ellen was close behind in her truck.

"You getting a signal."Sam asked bringing his hand back in the car. I sighed and did the same.

"Nope."I said and we turned to Dean.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky."Dean said and waved at Ellen. We pulled over and she drove up next to us. Jo rolled down the window and Ellen looked over at us.

"Place seem a little empty to you?"Ellen asked and I chuckled a little.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here; see if you can find anybody."Dean said and Ellen nodded.

"Okay." Ellen said and Dean drove off looking for the police department. I had been pretty anxious and I couldn't stop fidgeting the whole way. Dean placed his hand on my leg and gave it a light squeeze trying to calm me. I met his eyes and nodded. He pulled up next to a police car and turned the Impala off. I climbed out the car and shoved my extra gun into the holster on my leg and pulled out my knife. We walked into the police station quietly. It was completely empty; the jail cell doors were wide open with no one in them. I sighed and glanced over at Dean who had opened up the vending machine and was chowing down on a chocolate bar. I crossed my arms and watched him.

"What?"He asked his mouth full and I rolled my eyes.

"We need to get back to Jo and Ellen, stop stuffing your face and come on." I said walking out the door. I climbed into the Impala and so did Sam. We waited for Dean, he came out carrying an arm full of food and I laughed as he dropped it all on the seat before climbing in and starting the car.

"You are unbelievable."I said shaking my head and he smiled at me.

"I know."

* * *

We were now waiting for Ellen and Jo to get back. I was sharpening my mother's knife while Dean and Sam talked. I head a car and I sat up.

"Here they come."I said and Dean rolled down the window. Ellen pulled up beside us.

"Station's empty."Dean said and Ellen nodded.

"So's everything else."Ellen said. "Have you seen Cas?"She asked and I looked over at her confused

"What? He was with you."Sam said confused. Ellen shook her head.

"Nope. He went after the reapers."Ellen said and I looked at her even more confused.

"Reapers?"Dean and I both said.

"He saw reapers? Where?"Sam asked and Jo looked around.

"Well, kind of everywhere."Sam and Dean looked at each other and I climbed out the car and rounded the back. Ellen pulled up in front of us and Dean popped the trunk for me. I grabbed another shot gun and loaded it with iron bullets. I shoved a few in my pocket before looking up at Dean.

"Come on we need to go find Cas, then kill Lucifer."I said and cocked my gun. Dean nodded and grabbed his shot gun.

I walked beside Ellen Dean and Sam behind us and Jo to my left. We were looking for any trouble, and yet found none. I stopped and sighed.

"Where the hell is everyone?"I called out and Jo shrugged.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve." Dean said and I nodded.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?"Sam asked and I looked up at the sky.

"I don't know what else to think."Dean said and I nodded to myself.

"There you are."A voice said and I turned around to see the demon that tried to kill us standing in a puddle. I glared and raised my shot gun. She smiled at me.

"Meg."Sam growled and she turned to him.

"Shouldn't have come here boys."She said smiling still.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you."Dean said and aimed the colt at her. She smiled.

"Didn't come here alone Deano."She said and I heard a growling and water splashed up. A hell hound, more like hellhounds. I took in a breath trying to calm myself. Meg saw the flash of fear on my face and smiled.

"Hellhounds."Dean said trying not to sound scared. Meg smiled at him.

"Yeah Dean, you and your wife's favorite. Come on boys my father wants to see you."She said and I glared.

"I think we'll pass thanks."Sam said and Meg shrugged.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."Meg said glancing down at the hell hound. Dean looked back at Ellen and I, Ellen nodded.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"Dean asked turning back around. Meg shook her head and Dean shifted his arm and shot the hellhound.

"Run!"Sam said and we took off running as fast as we could. I heard Dean grunt and I turned to see him being tackled by the hellhound.

"Dean!"I screamed but wasn't the only one. Jo yelled and made her way towards him.

"Jo, stay back!"Dean yelled and Jo fired her gun hitting the hellhound.

"Jo, get away from it now!"I screamed at her but she kept shooting. I gave in and helped her shot.

"No!"I heard Ellen scream and then I head Jo's bloodcurdling scream and I looked over and saw the tears in her side. I started firing at the hound. Dean ran up and scooped Jo in his arms and ran. I followed him Ellen and Sam close behind. We ran for the nearest store and Ellen held the door open. Dean ran in Jo's blood leaving a trail on the floor as he went. Dean set her on the ground and I knelled beside her and pressed my hand against her wounds. Ellen ran over and fell on the ground next to Jo and I lifted my hands and blood came out. Ellen put her hands on top of mind.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now..."Ellen said and Jo whimpered. I looked over at the boys and saw Sam chaining the door shut.

"Okay." Sam said and I turned my attention back to Jo who was breathing heavily and becoming really pale.

"Boys, need some help here!"Ellen yelled her voice cracking. Dean and Sam grabbed bags of rock salt and slit them open and started lining the doorways and the windows. They dropped the bags and ran over to us. I pull my hands back and Ellen lifted hers. Blood spurted out of Jo's wound and I put my hands back on it. Ellen looked over her shoulder her facial expression horrified.

* * *

I crouched down by Jo, Ellen sat to her right. This is my fault, I called them to come, and now my cousin is going to die…There's no way around it. We came here to save Sophia and kill Lucifer, and now Jo was going to die. Jo saw my pained expression and gave me a sad smile. She took my hand.

"Brooke, it's going to be okay…"She said. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Jo…This…This is all my fault…If I…If I had been pay-"

"Brooke don't…"She said and I nodded. She gave me another smiled and looked towards Dean who was talking to Bobby. Ellen got up and walked towards him."You going be a great momma Brooke, you know that?"She asked. I looked at her sadly and she tried to smile "B, you take care of your baby, and next time you have a kid can you name her after me? Let's say it's my dying wish."I chuckled even thought I didn't find it funny. I stood up when Ellen came back and crossed the room towards Sam and Dean.

"We know where the devil's going to be and we know when and we have the colt."Dean said.

"Yeah, but we just got to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."Sam said and I shook my head. The odds weren't in our favor.

"Yeah that is after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town."Dean said and I nodded looking at Sam.

"It won't be easy."Sam said glancing at Jo.

"A stretcher?"I asked throwing in ideas. Sam and Dean looked at me.

"I'll see what we got."

"Hey stop."Jo said as we started to part. We all turned to look at her, "Guys stop, can we uh…be realistic about this please? " I walked towards her and so did Sam and Dean. "Uh…I can't move my legs…I can't be moved…My guts are being held in by an ace bandaged. We gotta…We gotta get out priorities straight here…."She looked from face to face trying to gain the strength to talk."Number one….I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth you stop talking like "Ellen stared and Jo turned to her interrupting her.

"Mom, I can't fight….I can't walk…But I can do something…"Jo said and Ellen held back tears."We got propane, batteries, rock salt, iron nails…We got everything we need…."Jo said. I surprised a sob knowing what her idea was.

"Everything we need…"Sam said confused.

"To build a bomb Sam…"Jo said quickly and Ellen looked at her.

"No."Dean said and Jo looked over at him so did I."Jo, No."Dean said shaking his head.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan. Those are hellhounds out there Dean…They've got all of our scents….Those bitches will never stop coming after you…We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof make a break for the building next over…I can wait here…with my finger on the button. Rip those mutts a new one."She said trying to smile."Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway."

"No."Ellen said her voice cracking. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore and they fell down my face. Dean saw them and his face fell and he turned away. "I won't let you."Ellen said shaking her head.

"This is why we're here right?"Jo asked looking at her…"If I can give us a shot on the devil, Dean we have to take it."She said looking up at him. I sob escaped my lips and Dean looked at me then back at Jo.

"No…"Ellen said turning to look at Dean. "That's not-"

"Mom," Jo said interrupting Ellen and Ellen turned to her." This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult."Jo said and Ellen tried to hold back her sobs. "You might wanna take it."Jo said giving her a sad smile. Sobs escaped Ellen lips and she lowered her head. I closed my eyes and turned around."Well you heard her, Get to work."Ellen said and Dean and Sam flew past me. I kept my back turned to Ellen and Jo trying to keep my crying quiet.

"Brooke…"Jo called sadly. I turned around. I walked over to her.

"Jo…You can't…."I said tears falling. A tear rolled down her face and shook her head.

"Brooke I have to…You need to get out of her and save my baby cousin…"She said. I sobbed and she lifted her arms up and hugged me. Ellen joined in on the hug.

"You're like a sister to me…"Jo said her voice shaky. I nodded.

"I love you Jo…"I said. She smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

Sam was saying his goodbye to Jo as I watched still crying. Sam stood up and backed away. I crouched down in front of her. She smiled at me.

"I'll see you at the other side?"She asked smiling. I returned her smiled and hugged her. I stood up and walked towards Sam. Sam pulled me to him and hugged me. I cried softly in his chest.

"This is it."Dean said softly passing Jo the button. I turned trying to calm myself. A tear fell down Jo's face. "I'll see you on the other side?"Dean said quoting what Jo had said. She smiled. "Probably sooner than later…"

"Make it later."Jo said passing him the gun. Dean leaned in and kissed her forehead then he kissed her. I wasn't mad at him…He loved Jo like a sister; just like I do…He stood up and walked over and stood by me. Soft sobs came from Jo's mouth. Ellen walked over and sat on her knees. They starred at each other and Jo began to cry.

"Mom, no…"She said. I looked at her confused.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said….you're not moving, you got me Jo…and you're right this is important but I will never leave you alone."Ellen said and a sob escaped my lips.

"Dean."Sam said.

"Get goin now Boys."She said.

"Aunt Ellen…."I whispered and she turned to me standing up.

"Brooke…."She said and I shook my head.

"No I am not leaving you here to die! No! I need you." I cried tears falling. She pulled me to her and I cried on her shoulder. She put her head on my hair and kissed my head.

"Brooke, go….I love you so much sweetheart…You are strong. You have gone through hell and back…You can do this okay? You don't need me; I will always be with you. I love you so much "She said crying. I nodded and hugger her. I pulled back trying to stop crying. She sat back down beside Jo.

"Ellen."Dean said.

"I said go."She said and we started to walk away. "And Dean kick it in the ass."She said."Don't miss." We walked towards the stairs and climbed on the roof. I heard the hellhounds. I head doors slam open and we jumped onto the fire escape. Dean climbed down and helped me down. Sam followed. We ran away from the building. There was an explosion and I turned around. The store was up in flames.

"No! No!"I screamed running towards the building.

"No Brooke Don't!"Dean yelled running after me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach as I struggled.

"No! Ellen! Jo! No! Oh God No!"I screamed falling to the ground. Dean went down with me.

"Dean…why did you let her stay? Why did you Iet her stay. Oh God No!"I sobbed as Dean held me tighter. He kissed my head.

"Brooke, we have to go."I sobbed but nodded.

* * *

We hid in the bushes and I was still crying. Dean grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to him. I sobbed in his chest quietly.

"Brooke, you need to calm down okay? Sssh, just calm down." Dean said stroking my hair. I nodded and pulled away from him. I looked over the bushes. I saw Sophia lying on the ground. Another blonde stood by her talking to a man around his thirties.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople."Dean said and I nodded.

"Okay."Sam said and I took a breath.

"Okay."

"Last words?"Sam asked Dean and me.

"I think I'm good."Dean said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Me too." Dean stood to leave and I grabbed his hand and he crouched down beside me.

"Yeah?"He asked and I grabbed his face and kissed him. He gripped my hair pulling me closer to him and I pulled away.

"Be careful, okay?"I asked and he nodded.

"Here goes nothing." He said and ran the other direction. I nodded and turned back to Sam.

"You ready?"He whispered and I nodded and stood up as Sam did. We walked towards Lucifer as he filled in a hole next to Sophia.

"That better not be for my sister." I yelled causing him and the blonde to look over at me. He grinned and dropped his shovel.

"Brooke! How nice to meet you!"He said looking me over. He looked over at Sam.

"You wanted to see me?"Sam asked his shot gun raised to him. Lucifer smiled and folded his hands together.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."Lucifer said smiling. I looked over and saw Dean. I smiled.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said and pointed the colt at Lucifer point-blank to his forehead. "So suck it."Dean said and pulled the trigger. Lucifer collapsed and the blonde screamed and fell to the ground beside him. I ran over to Sophia.

"Sophie? Sophie baby can you hear me?"I asked shaking her. She was breathing but she didn't wake.

"Owww..."I head Lucifer said and I turned and looked at him my mouth opened. The blonde smirked at me and stood up. Lucifer stood and glared at Dean.

"Where did you get that?" He asked and punched Dean and Dean flew into a tree. The blonde grabbed me by the hair and dragged me away from Sophia. She held my arms tightly.

"Remember me?"She said in a happy tone. "Anachel."I growled and she laughed.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer said smiling.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."He said and picked his shovel back up and moved two scoops of dirt into the hole Sam ran over to Dean and checked his pulse. I looked over at him and Sam nodded. He was alive thank god.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? You two B."Lucifer said leaning on the shovel I glared at him and he walked over to me and took me from Anachel. Sam stood up watching Lucifer.

"End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"Lucifer said and glanced down at me.

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam yelled and Lucifer sighed and looked down at me.

"You look so much like Anachel."He said moving a few strands of hair out of my face." Except her hair was black."He said smiling over at Anachel. He leaned down and kissed me and I tried pushing him off of me. He let go and I fell to the ground he sighed and went back to digging his hole and I crawled over to Sophia. "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."Lucifer said and smiled at Sam.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"Sam yelled and Lucifer laughed.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."Lucifer said and I shook Sophia again.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?"Sam asked and I glanced up at the men. They were all standing looking at Lucifer doing nothing.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."Lucifer said smiling.

"And the rest of them?"Sam asked and Lucifer stopped filling in the hole and looked up. "In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."Lucifer said and I shook my head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Sam asked looking over at me. Lucifer dropped the shovel.

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. So I turned to my one true love."He said and glanced over at Anchel."And of course she helped me, but she was his first and he found out and then he beat me down. All because I was different and I loved her. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."Lucifer said and turned to me. He glanced over at Sophia. "She really is beautiful."He said and I glared. Sam went over to Dean. Lucifer turned away from me to his hole and chanted. Then he turned to his demons.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls-"Lucifer paused and waited for the demons to repeat. I looked over at Dean and he moved a little.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls-"All the demons repeated.

"To complete this tribute."

"To complete this tribute."The demons repeated. One demon flashed a golden light then another and another and soon they were all dead. Lucifer looked over at Dean and Sam who looked at the dead bodies. Anachel picked me up by the hair again and dragged me away from Sophia.

"What? They're just demons."Lucifer said and Anachel smiled.

"You're going to enjoy this Brooke."Anachel said to me and I thrashed in her arms. The ground began to rumble.

"Oh hello death."Lucifer said and I screamed.

"No! Let her go! Please!" I screamed when I realized what he need Sophia for. Lucifer walked over to me smiling.

"I can't Brooke she had already agreed to it." I started to cry and looked over to where Sam and Dean were they were gone. There was a blinding light and I looked over and saw it was coming from Sophia.

"No!" I screamed and Lucifer turned from me and walked over to her. I heard the fluttering of wings then a loud bang like metal to bone. Anachel fell to the ground and I turned to see Cas holding a metal pipe. I ran towards Sophia but Cas wrapped his arms around me and when I opened my eyes I stood outside of Bobby's house. I pulled away from Cas and turned to face him.

"Why! Why the hell did you stop me!?" I screamed and swung at him. He dodged it and looked at me a pained expression. "You were supposed to save her! You promised me! You promised me you would protect her! Now I've lost her! And Ellen! And Jo! I hate you!" I screamed and stabbed him with my mother's knife. He gasped and Dean pulled me away from his as I cried. Cas gripped the knife and pulled in out of his chest. He set the knife on the car's hood and left. I sobbed in Dean's chest. I had lost everyone.

* * *

I stood to the far left as Bobby threw the picture into the fire he took of us all before….Before we left. I had lost everyone, my family is gone and I'm all alone. I watched the picture burn and was trying not to cry. I had cried enough today. But once the picture was gone I couldn't control it anymore and I bolted out the house. I broke down as soon as I reached the Impala.

"Brooke…"Dean called from behind me. I didn't turn. "Brooke it will be o-"

"I swear to God Dean if you say it will be okay I will stab you in your face."I screamed turning to face him. He looked away from me, not wanting to see me cry. "I've lost everyone…My mom, my dad…My sister "I said in a sob."Now the only family I had left is gone. Because of me…Ellen is dead. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and she's gone…And Jo was killed because I was paying attention! Oh god…And Sophia is the meat suite to the angel of Death! This isn't fair. I can't do this anymore! I can't!!" I screamed my voice cracking."I can't live like this….."I said. Dean shook his head.

"Brooke, you are not alone…I know it's hard…I know that you wish you could have stayed in there with them, But B, baby…I need you…Mary needs you "He said and a tear rolled down his face. I took in a breath.

"Dean…"I said. He shook his head and walked towards me. He grabbed my face in his hands and stroked my cheek.

"Brooke…I love you, and I will always be here."He said another tear. I laughed but it was broken. Dean kissed me softly then pulled me to him. I cried and he held me. His shirt was becoming drenched. I can't believe I've lost everyone…Everything Dean's says should be comforting me…But It wasn't….I will kill Lucifer…No matter what it takes.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so this chapter had…It had a lot in it so yeah…What did you think? I hope you all liked it, it was really fun to write…So review let me know what you think, and what you think is going to happen. Happy New Year!**


	27. What If

**A/N:**

**I don't really know if I like this chapter…But my friend said it was good and I trust her opinion. So tell me what you think…**

**Brooke's POV**

I sat in Ellen and Jo's room that Bobby had lent them while they stayed. Tears falling down my face…There was a knock at the door and I looked up. The doorknob wiggled, I had locked it.

"Brooke, it's me let me in."Dean called from the other side but I didn't move. I just stayed on the bed clutching a picture of Ellen Jo and me. It's been a day since they died, a day since Lucifer set the angel of death free, a day since Sophia became the angel of death's vessel. All I had left was Dean and Mary…I was the only Summers child left, the only Bishop…I was alone…again. "Brooke…please?"Dean called and I sniffled and climbed off the bed. I walked over to the door and whipped away the tears and tried to act like I wasn't crying. I unlocked the door and opened it. Dean looked at me sadly before coming in. He locked the door behind him. He tried to hug me but I shook my head and walked away from him towards the window.

"Dean…if you touch me I'll just end up bawling again…"I said quietly. Dean kept his distance from me.

"Brooke, you haven't spoken to anyone since last night…It's not like you…"He said and I laughed.

"I think I get permission to not act like myself after everyone in my family died don't you think Dean?"I snapped turning to face him. He closed his eye trying not to get angry for me yelling at him.

"Brooke-"

"Dean, just get out."I snapped and he nodded and walked out closed the door behind him. I sighed and got ready to lie back down but Dean stormed in.

"Brooke, I get okay. I understand-"

"I don't think you do Dean…I honestly think you have no idea what I'm going through right now!"I yelled and his jaw clinched. "You lost your brother for what, two days. I have to watch my baby sister kill people, innocent people at that…I have no one left Dean. No one!"I yelled at him.

"You have me!"He yelled back and I swallowed back the tears. "You have Sammy, Bobby, Haley, Laney, hell even Rachel!"He yelled and took a step closer to me. "Most importantly you have Mary…Your daughter…"He said and I shook my head and started to cry.

"Dean…I…I just…I don't know what to do anymore…"I said and he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me and I cried. "I can't lose you Dean…Please don't ever leave me…I don't know what I would do without you."I said through ragged sobs. Dean nodded and took my face in his hands.

"You wouldn't do anything, because you'll never lose me."He said and I laughed threw the tears. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Can…Can we just go home please?"I said and leaned my head against his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Yeah, we can…"

* * *

Dean pulled up next to the mustang. I looked over at the house and held back tears. No more crying Brooke, you need to pull yourself together. I told myself. Dean opened my door and I climbed out. I grabbed my bag and the front door opened. Nate walked out searching for Sophia. His eyes met mine and his face fell.

"Where is she B?"He asked and I closed my eyes. "Brooke where is she?"He asked his voice cracking.

"She…"I started but I couldn't get it out...I couldn't say it.

"She didn't make it."Dean said for me and took my hand in his. I nodded slowly and looked up at Nate. His face was heart breaking.

"You told me you would save her!"Nate yelled storming towards me. "You said she would be alright! It's your fault isn't it! It's always your fault!"He yelled and Dean pushed him away from me.

"Back the hell off Nate."Dean said getting in his face as I starred at the ground. Nate nodded and bite his lips. He stormed away towards the woods. Dean turned to face me and I shook my head walking past him.

"I need to be alone."I said quietly and I could feel Dean's and Sam's eyes glued to me. Haley followed me up the stairs. I went straight for Sophia's room and I tried to shut the door but Haley caught it and followed me in. She locked it behind her. I sat on Sophia's bed and rubbed my face trying not to let what Nate said get to me. Haley sat beside me on the bed. She put her hand on my back and I broke down. She pulled me to her letting me cry on her shoulder.

"Haley…I don't know what to do anymore…Everything is falling apart, because of me…Ellen and Jo are dead…"I said and she rubbed my back trying to soothe me. "And Sophie…Sophie is the…the angel of Death…she let it in…"I said and Haley's hand stopped moving.

"Lucifer set Azrael free?"Haley asked and I sat up and tried to calm myself.

"I…guess the angel of Death. Why?"I asked and she stood up quickly and paced the room.

"Do you remember the Four Horsemen?"She asked and I nodded and watched her pace.

"Yeah Red, Black, White, and Pale why?"She turned to me her face panicked.

"Because Brooke, the angel of Death is the pale horseman."She said and I stood up quickly.

"What? I thought they came like in order, I mean that's what I leaned in Sunday school."

"Brooke its Lucifer I don't think he cares about the order in which they come…But Brooke, Azrael being out means the world is about to get a lot worse than it is."

* * *

I sat on the couch Sam's laptop on my lap, and looking at info on Azrael.

Although some sources have speculated about a connection between Azrael and the human priest Ezra,he is generally depicted as an archangel whose history long predates this figure. Rather than merely representing death personified, Azrael is usually described in Islamic sources as subordinate to the will of God "with the most profound reverence." In Jewish mysticism he is identified as the embodiment of evil, not necessarily or specifically evil itself. Depending on the outlook and precepts of various religions in which he is a figure, Azrael may be portrayed as residing in the Third Heaven. In one of his forms, he has four faces and four thousand wings, and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues, the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. He will be the last to die, recording and erasing constantly in a large book the names of men at birth and death, respectively…He is also known as the angel of Death or the Pale Horseman. He is the last horseman to come and kills all those as god demands.

"Brooke."I jumped a little at Nathan's voice behind me. I closed the laptop and turned to face him. He was looking down at his hands. "Look B, what I said the other day…"

"No Nate its fine, you were right."I said and he shook his head and walked over to me.

"No Brooke, I was wrong. It's not your fault. You tried, I know you tried, and I'm sorry for making you feel worse than you already are."He said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Nate…its fine."He nodded and sat on the couch beside me.

"So…Sophia is a vessel?"I nodded slowly and took a drink of my beer. "So she isn't dead then right?" I turned my head to look at him. He was so in love with her…

"Yeah…She's still alive."I said quietly and he shifted a little.

"So we can save her still, like exorcize or something right?"He asked hopeful and I sighed.

"It doesn't work like that Nate. It's an angel that's in her. Which means she had to have said he could jump in her skin…you can't exorcize an angel."I said and Nate nodded. I heard Mary crying and I stood up. I rubbed Nate's shoulder trying to soothe him before I walked into Mary's room. I turned on her light and walked over to her crib.

"What's wrong Baby?"I asked picking her up.

"Brooke."I gasped and turned around quickly Mary in my arms. Anachel sat in my rocking chair her legs crossed smiling over at me. I glared and gripped Mary closer to me. Anachel face looked burned. I smirked at her.

"Wow Ann, you're looking rough."I said and she sighed the smile still on her face.

"Always the comedian Brooke…I came here to make a proposition."She said standing. I watched her walk towards Mary's toy box. She picked up the purple Monkey and starred at it.

"Well whatever it is, No."I said and she turned to me still holding the purple monkey.

"Now B, don't you want to at least hear it?"She asked. I glared.

"No."

"Well to bad, because you're going to hear it anyway."She said and I rolled my eyes. "You let me have your skin, and I'll let your family live."She said and I laughed.

"Well, you sure know how to bargain."I said and she tilted her head to the side. "No. I will never say yes to you. So you can go f-"

"Brooke, you're supposed to be teaching your baby good things, not curse words and stupidity."She said smiling at Mary.

"Get out of my house."She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright Brooke, I know how stubborn you are. So I'll leave for now, but I promise I'll be back very soon."She said and made faces at Mary.

"Brooke?"I heard Dean call as he walked into the nursery. Anachel turned to face him and waved. She dropped the purple monkey and it burst into flames.

"I'll be sure to tell Sophia you said Hi."She said and vanished. Dean ran in and stomped on the flames putting them out. I bounced Mary in my arms when she started to cry again. My mind was stuck on what Anachel had said.

"Brooke, are you two alright?"Dean asked making his was over to us. I nodded and hugged Mary to me.

"Yeah…Mary's hungry though."I said and glanced down at the pile of ash that used to be Mary's purple monkey. Dean followed me out of the nursery.

"What was she saying?"Dean asked as I passed him Mary and heated up her bottle. I shook my head testing the bottle on my arm. "Brooke?"Dean asked and Mary started to get fussy. He took the bottle out of my hands and fed her. I sighed and sat down.

"She wants me to let her in or she going to kill you…and Mary…Pretty much everyone I have left is going to die unless I let her have me."I said and Dean caught on to what I was saying.

"Brooke, you're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"He said and I laughed and looked up at him.

"What else can I do Dean? I mean I have two death threats against my family one from Vetis and now from Anachel. I mean I'm going to die anyways, you saw it. It the future I turn into a demon."I said and Dean looked away feeding Mary still. "Can we just not talk about this right now?"

"Yeah, okay whatever."Dean said walking towards Mary's room. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. I need to figure out a way to save my family…Without getting myself killed as well. There was only one person who could help me, and I don't think I could face him. How was I suppose to ask Cas for help after I stabbed him and told him I hated him…I groaned and stood up. I grabbed my purse and my car keys. Haley was sitting in the living room with Nate. I grabbed her shoulder and leaned down.

"I'm going out; tell Dean I'll be back later."I said and she nodded and I walked out the door. I climbed into the Mustang and started the engine.

I drove down the road towards the Sophia's store. Nate had been keeping it up and going while we were gone. I drove into the parking space and sat in the car for a minute. I hadn't been back to the store since I was attacked. I turned off the engine and stepped out taking in a breath before shutting the door. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. I felt around for the light switch and flipped the on. I still don't believe the store is still in stock of Sophia's clothes. I smiled a little and turned back to lock the door. I walked towards the checkout counter and set my purse on it. I nodded to myself and sighed.

"Cas? Can you hear me? I need you. Please help?"I called hoping he would be able to find me. I head the rush of wings and sighed. I turned around to see Cas starring at me."Hey."I said waving. He looked at me and did nothing."Look, Cas…I just want to apologize for…for blaming you and for uh…stabbing you."I said the last bit in a whisper and Cas nodded.

"You were upset…I understand."I shook my head.

"I still shouldn't have stabbed you, Cas what if the knife could kill angels? I mean I stabbed you in the heart…that's a little screwed up."I said and Cas nodded.

"What do you need me for?"He asked and I nodded.

"I need your help, because I just got paid a visit from Anachel."His seemed a little hurt when I mentioned her and I bit my lip.

"What did she want?"He asked walking over to me. I looked up at him.

"She wanted me…or my body at least. She threatened my family…and I don't know what to do…I either let her ride around in my skin, or she's going to kill them…Cas she's going to kill Mary…and I can't let that happen…"I said and turned away from him. He stayed silent…so my guess is there's no way to keep my family safe other than to turn myself over…now that's helpful. I turned to face Cas and he was starring off in the other direction. "So I guess there's nothing I can do right? I just screwed?"Cas looked at me sadly."Cas can you do what Zach does?"I asked and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"He asked and I sighed.

"The whole throwing me into the future, can you do that showing me what will happen if I saw yes to Anachel?"He nodded slowly. "Do for me, please?"I begged and he nodded and reached for my forehead. There was a white light and when I opened my eyes I was still in Sophia's store…I think. The store was…trashed. The wallpaper was peeling and the floors were covered in dirt and suit. I walked outside and gasped. The buildings were gone, only ruble where the once stood remained. Cars were trashed and the remaining walls that remained had graffiti on them. I gulped. Where the hell had Cas gone? I walked down the street looking for a car that was a least able to run. No luck with that….I heard footsteps and I turned around. A man stood behind me blood dripping from his mouth. He took a step back and he lunged and I took off running in the other direction. When I looked back he wasn't the only one chasing me anymore. I was now being chased my three of them. I lost my footing and fell. I tried to get up but one of them grabbed my foot and I kicked it in the face and ran. When I reached a dead in I whinnied and looked around and saw a metal pipe... They stood in front of me starring.

"Can we work this out please?"I asked. They charged and I grabbed the metal pipe and swung at one they came at me first. She fell back her head slamming against the pavement. But she jumped right back up...I went to swing again but there were gun shots. I dropped to the ground and crawled over to the space in between the wall and the dumpster and covered my head. The guns shots stopped and I put my arms down.

"Who's there?"I head a male voice call and I hesitated and stood up. I walked out into the open and faced a group of people. There were at least four of them. One I recognized as Riley. When he saw me he glared.

"Riley?"I asked and he charged up to me. He cocked his gun and got ready to shot.

"No don't!"Someone called grabbing his shoulder. I looked over at me savior and saw Laney glaring at me. She and Riley exchanged glances and he nodded. Riley lowered his gun and I smiled.

"Whew, I thought you were gonna sh-"He hit me in the back of the head with the gun and I fell to the ground.

* * *

I heard footsteps around me and I lifted my head groaning. I opened my eyes and the room was blurry. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I saw a figure sitting in from of me and from what I could make out so far it was a man.

"What are you doing here Ann?"The voice asked and I opened my eyes. Dean sat in front of me and I was tied to a chair in a ring of fire.

"What? What the hell are you doing Dean?"I asked trying to get my hands loosed. Dean laughed and stood up.

"You're not fooling me Anachel. Now answer my question, what are you doing here?" I groaned.

"Dean, I am not Anachel…I'm Brooke, your wife…Now please let me out of this it's really hot."I said and he starred at me confused.

"You can't be Brooke…"HE said and I groaned.

"God damn it Dean, stop being a stubborn jackass and let me out of here. It's me Brooke! From 2009, I made Cas show me what would happen if..."He shot me a look.

"If you said yes to her?"He said angrily and I nodded. He nodded and grabbed a bucket of water. He threw it on the fire until it went out.

"You have all this planned did you?"I asked as he cut the ropes off my hands. He didn't answer. The roped fell the ground and I took my wrists and rubbed them.

"You're a selfish bitch you know that?"He asked and I looked up at him surprised.

"Excuse me?"I asked and he laughed shaking his head.

"Brooke, how could you even think about saying yes to her? You don't even know what you put me through, what you put our daughter through!"He yelled.

"She's alive isn't she?! You're alive, I was doing what I thought was right and I just might still "I said and Dean shook his head.

"You better not once you see what has happened…I swear, when Zach sent me back and I thought you as a demon was bad, you should see yourself as Anachel."He said sitting back down and taking a drink of his beer. I looked at the ground.

"What year is it?"I asked and he looked over at me.

"2014, the world started going down the toilet in 2011. You said yes, well right after you left me and Mary…and when I found you…you were with Lucifer."He said and I nodded.

"Did Sam say yes?"I asked and Dean nodded.

"Wait…Why would he do that?"

"Why would you?"Dean asked and I nodded slowly.

"Is Mary…okay?"I asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah other than knowing about all the horrible things in the world."Dean said and stood. "I have to go do something. You my dear wife are going to stay here."He said grabbing his bag. He walked towards me and cuffed my hand.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"I asked as he cuffed me to the ladder. He smiled and stood.

"Like I'd trust you to listen, you worse than me."He said and I groaned.

"Jackass!"I yelled as he closed the door. I sighed and pulled at the cuffs. He left me standing so there was no way I could find something to pick the lock. The door opened and I jumped. Haley walked in and locked the door behind her. Future Haley's hair was red.

"Love the hair Hales."I said smiling and she smiled. She made her way towards me holding a key.

"I can even begin to explain how happy I am to see the real you, even if you are from the past."She said and unlocked my cuffs. She threw her arms around me hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Wait how did you know I was from the past?"I asked pulling back.

"I'm a demon I can tell trust me."She said and I nodded.

"Isn't Dean going to kill you for setting me lose?"I asked and she shrugged.

"You need to see what will happen."She said and grabbed my arm and I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I was in a building. I looked over and Haley gave me a sad smile.

"Where are we?"I asked and she sighed and pointed.

"Dean's about to do something he'll regret."She said and vanished. I looked at where she once stood. Why was everyone being so secretive? I turned towards the only door in the room and walked towards it. I turned the handle and pecked through. I saw three figures one I recognized as Dean. I walked through. I stepped on something and they all turned around. I gasped when I saw me…while Anachel. She smiled and walked towards me. She died my hair pitch black and was wearing a white dress that went to her knees.

"Brooke, you're a surprise."She said flashing me a smile. I gulped and turned to Dean who looked at me curiously. Sam stepped beside her but it wasn't him…It was Lucifer.

"You are interrupting something very important. I am about to kill Michael so if you would."He said and I looked over at Dean. But it wasn't Dean…It was Michael and he was glaring at Sam.

"She is mine! This is God's world not yours."Michael said through Dean's lips. Lucifer smiled at him.

"But my dear brother. She had Chosen me. Not you, just as you chose God over her over me. God is dead, and I will make this world my own. It will be beautiful. Brother join me, be part of the plan. It will be eternal happiness."He said and I saw Michael clutching a sword.

"I will never join you."He said and swung. Lucifer blocked it with his own sword and swung at Michael. Anachel smiled at the two and turned to me.

"Isn't this a fun world?"She said and I glared.

"This is awful. Look what you are doing to them!"I screamed looking back over at Michael and Lucifer whose blade were clashing against each other. "This is God's world. Not there's…You have no power over them."I said and she through her head back laughed.

"Oh but I do. They are both so in love with me…I can make them do whatever I want."She said and I saw Lucifer standing over Michael his blade pressed against his neck.

"You will not banish me this time brother. I will not leave. But you will."He said and drew his sword up and swung. I cringed away when I heard the sword going through his flesh.

"NO!"I screamed falling to my knees. Lucifer whipped the blood of the blade and turned to Anachel. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Ann…"He said and grabbed her chin. He brought her lips to his and I starred. I would never be able to imagine Sam and I kissing….Even if he wasn't Sammy and I wasn't me…I saw Lucifer move his hand back and he lifted the sword and pierced Anachel through the heart. She gasped and stepped back and Lucifer pulled the sword from her chest.

"Why?"She cried blood dripping from her mouth. Lucifer tilted his head to the side and Anachel fell over beside Dean's lifeless body. Lucifer turned to me raised the sword.

"You weren't supposed to see that."He said and I gulped and stood up slowly.

"You are a monster."I said and he smiled.

"No, I do what it necessary. Killing Michel was necessary, killing Annie…was necessary. I will rule this world. And you can't stop me. No one can stop me. I am invincible."He said smiling and I shook my head.

"No…No you're not. You were cast to hell once. It can happen again. I will kill you. I swear it to you."I said and he smiled at me.

"Farewell Brooke, I look forward to seeing you…in the future."He said and vanished. I let out a sob and backed away from the brutal scene. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. When I turned around I was back in Sophia's store. Cas stood behind me looking at me sadly.

"What the hell was I thinking…"I said shaking my head.

"You were out of options Brooke. You were desperate."He said and I nodded sitting on the couch.

"I have to stop him Cas…I can't let that happen. I can't let Sam say yes to him…"I said shaking my head in my hands. There was no answer. I sat up and saw Cas was gone. I sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Brooke."I heard Dean call and I stood up. He was walking through the door. I smiled at him sadly and he walked towards me. "Brooke you can't say yes to her, you can't."He said and I smiled at him.

"I won't."I said and he looked at me confused.

"Just like that? No arguing?"He asked and I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, no arguing. But I would like some kissing."I said and Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed me_._

**A/N:**

**Okay so the plot thickens xD…This one was kind of a…hmm "The End" but if Brooke said yes pretty much…I hope I didn't rip it off, But yeah I hope you all liked this. It was fun to write.**


	28. What if the Storm Ends

**A/N:**

**Okay, we need a…fluffy family chapter…So I'm going to make this one as fluffy as I can! Lots of baby Brean moments. Oh! Also the girl Anachel has been using as a vessel is Kirsten Bell! Okay so yeah!**

**Brooke's POV**

I rocked Mary in the rocking chair feeding her a bottle. It was one in the morning, and I woke up to her crying. Dean was asleep up stairs. She was so tiny…she is now three months old. She looked up at me. She laughed now, and she loved pulling hair.

"Brooke?"Dean called and Mary turned towards his voice. She smiled and squirmed. I pulled the bottle out of her mouth and sat her up right. Dean walked over and crouched in front of her making funny faces making her giggle. I couldn't help to laugh we pulled out the blue steel. She grabbed his nose and he took her from me and bounced her gently in his arms. She burped and Dean laughed. I rocked in the chair watching the two. She loved Dean; she knew he was her daddy.

"She loves you."I said smiling and Dean looked at me a smile plastered on his face.

"All women love me. Isn't that right Mary?"He asked her using his duck face and I stood up and walked over to them. I took Dean's face in my hands; duck face still on and kissed him. Mary giggled and I laughed pulling away from Dean.

"Is funny when mommy and daddy kiss? Huh, is it?"I asked her tickling her tummy. She giggled more and I sighed. "She needs to go back to bed."I told Dean and he nodded. Dean walked over to her crib and laid her in it. I started her mobile and glanced at my locket that was still hung on it. "Night baby."I said as she looked up at us. She turned her attention to the mobile and her eyes drooped. Dean put his hand on my back and we walked out of her nursery. I sat on the couch and Dean sat beside me. I slung my legs on to his lap.

"Why'd you wake up?"I asked stretching my neck.

"The warmth was gone."He said smiling at me. I laughed and rubbed his cheek.

"I love you."I said and he smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you too."He said and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

I held Mary on my hip as I laid the blanket on the ground. I straightened it out and laid her on it. She looked up at me as I sat down beside her. Dean was out with Sam doing research. Mary stared up at the tree we were sitting under watching the leaves blow in the wind. One began to fall slowly and her eyes moved with it. It eventually landed beside her and I picked it up and held it in front of her.

"This is a leaf."I said and she looked at me then at the leaf. She started to make gurgling noises and I smiled and she reached up and touched the leaf. I heard a car pull up and I grabbed Mary and walked around to the front.

"Aunty Brooke!"Jenny called skipping over to me. I smiled and she hugged me. She looked up at Mary and smiled.

"She is so cute!"She squealed playing with her feet. I smiled down at her.

"You want to help me feed her?"I asked and Jenny's face lit up in excitement.

"Really! Momma! Did you hear! Aunty Brooke is going to let me feed Mary!"Jenny called running over to Laney who made her way towards me. She smiled at me.

"Hi Big Momma."She said and I laughed.

"I am not fat anymore, thankfully."I said and Laney smiled and went to tickle Mary.

"Momma! I wanna feed her!!!"Jenny whined pulling at Laney's skirt. Laney laughed.

"Fine Fine, go in you little brat."She said playfully poking at Jenny. Jenny nodded and took off for the front door.

"Where's your man?"I asked walking back over to the tree. Laney bent down and picked the cover up for me and folded it.

"The man is at work."She said and I laughed.

"I forgot they had to work, hmm work…That remains me to ask Nate how the stores doing."I said walking up the porch steps. Laney stopped me.

"I actually just came from there, and Nate had his hands full. Their still shipping all the clothes so you're still good on stock, but he needs more hands. Nate's the only one there, and he had girls coming up to him asking him what he thought their cup size was."She said and I laughed causing Mary to laugh.

"Poor Nate, I'll probably go down there a couple times to help."I said and Laney nodded and holding the door open for me. "Here, you take Mary and I'll go heat up a bottle."I said passing Mary to Laney. Laney took her and started to baby talk her and I walked into the kitchen. Jenny had pushed a chair up to the counter and was getting out a bottle.

"Freeze missy, "I said and Jenny stopped moving and I walked over and picked her up and put her back on the ground. "You don't know how to make the baby bottle."I said and she pouted.

"I do so."She said. "You put milk in it and you put in the microwave."She said and I chuckled.

"Not exactly."I said and pulled out a pre-made bottle. I heated it up and took Jenny's hand and lead her into the other room. Laney was sitting on the couch cradling Mary in her arms. I passed Laney the bottle and she gave it to Mary.

"Come here Jenny."Laney said and Jenny walked over. "Here hold it like this."She said taking her daughter's hand and putting it on the bottle. Jenny giggled.

"I'm feeding her!"She squealed. I laughed and sat beside Laney.

"She looks really good."Laney said turning to me and I smiled.

"She's really healthy, it's a miracle."I said starring down at my daughter. Mary started to whine and Jenny looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter with her? Ew what's that smell?"Jenny asked and Laney took the bottle from her.

"She needs her diaper changed; do you want to do that?"I asked and Jenny shook her head quickly.

"Lucy I'm home!"Dean called bursting thought the doors. I laughed and took Mary from Laney. I walked towards Dean.

"Just the man I needed to see."I said and he leaned down for a kiss. He stopped mid-way and his face scrunched up. I smiled. "It's your turn."I said and he frowned and took her from me muttering things under his breath. Sam walked in closing the door behind him. He smiled at me.

"Hey wha-"

"Aw, come on Mary!"Dean whined from the nursery cutting Sam off. I burst out laughing and Sam looked towards the nursery. "Gross…Just gross. What is your mother feeding you?!"He said and Sam laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Laney and Jenny. Sam walked over and sat in the armchair. Dean came back in and sat Mary in her swinger and turned it on. He glared at me. I smiled at him.

"It was your turn."Sam said and Dean grabbed Mary's Pooh bear and chucked it at Sam who wasn't expecting it and flipped the chair over causing the whole room to burst into laughter. I leaned against Laney holding my stomach as Sam jumped up a little red. He sat the chair up and leaned against it trying to act like nothing happened. Dean was clutching his thighs laughed and Mary was laughing because everyone else was.

"Okay, whew. Wow Sam…"I said sitting up and Sam crossed his arms looking like a hurt puppy. Laney glanced at the clock and stood up.

"Sorry, just to stop by and leave but I have a job interview."She said and I looked at her strangely. "A teacher, I'm going to be a primary school teacher hopefully."She said and I nodding standing up.

"Good Luck Laney."I said hugging her. She smiled and said goodbye and left with Jenny. Dean said beside me and I cuddled up against him.

"Where's Hales?"Sam asked standing up.

"I think she is upstairs, she been pretty busy…"I said and he nodded and left leaving Dean and I alone with Mary. Mary was staring at Dean and me as she swung back and forth.

"She's tired."He said and I nodded.

"She's had a big day. She went outside and she helped momma cook. Didn't you baby?"I asked standing up and stopping her swinger. I picked her up and walked into the nursery. She yawned as I laid her in her crib.

"Night angel."Dean said as he started her mobile. I smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek. He turned to me and I kissed him on the lips.

"Let's go to bed."I whispered to him and he nodded and I smiled. I walked out the room and up the stairs. "Uh, meet me in the bedroom."I said and he smiled and kissed me before heading to the bedroom. I walked over to Haley's room and opened the door.

"Het Hales-"I froze when I saw Sam jump off Haley. Haley sat up quickly trying to smooth out her hair. "I'll just talk to you later."I said closing the door. Okay, Haley and Sam hooking up…Something Dean cannot know about. At all, he'd freak. Brooke you didn't see a thing. I told myself before heading into my bedroom. I opened the door and didn't see Dean. I sighed closing the door. Okay so I need to keep my mouth shut and not mention what I just saw. Dean walked out the bathroom his shirt off and flashed me a smile.

"Where'd you go?"He asked and I panicked and shook my head to myself.

"Just checking on something."I said trying to smile and Dean nodded slowly looking at me strangely. I turned away walking towards my dresser and pulled my shirt off. I felt Dean's eyes on me and I smiled to myself as I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. I dug through my drawers and found my favorite night gown and put it on. It was one of Sophia's creations and it was gorgeous. I sighed and turned to see Dean lying in bed only in his underwear and I smiled and flipped the lights off and walked over lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I snuggled up against his chest.

"Did you find out anything today?"I asked looking up at him and he shook his head.

"No…We looked through very book Bobby had plus any other we found…So far there's no way to get an angel out of its vessel…I'm sorry B."Dean said kissing my hair. I nodded.

"It's okay, you tried. We'll find a way."I said and Dean nodded as stroked my hair. I leaned up and startled his hips. He smiled and put his hands on my hips pushing my nightgown up. I leaned down and kissed him and his hands trailed up my night gown and he pulled it up and I pulled from his lips long enough for him to get it over my head and toss it to the floor. Dean rolled over where he was on top and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you."He said pulling back. I smiled at him and brought his lips down in mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

I was still half asleep when I heard the baby crying. I groaned and slapped Dean's chest and he jumped.

"It's your turn."I yawned and he shook his head rolling the other way.

"Let her cry herself back to sleep, were suppose to wing her or something."He mummerd and I gasped.

"That's worse than torture; a poor baby should not cry herself to sleep."I said and Dean groaned.

"No B, it's not and yeah she can. We don't want her to be a spoiled brat do you?"He asked turning to me but a smile was on his face.

"Of course I do."I said and Dean laughed. There was a banging at the door and Dean sat up quickly. I looked over at him and someone banged on the door again. I jumped out of bed pulling my discarded clothes on quickly and pulling my handgun out of my nightstand. Dean was right behind me as I walked out the bedroom. The banging increased and got more rapid.

"Help! Let me in! Please!"Someone called at the door and I rushed down the stairs. I opened the door and pointed the gun at the man outside.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"I asked cocking the gun.

"My name is Garret Michaels I'm a friend of Andrew Summers."He said and I looked at him. He was wearing a cap, had a short beard that was gray and had a bloody gash on his side pressing a button up shirt to. I lowered my gun and ushered him in and sat him on the couch.

"Dean! Get the first aid now!"I yelled setting the gun down. I took the shirt off his wound and he winched.

"What happened to you?"I asked as Dean gave me the kit. He lifted his shirt up and Dean passed me a hot rag.

"I got attacked, hellhounds."He said winching when I cleaned off his wounds. I looked at him surprised.

"Hellhounds? How the hell did you get away?"I asked remembering the hellhound that killed Jo. I swallowed back the pain and grabbed the bottle of whiskey Dean had brought and took a gulp of it before passing it to Garret.

"We were attacked, a friend and I. The hellhounds were with the demons and they came at me and got hold me. But Dan, Dan distracted them long enough for me to get away."He said sadly and gulped down the whiskey. I nodded sadly.

"He needs sewn up; you better drink the rest of that."I said and he nodded and I pulled out the needle and began to stitch up his wound.

I sighed and finished wrapping up his side. I washed the blood of my hands with the wet rag.

"There you go Garret."I said and he nodded.

"Thanks…You're Andy's girl aren't you?"He asked and I smiled and nodded. "Where is the old guy anyway? I haven't heard from him in years."He said and I glanced down at my hands and Dean put his hand on my back.

"My dad died, couple years back." I said sadly and looked back up at Garret. He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."He said and I gave him a sad smile. "Well to Andrew, the greatest hunter I had ever met."Garret said lifting up the whiskey bottle and then drunk. Haley walked in holding Mary. Mary's eyes were red and puffy.

"Aww."I said sadly standing up walking over to Haley. She gave me Mary and Mary laid her head on my shoulder. "Poor baby."I said walking back over to Dean and Garret.

"Who's rugrat?"He asked looking at Mary. I smiled.

"She's mine and Dean's "I said smiling at Dean. Garret nodded slowly and looked at us strangely.

"If feels like just yesterday you were running around your house in pigtails "He said glancing at me. So he knew me when I was younger. I smiled at him.

"You're welcome to stay in the guest room if you like."I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you know that actually sounds great. I let you guys get back to sleep, thanks again Brookie."He said and I smiled. I pointed the way to the guest room and then Dean and I took Mary upstairs with us.

"Okay, so when I invite a complete stranger in the house I get things thrown at me and you don't?"Dean asked and I laughed as I set Mary in the bed.

"Yes actually I don't, and Garret knew my father. Any friend of my dad's is allowed in my house."I said looking over at Dean who nodded slowly smiling. Mary looked over at Dean as he cracked his neck. He walked over and sat beside her in the bed.

"You know we are gonna have to check out the whole demon hellhound thing."Dean said as I lay back down.

"Yeah I know…"I said and turned my head towards him. "But you know, I kinda want to go on a hunt…Leave Mary with Laney for a little while, kick some demon ass I mean butt."I said glancing down at Mary who was chewing on her hand. Dean chuckled. "But I dunno…I'm afraid to leave Mary alone…I mean Laney could protect her I know she could."I said and Dean nodded.

"I know what you mean…But you don't have to do anything so soon."He said and I smiled. I pulled the up over us and scooted Mary on to the pillow. She faced me and twirled her hand in my hair. Dean reached over laying his arm on my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up around eight and took a shower; Dean was still asleep in bed with Mary. I walked down stairs to get breakfast started and Garret was sitting at the kitchen table a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled at me.

"I know my way around your kitchen, hope you don't mind."He said and I shook my head pouring myself a cup.

"No, it's fine. Help yourself to whatever you need."I said taking a drink. He nodded and I set my coffee down and got out the eggs.

"So Brooke, do you and you sister hunt still?"He asked and I stopped a minute thinking about Sophia. I sighed turning around.

"I still hunt yeah, but not as much as I used to…and Sophia…Sophia is sort of unreachable right now."I said and he nodded knowing it was a touchy subject and he didn't press on.

"So how old is the baby girl?"He asked and I smile.

"She's three months…She was premature so she doesn't look it."I said and he nodded.

"She is a beauty."He said and I smiled breaking a few eggs into the skillet.

"Thank you."I said and I heard Dean's morning yawn as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Morning."He said back fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you two married?"Garret asked and I nodded.

"Yeah we are it been four years…"I said even if I was absent for a few it was still four. "Where is Mary?"I asked as Dean went over towards the table.

"I put her in the crib, she still out. "He said and I nodded. I started the oven and put the bacon in it before turning around to sit by Dean.

"So Garret…The demons, exactly where was it?"I asked and he sighed.

"It was in Eden, it's little outside the border of Boston…It's about an hour's drive…"He said and I nodded.

"Eden huh."Dean chuckled and I smiled. "So what led you there, to the demons I mean?"Dean asked.

"Dan and we're in the area, and there were murders…ten people were killed. I mean it's the apocalypse so why not kill a few bastards in the mean time. But there were like eight demons…following around this blonde bitch. She was ruthless…What she was doing to the people she had…it was awful."He said shaking his head and I looked at him confused. "Something about her though was familiar, like the person she was possessing I knew…I just don't know who it was…"He said. "But I will kill her…She killed Dan."He said and I put my hand on his.

"We'll help you."I said and he nodded.

* * *

I kissed Mary's cheeks over and over again while Laney laughed waiting for me to give her over.

"I love you so much baby girl okay? Momma will be back soon."I said and Dean smiled down at her. I sighed and handed Mary to Laney who smiled. "Okay, is she starts crying that mean she's either hungry or needs her diaper changed…or she just might want some company. She doesn't like to be alone so only leave her alone when she's sleeping…and don't lay her on her stomach, I read baby's die if you lay-"

"Brooke Honey, I get that you nervous to leave her alone. But I have had a daughter so I know what I'm doing."Laney said smiling. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks Laney."I said kissing her cheek. I pulled back and Sam was saying by to Haley.

"Brooke wait a sec."Haley called and I walked over and Sam walked over by Dean.

"Yeah Hales?"I asked.

"About last night."She said in a hushed voice and I shook my head.

"No don't explain its fine. Secret's safe with me okay?"I asked and she nodded. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Be careful okay?"She asked and I nodded.

"I always am."I said and she gave me a look laughing. I turned away walking back over to dean and Sam. Laney made Mary wave at me as we headed for the Impala. Garret was in his pickup truck and he was going to lead the way to where the demons were.

"Bye baby."I called from the Impala waving at Mary. Mary was watching us as Dean started the car and drove away following Garret. Sam sat in the back on his laptop doing some kind of research.

"We'll be back Brooke, we always are."Dean said and I nodded. He was right, we always came back…Even when we die we came back.

* * *

Dean pulled over behind Garret and I climbed out the Impala and walked over to him. He was in the back his truck loading a gun.

"Okay so this is it? This is where they are?"I asked looking around. There was a building about eight stories tall. He nodded.

"They're in there. I was attacked over there."He said pointing over towards the entrance. I nodded and walked back over to the Impala.

"You have the colt right?"I asked and Dean nodded and held it up.

"Okay so he was talking about a blonde bitch leading the demons, my guess its Anachel."I said loading a gun and sticking it in the holster attached to my leg. I grabbed my mom's knife and stuck it in the pocket inside my jacket and grabbed a shotgun and loaded it. Garret walked over and stood beside us.

"I say we split up."Garret said and I nodded.

"Dean you and Sam go and find the back entrance cut the power, and Garret and I will go around front."I said and Dean shook his head.

"No you go with me and Garret goes with Sam."He said and rolled my eyes.

"Dean, you go around back with Sam. You have Ruby's knife and the colt. I have my knife okay? Now just listen to me for a change. I know what I'm doing." I said and Dean looked at me long and hard but then nodded.

"Alright…"He said and I smiled and kissed him.

"Be safe okay?"I asked and he nodded. "We'll meet up on the second floor."I said and we parted. Dean and Sam ran round back and Garret and I went towards the front. Garret held the door opened for me and I stuck my head through. A demon was walking down the hall. The lights went out meaning Dean and Sam found the power. I snuck up behind the demon and stabbed him in the neck. I kept my hand on his mouth while it died so he would make noise. Its body fell to the ground and I whipped the blood on my pants.

"That is one kick ass knife."Garret said and I smiled.

"My mom's."I said sticking it back into my pocket and raising the shotgun. I heard fast footsteps behind us and I turned around. Two demons smiled.

"Brooke Winchester, what an honor."The girl said and I smirked.

"Isn't it though." I said and pulled the trigger sending her flying back against the wall. I pulled out my knife and lunged forward stabbing the guy in the chest causing him to scream yellow flashes of light running through him and I pulled the knife out and he fell. I walked over to the girl Demon who was getting up and I kicked her and she fell back down.

"That is bitch."She said and grabbed my leg causing me to fall down and she jumped up and kicked me in the stomach. Garret rushed over but she flung him back and he slammed against the wall. I got up and punched her but she blocked it and punched me in the jaw. I spit the blood out of my mouth and gripped my knife. I swung at her and she stumbled back trying to get away from the knife. But Dean came up behind her and I stabbed her. She gasped and fell forward.

"I thought I told you to meet me on the second floor."I said trying to catch my breath. Dean smiled.

"Brooke, I just saved your ass, so be grateful."He said and I narrowed my eyes and whipped the blood of my mouth.

"Garret!"I gasped turning around. Garret was standing up now his hand on his back.

"I'm getting way too old for this."He said as I walked over to help him up. I laughed and looked at Dean.

"Where's Sam?"I asked looking around for him.

"Oh he is up on the second floor, which is why we need to get moving."Dean said and I nodded and grabbed my shotgun off the ground and put my knife back in my pocket. Dean Garret and I ran up the stairs. Sam was standing by the door.

"They're in there."Sam said pointing ahead. I nodded.

"Okay, so we go in and shot them all…Then I get to talk to Anachel…"I said and Garret looked at me confused. "The blonde bitch."I said and he nodded. We walked down the hall quietly and I kicked the door opened. But instead of seeing demons turning towards us I saw demons dead on the floor. I gulped and looked around. I walked in further and saw a blonde with her hand raised and a demon gasping for breath as he fell to the ground dead. The blonde turned around and I expected to see Anachel smiling at me. But it was Anachel…

"Brooke! Hello."Sophia said her voice happy and light. I looked at her frozen. She was wearing a long black dress; her blonde hair fell below her shoulders. Her lips were red and she was covered in blonde.

"Sophie?"I said unable to control it. She smiled and took a step towards me.

"No, not really. I'm Azrael, the angel of death. The fourth horsemen, the pale rider, you pick one."She said smiling still.

"Give me my sister back you fugly bitch!"I yelled raising my gun. She laughed and turned away.

"Maybe if you had stayed with you sister instead of leaving her she would she still be safe."She said and turned around smiling.

"Don't you say that to me!"I yelled tears in my eyes. She laughed.

"What did I strike a nerve? Brookie, you will give yourself over to Anachel…Or you are going to lose everyone…You already lost you baby sister. You wanna lose everyone else too?"She asked and I bit my lips holding back the tears. "She's in here. She's screaming for help. It's so sad, she's in agony. Kinda like you were when your hubbie cut into you."She said and Dean raised his gun. "What, you gonna shot your sister-in-law? Bring it Dean."She said and Dean lowered his gun causing her to laugh.

"Why, why are you doing this?"I begged and she smiled.

"Because Brooke. You're family was made for it. The Summers have always been part of it, just like the Winchesters. It's your destiny. You can't escape it. You weren't made to be happy."She said and I heard a gun cock.

"Enough of this."Garret said and pulled the trigger.

"No!"I screamed pushing him and the bullet went the other way. I turned back to where Sophia was but she was gone.

I sat on the ground leaning against the Impala. Dean and Sam were inside burning the bodies. Garret walked over and stood beside me.

"She had a point. "He said and I looked up at him shocked. "Brooke, you are putting your family in danger. Us hunters, we aren't supposed to have a family. Your daddy learned that the hard way, now look what's happening. You should give that baby to someone with a life not so death threaten."He said and I looked away from him. He was right. But I was too selfish to give her away…

* * *

I looked out the window as Dean drove towards the house. Garret had left before Dean and Sam came out. I took in a breath letting the night air into my lungs but all I smelt was smoke. I sat up and saw a faint glow. Dean slowed and the house was on fire. I jumped out the car running towards the house.

"No! No Mary No!"I screamed running up the steps. The door wouldn't budge. "Laney! Laney can you hear me!"I screamed but there was no answer. Dean was kicking the door over and I ran around back. The door wouldn't open. "No! Please no! Cas! Cas help me! Cas can you hear me!"I screamed at the night sky. Cas appeared and his eyes widen. I ran over to him. "Cas go get Mary please save her!"I cried and he vanished. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep it out of my face. Cas came back holding Mary and he passed her to me. I held her to me as she cried. Cas disappeared again and then reappeared. Laney was leaning against him coughing. She sat down and Cas walked over to me.

"Thank you thank you so much Cas."I cried and he wrapped his arms around me. "Sshh its okay Mary. Momma's here. Momma's here."I said trying to soothe her. Cas kissed my hair. He let go suddenly.

"Brooke?"Dean called and I turned to him tears falling down my face.

"Dean, Dean Cas saved her."I said and dean walked over to me glaring at Cas. Dean wrapped his arms around me. I hugged Mary to me and looked over at the house as it burned.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so what did you think? What do you think is going to happen? I wonder xD I loved this chapter! and I hope all of you did too! Review please?**


	29. Croatoan

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to the best friend anyone could have She is my bitch and I'm her jerk! I miss your Musk Sydney! Okay next chapter! Mostly sad! Sorry…and Sydney if you are reading this THAT WAS SO CHASE CRAWFORD BITCH XD **

**Brooke's POV**

I watched holding Mary as my house slowly burned down. All the memories still hung to it, the pictures of my family, my mom, dad, Ellen, Jo, Sophia….all of it was burning away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I looked up at Sophia's bedroom window and saw her. Azrael stood in Sophia's room smiling down at me. She vanished and I turned away breaking into tears. I could hear the fire trucks coming down the road. I saw the flashing of the lights and soon Riley ran over and fell beside Laney.

"Laney, baby, are you okay?"He asked his voice panicked. Laney nodded and Riley helped her up. He turned to us.

"Guys come on; you need to get away from the fire."He said as his co-workers started to hose down the house. Dean wrapped his arm around me and ushered me in the direction Riley was heading. I sat in the back of the ambulance holding Mary in my arms. Riley was a fire fighter and lucky he would be able to check the house and keep his co workers from finding any weapons are weird supernatural hoodoo.

"What happened?"Riley asked as a paramedic person took Mary from me and checked to make sure she was okay.

"I was sitting in the living room. Watching TV, when…"Laney looked over at me sadly. "When Sophia showed up. But it wasn't her."Laney said and I nodded slowly and whipped the tears from my eyes. "She smiled hit me sending me flying backwards and I blacked out. The next thing I know Castiel shows up helping me up telling me he has to get me out of here, and then I'm outside with Brooke and everyone…"Riley nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry B."Riley said before kissing Laney on the forehead and running over to help put out the fire.

"We need to get to the hospital are you going with your daughter?"The paramedic asked and I nodded and Dean helped me up. Laney was taken to another ambulance. Sam said he stay behind and check out the damage. Dean sat beside me holding my hand.

"It will be okay Brooke."He said and I nodded but a tear escaped my eyes and he pulled me to him and held me.

* * *

Seeing the fire brought back all the awful memories. The night my mom died I was only three but I remember everything my dad said to me. _It will all be okay baby…Daddy's here. We'll find Momma's killed…It will all be okay again soon sweetheart. You and Sophie will be fine._ When Ellen and Jo sacrificed themselves to help Dean Sam and I kill Lucifer. But their deaths had no justice. We couldn't kill Lucifer, and they died in vain. I buried my face in my hands crying. Dean was over talking to the doctor about Mary. Garret was right…All I do is cause my family pain…Everyone I love dies. There is no happiness for me…Nothing good has ever gone right; it all just gets screwed over in the end. Mary could have died tonight and I don't know what I would have done...I miss Ellen so much…God I need her right now. How could she leave me? It isn't fair. Dean walked over towards me and I stood up and walked in the other direction. I can't deal with this right now.

"Brooke! Brooke where are you going!?"He called as I ran down the hall. I ran into the elevator and it shut before Dean could get in. I leaned against the wall of the elevator and whipped the tears away. If I say yes to Anachel my family dies, if I don't say yes…my family dies. There's really no way around it. I grabbed the keys to the Impala out of my pocket and headed for it.

"Brooke, Brooke wait."Cas called and I just kept walking. I climbed into the Impala and started the car. I looked over and he was in the passenger seat. I pulled out the parking space and took off down the road. Cas stayed silent letting me cry as I drove down the road. I pulled over and leaned my head against the stirring wheel.

"Cas I don't know what to do…"I said and he scooted over wrapping his arms around me. I knew this was wrong, but I felt safe with Cas…Not that I didn't feel safe with Dean…I my God I am a horrible person.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"Cas asked his lips on my hair. I can't do this. What is the matter with me? I have a husband…Who I can talk to about this. But he wouldn't listen…He just tell me that he needs me and Mary needs me…and I would be stupid to even be thing about saying yes…

"Cas…I have to choose….I have to make up my mind. I mean…why…I don't get it. Why can't I be happy? Why can't my family be normal? Why is it my mom had to die, and I had to get theses mutant powers…Why did I have to fall in love with Dean…Why did he have to die and make me make a deal to bring him back? Why is it always my family? Its either I'm dead and in hell or its freaking hell on earth! Why can't I just be normal…I want to be normal so bad…I want them all back…"I sobbed and he pulled my closer to him…

"I don't know why Brooke….But I do know God has a plan…and it will always turn out to be good."He said and I laughed shaking my head.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you Cas, but I just lost my aunt, my cousin, my sister, oh and my house…So whenever God feels like showing me his plan, I'm all ears."I said and shrugged Cas's arms off me. "I got to get the Impala back to the hospital, and is Dean sees you with me he is going to be mad."I said and Cas nodded and left. I took in a breath and pulled onto the road and drove back to the hospital.

When I pulled up Dean was waiting on a bench outside the hospital. He saw me then looked away. I sighed and climbed out the car. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Sorry."I said passing him the Impala keys. He took them and shoved them in his pocket. He looked over at me.

"Why is it Brooke…Whenever you're upset…you go to Cas…and not me?"He asked and I sighed."I saw him in the car when you pulled away."He said and I nodded. How was I supposed to explain this to him? Oh I just feel like I can talk to Cas more than I can talk to you even though you are my husband and we have a child together.

"I don't he just popped up, like he always does."I lied. I hate lying…Dean nodded not believing my lie and stood up.

"Doc says Mary's okay, we can take her…"He trailed off and I nodded.

"We'll drop her off at Laney's and then we'll go check out the damage on the house."I said standing up and Dean nodded slowly and I walked past him towards the hospital.

Laney walked out with Riley and smiled. I hugged her.

"Are you okay Lane?"I asked pulling away and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just got a slight concussion, but I'm fine…Look Brooke, if you need a place to stay you are welcome at our house."Laney said and I smiled and nodded.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you could take Mary home with you so Dean and I can check out the house."I asked and she nodded.

"Of course."She said I smiled. Dean walked back over.

"Can you go get the car seat and the diaper bag for Laney?"I asked and Dean nodded and walked over to the Impala. I told Laney to go ahead and wait in the car and walked into the hospital to check Mary out. I walked into the nursery and saw a blonde woman holding her. I gulped and rushed in. Anachel turned around and smiled. She bounced Mary in her arms.

"She is one beautiful baby."She said smiling down at her.

"Give me my baby."I said threw clinched teeth and She smiled.

"I was just bonding with her…She looks a lot like you, you know."She said and walked over and handed me Mary.

"What do you want Anne?"I growled holding Mary to me. She smiled.

"Oh not much, just wanted to see what you thought of your baby sister's…personally check."She said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Get out."I said and she laughed shaking her head.

"Oh Brooke, its okay. You'll realize soon that you need to stop being so stubborn and actually make the right choice. But until then have fun house hunting."She said and disappeared. I let out a breath and looked down at Mary. She giggled and pulled a strand of my hair. I turned and walked out of the nursery. I checked out and put Mary in her car seat. Laney and Riley drove off after I told them I'd be there in an hour or so. I walked over to the Impala and saw Dean already sitting in the driver's seat. I climbed in and he took off as I buckled my seat belt. I shouldn't even tell Dean Anachel was there…He'd just freak out. Dean turned on the radio.

"_Local pharmacist gone crazy and killed six teens."_Dean turned the station and Metallica was playing. He left it on the station and turned his attention back to the road. So he was pissed at me…from what I could tell…Or he was just jealous. Still don't know which one is worse.

"Sam still there?"I asked and He nodded slowly.

"He said that it wasn't too bad, but Sophia's room is pretty much destroyed…and it might take at least a month to get it repaired."He said and I nodded slowly. "Nate said he'd stay at the store, Sophia had a little condo built over top of it so he's got a place to stay."I nodded. Sophia…

"_Sophie! Get down from there!"I called to my eight year old sister. She laughed from the perch she had on the tree branch._

"_I think we should get daddy to build a tree house!"She called back and fell backwards swinging from the tree branch by her legs. _

"_Sophia! You are going to kill yourself get down from there!"I screamed panicking. She laughed and lifted herself up. She gripped the tree branch and pulled her legs off where she dangled in the air holding on to the tree branch by her arms. "I swear to God if you do not get down from there now I will feed you brussel sprouts every night for dinner!"She dropped to the ground landing on her feet and stuck her tongue out at me._

"_Scaredy-pants."She mocked and I frowned at her crossing my arms. She smiled and looked behind me. "You're boyfriend is here."_

I sighed and pushed the memory from my mind…Dean pulled up the house and I gulped. The house from the front didn't look to bad, other than the lack of front door. The firemen must have had to kick it down. I climbed out the Impala.

"You ready?"Dean asked me and I nodded. I walked up the steps and in the house. The ceiling below Sophia's room was charred. "It's not that bad."Dean said and I nodded. We walked up the stairs and Sophia's door was also gone and all I saw was blackness. I walked towards it slowly. Her bed was burned the things that had once hung on her walls, gone. Her mirror had a black residue on it. Now how in the hell did this room only get destroyed…Unless Azrael was just picking at me trying to make me get in my ruining the only things I had that belonged Sophia. That must have been it.

"Fumigation comes on Monday."Dean said and I nodded slowly still gazing into Sophia's room.

"Can you…Go get a few things for Mary and us?"I asked and Dean nodded and left. I sighed and turned away from her room…They were going to slowly take away everything I loved until I said yes…Rachel was safe because she had gone to Hawaii with Josh…to get married…As much as I love her she knew I wasn't ready for it. Haley, I haven't heard from Haley since I left to go on the hunt…Laney would be with me so I could keep her safe. I sighed and walked back down the stairs. Dean had already had stuff for us and my guess had found Sam because they were in the nursery talking. I walked in and Sam turned and gave me a sad Sammy smile. I walked towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back and he smiled down at me.

"So what are we going to do?"Sam asked and I looked around the room. It was untouched…Everything was perfectly fine in it.

"Laney said we can stay with her until we get everything under order, Nate is going to stay at the store."I said and Sam nodded.

"Well…I better go get my things."Sam said feeling the tension between Dean and I. Dean was holding a diaper bag and duffle bag full of things for Mary. I walked over to the mobile and took my necklace off of it. Dean dropped the bags and helped me put it on. His hands lingered at my neck and I leaned back against him.

"You know B; the house isn't that bad…Once it is all fixed I'm sure everything will be alright." He said his head resting on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Her room is gone…Her clothes, her pictures, all of it is gone…Just like she is."

* * *

It was the next day and I was helping Nate out at the store. He was working at the cash register while I helped the customers with their, outfit picking.

"Oh Brooke, I forgot to tell you Sam is coming home."He said and I turned to him confused.

"Sam is home."I said and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"No not Sam Sam but Samantha Sam as in my sister."He said and I ohed but then starred at him again confused.

"Sam's your sister?" I asked and he nodded and tilted my head to the side. Sophia's boyfriend was her best friend's brother. That's sort of weird…I shrugged it off and went back to dressing a manikin. Dean walked in holding a white bag and drinks. I smiled at him as he walked over and gave me a quick meaningful kiss before going towards the counter and set the food down.

"I thought I'd bring my little worker some food."He said smiling.

"Aw, Dean that's so nice of you thanks."Nate said jokingly and Dean shot him a look as I laughed.

"Whatever Bra boy."He said and Nate flushed red and turned back to the register and I smiled and zipped the dress up on the manikin and smoothed it out. It was a strapless black dress that flowed down to the person's knees and the skirt of it was laced. It was one of Sophia's best creations, in my opinion.

"Now, why is it I never see you in anything like that?"Dean asked passing me a hamburger. I smiled and walked over the register and unwrapped it and took a bite. I swallowed it.

"Cause it just get ruined by demons, vampires, or baby puke."I said smiling and Dean made a face and then laughed. I ate the rest of my food in silence. Dean and I have been pretty distant with each other, and he was trying so hard to fix it. But it wasn't him…I was just so conflicted I didn't have the will power to do things with him…We barley spoke unless it was little things like this…It was sad, and it was hurting Dean. I could tell…But with Sophia and the apocalypse hanging over our heads…It was just hard. I just needed to get drunk…Really bad…

"Everyone come down. I'm here."Someone said bursting through the doors. I turned and saw Samantha. She looked at a minute somewhat confused. Nate had told her everything….except about Sophia…

"It's good to see you Sam."I said to her and she smiled.

"It's good to see you and Dean aren't in hell anymore."She said and I smiled. Nate walked over and she hugged him. "I missed you big brother."She said and I watched their family reunion. It made me miss Sophia so much…

"_Okay look Sophie, Dad's gonna kill me for showing you this but I think thirteen is old enough to lean. I mean I was ten."I said holding a small handgun. She gulped and took it her hands trembling. "Okay, first you just need to calm down okay. Take steady breaths."I said and Sophia took in a breath. "Alright good, now raise the gun where your arms are stretched out straight in front of you."I said she did as I said and aimed at the bull's eye I had spray painted on a tree._

"_Like this?"She asked her voice shaky and I nodded. _

"_You're doing really good, now I want you to put your finger on the trigger and pull back. It going to have a kick so don't freak. Aim for the bull's eye."I said and she nodded slowly. She took in a breath and pulled the trigger. The gun fired in the bullet went straight into the center of the bull's eye._

"_I did it! I did it!"She cheered jumping up and down. I grabbed her shoulder and took the gun out of her hands._

"_Rule number one, never, and I mean never, jump around with a loaded gun."_

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair shoving the memory away.

"Where's Sophia?"Samantha asked looking around and everyone looked away.

"I need to tell you something Sam, come on, will close up early." Nate said and I nodded and he and Samantha walked up the stairs. I stood up and walked over to the cash register and locked it up. Dean grabbed my trash and threw it away. I heard Sam's sobs from upstairs and I bit my lips. Dean wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we walked out.

* * *

Three glasses of liquor, three beer bottles, and three shots later. I sat on the couch giggling at the TV. Laney had gone to bed with Riley, Jenny was at her friend's house and Mary was sound asleep. She luckily sleeps through the night now. I was completely wasted and was seeing doubles. I heard the door creek open and I sat up slowly and peeked over the couch. Dean and Sam walked in and Dean looked around. When he saw me I ducked back down and I felt him starring at me.

"I think I'll head upstairs."Sam said slowly as Dean walked over towards me. I starred at my hands in awe.

"They're so creepy."I said moving it closer to my face. Dean looked at me an amused look on his face. He looked at the half empty liquor bottle.

"You've been busy."HE said and I giggled. I sat up and starred at Dean.

"I want to ravish you right now, on the coffee table. I said and jumped on him. He fell backwards on to the couch while I kissed his lips pulling at his shirt.

"Brooke, Brooke, hold up."He said and I bit his lip and he moaned a little. I continued to kiss him and ended up pushing me off of him. I looked at him strangely. "I don't want to take advantage of you."He said and I burst out laughing falling on the couch.

"Dean Winchester turns down sex, it's the apocalypse."I chuckled. "Oh wait it is. Ha-ha."I said laughed and stood up. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my leather jacket and stumbled for the door.

"Where are you going?"Dean asked following me.

"I need some air."I said and walked out the door. Dean watched my from the porch as I stumbled down the sidewalk. Laney liked in the suburbs and every house looked the same. So I got lost.

"Laney's house! Laney's house where are you?"I giggled as I fell over on the soft grass of a park. I heard footsteps and I sat up. A woman walked towards me slowly. Her shirt was ripped and covered in blood. "You okay lady?"I asked and she just stared at me. I stood up slowly and started to back away. She lunged at me and I turned to run but tripped over a wooden plank. She jumped on top of me and I kicked and tried getting her off. "Get off me bitch!"I screamed but the world was spinning. I saw her pull out a knife. "Holy shit!"I screamed as she bent down trying to slit my wrist. There was a gunshot and blood splattered on my face and she fell off me. I laid my head down breathing heavily.

"Brooke, Brooke are you alright?"Dean asked falling down beside me.

"You, you just shot a human!"I screamed and Dean put his hand over my mouth and sshed me.

"No I didn't Brooke, we are in trouble. Really big shitty trouble."He said and I sat up as the spinning slowed.

"What the hell is going on?"I asked and I heard more footsteps. Laney and Riley walked over Jenny was cowering behind them. Laney was covered in blood and I gulped.

"It's the Croatoan Virus."

**A/N:**

**Okay so this one is short, but the next part will be long and full of action! Yes! haha, so what you think?? I hope it wasn't too bad and you all liked it. Review please??**


	30. I will never leave you

**A/n:**

**This chapter is dedicated To Katherine…She is a total angst/violence junkie so I know she'll like this chapter. So I hope you all like it and Katherine (Patch is on your finger tips) Inside Joke sorry**

**Dean's POV**

Brooke starred at me her face covered in blood. She was confused, and drunk.

"What do you mean the Croatoan Virus? When you went to the future you said it didn't start until 2012." She said her voice panicked.

"I know, but it his happening. We have to get out of here, now."I said helping her up. She tried to whip the blood of her face. "Don't get it in your mouth or any kind of wounds. That's how it spreads."I said and she nodded slowly.

"Who's with Mary?"She asked stopping.

"Sam and Haley are there."I said and she nodded and made her way towards Laney.

"Are you okay?"She asked hugging her. Laney nodded.

"Yeah…Uh, Jenny's friend's mother got infected, Jenny ran home and I went over to see what was happening and…"She started to choke up and Riley rubbed her shoulder. Brooke nodded slowly.

"We got to go now."I said and Riley picked up Jenny and Brooke ran up beside me stumbling a bit.

"Dean, we need to protect the town."She said and I gave her a look.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how big this city is, there could be hundreds of infected people."I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Dean, I grew up here okay, this is my home. I will not let the people here die because I let Lucifer free. We need a plan okay…"She said and I bit my lips but nodded. I couldn't argue with her, there was no way I would win." Nate should take Laney's car it can fit at least six people. He'll take Mary and Jenny and drive to Bobby's…While we stay here and save as many people as we can."She said and I nodded.

"I think Laney and Riley should go too…Laney has been away from hunting to long…"I said and Brooke nodded. We climbed into Laney's car and Riley sped off towards their house. Sam came running out as Brooke and I climbed out.

"Are you okay?"Sam asked walking over towards Brooke quickly. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah."She said walking past him. I ran to follow her, for a dunk she sure could walk fast. Haley was bouncing Mary in her arms and Brooke smiled.

"Okay, where's Nate?"She asked.

"Here "Nate said coming from the kitchen.

"You have to take Jenny and Mary to leave."Brookes said and he shook his head.

"I can't Sam is still at the store, I have to get her before something happens to her." Brooke nodded slowly.

"We need to go by the house first…"She said and I looked at her confused.

"Why?"I asked and she smiled a little.

"So I can show you my father's…gun collection."

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

Haley and Laney were going to stay at the house with Mary. Riley stayed behind with them. Dean, Sam, Nate and I were going to the house of ammunition. Dean pulled up to the house and I climbed out. I ran through the door less front entry and ran towards my father's study. I typed in the code and the secret doorway opened. I walked in and Dean's eye widen as he looked at all the guns. Nate and Sam walked in slowly not touching the weapons.

"You never showed me this before why?"Dean asked and I shrugged. I picked up an AK-47 and Dean eyes widen.

"You never asked."I said holding the gun up. Dean reached for it and I shook my head.

"No way, this one is mine. Find another; I'm sure dad has more than one."I said and Dean nodded and I grabbed s few knifes and more guns.

"Okay, so…Nate, "I said and Nate turned to me holding a rifle. "We go to the store, and get Samantha, then we get the kids and you will drive straight to Bobby's."I said and he nodded.

"Brooke this isn't a good idea…We should leave to."Dean said and I rolled my eyes. My drunken state had worn off and I could function now.

"Dean, I told you we are saving as many people as we can. Which means were taking the mustang, Sam?"I said tossing him the keys. "Take good care of him."I said and He nodded.

"Come on, we need to go before something happens."Nate said and I nodded and we ran towards the Impala.

* * *

Dean pulled in behind Sam and Nate. I climbed out and walked towards Nate.

"The lights are on still."Nate said and I nodded.

"Help me!"I heard someone scream and we turned around to see a girl about the age of sixteen being chased by at least six infected people. She ran into me and I pushed her into the Impala and shut the door. The people slowed starring at us. I recognized one of them as Mr. Miller, my old English teacher.

"Oh I always wanted to kill him."Dean said and I shot him a look shaking my head. The all charged and I pulled the trigger shooting them all. Dean whistled and I lowered my gun taking a few quick breaths. I turned the Impala and the girl was bawling. I passed Dean the gun and opened the door.

"Are you okay?"I asked climbing in beside her. She shook her head and nodded so I really didn't know. "Did they try to cut you?"I asked and she nodded.

"Mr.….Mr. Miller wanted to talk to me…He said it was about my grades…But then…then he attacked me and cut himself and then he tried to cut me but I ran…Then the rest of them showed. One of them was my boyfriend! And he…He wanted to kill me! What the hell is happening!?"She sobbed and I shook my head.

"I honestly can't tell you right now. But you need to stay in this car okay, here take this."I said passing her a small handgun. "Do you know how to use it?"I asked and she nodded slowly.

"My dad goes hunting…He taught me how."She said and I nodded. I locked the doors to the Impala and shut them. I turned to Nate but he was gone.

"Where the hell is Nate?"I asked and Sam shook his head. I looked towards the store and saw the door wide open.

"God Damn it!"I cursed taking my gun back and storming towards the store. I was going to kill him. I walked in slowly the gun raised.

"Nate? Sam?"I called and I heard someone walking upstairs. I turned to Dean and he nodded. I walked towards the stairs that led upstairs. There was a trail of blood and I climbed up the stairs. The condo had pictures of me and Sophia…Pictures of Dad and Mom…

"Nate?"I called and there was no answer. Dean picked up a picture and turned it to me. It was a picture of him and Sophia and Sophia was eight and sitting on his shoulders. I smiled and nodded. I walked down the small hall and saw Nate.

"Nate."I called and he turned around. He walked over towards me and I hit him in the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking off you could have gotten yourself killed!"I yelled and he sshed me.

"I need to find Sam!"He whispered angrily and I sighed nodding.

"I think I just found her."Dean said sadly and I looked at him and then looked at where he was looking. Samantha was standing her head tilted to the side her arm bloody.

"Sammy?"Nate called and she turned to him. He started walking towards her and grabbed his arm.

"Nate that isn't Sam anymore."I said and he shook his head. Sam lunged and Dean raised his gun.

"No!"Nate yelled knocking the gun out of his hand. Sam attacked Nate and I pulled her off him and she turned to me. She lunged and I punched her sending her flying backwards. I grabbed Nate pulling him up and trying to get him to go down the stairs.

"Nate! We have to go! Now!"I yelled as he struggled and I pushed him and he stumbled down the stairs. I head Samantha scream as we made it down the stairs. She came down after us and I ran across the store dragging Nate with me. Dean and Sam closed the doors and Nate slipped down the wall as I searched for something to lock Samantha in. She was pounding on the glass trying to get out. I found a flag pole and stuck in the door handles. Dean and Sam let go and Sam threw herself against the door trying to get out. I turned to Nate. He was trying to calm himself. I crouched down in front of him.

"Come on Nate we got to go."I said and he nodded slowly and I helped him up.

"We'll meet you at Laney's."Dean said to Sam and He nodded and climbed into the mustang. I made Lilly (the girl we had saved) go with Sam. I climbed into the Impala and reloaded. Dean climbed in and gave me a look. "Brooke's this is a bad idea."He said and I shook my head.

"Drive to Laney's now."

* * *

I sat beside Laney on the couch, Dean pacing the floor.

"Brooke, listen to me…We have to go with them."He said trying to calm himself. I shook my head.

"Dean, I already told you. No."I said and he stopped moving. I looked up at him and he was glaring at me. He took his anger out on Laney's lamp and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"God damn it Brooke!"He cursed and I stood up.

"Dean I am doing this, I will not let anyone else die because of me. I am staying here to save as many people as I can."I said and he nodded slowly and walked away from me I sighed and turned to Laney. She was mad at me too.

"Look Laney,"I started and she jumped up.

"No Brooke you look. I have always stood by you with your plans and ideas. But this is suicide. Brooke you have a family now, you can't keep trying to sacrifice yourself for the good of mankind, because in the end we all are going to die…So why does it have to me now? Why do you always have to be the one to die? Go with me, please Brooke."She begged and I shook my head and turned away from her.

"You, Riley and Nate are going to take Jenny and Mary and Lilly, and you are going to Bobby's do not stop for anyone, and I want you to call me once you get there." I said and I head Laney storm away. I sighed and went back to the couch. They don't understand…I wish they would…This is just something I have to do…I started all this and I can't watch people I grew up with just die…I heard footsteps. Cas walked over and sat beside me.

"When you get here?"I asked looking over at him.

"Just now…Brooke what you're doing-"

"Is stupid, selfish, I know it is…But I have to do it Cas. Now tell me, is this it? Is this the start of it all?"I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Lucifer thinks that it should start sooner then he planned…Anachel, thought that Boston should be the first place to hit, since it is your home."I nodded slowly. Of course Anachel had something to do with this, which would be why she was in town…Dean walked in and saw Cas. He shot me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Cas, why the hell are you just showing up now?"Dean snapped at him and Cas stood up slowly.

"I was doing other things."He said and Dean nodded.

"Well now you are here since my wife seems to like talking to so much more than me convince her to go with Laney!"He yelled and I stood up.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"I snapped and He laughed.

"Oh like you don't want to screw angel boy over there, I mean Anachel was in you for what three months, and you're telling me she never made you want him ever?"He asked and I glared at Dean. Why the hell is he always right.

"No."I lied and walked away from the two. I walked up the stairs and saw Sam talking to Haley.

"Haley have you found any survivors?"I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you know the Marsh hotel?"She asked and I nodded.

"There's about twenty people in there, hiding." I nodded slowly.

"Okay, so we take the mustang and Laney's blazer…Laney will take the Impala, it can fit six, and they'll go to Bobby's while we save the survivors."I said and Haley nodded. Haley walked down the stairs and I turned to Sam.

"Sam, look…I don't know if you agree with Dean or-"

"I agree with you Brooke."He said and I looked at him a little surprised. "We have dealt with the Croatoan virus before, and it's scary but…I understand how you feel…And I'm with you."He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sammy."I said and he nodded. I turned and we walked back down the stairs. Riley was loading the bags up in the Impala and Laney was holding Mary while Laney clung to her leg. Laney gave me a sad look and I sighed.

"Laney, everything will be alright, I promise."I said and she nodded and a few tears escaped her eyes. I hugged her.

"You better come to Bobby's once you save those people "She said crying and I nodded and pulled away.

"I will I promise."I said and she nodded. Dean stood beside Cas his arms crossed looking angry. Laney passed me Mary and I smiled down at her.

"Hi baby."I said and he reached for my face. I kissed her hand and sighed. Dean walked over and I passed him Mary. He held her up where her face was level to his.

"We'll be back Mary, okay? You're Momma may be stupid but she knows how to fight."He said and I closed my eyes smiling a little. He kissed Mary's cheeks and passed her back to Laney. Riley came back in.

"Cars loaded up. "He said and I nodded. Riley gave me a hug. "Be careful Brooke."He said and I nodded pulling away.

"Straight to Bobby's and don't forget to call."I said and Laney nodded. The girl named Lily walked over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for saving me."She cried and I nodded.

"You're welcome."I said and she let go. I watched as Laney put Mary in her car seat and the drove off. I turned to Dean.

"Okay, so let's do this."

* * *

Dean pulled into the indoor parking garage of Marsh's hotel. The blazer could fit at least ten people and the mustang could fit at least five, meaning we were going to hot wire a car. Dean had put a whole bunch of weapons in the duffle and he climbed out the blazer and threw the duffle over his shoulder. I still had my Ak-47. Haley and Sam walked over to us and It was really weird seeing Haley holding an assault rifle. She was always so innocent and quiet before she was turned and now it was just weird.

"Okay, so Haley do you know what floor they're on?"I asked and she nodded.

"Floor seven, there are some Croats running around though so we have to be careful."She said and I nodded slowly. Dean cocked his gun.

"Okay then, let's go."He said walking towards the stairs. I followed him and ended up getting ahead of him on the stairs.

"Maybe if you cut down on the cheeseburgers Dean-"

"Shut up."He panted and I laughed as I turned. There were three Croats standing in front of me. The lunged and I fired sending them falling back to the floor. Dean was beside me now looking at the dead bodies. I smiled and took off up the stairs. Okay so Laney should be on the interstate by now if she was driving fast, and it's an hour's worth of a drive to get there. So they should be safe. They were safe. Cas popped up in front of me and I ran into him and he caught me before I went tumbling down the stairs.

"Don't do that!"I yelled at him and he nodded. Dean was behind me now.

"I'm here to help."He said and I nodded. Dean smirked and handed him a gun. It was almost as weird seeing Cas hold a gun as it was seeing Haley hold a gun. Haley and Sam were now standing behind me and Sam looked at Cas strangely as Cas looked the gun over.

"You know how to use that?"I asked and he held the gun.

"I suppose."He said and cocked the gun. I laughed.

"It amazes me the things you angels now."I said and made my way up the stairs again. Cas kept up with me and I could feel Dean eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as he tried to keep up. We reached level seven and I stopped. Dean stood beside me and I was trying to catch my breath.

"Haley Cas, you two can't be infected right?"I asked and they nodded. "We are going to use you as a distraction. I'm sure there are some in there. So go in there and kill as many as possible while Dean, Sam and I find the survivors."I said and they nodded. Cas gave me a look telling me to be careful and I nodded. Sam turned to Haley and she kissed him and Dean starred at them shocked and angry. Dean and Sam so didn't need to fight right now. Haley and Cas walked through the doors leaving Dean glaring at Sam. Dean opened his mouth to talk.

"No Dean, no fighting right now okay? I so cannot handle you to bickering like little bitches, now will you please just concentrate on the thing we are doing okay?"I snapped and Dean looked at me shocked. I nodded and turned to the doors. I heard gunshots and ran out. Dean and Sam followed. A group of Croats came running at us and Dean got in front of me and killed them. My phone rang and I saw Haley was calling. I stopped and ran into a room Dean and Sam closed the door behind me.

"Yeah what is it?"I asked.

"They're in room 104, all of them are. Some are children. I told them you were going to save them."I nodded she most had popped up in there.

"Okay, can you and Cas keep the Croats away from them long enough for us to get there?" I asked and heard gunfire.

"Yeah but hurry."She said and hung up. I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Haley and Cas found them, they're in room 104, some of them are kids."I said and Dean nodded.

"We need to get there then."Dean said and opened the door. I walked out slowly. The hallways were empty other that the dead bodies. I walked down the hallway counting the numbers as I went. Room 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke."I heard Anachel say and I looked up. She smiled at me and I glared.

"What the hell do you want?"I asked and she smiled and peered over at Sam.

"I want you to learn, that saying no to me, it bad…very very bad."She said and I raised my gun.

"Get away from me."I said and she sighed and stepped out of the way.

"Fine, go save your precious humans."She said and vanished. I walked down the hall Dean beside me. I saw Cas and Haley and I ran for them.

"They're in here."Haley said and I nodded.

"Cas Haley, can you like take them using your powers?"I asked and Cas looked at me.

"Then they will know."He said and I shrugged.

"They'll be dead if you don't" I said and opened the door. They were all in there and they saw me and some screamed others just stared.

"I'm here to help you."I said and Dean came in with duffle. There were enough guns for about four people, the four people that would be going the hard way with us.

"Any of you who want to kill the rest of these sons of bitched come with us, we need at least four of you, the others will stay here and these two will take you."Dean said pointing at Haley and Sam.

"I go with you."Came a voice. I looked up and saw a man walking towards me.

"Michael?"I asked completely shocked. He smiled at me and I hugged him.

"Hey B-bear."He said and I laughed. Michael was my high school boyfriend, before Dean…He was the guy I lost my virginity to.

"Michael."Dean said bitterly and Michaela let go and turned to Dean.

"Dean."He said…I had broken up with Michael for Dean…One of the many bitchy things I did in high school. Michael was a hunter, or well his dad was but they stopped hunting after a while. Dean passed Michael the gun.

"I'm in to."Said a man walking up. He was about 37 and was in a police uniform. Dean gave him a gun. "I'm Alex."He said and I nodded.

I'm Brooke, that's Dean and Sam."I said pointing and he nodded.

"Ressa."Cam a women's voice and she walked over and gave me her hand. Dean looked at her strangely and I looked over at her. "I'm in."She said and I nodded.

"That's three."Sam said and I nodded.

"Any other takers?"I asked and another man stepped forward. He was a little nerdy looking and was wearing a shirt called left for dead.

"Me!"He said slowly and Dean passed him the last gun a little slower than the rest. "I'm peter…I, my dad taught me how to use these things so I stop playing video games, but I still do or well did."He snorted and I raised an eyebrow. Okay so he was really nerdy but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"Okay, so the rest of you will be safe. I promise you. Haley."I turned around and she walked over to me.

"You can take them to Bobby's right?"I asked and she nodded. "You too Cas, straight to Bobby's."' I said and they both nodded. I sighed turning to the survivors coming with us.

"Okay those of you with us follow me."I said and walked out the door. Dean and Sam were close behind. The four that were coming with us lined up on the wall. Cas closed the door giving me a sad look. It shut and I turned to them.

"Okay, "I said and Dean held the duffle full of explosives. "We are going to blow this building up, killing ever one of these Mofos."I said and they nodded. "The bombs are going to give is thirty minutes to get out. Will split up in three groups, Sam you take Ressa and Alex. "I said and Sam nodded and Dean passed him the bomb he had made before we left. "Peter you go with Dean."I said and Dean shot me a look as Peter went to stand by him.

"Brooke you are not going alone."I shot him a look and He glared.

"Dean I am not going alone, I have Michael. You and Peter take the west wing, Sam you take the east and Michael and I will go south."I said and they nodded. "Set it for thirty minutes, call me before you set it to make sure everyone is where they should be. I really don't want the west to explode before the south and east."I said and Sam nodded. Dean stared at me. "Go."I told Sam and him and the other two went running towards the east. I walked over to Dean. "Dean, I love you, and everything will be alright okay?"I asked and he nodded slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips against mine and kissed him. I knew Michael and Peter were staring and I didn't care…I didn't know if I would make it or if Dean would and I needed this. I pulled away and Dean kissed my forehead.

"Be careful Brooke."He said his hand on my hair. I nodded and pulled away so I wouldn't cry. I opened the door and saw only a few people remained all the children were gone. Haley popped up and smiled at me.

"Be careful B."She said and I nodded closing the door.

"Alright Michael, let's go."I said and Dean watched as I went. When I looked back he was gone. I reloaded and passed Michael a few bullets I had in my pocket. "You still remember how to use this thing?"I asked looking at his gun. He smiled and cocked.

"It's like riding a bike."He said and I laughed.

"Okay look, we might die, and before I die I want to apologize for what I did to you in high school."I said and he gave me a sad smile.

"Brooke it's okay." He said and I shook my head.

"No, no it's not…I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. I was such a bitch in high school."I said and he laughed.

"Okay yeah you were."He said and I smiled at him. "But you loved Dean, not me…I understand."He said and I nodded slowly.

"Here, we put it here."I said walking over. I put the gun down. "Watch my back okay?"I asked and he nodded. I took my mom's knife and pried the over off the vent. My phone ran and I answered it.

"We're got it in the vent."Sam said.

"Okay, we just need to wait for Dean."I said and the phone beeped. "There he is."I said and switched. "Alright I got it."He said and I put it on a three way. "Okay guys, on the count of three."I said and they both said okay. "1, 2, 3."I said and started the bomb. It started and went. "Go down the stairs blazer Sam, Dean Mustang!"I yelled and hung up. I stood up grabbing my gun. I nodded and Michael I took off for the stairs. I heard fast footsteps behind me and I stooped. Croats were running after me and I fired killing them and took off for the stairs. Dean was there.

"Peter, Michael go! Dean yelled holding the door opened and the two ran in. "Brooke watch out!"Dean yelled and I turned and a Croat attacked me knocking the gun out of my hand. "No!"Dean yelled running towards me but Croats attacked him. I tried fighting him off me but he cut me and I screamed and then he cut his hand and pressed it against my chest. Dean shot him and he fell off. Dean scooped me up in his arms and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Dean was running so fast that the walls flew past and soon we were in the parking garage. Michael and Peter stood by the Mustang. Dean ran over and put me down.

"She's infected we have to kill her!"Peter yelled raising his gun. Dean punched him and he fell backwards. Dean opened the Mustang's door and I climbed in the back and Michael sat beside me. Dean and Peter sat in the front. The blazer was gone Meaning Sam had made it out. Dean drove out the parking garage and I looked towards the hotel. The top blew up and soon it started falling. I sighed and turned back around. Dean pulled over and his phone rang. I opened the Mustang door and climbed out and Michael followed. Peter stayed in the car and Dean answered the phone.

"Sam, I need to call you back."He said sadly hanging up the phone. "Brooke."He said and I shook my head.

"Shoot me."I said and he shook his head. "Dean shoot me now."I said.

"Brooke you're not infected the demon blood; it's in your immuned."He said and I closed my eyes.

"Dean it's not in me anymore, when…When I was brought back it went away, I don't have it…I don't want to turn into one of those things."I said tears falling and he shook his head. He turned to Michael.

"Go."He said passing him the keys.

"Dean no, go with him…"I said and Dean shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you."He said and I closed my eyes.

"Dean, come with us."Michael said.

"Go Michael."Dean said and I walked over and sat on the ground leaning against the brick wall. Michael pulled away and Dean walked over a gun in his hand and sat beside me.

"I hate you."I said and He pulled me to him.

"I know B, but I'm not leaving you here I'm not leaving you ever…You should know that by now."He said and I laughed tears falling down my face. I felt so weak…and angry…I was so made, how could Dean do this? Mary needs him…I closed my eyes slowly and let the darkness consume me.

**Okay, so there will be a part three! I know some people are probably going what! No not Brooke, but yeah, Brooke…Sorry! But you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens; it should come soon though so I won't make u wait too long! Well I hope u liked it!**


	31. Where I Stood

**A/N:**

**So I left you guys on a cliff last chapter and I thought I should update soon because it was a big cliff,**

**But I love writing angst, violence, and Deaths…But I do love fluff and happiness but yeah angst works better for me. So here it is and I hope you like this chapter! Also there will be new POV's and lots of changing POV's**

**Laney's POV**

I paced Bobby's front yard waiting for Brooke to dive up. She had to…I needed her, Mary needed her, she would be okay I know she would. Haley and Cas had dropped off at least sixteen people, and Bobby let them take cars to go to the hospital and stuff like that.

"Laney get in here!"Riley yelled and I walked in. Bobby was turning the sound to the TV up.

"_Boston, Massachusetts was attacked yesterday at 9:05 PM. We believe it was a terrorist attack, and it caused all the civilians to go into rampage killing each other, so far no survivors have been found."_The news caster said and I closed my eyes. "_President Obama says he will be sending troops in to find any survivors and to kill those who are infected."_ Bobby turned the TV off and I closed my eyes.

"They didn't make it…"The survivor Lily said sadly and I shot her a look before storming out. I heard a car and I looked over and saw the blazer driving towards us. Sam climbed out and two others did as well.

"Sammy where are they?"I asked and he shook his head.

"I…I don't know Lane…"He said and I nodded. The survivors followed Sam inside and I called Brooke's phone. It went straight to voicemail again.

"_Hey, this is Brooke; leave a message after a tone and I'll get back to you when I can!"_Her voicemail said cheerfully.

"Brooke, its Laney, where the hell are you. Sam's here and you guys aren't calling me back." I hung up and walked over to the Blazer. I looked around and found Brooke's locket. I gripped it tightly and I heard tires rolling over the dirt. I got out the blazer and saw the Mustang driving towards us. I smiled tears falling but when the door opened my heart broke. It was Michael Brooke's old boyfriend. He walked towards me his face sad.

"Michael, why are you in Brooke's car?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Laney…"He said and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Cas. "Brooke…Brooke got attacked…and infected."He said and I shook my head. "Dean wouldn't kill her…so…so he stayed behind with her….They're gone Laney."He said and I shook my head.

"No, No they're not…They can't be dead."I sobbed and Riley pulled me to him as I sobbed. Brooke couldn't be dead, she always comes back…

**Cas's POV**

I watched as Laney cried…Brooke wasn't dead…I could still feel her, she was my charge and I always knew where she was…She isn't dead…but she could be…infected. I swallowed back the sadness. I loved Brooke….Not like how I loved Anachel…My love for Anachel was a mind trick…But with Brooke…She was so caring, and strong. She sacrificed herself for everyone she loved; she sacrificed herself for people she never knew. I went to where I felt her. But when I got there, all I saw was her mustang. I walked around towards a brick building. Dean and Brooke were both here, lying down. I looked over and saw a gun then I saw blood….but they're presence was gone…I couldn't track them because of the Enochian sigil. I sighed and leaned against the Mustang. I had to find her. I had to save her.

**Dean's POV**

"_Brooke whatever happens, I just want you to know I love you, no matter what."I said and she didn't answer._

"_B?"I asked turning to her. She was asleep. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. The hotel was burning sending smoke up into the sky covering the moon. "Brooke, I know Cas loves you…That's why I'm so…so jealous of him."I laughed at myself. "I just…wish you would talk to me when you need help, I know I don't listen and that I'm hard on you, but is just cause I'm scared…I don't want to lose you ever…"I said and she shifted. Her handed tightened around a piece of shattered glass and she swung at me slicing my arm. I jumped up and looked at her. She was glaring at me, breathing fast. She lunged again and punched me in the mouth. I spit out the blood._

"_Brooke stop!"She smiled and lowered her fists._

"_Why's that Dean? Are you afraid? Of me?"She laughed. It was the virus it was causing her to do this. "Come one Dean, I won't hurt you, I love you."She said walking towards me smiling. "Join me please…I need you."She said pulling out her mother's knife. "It's not that bad…It's better…"She said sliding the knife across her wrist. "Please?"She begged and I closed my eyes. "That's a boy."She said and then I heard a fluttering of wings. I opened my eyes and Anachel smiled and swung at Brooke sending her to the ground. I raised my gun and shot her and she stumbled back but regained herself. Her wounds healed and she smiled._

"_I leave her alone for thirty minutes and she goes and gets herself infected."She said tisking. She walked over to me and smiled. "You two are coming with me."She said and reached for my forehead and everything went black._

I sat up my head throbbing and looked around. I was tied to a chair, and my back was to someone else. It was Brooke. I grabbed her hand.

"Brooke, Brooke wake up."I whispered pulling at her hand. She leaned back her head hitting mine.

"Dean?"She called her voice confused.

"Brooke? Brooke are you, you?"I asked hopeful.

"Yes…Why, why aren't I one of those things? Dean where are we?" I sighed.

"God it's good to hear your voice."I said smiling. "I honestly don't know….You were one of those…and you tried to turn me….Then Anachel showed up, and…knocked you and me out."I said and she nodded.

"So we are where ever Anachel has been hiding…which mean we're with Lucifer."She said and I sighed.

"Yeah…I guess so."I said and I heard footsteps. I looked up and Anachel walked towards us smiling.

"The lovers are up so good."She said smiling. Anachel said happily walking. I glared. "Brooke, you never listen do you?"She asked.

"Nope, now let me and Dean go Bitch."She said and Anachel smiled.

"No can do, see…Lucifer wants you to make your decisions whenever you are so tired of everyone dying, I on the other hand, am very impatient and you both are so stubborn."She said smiling. "So I am going to you to say yes."

* * *

**Cas's POV**

"Where is she!?"I asked again and the demon screamed as I used my powers on it. He started laughing.

"If I tell you, she's kill me."He said and I tried again causing him more pain.

"I will kill you if you don't tell me."I said and He nodded.

"Okay, fine…Anachel…Anachel has her in Boston still. They are in her home…But she has demons surrounding it…There's no way you can get in undetected."He said and I nodded. I killed him and walked away. I stood outside Brooke's house. I could hear Brooke's screams from inside. Anachel was torturing her…Demon's hundreds of them stood guard outside. I had to make a plan…fast.

**Brooke's POV**

Anachel slid the knife coated in some liquid that burned at the slighted touch over my bare stomach and I screamed tears falling down my face.

"Stop! Leave her alone!"Dean screamed from the chair he was tied to. Anachel laughed and turned to him.

"It's like hell for you two all over again isn't it? Just not as bad, but hey I could get Dean to do it…I can make anyone do anything, other than say yes. One of the many disadvantaged of being an angel, but still…I can be very persuasive." She said and cut again and the dug under my skin causing more pain and more screams. "Please…Please stop."I begged as she pulled the knife out. She sighed and bent towards me her face inches from mine.

"Then say yes. "She said and I closed my eyes a few more tears falling and shook my head. She sighed. "Fine, I'll move on to Dean." She said making her way towards Dean. She was using her powers to keep me pinned to the table.

"Oh wait, I forgot another one of my main reasons for bringing you here." She said and walked back over to me.

"See, Brooke. I know once Lucifer get what he wants he's just going to kill me, so I thought hmm, once Brooke says yes maybe I should make her more powerful…Like before she went to hell."She said tilting her head to the side. I shook my head.

"No."I said and she giggled. She walked out the room and brought in a boy, he was about eighteen years old, his eyes black. I shut my mouth shaking my head.

"Now say ahh."She said and my mouth opened. The boy slit his wrist and brought it towards my mouth.

"No! Brooke No!"Dean screamed and the boy put his wrist on my lips and the blood filled my mouth and I tried to hold it back but Anachel was strong, and was using her powers over me and the blood flowed down my throat. I felt the power coming back…I was always so accustomed to it and now, it was back. The thoughts, making people do what I wanted them to…they were all coming back. Anachel clapped happily as Dean screamed for her to stop. If she gave me too much I was going to get addicted, and if I didn't get more I would end up killing myself and Anachel wasn't going to stop until I was strong enough to protect her from Lucifer. She was turning me into a monster.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"Leave her alone you evil bitch!"I screamed and Anachel laughed turning to me while the demon force fed Brooke its blood.

"Dean, this is for her own good, she if she has these powers she can protect herself, and her baby."She said and I shook my head.

"I will kill you!"I yelled and she laughed.

"No you won't you can't. I'm too powerful."She said and Cas appeared behind her.

"Not powerful enough."He said and got ready to stab her but she caught it and smiled.

"Cas, so good to see you baby."She said and punched him and he flew back. Brooke was freed and she punched the demon in the face and he fell over. She grabbed her mom's knife and stabbed the demon in the heart and turned to me. Her mouth was covered in blood and I gulped. She walked over towards me and cut the roped off me. "How could you choose a human over me?"Anachel growled lifting Cas off the floor her hands wrapped around his neck. "It's disgusting."She said slamming his head against the wall. "And the sad part is she's married, and feels the same way."She said and I looked over at Brooke. Brooke looked at the ground. She loved Cas? No she couldn't love Cas. Brooke looked back up and gripped her mom's knife. She stormed towards Anachel and stabbed her in the back and Anachel dropped Cas and turned around. "Brooke, bad idea."She said and tried to use her powers. They didn't work on her.

"No, bad idea feeding me your minions till there dry."She said and punched Anachel. Cas stood and grabbed Brooke by the arm and Brooke grabbed me. We were now outside Bobby's and it was dark. Brooke let go of me and Cas pulled him to her and hugged her. I pushed him off her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cas? She is my wife!"I yelled and punched him.

"Dean, Dean stop it!"Brooke screamed grabbing my arm. I pulled away from her. "He just saved us okay, give him a break."She yelled and I laughed shaking my head.

"Of course you'd side with him, because he's such a saint, he can't do anything wrong."I yelled at her and She glared at me. "Whatever, I need a walk."I snapped and walked away. I know I was being stupid for believing Anachel…But I don't think she was lying. Cas and Brooke had a bond, that I didn't have with her…and I want to…So bad.

**Brooke's POV**

I watched as Dean stormed away, how could he think that? I don't love Cas…Dean is my husband and I love him…Cas…I don't love Cas…

"Brooke?"I head Laney say I turned around and she was crying. She ran to me and threw her arms around me and cried. "I thought you had died."She sobbed and I rubber her back.

"No…not exactly…I need a shower…"I said and she let go and noticed the blood around my mouth. I just shook my head and walked inside. Sam saw me and followed me.

"Brooke why are you covered in blood?"He asked but I could read his thoughts, and he was thinking the answer.

"Exactly the reason you're thinking Sam."I said and closed the bathroom door. I pulled my clothes off quickly and threw them to the floor. I started the shower and turned it so it burnt my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was raw. I had to get the blood off…but I could still feel it…Flowing through my veins, making me strong, a freak and I couldn't stop it…I was going to change…I was going to get addicted…and I don't know what to do…My home was gone, the whole world is falling apart, and I can stop…if I just said yes…but…then I would lose everyone I loved….I can't do this anymore.

* * *

I lay in bed Mary was asleep beside me. Dean still hadn't come back yet, and my guess he was really pissed. I sighed and turned to Mary. I could read her thoughts, and she was dreaming of my face…and Deans. She was thinking about her nursery, and then she imagined Anachel's face. I left her thoughts…Anachel had made Mary like her, I don't know how but Mary does…I heard the door open and I sat up. Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the dresser. I read his thoughts, he was still mad at me…but I didn't do anything, he was jealous and he was assuming things, things only half true.

"Dean look I don't love Cas okay, what Anachel said was just to be a bitch."I said climbing out the bed. He nodded slowly.

"So you are telling me you have never cared for Castiel in the way, you never have imagined kissing him, or…"He said and I looked away, I didn't want to lie to him but…I couldn't be honest with him. "I take that as a yes, wow Brooke really? Imagining screwing an angel?"He whispered angrily. I glared.

"At least I didn't really screw an angel!"I yelled and he bit his lips.

"You were in hell…I didn't think you were coming back, I..."He stopped and I nodded. "He is our friend Brooke, and he loves you. he loves you! And when I see you with him, talking with him about things you don't talk to me about I just…I can't handle it okay, he wants you! I see the way he looks at you, they way you look at him!"He yelled and I shook my head.

"Oh well I'm sorry that you pride is hurt! Because no one can fucking hurt Dean Winchester's pride without getting their head chopped of right?" I yelled and Mary stirred. Dean shook his head looking away from me. "You know what Dean screw you and your pride! I love you not Castiel!" I yelled and stormed out the slamming it behind me. How could he really be picking fights with me right now after everything that has happened? We lost half out family, we lost out home and all he was worried about was me having wet dreams about freaking Cas. I sighed and looked up at the sky…Tonight was darker that it has been in the past, it was lonelier…Sorta like the night I died, everything was so dark, and quiet. Like there was nothing left to live for…But I have something to live for, I have Mary…But why did everything have to go wrong when I had something…When Dean came back, he died. When he came again I died, now we are both back and are starting our family, and it's the end of the world. Like nothing good stays…

**A/N:**

**Brooke's a little emo…okay anyways, It was short, but it had a lot in it like Brooke getting her powers back! And Cas! Okay so what did you guys think??? I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. **


	32. Think Of Me

**A/N:**

**This one will make you gasp…**

**Brooke's POV**

I sat on Bobby's couch watching Mary play with Jenny on the floor. Jenny was playing peek-a-boo and every time she would hide her face Mary reached for her hands and Jenny would move them and scare her every time. Mary giggled and Jenny stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom."She said leaving Mary on the ground watching as she went. Dean walked in and scooped Mary up in his arms and walked out the room into the kitchen. We still haven't talked since last night, and I ended up sleeping in a different room then him. How can he really be that jealous of Cas. It was stupid…He was being stupid. Sam had tried talking to him for me but he just got yelled at. Dean walked back in feeding Mary and I watched. Bobby said we could like here, and so could Laney. All the survivors had left but Michael stayed. He said he wanted back into the hunting business once I explained everything that had happened. Bobby was looking over at me, and then he would look at Dean. Like he was studying us. I turned to him and focused on his mind. He was trying figure out a way to fix things between us but had no luck. I use my powers…there back, and it feels weird. I was so used to them being gone and now they're back. But they are stronger that they used to be, probably because of the amount of blood I had been forced to drink.

"You to better fix whatever the hell is wrong or I'll fix it for you."Bobby said and Dean looked at him and I stood up.

"I need a walk."I said and started for the door.

"If you see Cas tell him I said hi!"Dean called back and a flipped him off before walking outside. I kicked the tires of the Impala before walking over the mustang and climbing in. I was so pissed at him! I mean god how could he still be holding on to this. It was nothing! Nothing! Only thing Cas and I ever did was kiss, once, just once. Except for all those dreams I had but those were because of Anachel…

"Brooke are you upset?"Cas voice asked and I held back the scream and gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter.

"Cas I don't want to talk right now…" I said and he remained silent but stayed in the car. So apparently he wasn't leaving until I talked. I sighed and pulled in to a diner. I turned the car off and climbed out Cas following. "Look Cas, I get you're worried about me but I'm fine really."I said walking towards the diner. Cas opened the door for me and a looked at him strangely before going in.

"You're lying Brooke, something's wrong, and you won't talk to anyone…"He said and I sighed and sat down in the diner's booth. Cas sat across from me. I sighed and a very pretty woman walked over and smiled at Cas.

"What can I get you?"She asked but was mostly focusing on Cas. Cas just looked at me and I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat.

"He wants a hamburger and fries, and I'll have a ceaser salad."I said and she nodded and scribbled it down.

"Anything to drink?"She asked and I nodded.

"Two cokes please?"I asked and she nodded.

"Your order will be right with you."She said and walked away. I sighed.

"Do you always have to be so socially retarded?"I asked him and grabbed some packs of sugar. He watched as I opened them and at them out the bags. It was a horrible habit of mine I have had since I was five…He watched my curiously and it was making me uncomfortable and fidgety. "Okay, Cas what do you want because the whole starring things is sorta creepy." He nodded and the waitress set out drinks in front of us.

"Your food should be done shortly."She said walking away. Cas nodded at her and she walked away. I took the end of the paper of my straw and then blew into it hitting Cas in the face with the rest. I laughed to myself and he smiled.

"Brooke, what is bothering you?"He asked and I sighed.

"Dean…"I said and he nodded slowly.

"Because he thinks that you and I…"I nodded slowly and Cas shifted in his seat.

"I mean…I mean he thinks you love me, isn't that stupid?"Cas didn't say anything so I continued, "He just can be so frustrating sometimes. I mean we have been through so much together and he thinks I'm just going to ruin it…I mean I love him, and I don't think he thinks I do."I said sadly and Cas frowned.

"Dean knows you love him…He's just…"

"Stupid, insane, jealous, you pick one."I said and Cas nodded. The waitress walked back over and sat out food in front of us. Cas thanked her and she walked away. I grabbed my fork and began to eat my salad and Cas starred at his food for a few seconds before he picked his burger up and ate it. The look on his face when he bit into it made me choke on my coke from laughter.

"You act like you've never eaten before."I coughed a smile on my face. He chewed his food and took another huge bite. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted."He said and I laughed causing him to laugh. I looked out the window and my face fell. Dean was standing by the Impala watching the two of us his arms crossed and his face hard. I looked at Cas who was still smiling while eating then back at Dean. Dean shook his head at me and turned to leave. I jumped out of the booth and ran out the doors.

"Dean wait please!"I called and he stopped and turned around to face me. He opened his mouth and pointed at me but closed it. "It's not what you think Dean."I said and he laughed.

"Really Brooke? I thought I was supposed to be the cheating one, and you…you go off with him! Constantly, what am I suppose to think. You are more willing to be honest with him then you are with me!"He yelled and I snapped.

"Because he listens! You don't listen Dean, all you do is yell! And, and, judge! You know how hard it is for me to talk about things, because you're the same way and all you do is yell and tell me I'm being selfish or…or stupid! What am I suppose to do?"I asked and he ran his hands down his face.

"Maybe you should have married him then."Dean said and climbed into the Impala. I watched as he drove away. I screamed frustration and anger getting the better of me. Cas walked out and I stormed towards the mustang. I drove off before Cas could get in and drove to the nearest bar. it was getting dark and the bar I found was right beside a motel. Thank god. I pulled up to the motel and walked into the office.

"Give me the biggest room you have please."I said and the mad behind the counter scanned the card and gave me a key.

"Honeymoon suite."He said and I nodded and shoved the keys in my pocket before walking over to the bar. I sat at the counter and the bartender smiled at me. It made me think when I found Ellen, and Jo. I pushed away the memory.

"Can I have the strongest drink you got?"I asked. She smiled at me and turned around fixing me a drink. She set the glass down in front of me.

"A few more of those and you'll be drunk as a skunk."She said and I nodded and gulped it down. I set the empty glass down.

"More please?"

* * *

That bartender was right I was defiantly drunk as a skunk…how can a skunk be drunk though? Huh. My phone rang for the tenth time and I looked at the caller ID.

_**Sam**_It read and I sighed and answered it.

"Hellllllo?"I asked.

"Brooke where are you at?"He asked and I giggled.

"I dunno, but my friends Gladys wants to say hi."I said and past the phone to the blonde beside me.

"Hi are you Sam?"She slurred and I giggled. "I want you Sam; I tell you where we are if you give me a piece of that."She said and I laughed. She hung up the phone and stuck it in her glass full of beer and I laughed. I stood up and climbed on the counter. "Who wants me to take my shirt off!?"I screamed and people hooted and hollered and I got ready to when Cas grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "Aw Cas come on, let me stay with my friends."I whined as he carried me out of the bar bridal style.

"I'm taking you back to Bobby's "He said and I shook my head.

"No no I don't want to face Dean here."I said and dug through my pockets. I pulled out the motel key and he took it. "Take me there."I said and he nodded and headed for the motel. Cas set me down and unlocked the door. I walked in and went straight for the shower. I turned it on the door still opened because I hadn't closed it and undressed. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water run over me.

Once I was finished I climbed out and got dressed again. I went to the bar to get drunk to forget everything and I didn't they were still there fresh in my mind. The motel room had one huge bed and the bed sheets were red and silk. There were pictures of married people on the wall and of cherubs. Cas was looking at the paintings of the cherubs and I climbed into the bed and hugged my knees. Out of the ten people that called me Dean wasn't one of them. I need to talk about it…I hadn't talked about Ellen or Sophia. I hadn't talked about our home being gone. I hadn't talked about my thoughts about saying yes. All of it was now just hitting me and I couldn't keep it in anymore. I broke down and buried my face in my knees. Cass was now holding me as I cried stroking my hair.

"It's alright Brooke."He said kissing my hair. I turned to face him and he held my face in his hands. He started to lean in and I didn't stop him.

"Cas?"I asked and he kissed me. I didn't stop him. I kissed him back, pulling him on top of me. His hands moved up my sides under my shirt and he kissed my neck while I pulled him closer to me. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to know what I was doing was wrong. But I didn't want him to stop…He was always there for me…Comforting me telling me it would all be okay. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head and he kissed my chest and I tried untying his tie. I pulled it over his head and pulled his trench coat he always wore off and threw it to the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled back and unbuttoned it and shrugged it off. He starred at me and rubbed my face. I moved my hands down his chest feeling his tones chest. My hands moved to his pants and I unbuttoned them and he pulled them off. He leaned down and kissed me and I pulled my pants off. He kissed my stomach and every inch of my body.

"Brooke, "He started and I shook my head and grabbed his face.

"No Cas, Just kiss me."I said and he nodded and brought his lips down on mine.

**A/N:**

**Gasp! Yeah I know…But I so loved this chapter and I'm sorry please don't hate me. Yeah yeah I know it's short, but this has been in my head and I always forget it if I don't write it down and I pretty proud of this one. and yes Brooke is being awful and if you hate her I'm sorry! So tell me what you think??**


	33. Lying Liar who Lies

**A/N:**

**I am a evil evil person, and I am sorry. =D**

**Brooke's POV**

Cas gave me one last kiss and he rolled off me and I pulled the covers over me. He now lay beside me breathing heavily, and so was I. What did I just do…Cas stayed silent but I knew he was watching me. I just cheated on Dean; after I told him nothing was going on between Cas and me…I groaned and pulled the covers over my face.

"Brooke what is it?"Cas said and I pulled the covers off and looked over at him. He was propping his head up on his elbow his hair messy where I had been running my fingers through it. I pushed the dirty thoughts out of my head.

"I'm so going to hell."I whined, "I just had amazing sex with an angel that wasn't my husband." Cas seemed pleased and I shook my head I can't believe I just said I had amazing sex. Oh god I'm a slut…a dirty cheating slut. Cas lay back down and starred at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Brooke."He said and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Cas…It's mine."I said holding back the tears. Dean would be so mad at me…Oh god how am I supposed to tell him that I did it? This was going to end badly, really really badly. Cas was closer to me then before and I rolled over and tried to sleep.

I woke to a loud banging at the door. Mine and Cas's legs were intertwined and his arms were wrapped around me.

"Brooke! It's Dean let me in." Dean called and I gasped and jumped out of the bed. Cas sat up completely naked and I threw his clothes at him.

"You have to get out of here!"I whispered and he nodded and pulled his underwear on and vanished. Oh god this was so awful I'm so awful.

"Brooke, open the door!"Dean called banging on the door again.

"Uhh…One minute."I called my voice shaky. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on quickly and walked over to the door. I smoothed my hair down and opened the door. Dean starred at me strangely and I flashed him a nervous smile. Dean walked in and I closed the door slowly. He walked around the room.

"Who were you talking to?"He asked and my eyes widen.

"I uh…Talking? I wasn't talking to anyone."I said and he looked at me and folded his arms.

"You're lying, Brooke who were you talking to?"He asked and I took in a breath. Who was I talking to, who was I talking too?

"Anachel!"It came out before I could stop it and I cursed in my head.

"Anachel?"Dean asked not believing me. I nodded.

"She showed up…and was trying to get me to say yes, and then you showed up and she left."I said and he nodded believing me now.

"Well, Sam said he called you last night and you gave your phone to…Gladys?"He asked and I scratched the back of my head. She had stuck my phone in her glass. I sighed.

"I need a new phone now."I said and Dean laughed a little. I smiled and looked down at the floor and saw Cas's tie. My eyes widen and I looked back up at Dean. He looked at me confused and started to look where I looked. I ran over to him and pushed him back onto the bed and he looked up at me confused. I kicked the tie under the bed.

"What the hell?"Dean asked sitting up. I nodded to myself. That was stupid…I am so stupid! Dean stood up and put his hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay, because you are acting weird?"He said and I laughed nervously and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just really tired it all."I said and he nodded slowly.

"Crazy night huh?"He asked and I frowned. Crazier than he knew.

* * *

I paced the floor of the bedroom Bobby was giving us while Mary laid on the bed watching me. How was I going to tell Dean I slept with Cas…Maybe I shouldn't tell him? No, that's wrong…Oh God I'm confused….There was a knock at the door and I jumped. Laney and Haley walked in. Laney closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Brooke, something is bothering you and Dean is gone so you can talk about it."Haley said and I sighed. How the hell did they always know these things? I walked over to the bed and sat down and held my head in my hands.

"I had sex with Cas."I muttered into my hands.

"What?"Haley and Laney both said.

"I cheated on Dean with Cas."I said looking up at them whipping away a few tears that escaped my eye. Laney and Haley sat on either side of me.

"Brooke why?"Haley asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know."I said my voice cracking…"I I was drunk and Cas showed up and helped me again, and I started to cry…and he started to hold me."I said and Haley rubbed my back. "Then he kissed me and, and…we did it…"I said and a sob escaped my lips. Laney wrapped her arms around me and Haley leaned on my shoulder rubbing my back still. "Dean will be so mad at me…I won't be able to fix this…He going to leave me. He should leave me. I'm such a horrible person."I said and Laney shook her head.

"Brooke, he'll forgive you he loves you…"Haley said and I closed my eyes. She was right, Dean did love me, and I was going to break him...There was no fixing this one.

* * *

Dean sat across from me in the dinner booth Mary was beside me in her car seat and Sam sat beside Dean. Dean and I were still distant, but I knew as soon as I told him it be even worse. Four months, she was four months and she loved apple sauce.

"Here comes the cho cho train."I said in a baby voice and fed her. Dean watched a slight smile on his lips. I sighed and leaned back in the booth. I still have no clue how to tell Dean. Sam stood up slowly.

"I think I'll go, I'll take Mary with me and let you to have some…alone time."Sam said and I nodded and kissed Mary's forehead before Sam took her. Sam had driven here in the mustang, and now I know why. He had all of this planned. I bet Bobby put him up to it. Dean starred at me and I stared back. He wouldn't look away and I was too afraid to read his mind.

"Brooke…I think we should talk about what Anachel did."He said and I nodded a little and stirred my coffee.

"What about it?"I asked looking back up at him. He sighed and leaned back.

"Your powers there back…fully?"He asked and I nodded.

"Stronger than ever."I said smiling a little. He nodded.

"Brooke…I'm worried about it…The demon blood…Sam had so much he got addicted, are you? Do you think you will get addicted?"He asked leaning towards me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I hope not…Look Dean I have something to te-"

"Brooke, I love you."He said and leaned across the table and kissed me. I didn't expect it and when he kissed me I wanted to cry. He was trying to make up for what he had said. He pulled back and smiled at me. "You want to get a motel room?"He asked and I just nodded unable to talk. Dean threw a ten on the table and helped me up. We walked outside towards the Impala. He held the door open for me and I climbed in. He was being polite…and he was being romantic. He turned the radio on flipping through stations. He stopped when ACDC came one and he started to sing with it trying to get me to sing with him. I just smiled at him…I couldn't sing…I was too guilty to do anything. He pulled up to the motel that I had stayed at the other night. He climbed out and ran to the other side before I could open the door.

"I have a surprise for you."He said and put his hands over my eyes. I laughed and stumbled as he guided me towards whatever it was he had for me.

"What are you doing Dean?"I laughed as he stopped. I heard a door click open and he pushed me through the door.

"Okay ready?"He asked and I nodded. He moved his hands and my face fell. It was the honeymoon suite…But Dean had lit a whole bunch of candles and had rose petals scattered on the bed and the floor. Dean started to kiss my neck and I turned to face him. He smiled and grabbed my face.

"Brooke, I know I'm not the best listener in the world, and I know I'm hard on you."He said smiling and I bit my lips to hold back the tears. "But I just do it because I'm scared….I'm scared of losing you. Brooke you are the only girl-"

"Dean don't."I said looking away.

"Hey, baby look at me."He said turning my head back towards him. "Brooke I love you, I really do and I just want you to be happy…Whatever you want I'll give it to you, okay?"He asked and I started crying. He whipped the tears away and I shook my head and walked away from him.

"Dean, I don't deserve this."I said my voice cracking. I turned around and he looked at me confused. "I love you so much Dean but I know that doesn't matter now."I said and a sob escaped my lips. Dean walked over to me.

"Brooke what did you do?"He whispered holding my face in his hands again. I looked away from him.

"I didn't mean to. It..It just happened."I said and his face fell a little.

"Brooke…"He started and I closed my eyes.

"I slept with Cas."I sobbed and he let go of me. I opened my eyes and he was backing away from me.

"Brooke, how could you?!"He yelled and I shook my head.

"I don't know Dean. I..I was hurt and drunk and he was there and he kissed me…"I said and Dean shook his head and ran out the room. I followed him.

"Cas! You son of a bitch! Where are you?!"Dean screamed at the sky. I watched my hand over my mouth trying to surprise the sobs. Cas appeared behind Dean and he turned to look at me. Cas looked at me worried and Dean turned around and punched him. Cas put his hand on his lip to see blood. "How dare you touch my wife! I will kill you!"Dean yelled shoving Cas. Cas shoved him back and Dean threw another punch. Cas blocked it and punched dean in the stomach.

"Stop it!" I yelled but if I got in the middle of them I would end up getting hurt.

"Maybe if you would actually listen for a change she wouldn't need to come to me for support."Cas yelled at Dean and that sent Dean over the edge.

"You son of a bitch."Dean said and charged at Cas. They fell to the ground and Dean started punching Cas. I ran over and pulled at Dean.

"Stop it! Please!"I screamed tears falling and Cas pushed Dean off him and kicked him. "Castiel stop it now!"I screamed and pushed Cas away from Dean. Dean stood up slowly and Cas glared breathing heavily. "Leave now."I said to Cas and he nodded before disappearing. I turned around to face Dean and he was glaring at me. "Dean."I said and he shook his head.

"No Brooke. You lied to me, how could you lie to me? "He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't lie to you."I said and he laughed.

"You said you had no feelings for Cas, I think fucking him counts as feelings."He said and I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Dean…I really do love you, you know I do."I said and he glared at me.

"Why should I trust you?"He snapped at me and I nodded slowly. Dean turned and walked away. He climbed into the Impala and drove off. I stormed towards the motel room and slammed the door. I slid down the wall crying.

**Dean's POV**

I drove down the road going to Bobby's house. How could she…How could Brooke cheat on me? With Cas! I mean I know it's not like I haven't ever cheated on anyone, but never on her…Ever and she lied to me about her feelings with him. I gripped the stirring wheel tighter and tried not to think about it. But it was hard not to. The thought of Cas touching let alone screwing Brooke made me even madder. He was a god damn angel for Christ sakes! I sighed and pulled up Bobby's driveway and turned the Impala off. The lights in bobby's house were on and I could see Sam through the window holding Mary. I climbed out the Impala and shut the door behind me. Haley opened the front door as I walked towards it and looked at me confused.

"Dean, why are you home?"She asked and I chuckled bitterly as I walked past her.

"Why don't you ask your best friend."I said as she shut the door. She followed me but her footsteps stopped and I turned around. She knew…She knew Brooke cheated on me. She gave me sad look before disappearing through the front door. I sighed and ran my hands down my face. I heard Mary's giggles and I turned. Sam stood behind me holing her while starring at me.

"Dean, what is it?"HE asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it."I said walking past him towards the kitchen. He followed me and I reached in the fridge and pulled out a beer. Sam looked at me strangely as I popped the top off took a drink. Mary was staring at me her eyes were wide. Brooke's eyes. I closed my eyes and looked away from her. I reached in the fridge and grabbed the twelve pack and headed for the steps.

"Dean what are you doing?"Sam asked following me.

"What's it look like I'm doing Sammy? I'm getting drunk." I said slamming the bedroom door.

**Brooke's POV**

Why am I so stupid? Why do I always have to be so god damn stupid! I asked myself laying on the floor. The candles Dean had lit were still burning and the rose pedals were still scattered on the floor and bed. Dean was trying to be romantic, and apologize…and I had sex with Cas. I closed my eyes and cried softly. There was a knock at the door and I jumped up to answer it. Outside stood Haley, Laney, and Rachel. When did Rachel get here? As soon as the saw me they all frowned and I broke down. Haley wrapped her arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the flower covered bed. She sat me down laying my head in her lap and let me cry.

"I'm going to go buy ice cream."Laney volunteered and kissed my cheek before heading out the door. Rachel walked over and laid down beside me as I cried.

"He hates me."I sniffled and Haley pulled my hair out of my face.

"No he doesn't Brooke. Dean would never hate you."Rachel said and I sobbed and Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.

"I had sex with Cas…In this bed, and Dean…Dean made it all romantic and…and I told him…He wouldn't even look at me."I sobbed and both of them shifted a little when I said I had sex with Cas in this bed.

"He just needs time to cool down Brooke. The boy is in love with you."Haley said and whipped my nose with the back of my hand.

"I'm stupid…I have such a great husband…I mean sure he doesn't listen, but he is always there for me. Always, and I cheated on him…with his friend."I said and neither of them spoke. Laney came back with two bags fool of ice cream. She pulled out one and put the rest in the mini freezer and I sat up and leaned against the headboard. she passed me the ice cream and a spoon. "He so good to me…"I said and dug into the ice cream. Cookie dough, my favorite. I smiled sadly at Laney and she rubbed my cheek and sat down my Rachel. I felt like I did in high school, whenever something bad happened Laney, Haley, and Rachel would come over with a bunch of junk food. We would let Sophia come in with us, and we stay up all night watching horror movies with no romance. But this time, Haley was a demon, Laney quite hunting and has a little girl, and Rachel just got married. And Sophia was the angel of death. I cried a little more and they tried to comfort me as best as they could.

"Brooke honey, you and Dean are perfect for each other…he'll forgive you, I know he will." Haley said and I nodded slowly and whipped away the tears.

"Thanks guys."I said and we grouped hugged. Rachel smiled a little.

"You know what."She said standing up. She pulled out her cell. "Hey, Josh, baby…I think I'm going to stay here with Brooke tonight okay?"She asked and I smiled weakly. "okay, I love you too bye."She said and Laney bounced up and grabbed the phone out of her hand. She called Riley told him the same thing. I laid down in the middle, Rachel and Laney to my left Haley to my right. The bed was big enough for us all. Laney and Rachel fell asleep before I did, and Haley was up still and I turned to her.

"When you saw him, how mad was he?"I whispered and she frowned a little.

"He was still pretty pissed off."She whispered back and I nodded slowly.

"Haley, I don't think I can fix this one…"I said and she squeezed my hand.

"Brooke, things can always be fixed."

* * *

_I walked down a dark alley slowly. My gun was raised and in the other hand, I had my mother's knife. Dean was to my right and he wasn't speaking to me. I felt a presence and I turned around Dean was thrown against a wall. I ran over to him and he raised his head groggily. I turned back towards where the presence was and I saw someone running around the corner. I dropped the gun and chased after him. I heard Dean's footsteps behind me. I stood in a middle of empty buildings covered in graphite and Dean was beside me now. He turned around and someone shoved me hard sending my mother's knife out of my hands. I fell into Dean, I pulled away from him and looked for my mom's knife. Dean was trying to say something but it was like everything was muted. Then I felt the presence again and everything was blurred. I could make out a figure behind Dean, wielding my mother's knife. I screamed and pushed Dean away and felt a sharp twisting pain in my heart. _

I shot up in bed breathing heavily. Laney was standing by the dresser and she looked over at me confused. My hair was damp and my breaths were ragged.

"Nothing…Just a dream…a really vivid dream."I mumbled and felt my chest. I could still feel the knife slicing into me. Haley walked out of the bathroom and Rachel walked in the door carrying a bag of food.

"I brought breakfast! Chocolate chip pancakes on the house."She said sitting the food down. I stood up slowly and sighed. Cas appeared by the door and all the girls turned to look at him, glaring. He gulped a little. He didn't have his tie so I bent down under the bed and grabbed in. Haley saw it and frowned at me. I tossed it to Cas and he caught it and nodded.

"Rachel, Haley, Laney…"He said greeting them and the still glared. I cleared my throat and they turned to me.

"Can I…uh, talk to Cas…In private?"I asked and Cas walked towards me trying to escape the glares.

"No."Rachel said and I shot her a look and she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, fine whatever. But we will be right outside the door."Laney said and poked Cas hard in the chest."No funny business."She said before turning and walking out the door followed by Rachel and Laney. they shut the door and Cas turned to me.

"Brooke, I am so sorry for what I have put you through."He said and I frowned at him.

"Cas it's not-"He shook his head at me.

"Yes it is Brooke, you were upset, and you had been drinking. I took advantage of you and now you and Dean are fighting."He said and I chuckled a little.

"Actually I think I took advantage of you."I said smiling and he looked at me confused. "You were a virgin."I said and he gave me a look that made me giggle even more. It wasn't a funny subject, but I needed a good laugh. Cas smiled a little.

"Brooke, I love you."He said as I laughed and my laughing stopped as I looked at him.

"Wha-What was that?"I asked and he grabbed my face.

"I love you."He said and crashed his lips into mine. I shook my head, not wanting to make matters worse. I pulled away and put my hand over my mouth. Cas looked at me confused.

"Cas…I…I can't."I said and he looked at me confused. "Cas you can't love me I'm married."I said slowly. "and I love Dean."I said and his face fell but he nodded slowly.

"I understand."He said sadly and turned.

"Wait Cas."I said but he disappeared and I sighed and flopped down on the bed. Great, just great…I cheat on Dean breaking his heart, the I break Cas's. I am now officially the worst human on this planet.

**A/N:**

**Okay, so lots of sad stuff I know…Okay, I don't want any of you to be mad at me! so please don't hate me and stop reading cause I'm evil, I know I am evil…and as the chapters go I get eviler….I'm sorry! I love you!**


	34. Poem By Katherine!

**My friend wrote thie for me and I think It is AMAZING and I am appriciate that she did!**

**Katherine I hope you dont mind me sharing your wonderful skills with my fans!**

**OLIVE JUCE!!!**

**P.S: I am doing the best I can on the Next Chapter On From Heaven To hell But Im sorta in a funk because my personal life is getting the better of me. SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING!!!!!**

''Like the phantoms

of your dreams

what is real and

what just seems

Like the demons in your mind

you must search you must find

Try to discover

what is meant to be

and old friend and new love

between you and he

Sacrificing yourself

for his sake

it's not his decision

his choice to make

When love's sweet kiss

then turns sour

and one must die

at midnight hour

what can you do

there's nowhere to run

so life is over

life is done.

and then you're in a place

where there's nothing but pain

it never stops

it never wanes

you can't get out

though you want to

you made a deal with the devil

and you must see it through

and then one day

a surprise comes along

it's _him,_ you're together

_but it's all wrong_

it hurts that he does this

you cry out _why_

he doesn't answer

simply shakes his head and sighs

and then he's gone

and you're all alone again

as your heart hurts

and blood drips from your veins

and then you wake up

and life begins anew

with friendships and enmity

and problems, a whole slew

and it's not quite the same

as it was before

you're different, he's different

both altered to the core

yet you will make through this

though it may hurt

through deaths and pain

and a husband curt

you will make it through

though doubtful it may seem

burdens placed upon you

worthy you were deemed


	35. They Always Come Back

**A/N:**

**Alright, it's been awhile and this is short, but the next one WILL be longer, I just need to get a transcript for "The Song Remains The Same" first. Well I hope you guys like this one…Its sort…uh, I dunno**

**Brooke's POV**

I sat in the Mustang outside of Bobby's house. Dean had calmed down, and I needed to be there for Mary. But I was to scared to get out…Dean wasn't the one he came and got me, he sent Sam with the Mustang and said that our daughter needed me. Sam had gone in already and I was sitting in the passenger seat just starring the house down. It has been three weeks since I cheated on Dean. I haven't talked to Cas in those three weeks either. Sam walked back out and stood on the porch his arms crossed. I sighed and climbed out the car. Sam met me in the yard.

"How does it look?" I asked and Sam shrugged a little.

"I honestly don't know, he hasn't talked about it at all…But he is calm. He is the one who told me to get you, you know." Sam said as we walked up the steps. I nodded slowly.

"I know, I'm just scared." I said and Sam gave me a sad smile and held the door open for me. I took in a breath and walked in. Haley gave me a small smile when she saw me and Jenny jumped up and ran over to me.

"Aunty Brooke! You're back!" She cheered and hugged me. Dean saw me and nodded slowly Mary in his arms. Mary squirmed when she saw me and I smiled. So she didn't forget me…Dean walked over towards me and passed her to me.

'I just fed her, and burped her…"He said and I nodded slowly. Mary twirled her chubby hands in my hair and I hugged her,

"I missed you baby." I said still hugging her and looked over at Dean. He was watching Mary and I. I couldn't tell if he was still mad. I knew he had to be though; I was still pissed at myself for doing it so he must want to kill me. I walked over and sat on the floor and laid Mary on the blanket spread out on the floor. She raised her head starring at me. I picked up her rattle and shook it in front of her and made baby noises. She giggles at me and reached for the rattle and I gave it to her and sat up straight. I couldn't get past the awkward silence. Dean was sitting in the arm chair beside me watching Mary, and everyone else just decided to leave me in there. I could read Dean's mind, and find out what he was really thinking, or I could just act like it never happened. Which one would hurt worse?

"How are you?" Dean voice said jogging me out of my mind. I looked over at him and he was starring at me concerned. Why was he concerned? I cheated on him, not the other way around.

"I'm fine…I'm guilty as hell but…I'm fine." I said and he nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm fine." He said but he couldn't be fine. But I wasn't about to start something. I nodded slowly and looked back over at Mary who had fallen asleep. I smiled and picked her up.

"Bobby, got her a crib, it's in our room." Dean said and I nodded and headed for the stairs. I opened the door and saw the crib. I set her in it and covered her up. Dean had put my locket on the mobile. I turned around to face Dean and he saw the look on my face and shook his head.

"Brooke, no, no apologies." He said and I nodded slowly but still tried to talk.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I love you so much…and I screwed it up." I said holding the tears back and Dean looked at me sadly. "I wish I could take it back but I cant….you deserve so much more than me and I'm so so sorry…"I said and Dean grabbed my face.

"Brooke…I forgive you okay? I forgive you…You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes…"I nodded slowly as a tear trickled down my cheek. Dean kissed my forehead and pulled me to him. How could he forgive me so quickly? I haven't even forgiven myself yet….I don't deserve him. I don't deserve any of this…I closed my eyes and pulled back. I faked a smile and walked out the room. I could hear Dean's thoughts…He was wondering what I was thinking…He was blocking out any anger very well and I couldn't pick up on it. I sighed and walked down the stairs. Haley smiled at me seeing that I was upset. She rubbed my back and we walked into the kitchen. She looked out the doorway and then closed the door and locked it. She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Brooke don't you even do what I your thinking." She said, that's right demons read minds. I sighed and leaned against the counter and looked at the tile.

"I don't deserve his forgiveness Hales…I cheated on him…With his friend, the closest thing he ever did to cheating was complimenting Laney when we were seventeen! That was fourteen years ago. FOURTEEN!" I yelled quietly so Dean couldn't hear. Haley sighed a little.

"Brooke, you Dean are married, and you made a mistake. He is forgiving you; you can't just pick up and leave. You have a daughter, and you have the apocalypse hanging over you're head…"Haley said softly and I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I know…But…I don't think I can fix this Haley…I have so much guilt in me… I love Dean so much and I cheated on him." I said and looked up at her. She nodded slowly. The kitchen door's handle jiggled and Haley unlocked it quickly and stepped back. Bobby rolled in.

"Now why is it your locking doors in my house?" Bobby asked looking over at me and I tried to smile. Bobby nodded slowly and sighed.

"It's good to have you back in the house Brooke." He said and I smiled and nodded. There was a knock at the door and I walked out the kitchen. Dean was already at the door and he opened it. Garret stood outside a bitter frown on his face. He looked at me and nodded.

"I see you made it out." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Well it's good to see you to Garret. No, yeah we're fine." Dean said sarcastically and Garret shot him a look. Bobby wheeled up behind us and I moved out the way so he could see. Garret smiled down at Bobby and I looked at them confused.

"Bobby, it's good to see you're still alive." Garret said and Bobby smiled.

"Yeah but I aint kickin" He said laughing and I looked at the two confused. Bobby barley ever joked around anymore and now Garret shows up and he's Mr. Laughs a lot. "Come in, have a drink." Bobby said rolling backwards and Garret walked in. Dean looked at me strangely then towards the direction Bobby and Garret were heading. I closed the door and followed.

"Where have you been Gar?" Bobby asked reaching in the fridge and pulling out a beer. Garret took it.

"I was down in Louisiana, taking out a coven of vamps." He said and Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, I've been stuck here." Bobby said waving towards the wheel chair and I frowned.

"Hey buddy, I told you, just strap on a rocket's on the back and you're good to go." Garret said and I couldn't hold back the laugh but Bobby was laughing too so I wasn't alone.

"Well then brings you in these necks of the woods?" Bobby asked and Garret looked over at me.

"I actually came for a word with Brookie here." He said looking over at me. "But it can wait." Garret said and I nodded slowly. Bobby and Garret chatted among themselves and I sighed and walked out the room. But as I turned around Cas popped up behind me and Dean glared at him.

"Brooke…Dean." Cas said slowly and I nodded.

"Cas…"I said and Cas turned to me.

"I am here to apologize." Cas said and I looked at him surprised. Dean crossed his arms. "Dean, I slept with Brooke…and I am extremely sorry, I have torn you two apart…and you were both meant to be with each other." Castiel said and I frowned. He was right, dean and I were made for each other…But Cas had fallen for me, in some sick sacrilegious way Cas fell for me.

"Go." Dean said and I looked at him strangely. Cas nodded slowly and vanished. I kept my mouth shut as bad as I wanted to open it; I knew if I did Dean would be pissed. Which is exactly why he was looking at me, waiting for me to say something and when I didn't he nodded and walked over to Sam. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Garret said and I looked at him confused but followed him outside.

"What is it Garret?" I asked and he looked around.

"You need to come with me." He said and I looked at him even more confused. "Brooke, now, tell Dean that you are going out to get diapers something anything. But you need to come with me." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said and walked back into the house. I grabbed my purse and the car keys quickly. "Dean!" I called walking into the living room. He was sitting on the couch talking to Sam. He turned around looked at my purse. "I'm going out, you need anything?" I asked putting on a smile. He shook his head slowly and I nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back." I said and left before he could ask any questions. Garret was already in his truck and I climbed into the mustang and followed him down the road. Garret pulled up to a small house that I assume is his. I climbed out the mustang and he walked over to me.

"Brookie, you can't freak out alright?" He asked and I nodded slowly. He walked up to the front door and I followed. He unlocked it and stood aside so I could go in first. His house resembled Bobby's wallpaper torn, water marks, books scattered everywhere. But there was a man on the couch, his back to me. But I new who he was, I dropped my purse and he turned around a smile lit up his face and I sobbed.

"Daddy?"

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum, okay so I love this idea, I'm sort of afraid you guys won't though. Please love it! Please!**


	36. I Love you!

**Okay, yeah it's been AWHILE now lmao, and this is going to be short D=**

**I know, I know I'm horrible but! This one I think you guys will like….More Drama, Angst, and so on and so on in following chapters. I had to write something happy because the last episode of Supernatural just made me sad…I'm sorry but I was so pissed at first ha-ha. I was like (SPOILER ALERT NOW DON'T READ) No! No Cas! No not Bobby! NO NOT SAM, NO ADAM! I HATE YOU ERIC! And the Bam! Cas shows up all ninja angel and saves Bobby, then Sam (or Lucifer, my guess it was Lucifer) at the end when Dean's playing house. It was just so…perfect and yet not perfect….But yeah hope you like my incredibly short chapter. But more soon, since I only have like 14 SCHOOL days left hahah**

**Brooke's POV**

"Daddy?" I sobbed unable to move. My father smiled at me tears breaching his eyes and he walked over to me and pulled me to him and hugged me hard.

"Brooke Lynn, you're so beautiful." He said hugging me still and I laughed against his chest. I pulled back.

"Daddy, I've missed you so much!" I sobbed and he kissed my forehead. "Ellen…"I said and he nodded slowly.

"I know sweetheart, I know about everything." He said and I shook my head.

"Its all my fault dad, I wasn't there to protect her, I couldn't save them, Sophia, Ellen, Jo, I couldn't save them and now they're dead, they're dead, everyone's dead." I sobbed and he held me tighter and stroked my head.

"Its okay baby, we'll get Sophia back, we'll be a family again. Everything is going to be okay." He said and I nodded slowly.

"How are you back?" I asked and pulled away. Dad smiled and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"I dunno baby, but I do know, that I'm back, and I'm here for you." He said and I laughed and nodded. He's back…I can't believe he's back. He smiled and rubbed my cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving you." He said sadly and I shook my head.

"No dad, I got you killed, you didn't leave me. But that's beside the point now because you're back, and your back as a grandfather." I said and he smiled wider.

"I can't wait to see her." He said and I laughed. He starred at me holding my face in his hands still. He sighed and pulled me to him and hugged me. I cried in his arms. I was feeling so many emotions my head was spinning. My father was back, and I wasn't alone anymore. I had my dad back, and we could be a family again. Garret cleared his throat and I turned and he smiled.

"Don't mean to ruin this family reunion, but bookie how do you plan on telling Dean your Dad's back?" Garret asked and I sighed.

"I'm not going to him…Not yet at least." My dad looked at me and I shrugged.

"Garret, can you give us a moment?" He asked and Garret nodded and walked out the room. "Brooke Lynn Summers, now do you really think it's a good idea to keep this from your husband?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean dad, a lot has happened in the past week, I don't think Dean can take you coming back all of a sudden. I know what he's gonna think, and I don't want him to do something he'll regret." I said and my dad nodded understanding.

"You should get back to him." Dad said and I shook my head. "No really Brooke. I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore, I promise." I smiled and hugged him. My dad held me tightly then let go.

"I'll bring Mary over soon, I promise." I said and he smiled. I sighed and walked out the front door. Garret followed me out. "Thank you, Garret really." I said and he smiled.

"No problem Brookie, I wasn't about to shot my best friend." He said and I smiled. I walked over to the mustang and climbed in.

"Dean!" I called walking through the front door. Dean peeped around a wall looking at me confused. I smiled and then threw my arms around him.

"Brooke?" Dean asked confused hugging me still. I pulled back and kissed him.

"I love you, I love you so much." I said kissing him again. Dean pulled my closer gripping my hair.

"Come one, let's go upstairs." I whispered and Dean smiled, still confused but didn't argue. He and I started for the stairs. Bobby was holding Mary and he eyed us as we walked up the stairs. I shut the door behind me and turned to dean.

"You can't believe how bad I've missed you, and I know this can't fix anything, but I don't want to be with any one but you Dean." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. Dean put his hands on my waist and I went on.

"I know you must think im some cheating whore now, but Dean, I don't know what I was thinking, I was being an idiot and I don't know, he was there, it was like…old Brooke took over and I just-" Dean crashed his lips against mine and picked me up. He laid me on the bed still kissing me. He pulled back and smiled.

"You talk too much." He said and pulled his shirt off. I smiled and grabbed him by the neck pulling him down on me. Dean's hands trailed under my shirt and he tried pulling my shirt over my head. I pulled away from him and he ripped my shirt off quickly and then kissed me roughly. Dean pulled away and sat up, he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off of me then I worked on his. Once there were no more obstacles keeping us from each other Dean kissed me then rocked against me causing me to moan. He chuckled and kissed my neck, our bodies moving in a rhythmic motion. I let out a small cry as I reached my peck and Dean soon followed. Dean rolled off top off me breathing heavily and I smiled. I snuggled up against Dean and he pulled me closer to him, and ran his fingers along my arm.

"I've missed this." He said and I looked up at him.

"I can tell," I said then bit my lips but Dean laughed, and I relaxed.

"Hey Dean," Sam came through the door and when he saw us his eyes widened. I groaned and hid under the covers while Dean laughed.

"I um, Bobby, and um…Um downstairs, uh bye." Sam bolted for the door and I sat up.

"You'd think he'd be used to walking in on us by now." Dean said smiling at me and I laughed.

"I'd think you'd be used to it by now too." He said and I laughed hitting him playfully. He caught me by the arm rolling on top of me. He kissed me and I smiled.

"I loved you Dean." Dean stroked my cheek and kissed me.

"I love you too Brooke."


	37. AN

**Okay, it's been awhile since I've update this, and ALL of my other stories. But I AM back. And I am going to try and update a new chapter in every story I have going. I'm sorry for such a long wait guys, but I've been going through a rough time and the whole laptop breaking made it hard as well. But I promise I'm back for good now and I plan to update. I love you all and I hope I didn't lose anyone! Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
